Genderly Challenged
by Confession68
Summary: The crew learns to never disrespect a feminist, intentional or otherwise, especially one with a certain ability. And they perhaps learn different lessons of their own. Never piss off a feminist, yo. LuNa. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Respect Thy Lady

**Author's Note: **Alright, so, unfortunately, From The Darkness is being put on hold. I don't know why, but I am having a _lot_ of trouble with it. I can't seem to get my mind focused on it. So! I decided to write a different story! X) I will get back to FTD as soon as I can. Rather, as soon as I can write past one sentence without getting lost … Anyways, this one is on a happier note! No sadness here, only humor and … well … happiness! XP Okay, maybe a sad moment here and there … but all around just happy. Read and enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, nor do I own any of Oda-sensei's characters! But damn do I wish Luffy were mine! XD Ahem!

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 1: Respect Thy Lady**

"Alright you guys … Just meet back at the ship in two hours."

Everyone nodded at Nami before dispersing into the town. Sighing and shaking her head, she then turned to Robin with a smile. "Shall we then?"

"Ee." Robin replied with a smile as both women made their way into town.

"So, where should we go?!" Luffy asked excitedly with a grin as he strode ahead of the guys.

"I don't know about you … but I could really use a drink …" Zoro said as he glanced around for a bar.

"Ooh! I can get something to eat! I'll come with you, Zoro!"

"I think I'm going to see what kinds of different spices and foods I can get here." Sanji said as he looked around at the market they were walking through.

"I'm with you, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed as he ran after his captain, who'd already spotted a bar, Zoro behind them.

"Yohohoho! A drink sounds heavenly! I haven't had any alcohol running through my veins in so long! … Wait, but I don't have any veins! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"Ah, I want to check out their book store. I'm in the mood to read." Chopper said, not really all that hungry. He was more excited about the newest studies he might find there.

"Ah, perhaps you would need assistance carrying your books, Chopper-san?" Brook asked as he turned to Chopper.

"Aa, that would be nice, Brook! Thanks!" Chopper exclaimed with a grin.

"There are some things I need to do. I'll meet up with everyone later." Franky said without turning and waved as he walked away.

Bursting through the bar doors, both Luffy and Usopp raced to a table and sat down as they laughed. Zoro just strode in, in no real hurry and sat down with them.

"Oi, we want some food!"

"Oi, you heard the man!"

Zoro leaned back in his chair with a yawn, letting the idiots get the attention of someone. After awhile, a bar maid finally made her way to them.

"What can I help you with?"

"We want food! And lots of it!"

"Yeah, lots of food!"

"Just bring me the biggest bottle of sake you have."

"Oh! I want something to drink too!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"You guys looks like a lot of fun."

"Eh?" Luffy questioned as he turned to a woman, sitting on the table with one foot propped in a chair as she grinned their way.

After awhile, she stood up and made her way to them. "I'll tell ya what, it's on the house."

"Eh?! Really?!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned at the woman.

"Sure, I'll have Gracey bring it right out to you." She said as she nodded to the bar maid, who smiled and turned to retrieve the wanted items.

She turned the chair around and sat with its back to her front, and her legs spread on each side. "Name's Manny … Mind if I drink with you?"

"Shishishi, not at all!"

Her grin widened as the other bar maids in the bar also smiled. Zoro looked this woman over, and sensed something off about her. Of course, her tight brown leather hide pants, frilly cream colored tank top, and boots didn't help, but there was something else he couldn't place. However, she was offering free sake, who was he to complain?

"So, you the owner of this bar?" Usopp asked, just making small talk.

"I am."

"Cool!" Both Usopp and Luffy exclaimed as they leaned closer to her.

"You own this whole bar?!"

"Is that surprising?" She asked as she arched a brow.

"That's neat! And you offer free food!"

"And drinks!"

Her smile rose on one side. "You boys seemed like a lot of fun. It is my bar, right? I can do as I please."

"That's so cool! I also like to do as I please!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed a thumb to himself.

"That so?"

"Aa! Having adventures and exploring The Grand Line is a lot of fun!"

"That does sound like a lot of fun. So, does this mean you guys are pirates?"

"That's right! I'm gonna be the pirate king!"

"Wow, that's a really big dream you have there." She said as she leaned onto her hand and smiled at him as her eyes became heavy lidded.

"Aa, it is my dream! But I'm going to accomplish it!"

Suddenly, the bar maid Gracey came back to set down an abundance of food and a few jars of sake. However, she placed a bottle of whiskey in front of Manny.

"There's so much! Thanks!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly as he immediately dug in.

"Wow, it all looks so delicious! Thanks a lot!" Usopp exclaimed as he also began to dig in and fight for certain portions with Luffy.

Zoro grabbed one of the bottles of sake, and poured some for himself. "Thanks for the drink." He said as he raised the cup and then downed it.

Manny's eyes widened slightly, but then forced them back to normal size. Then she chuckled softly. "I'm glad you appreciate it." She said quietly before pouring a shot of whiskey and then downing it.

After a long while of talking about nothing really important to Luffy and Usopp, Manny turned to Zoro. "You sure don't talk much."

Shrugging, he poured himself another cup before turning to her. "Got nothin' ta say."

"Zoro doesn't talk much!" Usopp said as he laughed. "Especially not to women." Usopp said as he smirked and narrowed his eyes at Zoro.

Zoro opened an eye at Usopp while quirking a brow. "Ain't got nothin' to say to a woman."

"Shishishishishi!"

Manny rose up both brows at this. "You two don't seem to have any trouble talking to a woman." She said in a low voice as her smile turned seductive.

"Shishishi, a woman's a woman! It doesn't matter to me! I can talk to whomever!"

"It doesn't really matter to me either!"

"I just don't care …"

"I see …"

"Oi, are you jerkfaces still in here?!"

Manny's brows rose up again at the sound of another man. Turning to the bar doors, she saw a blonde man walk in, looking irritable. However, at seeing her, his eyes immediately converted to hearts and he danced his way to her.

"Ah, such lovely golden curls and wonderful curves! Beautiful maiden, you should not be dining with these shitty ingrates!"

"Oi!"

Her smile turned slyer. "Shall I dine with you then?"

Steam shot from his flared nostrils as his heart shaped eyes pulsed. "Ah, lovely lady, I shall do whatever you ask of me!"

"Please, have a seat and a drink." She said as she pulled out a chair for him to sit in.

Sanji dramatically fell into the chair as he continued to stare at her. Then he reached over and snatched up Zoro's sake bottle. "Oi! Get your own, idiot love cook!"

Ignoring Zoro completely, Sanji poured himself a cup, as soon as one was set down in front of him, which was about the same time he'd sat down and downed it. Zoro immediately snatched it back and then just drank from the bottle.

"Gracey …" Manny said without looking at the girl.

"Yes, Manny-san?"

"Bring us some more sake, please."

"Yes, of course." The girl said as she left to the back of the bar.

By the time two hours past, Luffy and Usopp were laughing boisterously while Sanji was flirting with every woman present in the bar, which all four failed to notice, was all there was in the bar.

"This is like heaven, my angelic damsels. To have so many women surrounding me …. is like a dream come true."

"Is that so, Sanji-san?" One of the women cooed as she leaned towards him.

"Aaah!" Sanji exclaimed as his nostrils flared and hearts raged.

Luffy immediately jumped onto the table as he and Usopp attempted to entertain. Manny laughed hysterically at them. However, Luffy lost his balance and fell off from the table, still laughing.

"Oh, this bunch is exceptionally funny!!" Manny declared as she continued to laugh.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed as his eyes widened, and he immediately stopped laughing. Just in front of him was a miniature Buggy.

Sitting up on his elbow, he continued to stare down at him. He waved at him, and then began to walk off under the tables. Luffy leaned down a bit to watch him walk away before sitting up onto his chair. He reached up and pulled on Usopp's pant leg, his face still in a bewildered gaze as he continued to stare at the little two inch tall Buggy as he walked away.

"O-Oi … Usopp …" He called as he tugged on the other man's pants. However, when he didn't get a response, he yanked down on him, catching him in the crook of his arm as he pointed with the other. "Look 'et tha' … You see … you see … see 'et?"

Manny's brow rose up as her smile turned into a smirk.

"No …" Usopp replied as he giggled to himself, which caused Luffy to begin to chuckle.

"Eh?" Luffy questioned as he lost his humor again. Buggy had turned and beckoned to him. "I-I thin' … he wans follow 'im … me ta fo-follow 'im …"

"So go follow 'im Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed as he began to laugh, falling out of his chair.

Zoro was holding his head, not really paying attention to anything. Just before his mind slipped, and he began to see things, he had realized something had not been right.

Getting out of his chair with some trouble, Luffy stumbled around a bit as he followed the little clown man.

"O-Oi … W-Where a' ya goin' …?" Usopp asked as he stumbled up to his feet, having forgotten he'd just told Luffy to follow the clown.

Blinking and shaking his head slightly, Zoro also got up to follow after them.

"O-Oi!" Sanji called out as he watched the others leaving. "You leaving already?!"

Stumbling out of the bar, Luffy looked around, but didn't see the clown anywhere. Frowning and scratching his head, which caused him to lose his balance, he caught himself just before falling over, but was just run over when Usopp came running out clumsily. Both fell forward and landed on the ground hard.

"Gah!" Luffy exclaimed as his chin hit the ground.

However, when he opened his eyes, Buggy was standing right in front of him. Crossing his eyes, he stared down at the little clown wide eyed. Buggy then walked up and poked Luffy's nose. Blinking, Luffy snorted out his nostrils and then twitched his nose around before frowning at him.

"S-Stob loogin so … fam … fi … famalar … fam … dammit!"

"Who a' ya talkin' ta, Luffy …?" Usopp asked as he attempted to stand up again, using Luffy as cushion.

"Dude … you not seein' this?!"

"Seein' wha' Luffy?" Usopp asked as he blinked down at what Luffy was supposedly looking at. "I don' see nothin' …"

"Forget 'et …" Luffy said as he pushed himself up, stumbling towards Buggy, who continued to walk away from him.

"Where are you guys going?! The ladies are this way!" Sanji exclaimed as he motioned back to the bar, but then stumbled after them too. "Ooh! More ladies!" He exclaimed as he followed after Luffy and the others.

"Woo! Look'et tha'!" Usopp exclaimed as he ran ahead of Luffy.

"Oi, don' run! You'll steb on 'et … on 'im … on … on 'et …" Luffy exclaimed before he began to confuse himself. He scratched his head and scrunched up his nose as he continued to follow Buggy.

xxxx

Nami and Robin made their way back to _Sunny_. However, when they climbed aboard, what greeted them was _not_ to be expected. As soon as Nami _did_ climb aboard, she immediately froze and gaped.

"Oh … my …" She started before her entire face flushed a deep red.

"Oi, oi! You guyz shou' do this too! H-He tol' me, I'd be free thiz way!"

"Mm?" Robin questioned as she stepped up beside Nami before immediately stopping. Then a hand slowly rose to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Oi … Oi Luffy! Shh! Nami migh' see … uh wai' … hear you! No … wai' thaz na righ' either …" Usopp said as he clumsily put a finger to his lips, but then scratched his head in confusion.

Up on the railings of the upper deck, Luffy stood, almost toppling over, completely nude. He had his arms outstretched and a grin on his face.

"Oi! You shitface! Put some clothes on! You're defiling Nami-san and Robin-chan's eyes - Oh ladies!!" Sanji suddenly exclaimed as he pranced off and began talking to nothing but air.

Zoro seemed to be holding his sword up to nothing at all, and swinging at the air. "I said … go away!"

"Wha-What the …?" Nami started as she looked at all of them before hesitantly going up to Luffy without looking up. "Luffy! Get down from there _now_, and put some clothes on!" She yelled, becoming angry, but still confused.

"Oh, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped down right in front of Nami.

Squealing, she immediately backed away from him and covered her eyes. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

He grabbed at her shoulders and gently shook her once. "Nami … you gotta try thiz … It maaze you feel free! He said zo!"

"Oh my …! Luffy don't … don't touch me … right now … like that!" She yelled as she quickly stepped away from him, her entire body flushing.

"But I feel zo free! You gotta try 'et!"

"No!" She yelled, feeling her whole face heat in a blush. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Are … Are you guys drunk?!"

"Hardly …"

Gasping, Nami quickly turned to the voice. A woman was standing on _Sunny's_ rail, along with two other women. "Wh-Who are you?" Nami asked as she frowned at the woman.

"Name's Manny …"

"What's wrong with them?! What did you _do_ to them?!" Nami yelled, already not liking this woman.

"Just slipped them a little something. You know, men never surprise me …"

"What are you talking about?"

"So … indifferent … and eager … and ready to get inside your pants at any opportunity."

"Wha …?" Nami asked as she narrowed her eyes at this woman in slight annoyed disbelief. "Are … Are we talking about … the same guys …? These … these right here?" She asked as she threw a thumb behind her shoulder.

"Of course."

"A-Are you … Are you kidding me? Are you … stupid?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Indifferent and eager maybe … but not to get into anyone's pants … Well … maybe Sanji, but he's not as bad as he seems."

"Thank you, Nami-san!"

"Shut up, Sanji-kun."

"Yes, of course!"

"You are actually defending these men?!"

"Uh …… yeah …"

"This is ridiculous! Look at him!"

"Yeah, I'd rather not …" Nami said as her expression turned exasperated, knowing who she was referring to. "And if it's all the same to you … you shouldn't be either … Luffy! Put some clothes on!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Awww!"

"_Now_!"

"Okay …"

"This is outrageous! How can you live with these … these … heathens?!"

"Heathens?" Nami questioned as she furrowed her brows, but quirked one upward.

"And what does it matter to you?" Robin asked as she stepped up next to Nami, a brow also quirked.

"Both of you can't possibly call yourselves women!"

"Eh …?" Nami questioned as her expression changed into an annoyed gape. "Listen lady … I don't know who the hell you think you are … but could you please leave our ship … I gather the drug will wear off eventually? I sure as hell hope you had your fun … but I'd appreciate you never doing this to them again … it's just weird …"

"All of you … you don't … appreciate what is it to be a _real_ woman! And you both seem to have forgotten!"

"What?!" Nami exclaimed, just having about had enough of this woman. "Okay, that's it! If you don't leave now, I will _make_ you leave!" She said as she pulled out her Perfect Clima Tact.

"Not so fast!" Manny said as she held out a hand. "I will make them respect and appreciate what it means to be a woman … and I will make you understand what men are _really_ like.

"_Off_ our ship … _now_!"

Beginning to chuckle low in her throat, Manny smirked as she rose up her arm further.

"Gender switch …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **That one's for you TPOC1! It's not exactly what you said, or won't be rather once I get to it, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! XD I'm sure you are all uber confused. The next chapter shall explain all! XP Also, I realize it's a short chapter. All the chapters are pretty much going to be this short. It makes it easier for me to get chapters out right now. Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought! XP


	2. Chapter 2 Too Shocked For Thine Own Word

**Author's Note: **Man! It is like ten times easier to complete chapters when they are so short! XD Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Manny's name was chosen by Al. So, thanks Al! I also hope you all find that her name is Manny just as deliciously ironic! Al, you are cruel, but it's so funny! XP Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I think my chapters may range in size, depending on the turn of events. I hope you guys don't mind their shorter length. Anyways, read, enjoy, review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 2: Too Shocked For Thine Own Words**

"Eh?" Nami questioned as she stared up at the woman's arm and what she'd said. "G-Gender … switch?" However, she then gasped as she felt a deep, uncomfortable pulse within her body. "Ah?!" She exclaimed as she doubled over from the horrible feeling.

At the same time, she heard noises coming from her crew mates as well. Looking over, she noticed that the others had also doubled over, sweat beading down their faces. Nami immediately looked back up at Manny.

"Wha … What have you … done to us?"

"I thought I've made that painfully clear already. It's not over yet."

"Aah!" Nami cried as the pulse spread down her body uncomfortably.

She could hear as her crew mates suffered the same discomfort. Clenching her teeth, she tried to straighten up before her vision blurred and she stumbled forward. She dropped to her knees as she continued to double over. '_Wha-What's happening …?_'

After awhile, her vision began to clear as she propped herself up on her hands and knees. Blinking a bit to refocus faster, she then looked up to see that Manny was grinning down at her maliciously. Then she watched as she shifted her eyes to her crew mates.

"What the _fuck_ is this?!"

Gasping, Nami's eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice.

"What … What the …?! Is that … Is that _my_ voice?!"

"What the hell?!"

However, her eyes widened further at the sound of the gasp she just created and immediately looked down at herself before they widened painfully wide. "Aah!" She screamed before she clamped a hand over her mouth. '_Was that __**my**__voice?!'_

"Oh … my …" A third unfamiliar voice said.

Finally growing the courage, she finally turned to gape at her crew mates. Her breathing quickened in her horror as she watched Sanji and Zoro struggling to keep their pants on, and then over at Robin, who was staring down at herself in shocked disbelief.

"Oh my God …" She whispered before looking over at Usopp, who looked completely pale compared to his normal dark colored skin from the shock.

"Please tell me this is just another hallucination!" Zoro screeched as he pulled the front of his pants to the front and scrunched it up to keep them in place.

Then Nami turned to look over at Luffy. However, all she saw was a dark haired, nude _girl _sitting on the ground with an arm across her chest, and her head lowered as her now long hair covered her face. Blinking, she immediately got up, ran over to Sanji, snatched his coat from him and then ran over to him.

"O-Oi …!" Sanji exclaimed before he seemed to whimper. "Holy shit … My voice … it …"

Nami quickly approached Luffy, throwing Sanji's coat over him. However, he still didn't look up at her. At the sounds of laughter, Nami immediately scowled up at Manny.

"Now do you understand?"

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Nami yelled before she had to stop herself from cringing at the deeper voice that escaped her lips.

"If you're wondering when that drug will wear off …" She said as she looked down at her wrist, with no watch. "Mm, I'd say right about now."

Zoro and Sanji looked over at Manny in horror.

"Wore …?"

"Off …?"

"Then … _this isn't a fucking hallucination_?! Y-Y-You … You gotta be …" Zoro yelled as his eyes widened in complete and absolute horror as his face visibly paled.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't." Manny replied as she began to laugh hysterically. "You see … I've eaten the Sei Sei no Mi. I have the ability to switch anyone's gender. Now you will learn how to properly respect a woman when you see just how men treat them!"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" Zoro yelled, before his brows twitched at the higher pitched, feminine voice he seemed to now have. It was still a lower pitch and a little deeper than some women's he's heard, but it was still feminine none the less.

"You came into my bar immediately disrespecting us, _demanding_ for things! Mind you, I was a little surprised that you had actually said thank you, but that doesn't make up for your rudeness!"

"They're like that to everyone! It doesn't matter their gender!" Nami yelled back to the woman.

"Well, they should have more respect for a woman."

"What for?!"

"I do have respect for women!"

"Is that so?! Is that why you flirted with every single one of my girls?!"

"I appreciate women more than you may ever know, dearest angel. I love women more than anything. Their beauty surpasses everything this world has to offer, and their divine elegance is breath taking! I flirt, my lady, because it is awe inspiring to see their charming and delicate faces brighten at sweet words, more so than watching the early morning sun rise."

"Wha-What …?" Manny exclaimed in a disbelieving whisper as she gaped at Sanji.

Ignoring them for the time being, Nami looked down at Luffy, who'd yet to raise his head. "Luffy …"

However, he still didn't raise his head. Sighing, she then turned back towards the others.

"That's a load of bullshit if I've ever heard it!"

"Ah, a graceful lady, such as yourself, should never use such foul and horrid language!"

"I can use whatever language I want!"

"That's enough! We get it! Now change us back!" Nami exclaimed as she scowled at the woman.

"Oh no, I don't think you do get it. Not yet anyway, but you will. I say just a few days like this, and you will begin to understand."

There was a collective gasp as everyone gaped at her. "A-A few … days?!" Usopp exclaimed as his jaw hit the floor. Then he cried out, having finally heard his very high pitched voice. "Aah!"

"I will _not_ stay like this for a few days!" Zoro exclaimed as he rushed at Manny.

However, Sanji immediately stopped him, but then had to grab at his falling pants. "You can't hit a woman!"

"Well guess what?! I'm a woman now! So I can most definitely hit her! Now, get out of my way, spaghetti head!"

"Spa … Spaghetti?" Sanji repeated quietly as he leaned back from Zoro with one wide eye, his other eye now covered by much longer hair.

Reaching up, Sanji grabbed a hold of his hair, as if realizing for the first time that his blonde hair now past his shoulders by about two inches, maybe even longer.

Then he frowned as he looked back up at Zoro. "What about you, weeping willow?! And it doesn't matter. You are still a man despite how you look now!"

"We-Weeping?!" Zoro yelled back, now becoming angry at Sanji. His hair was not as long, but it still came to his shoulders.

"You see?! No respect at all!"

"Guys, this is not the time to be coming up with new insults!" Nami yelled over at them before turning back to Manny. "Turn us back, _now_! You've no right to decide what we should or should not do as far as _anything_ goes!"

"I have every right to teach them some respect!"

"No … you _don't_! That's my job!"

"Some job you've done so far! You will all remain this way until you've learned. I won't change you back! I decide when to change you all back, and that's only when I feel you've learned your lessons!" Manny said as she turned and jumped off from the ship, the women with her following suit.

"No! Wait!" Nami cried as she ran to the rail.

However, Manny and the girls she'd come with were already running back to town. Grounding her teeth, she didn't move from where she was, because her clothes were fitting way too tight.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

Frowning, Nami turned to a peeved Zoro before looking back at Luffy, as did everyone else. Going to him, she knelt next to him again, with a bit of trouble because of her clothes.

"Luffy, are you okay?"

After awhile, he slowly removed the arm from his chest, grabbed the edges of the coat, and then pulled it open to look down at himself.

"Oi! Have you no modesty?!" Nami yelled as she grabbed the edges of the coat and pulled it shut.

"I'm a girl …" He whispered softly.

Everyone's eyes slightly widened. Then Zoro's frown turned confused. "Is it just me … or does he sound almost exactly the same?"

"Aa … it's almost as if Luffy's voice was already a female's … What the hell's up with that?" Sanji agreed as he leaned closer to Zoro.

Then Usopp stood next to them. "Aa … it's just softer and more feminine now …"

Nami frowned down at Luffy. "We will get her to change us back, Luffy. Don't worry about it." She said softly, but this time _did _allow herself to cringe at the voice she now possessed.

"I'm a girl …" He repeated, still in complete shock.

Unlike the others, he had _seen_ just how much of a girl he really was. When he had fallen to his knees from the uncomfortable pulse, he had looked down at himself, and even unfocused, had watched as his body changed. At first, he had thought it not to be real. However, he had realized he had _thought_ it wasn't real and knew it had to be. He had not gotten that thought when he had seen Buggy. He had already known before Manny had said the drug had worn off, that it _had_.

He did _not_ want to be a girl. He had gotten the full view of his now full and ample bust, as well as what was no longer down below. For some reason or another, some inner instinct had forced his arm up to cover his bust. Having looked lower, he had felt himself grow cold when he'd reached down and felt _nothing_.

Nami was a bit surprised at Luffy's shock. She had never seen him lose his composure before. The other's had been shocked as well, but had all reacted angrily or just boisterously bewildered.

"We gotta go after her … We gotta get her to change us back …"

"We can't do that looking like this. Come on, Luffy. Let's get some clothes on you first, and then we can come up with a plan to get her to change us back …" Nami said before she paused in helping him to his feet. "I-I don't suppose our normal clothes will fit us now … We may have to … exchange clothes …" She said with an exasperated frown as she looked up at the guys.

However, all of their eyes were wide, and faces pale.

"E-Exchange …?"

"C-Clothes …?"

"I am _not_ wearing women's clothes!!" Zoro yelled angrily as he fought to keep his pants up.

"If you haven't noticed, _Zoro_ … You're pants won't stay on your now tiny waist, and you have _breasts_!!"

"Nngh!" Zoro exclaimed through clenched teeth as he stared down at Nami before a blush erupted on his face.

However, Nami found herself gasping, her face paling completely. "Oh my God …" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What is it … Nami-san?" Sanji asked as he took a step towards her.

"I … I'm a guy …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Dun, Dun, Du-un! Nami just realized she has different 'tools'! XD I wonder what's gonna happen next chapter! Mm … I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! X9 I find I'm having quite a bit of fun writing it. I actually can't wait to start on the next chapter! XP Anyways, let me know what you guys think about my story, by reviewing! X9

**P.S. **Oh, and thanks Al for helping me with that line for Sanji! You really do make the perfect Sanji! XP


	3. Chapter 3: Thou Art Sexy … No, Really …

**Author's Note: **Omagosh! XP I totally spazzed yet again! I forgot to put this link! This, my dear readers, is a link to an anime called Kekkaishi, now, for some of you who've watched this anime, know exactly what I'm about to show you. In this anime, Tanaka Mayumi(the voice actress for Luffy) did the voice for Yukimura Tokiko. There is an episode where the grandfather flashback 50 years to when they were teenagers. In this scene, you get to hear the more feminine side to Mayumi's voice!Okay, link didn't want to work, so I will just tell you what to do. Go to Youtube and type in the search window, Kekkaishi episode 17. The very first one that is part 1/3 for the Eng sub is the one you wamt. It's exactly 5:55 into it. Okay! I know that I usually only say what music to listen to while reading a fic at the end of it, but this time, I'm gonna tell you now. As soon as you get to the third section of this chapter, I seriously suggest you guys listen to Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back! XD Oh my gawd! I had a serious laugh when I thought of this story while listening to that song! XD Anyways, I won't hold you guys up any longer! Enjoy! Review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 3: Thou Art Sexy … No, Really …**

"You're just noticing this …?" Zoro asked as he narrowed his eyes at Nami.

"N-No … Zoro … You … You don't understand quite yet … do you?"

"Eh?" Zoro questioned as he looked over at a pale Usopp.

"Kelp head … think about it … We're … We're …" Sanji started before his throat closed.

Zoro only seemed confused before both Sanji and Usopp pointed downward. Zoro's eyes suddenly widened as he immediately reached down to grab himself, his face losing all color.

"D-Don't do that!" Nami yelled as she ran up and pulled his hand away from his crouch.

"It's my body, damn it!" Zoro screeched hysterically. "B-But … my … my … my _junk_ ain't there!!"

"Bingo, stick girl …"

"Shut up, you noodle headed broad!"

"Guys! Enough!" Nami yelled, but was still shaking from the realization that _she_ now had the 'junk'. She realized now why Luffy'd been in so much shock. He and only he had seen firsthand the predicament that were all in. "We-We will figure this out …"

"How the hell are we supposed to … to …?" Usopp started before he seemed to whimper and slowly sink to the ground. "We will have to … to _look_ and … and _touch_ ourselves … when we … ch-change, b-bathe and … g-go to the bathroom …"

Nami paled, really not wanting to think about that. "This … is an absolute … nightmare …"

"E-Ee …" Robin agreed, also not really having said much at all until then.

"O-i!"

"Eee!" Usopp screeched at the sound of Franky's voice.

Everyone immediately turned in horror as the other three climbed aboard and then froze. Everyone seemed to stare at one another, blinking before Franky finally stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"It's us, you idiot!" Zoro yelled as he raised a fist at him.

"Haa …" Nami huffed as she drooped completely.

"E-h?! What happened to you guys?!" Chopper exclaimed as his eyes popped out and his jaw dropped.

"Yohohoho! Now we have more beautiful women, which means more panties!"

"Brook … you disgust me …" Nami said as she glared at the skeleton man.

"Some bitch switched our genders!" Zoro yelled, still very muchly angry, and completely ignoring Brook.

"Oi! You should never call a lady a bitch!"

"I don't care what you say! _Look_ at us, stick figure!"

"Stick figure?! I happen to have well developed curves, chicken legs!"

"Ch-Ch …?!"

"Guys, shut up!"

"Whoa …" Chopper exclaimed quietly as he stared at them all. All of their voices sounded so weird to him.

"Let's just get our clothes changed so we can figure out what the hell to do, okay?!" Nami said as she stood up and headed to the men's quarters.

However, she suddenly stopped, turned and then pulled Luffy to his feet by his elbow, who just gasped as his eyes widened. He clutched at the coat, closing it around him further and just allowed himself to be pulled. Nami burst into the men's quarters as the guys followed along behind them. She released Luffy, who stood next to the guys as she went and threw their locker doors open. However, she then frowned at the condition of each locker. The only one that had a semblance of order was Sanji's.

"This is ridiculous … Each locker smells rancid … Sanji has the only decent locker!"

"Ah, thank you, Nami-swan!"

Sighing, Nami then drooped before looking down at the state of her clothes and then blushed in embarrassment. It was only a matter of time before they tore in half from how they strained and hugged her now thick body. She needed to change into something else and get out of the embarrassingly tight clothes.

"Sanji-kun … I'm going to borrow some of yours for now until we can get more from the town …" She said as she reached in and removed a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Of course, Nami-swan!"

"Now let's …" She started before sighing. "Let's go see what you guys can wear from my clothes …" She said as she made her way out and up to the women's quarters, everyone behind her.

Climbing the stairs she then turned and then entered her room before walking up to her closet. The guys filed in, but remained at the door as they watched her walk up and throw open her closet door. "Mm … I have a few outfits that I don't really wear anymore that you guys can use …" She said quietly as she began to remove certain outfits and then threw them onto the bed. "But if you damage them … you will owe me …" She said as she glared at them.

The guys frowned, but then tentatively made their way over to the bed. Zoro groaned when he lifted up a blouse as his expression showed his pain. Luffy clutched the coat tighter, really not wanting to put on any of those clothes.

"Hmm …" Usopp hummed as he lifted up a shirt.

He was actually kind of glad that his bust was not nearly as ample as the other guys. As a matter of fact, he was quite flat-chested. Looking at the others now, he blanched and was doubly thankful that he was not as busty. Sanji reached down and lifted up a pair of dark, navy blue pants and then tilted his head with one side of his lips in a frown.

Sighing, Nami hugged Sanji's clothes to her. "Come on guys! Just choose an outfit and go put them on! Here … I have some shoes you can wear as well …" She said as she turned, grabbed a few pairs of shoes and then dropped them onto the bed as well. "Look, I made it easy and made sure all the bottoms where some form of pants …"

"Ah, no panties?"

Scowling, Nami turned to Brook. "Like hell would I ever let them wear my underwear!"

Sighing, Luffy finally just grabbed a top and bottom with a pair of shoes before leaving to go to the men's quarters to change. Frowning, the others did the same and left. Putting away the rest of her clothes, Nami then threw the men's clothes on the bed, just as Robin came in with a change of clothes that she had also borrowed from Sanji. The older woman wore a deep and worried frown as she approached the bed. Setting them down, both women then proceeded to stare down at the clothes.

"This is … the worst possible thing that has ever happened …" Nami muttered.

"Ee …" Robin agreed before she then began to remove her blouse.

Groaning softly, Nami then did the same. Once her tank top was off, she stared down at her now flatter chest and slightly rippled abs. Frowning deeper, she reached up to run her hand across one of her pecs.

"This is just so weird … God, I do not want to … to …" She thought before looking down further.

"Ee …" Robin agreed again as she pulled on the long sleeve button up shirt and began to button it.

Doing the same, Nami pulled on the shirt she'd borrowed and buttoned it up before removing the skirt she'd been wearing. "At least, the shirt blocks … the view from below."

Nodding, Robin also removed her skirt before slipping on the pants and buckling the belt. After both were dressed, they looked at themselves in the mirror. "Look at us Robin …Even my hair is a little shorter … It barely passes my chin …" Robin did just that, a deep frown on her face. Her hair had also shortened. "I could cry, but for some reason, I can't seem to do it …"

xxxx

Down below, the girls, formerly known as the boys, were now staring down at the outfits they had laid out on Luffy's bunk.

"This is fucking ridiculous …"

"Don't use that kinda language, willow …"

"Don't tell me what to do, noodle …"

Both had absolutely no enthusiasm behind their fight, both just not looking forward to having to put these clothes on. Luffy frowned before taking the initiative. Lifting up the top he'd chosen, he then shrugged off the coat he'd been using to cover his body.

"Gaa!"

"Huk!"

"Shit!"

Lips turning into a thin line, Luffy quickly pulled the shirt over his head before peeking at them over the neckline of the shirt with furrowed brows. All three had clapped their hands over their noses and turned away.

"That's just fuckin' weird!"

"P-P-Please don't do that again!"

"Son of a …"

Pulling the shirt all the way down, Luffy then grabbed the Capri pants and put them on. "I'm done …" He said quietly before grabbing the shoes and turning away.

"I-I'll go next …" Sanji said as he turned, before hesitantly removing his clothes. "Holy … shit …" He groaned before quickly throwing on a half long sleeved, button up and the dark blue pants. "Okay, done!" He exclaimed before grabbing his shoes and joining Luffy with his back to them.

Usopp finally turned and very quickly changed before joining them. "Done!"

Turning slowly to the only outfit left, which was the one he'd chosen, Zoro's expression turned very pained before he finally changed. "Gah! That was awful!"

Usopp looked down at the shoes he held then. "How are we supposed to use these …? I mean … look at them …"

"Hmm …" Luffy hummed as his lips rose up on one side in confusion as his brows furrowed.

"Just put them on your feet …" Sanji said as he set his down on the floor, and then slipped his much smaller feet into them.

The others followed suit, and seemed to be doing alright. Luffy stared down at the shoes, frowning as he wriggled his toes. "They feel weird …" He said in his, now assumed, quiet voice.

"Aa, they do …" Usopp agreed as he also wriggled his toes.

"I really don't wanna go out there …" Zoro muttered as he also stared down at his shoes.

"Me either …" Sanji agreed as he placed a cigarette in his plump lips before lighting it. Then he turned to look at himself in the mirror some distance away. "This is the shittiest thing to ever happen to us …"

"Agreed …" They all replied quietly and simultaneously.

"I thought ladies didn't use such language …"

"Shut it …"

Sanji then removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke. "Although … I make one sexy woman … I have one nice ass …"

"Oh for the love a …!"

xxxx

After they'd gotten over how they looked, both Nami and Robin made their way onto the deck. Coming down the stairs, Nami noticed that the guys had yet to come out of their quarters.

"Are they still in there?"

"Aa, haven't heard anything from inside either." Franky replied with his arms crossed. "I'll tell ya what though. I don't envy them in the least."

"I don't think they wanna come out, Nami …" Chopper said with a frown as he looked up at her.

However, suddenly, the door did open slightly, but no one came out. Nami frowned as she crossed her arms. "Oh come on! Just come out! It's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say!"

Nami clucked her teeth at Zoro's outburst. "Just come out!"

After while, the door finally did open all the way Luffy being the first to step out with a very displeased frown on his face. Sanji followed after him, and then a very tentative Usopp. After about a minute, a very grumpy Zoro stepped out. However, as they all walked out, tightly bunched, Luffy tripped because of the shoes and went down, bringing all who followed down on top of him. There was a collective set of squeals and screams as they all fell to the ground.

"Pfff!" Nami exclaimed as she attempted to keep herself from laughing by clapping a hand over her mouth, but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"It ain't funny!!"

She bit her lip as she looked down at them, all four looking at her angrily. "I'm sorry … I won't laugh …" She said, but even saying this Franky, Chopper, and Brook broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Franky, Brook, Chopper, I'm gonna kick your sorry asses!!" Zoro yelled as he struggled to get up, but shrieked when his hair was pinned down to the ground by a hand. "Son of a bitch!!"

"Ow, my hair! It's caught in your button!" Luffy exclaimed as his quiet voice was now replaced with a shrill cry.

"Gah! My breasts, damn it!" Usopp yelled as he was pushed up on. "That really hurts!"

"Get off of me!" Sanji screeched as he pushed up on Usopp and Zoro, Luffy pushing up on him. "Shit! That does hurt! Luffy, don't push!"

"Same goes to you!!" Both Usopp and Zoro yelled down at Sanji.

Not being able to contain it any longer, Nami released her pent up laughter. "I'm s-sorry! But … But it's … just so funny!!"

Robin also chuckled at them softly, finding great humor in it as well.

All four paused to glower at her. "It ain't funny, damn it!" Luffy yelled as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Okay … Okay … I'm sorry …" She said as she calmed down and approached them. "Here …" She said as she gently reached down and untangled Luffy's hair. Then she walked over and helped Zoro to his feet, then Usopp, Sanji, and then lastly Luffy.

Luffy immediately yanked his arm from her grasp with a huff. All four were extremely angry and displeased. "Oh come on you guys … I'm sorry I laughed …I can understand how it's twice as difficult for you guys, than it is for Robin and me …"

"This is just fucking embarrassing is what it is! This is ridiculous! We need to go and find that wench and get changed back, _now_!!"

Sighing, Nami looked over at Zoro then. "That's just what we're going to do, but we need to come up with a plan."

"A plan? Let's just go find her and demand she do it!"

"Demanding was what got us into this mess in the first place …" Usopp reminded Zoro with a frown.

"He's right … We can't just force her to do it … and we most definitely can't harm her."

"Why the hell not?!" Zoro yelled at the cook furiously.

"We do not harm ladies!"

"I don't mind hitting a woman …" Luffy said quietly with a thin lipped frown. "I've done it before …"

"We are not hitting a woman!!"

"Look guys … Sanji is right … We can't just harm her … If we do, we will never get changed back … We … could try talking to her without showing any anger, and perhaps showing as much respect as possible." Nami explained with a deep frown.

"I will _not_ grovel!"

"Zoro! Either we do this! Or we're _stuck_ like _this_!" Nami exclaimed as she motioned a hand over her body. "I'm sure you will think differently once you have to go to the bathroom!"

"I … I've been needing to go for awhile … but I'm too scared …"

Everyone turned to blink at Usopp, whose face was a deep blush and was turned away from them.

"Mmm …" Luffy groaned as his lips turned into a thinner line. "I gotta go too …"

"Damn it! This is fucked up!"

"That's why we need to talk to her!"

"Fine! Let's hurry the hell up! 'Cuz … I gotta take a piss too …"

Smiling, both Robin and Nami turned and made their way off of the ship, the guys stumbling after them.

"Stupid ass shoes … How the hell do women wear these torture devices?!"

"Mmm …" The guys hummed in agreement to Zoro's complaint.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **There, I decided not to leave it off on such a cliffhanger this time. Be grateful … So, did you guys like this chapter?! XD Let me know, k?! XP Also, did you guys check out the song?! I'm sorry, but to me it was just plain hilarious! XD Anyways, I'm seriously surprised you guys like this story … Like really surprised … I was expecting some serious hate mail! XD Oh! Did you guys hear the female!Luffy?! XD Hahaha! S'great! XD Also, Mihase has told me that she wants to draw my gender switched SH's! XP Once she's done, I will share this hilarity with you guys! XP Anyways, thanks for liking and reading! Please review! X9


	4. Chapter 4: Thou Art Fairest Of Them All

**Author's Note: **Man, it is SOOO much easier getting these chapters out. I guess it helps that it's a fresh story, and so I don't get blocked because I want to write things that don't come until _waaaay_ later in the story … That's actually the problem I'm having with _From The Darkness_. I'm wanting to write things that don't happen until the end … Because of this, it's giving me a mental block to the earlier chapters … I will be able to write it though. I know I will. Anyways, with no further ado, here is the next chapter! Please read, enjoy, and review! XD

**Second Author's Note: **Ah, it was brought to my attention by BlueRyuu that I had failed to mention the Eng/Jap translations site from Phoenix! So, I am adding it here for you guys. Here's the link: http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) www ( . ) freedict ( . ) com ( / ) onldict ( / ) jap ( . ) html

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 4: Thou Art Fairest Of Them All**

Everyone made their way into the town, minus Brook. They had figured it a really bad idea to take him a long, and Sanji had been made to promise he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Now Zoro, no matter what happens … you have to promise _not_ to lose your temper, same goes to you, Luffy."

"Right, right …" Zoro replied as he clumsily walked into the town as well as the other three. "Damn it! How the hell do you walk in these, woman?!"

"Takes a little getting used to. Just wait, before you know it, you will be walking in them normally."

"Ee, just takes time …"

"Okay, so now where was this bar?" Nami asked as she looked around.

"It was this way, Nami-san. I will … lead the way." Sanji said as he attempted to take the lead, already beginning to get used to his shoes.

"Wow, Sanji-kun. You're already getting used to your shoes. I'm impressed." Nami said as she smiled at him.

"Ah!" Sanji exclaimed as he whirled around to walk backwards. "Thank you, Nami-swan!"

However, while he was walking backwards, he ran into someone. Blinking, Sanji turned to see a large man turning to him. "Ah!"

"Hey! Watch where you're … Ah … I do apologize little lady." The man said as he winked at Sanji.

"Eh?!" Sanji exclaimed before Nami quickly came up and slipped an arm through Sanji's. Making a small noise, he quickly turned to Nami.

"I'm sorry about that, sir. She wasn't watching where she was going."

"Oh, it's no problem. A lovely lady such as she should watch where she is going though. She might get hurt." The man said as he laughed with a slight blush down at Sanji. Sanji was about to say something, a deep frown on his face before Nami interrupted him.

"Of course, I will make sure she watches where she's going from now on!" Nami said as she laughed nervously and began to walk away, pulling Sanji behind her.

Everyone had grins on their faces as they past the man as well. The man watched them all pass appreciatively. "Lucky bastards … Got a lot of pretty women around them …"

After they'd gone some distance, the guys burst out into laughter.

"He actually winked at you Sanji!" Luffy started as he held his stomach from the laughter.

"He even … called you little lady!" Usopp exclaimed as he laughed.

"Don't forget lovely lady too!! He sounded just like you, stick figure!" Zoro added as he doubled over from the laughter.

"Did you see his blush?!" Franky asked as he slapped a hand on his knee.

"Sanji made a man blush!" Chopper cried as he howled in his laughter.

"Shut your pie holes you bastards!" Sanji yelled at them over his shoulder as Nami continued to hold onto his arm. "Why did you do that, Nami-san?!" He exclaimed as he frowned up at Nami softly.

"Because! I did _not_ want to get into it with that huge guy!"

"I coulda handled him myself!"

"Ugh! Forget it! We don't have time for this! We need to find Manny! Now where's this bar?!"

Sighing, Sanji finally pulled his arm away from her grasp gently as he continued to show the way. "It's here …" He said softly with a small pout as he stopped in front of Manny's bar and crossed his arms. The guys were still snickering behind Nami. "Shut it!"

This only seemed to fuel the flame. "Alright guys, that's enough. You do realize the same thing could most likely happen to you if we don't get changed back …" Nami chided as she frowned at them.

That stopped the laughter immediately. "I dun wanna get talked to by a guy …" Luffy whispered with wide eyes.

"Me neither …" Usopp said as he shook his head.

"Well, that's why we have be sure to have her change us back …" Nami said as she walked up to open the bar doors. However, she made a small noise as her eyes widened. "It's locked …"

"E-h?!" The guys exclaimed as their faces looked completely downfallen.

"This is just great!" Nami exclaimed as she kicked the door. "She must have known we'd come looking for her!"

"Damn it! I do not want to be stuck like this!" Zoro exclaimed, looking, if one looked close enough, close to tears.

"N-o! This can't be!" Luffy cried, tears bunching in his eyes. "I don't wanna be a girl, Nami!! I don't wanna!!"

"Aah! This is just horrible! _Horrible_!!" Usopp cried, as tears _did_ fall from his eyes.

Sanji just drooped, his face looking completely devastated. Nami frowned at the door before turning to the others. "I guess … we're stuck like this …" She said quietly as her frown turned exasperatedly pained. "Looks like Robin and I will have to do some shopping for all of us …"

"No way! I shop for my own damn clothes!" Zoro exclaimed as he swiped his arm in front of him.

"Alright, fine … then we all go … but …" She started as her face paled.

"But?" Luffy and Usopp asked at the same time.

"We should … probably … find … a bathroom …" She said with a bit of a whimper.

"E … Eh?"

At this reminder, all four of the guy's faces completely paled, as well as Robin's. "B-B-B-Bathroom?!"

"I-I-I … I don't know how!" Luffy cried, tears waterfalling down his face this time. "I don't wanna, Nami! I don't wanna! I'll hold it!"

"You can't hold it for a full day, you idiot!!"

"Yes I can!"

"No … you _can't_! Don't be stupid!"

"I will hold it if I have to!"

"You will end up going on yourself! That's disgusting!"

"I am not gonna use the bathroom, so there!" He exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you little …!" She exclaimed as she went to hit him.

Luffy's eyes widened as he gasped loudly and covered his face with his arms releasing a bit of a squeal. However, after awhile, he opened his eyes and began to blink before slowly looking up when nothing happened. Nami was staring down at him with her arm still raised, her eyes completely wide.

"Nami?" Chopper questioned as everyone seemed to blink at her.

"I can't … I can't … _I can't hit you_!!" She exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"E-h?!"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned softly as he lowered his arms and stood up straighter. "You … You can't?"

"I-I-I just _can't_!!"

"Mm, perhaps some inner male instinct is holding you back?" Robin suggested as she rubbed her chin.

"Inner male instinct?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Like Sanji, some men _cannot_ hit a woman …"

"But he's not really a girl, and I'm not really a guy!"

Robin just smiled and shrugged. "Perhaps more than just our gender has changed. There might be more changes as time progresses …"

"Th-Th-That can't be! Chopper! You've got to find this woman!"

"I-I can't … All I can smell is alcohol and cigarettes …" Chopper replied with a frown.

"Aah!" Nami exclaimed in frustration as she frowned up at the building, the guys also looked crestfallen.

"I don't wanna be more like a girl, Nami!"

"Me neither, Nami!"

"Damn it … this sucks ass …"

"More like a woman …?"

"I will have to read up on this ability …" Robin said as she turned and slowly walked away a bit from them. Then she turned to them. "Shall we then?"

xxxx

After awhile, they found themselves in front of a restaurant, each looking extremely grim.

"I don't wanna …"

"I don't either …"

"How the hell are we even supposed to do this?!"

"Nami-san … how … how do we …?"

"You just sit down and let it out … It's actually quite easy for a woman to use the bathroom … Afterwards, he get a wad of toilet paper, but not too much, reach under, and clean yourself …" Nami explained before she blanched. "You guys have it a hell of a lot easier than … than Robin and I do … How are we supposed to even …?"

"You pull it out, hold it, aim and let it go … Oh … but since you're probably not circumcised … you're gonna have to pull the skin back … Then once you're done, you shake it a little to get every last drop out. Although … you can shake it … wiggle it … beat it against the wall … but the last drop never falls until you put it back in your pants." Zoro explained with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oi, you don't gotta explain it like that to Nami-san! It's disgusting!"

"I am not touching it! I will just sit down!" Nami exclaimed as she began to breathe heavily as her face paled completely.

"Yeah … I would definitely not recommend you sit down in a men's public bathroom …" Zoro said, still cackling.

"He's right … Nami-san … I wouldn't sit down …"

"Th-Th-Then what do I do?!"

"Alright, well, you can try and aim it by thrusting your hip forward, but it all depends on your size. You might also get it on yourself … I'd really not recommend it." Zoro continued to explain with an evil smirk.

"Oi, weeping willow, I already said don't say such vulgar things to Nami-san!"

"Hey … I'm just trying to explain how ta do it …"

"You could always use toilet paper so you don't gotta touch it …" Luffy suggested with a shrug.

"B-B-But I'd still have to hold it!"

Zoro again chuckled. "Well, one of us could hold it for ya, but not sure they'd let a woman into the men's bathroom or a man into the women's …"

"How dare you suggest that to Nami-san!!"

"I will _not_ let _any_ of you touch me there!! Wait …" Nami immediately calmed as her eyes widened. "I-I-I would have to go into the men's bathroom!"

"I don't wanna go into the women's bathroom, Nami!!"

"Me neither, damn it!!"

"Someone could always stand watch?"

Everyone turned to Robin. "W-Would they allow that?" Nami asked hopeful. However, Robin only shrugged.

"Mmoh!" Nami exclaimed in frustration as she furrowed her brows and brought her hands to her head. "I'm really considering letting you guys harm this woman! Argh! This is all your fault!" She yelled as she turned and glared at them.

"We didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yeah, we didn't even know it was a bar full of women!"

Nami just glared at Luffy and Usopp before sighing and turning back to the restaurant. "Let's just get this over with …"

Everyone then made their way inside, approaching the host. "How many?"

"Umm … actually … we were wondering if we could use … your bathroom …"

"I'm sorry, but our facilities are for customers only."

"Ah! Then we'll eat! Gives us a table!"

Frowning, Nami turned towards Luffy. However, he was right. If they wanted to use the bathroom, they had to eat there. "That's fine …" She finally said as she turned back to the host.

"Right this way, please." The man replied as he began to lead them to a large round table.

"I can wait here while you guys go." Chopper said as he sat down at the table.

"Aa, I can try and watch the bathrooms for you guys." Franky suggested as he turned to the others.

Nodding, Nami turned first, with a ghostly white face and headed for the bathrooms. Luffy stopped just outside of the women's bathroom with a thin lined frown.

"I don't wanna go in there …"

"Just go!" Zoro said as he pushed both Luffy and Usopp into the bathroom and followed in after them. Both cried out a bit, but then it went quiet.

Sanji paused with his hand on the door as he turned to Robin and Nami. "Good luck … Robin-chan, Nami-san …" He said sincerely before going into the bathroom.

Both turned to the bathroom door with frowns, not looking forward to this experience. Then Robin finally opened the door to step inside with Nami behind her.

"This is horrible! Just horrible!" Nami exclaimed as she stared down at the urinal.

Robin nodded in agreement before taking a shaky breath. Then she approached the stall to use the bathroom. Groaning, Nami approached the one next to her before staring down at herself. '_Oh God, this is the worst_!' She thought before unzipping her pants. With shaky hands, she pulled her pants open before reaching in with a loud groan and clenched teeth. Then she turned her head away as sweat beaded down her face.

"Aah!" She cried with a shudder as she'd managed to make contact.

xxxx

Inside the women's bathroom, Luffy and Usopp jumped at the cry from the bathroom on the other side. Each was just standing outside of a stall.

"You can do this!" Usopp exclaimed to himself before taking a step forward, but then shrieked and jumped back. "I can't! But I really gotta piss!!"

"Me too!" Luffy cried as he wrung the shirt he was wearing with his hands.

"Come on! It can't be that bad!" Zoro said as he disappeared inside of a stall.

All three blinked, waiting outside to see what would happen. After awhile, they could hear the sound of draining water. All three groaned, the need to go becoming worse at the sound.

"Mm, this is a lot easier than I thought. It's actually easier than going as a guy. It's just like she said, you just sit and go."

Blinking and gaping softly, all three looked at one another before tentatively disappearing into a stall, but then jumped as more screams came from the other bathroom.

xxxx

"God! That was the worst! It was so disgusting! _Ugh_! I really don't _ever_ want to do that again!!" Nami exclaimed loudly after she was done and was now franticly washing her hands with very hot water.

Robin was beside her, also scrubbing at her hands. She was a bit calmer about it than Nami was. It wasn't like she'd never touched one before.

xxxx

Just outside of the bathroom doors, Franky released a loud and ferocious sneeze. "Acho-o! Meh …"

Just as he did, a man came to use the bathroom. Franky immediately held up his hand. "Aah … you really don't wanna go in there right now."

Just as he said that, more screams from Nami could be heard as she yelled out her disgust. Blinking, the man paled and quickly turned away. As a matter of fact, most of the restaurant turned to the bathroom with wide confused eyes.

xxxx

"That really wasn't so bad!" Luffy exclaimed with a chuckle, just as Nami had released her second tirade.

All four turned towards the men's bathroom, just behind them as they washed their hands. "Shishishishi! Poor Nami!"

"Aa, poor Nami-san …" Sanji agreed with a frown as he dried his hands.

Once they were done, the guys made their way out of the bathroom. After awhile, the men's bathroom door flew open and Nami about tumbled out, falling to her hands and knees as she breathed deeply.

"Never again … Never again …"

Robin stepped out with a nervous smile as she helped Nami to her feet. Every eye was on them. The others thought against it to tell Nami how easy it really had been to go to the bathroom at her reaction.

"Uh … Nami … I hate to say this, but … you're causing a scene."

Nami turned to scowl at Usopp. "I don't care!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Straightening her clothes, she then went back to the table where Chopper waited with a crooked frown. As everyone sat around the table, a man came to take their orders.

"Wha-What can I get for you …?" The man asked tentatively as he looked over at Nami nervously.

She had her head propped onto her hand with a very angry frown. Luffy went on ahead and order quite a bit of food for everyone. Shifting her eyes around the table, Nami looked from each crew member to the next, her frown deepening. They were all talking to each other, completely unperturbed. She knew it had been much easier for them to have gone to the bathroom. As she laid her eyes on each one, she felt herself becoming jealous.

Listening to each one as they talked, she really paid attention to their voices and faces. Starting with Luffy, his hair was long and actually quite shiny. It reached down about three to four inches past his shoulders. His hair, for some reason, was the longest of the three. His face was actually pretty cute for a girl, even with his scar. His eyes were large, which seemed to engulf his face and add to his cuteness. His voice ironically was kind of the same, only softer and more feminine. It was a pleasant sound. His figure was even nice, with round hips, small waist, and quite the bust. Although, Nami wasn't sure they were as big as hers were. He was also, like the other guys, shorter than his normal height.

Shifting her eyes to Zoro, she then listened to his deep and also pleasant voice. It was kind of a smooth voice that just kind of glided out of his mouth nicely. He was taller than maybe she was as a woman, but still a tad shorter than she is now as a male. He had medium hips that didn't come out as much as Luffy's, a tiny waist and a slightly bigger bust than Luffy's. His hair reached his shoulder, and seemed to be a slight deeper green because of its thickness. It was also slightly wavy. His face couldn't be described as cute though, but it was quite beautiful. It was more of a quiet, natural beauty, and his eyes seemed smaller and more narrowed compared to Luffy's.

Then Nami shifted her eyes to Usopp. His voice could only be described as cute. It was a higher pitch than the others, but still a pleasant sound. His bust was, however, lacking, to say the least. His were quite a bit smaller than the others. His hips were also not as wide, but were still round. It was as if he were still a younger girl whose body had not yet developed fully. Looking up at his hair, it was the same brown color, only it wasn't frizzy. His hair was now curly, thick rings, but not full rings. It waved down to about his shoulder. His face was, like Luffy's, cute. Even his long nose seemed to add to his cuteness. His eyes were large like Luffy's, but not as large.

Last but not least, she then shifted her eyes to Sanji. Now there was probably the object of most of her jealousy. Nami had to admit to herself that Sanji made a very sexy and beautiful woman. His long blonde hair had the perfect wave to it. Most of it was parted on one side which perfectly draped over his left eye. It was a tad shorter than Luffy's, two, maybe three inches past his shoulder. It even had a beautiful shine. His eyes were big, but at times were narrowed to add to his beauty. His face was not only beautiful, but it could also be cute at times, depending on his expression.

His lips were full and even a slight pink color. Going down to his body, he was the bustiest of the four. His breasts were possibly the same size as Nami's, maybe even bigger. His waist was even slimmer than the others, and his hips much rounder and wide. He even had the nicest ass. His legs even had the perfect curve and roundness, possibly because they were his weapon and used often. What really seemed to top the jealousy cake, was his voice. His voice had a bit of a husk to it, that Nami envied. It was very sexy and very pleasant sounding. She wondered if it was because he smoked. It wasn't as deep as Zoro's, but it seemed the perfect pitch and volume. Sanji was the ideal and perfect woman.

Narrowing her eyes further, Nami huffed before looking away just as Sanji looked over at her.

"What is it, Nami-san?"

"It's nothing!"

"Eh?" Sanji exclaimed as his one eye widened at her. "Nothing, Nami-san? You sound angry- …"

"I said it's nothing! I'm just angry about this whole thing! We need to find that woman, and get her to change us back!"

Everyone seemed to blink at her sudden burst of anger. "Nami, are you sure you're okay?" Luffy asked as he frowned at her.

"I said I was fine!" She exclaimed before standing up. Then she sighed. "You know what … I'm really not that hungry … I think I'm going to go back to the ship …" She said as she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

"Eh?" They questioned as they watched her leave.

"Someone's grumpy …" Usopp muttered with pursed lips.

"I wonder what's wrong with Nami-san …?" Sanji questioned with a soft voice and frown.

"Who knows … She's probably just irritated that she had to touch herself." Zoro suggested with a bit of a cackle.

"Shut up, willow!"

"Make me, noodle!"

"Mmm …" Luffy hummed just as Nami walked out of the door.

"Maybe she just wants to be a girl again …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit longer than the others, plus it had a lot more description. I wanted to describe the guys more, so you all would have a better idea of what they looked and sounded like. I will have the girl's descriptions more detailed in the next chapter! I promise! XP So, I bet you all weren't expecting Sanji to be the sexiest and most beautiful of them all!! X9 He is the ideal and perfect woman! And he ain't even a woman! XD I would be frickin' pissed too, damn it! XO Also, Nami, like Luffy said, just wants to be a girl again! XP Anyways! Please let me know what you guys thought! Give me reviews! I find them very fun and entertaining to read! XP

**To Yo:** Haha, does that answer some of your questions? As a matter of fact, yes, there is going to be a lot of mind set. And actually, it's going to be twice as bad for them because, unlike a natural born male and female … they aren't going to know how to control it! XD I had to giggle when I read your review, because all of your questions happened all in this chapter! XP I had finished it last night, late last night, but I was too tired to edit it, so I waited until morning to do it! XP


	5. Chapter 5: Tis A Woodsy Morning

**Author's Note:** Yes I know! I blew the daily updating thing, but I was having too much fun playing Sims! XD I created the entire SH crew in my game! I even gave Sanji curly brows and found hair that covers his left eye! XD Anyways, I was busy making little SH babies! Damn Zoro and Sanji keep having sons though … They both have two already … -- Poor Franky only has two daughters! Both are beautiful like their mama Robin though! XP And can you believe it? Usopp's kids are cute! XD His daughter has his nose! His son looks like his mama though! XP Ah, Luffy and Nami had a girl first, and now two sons. Anyways, enough about that! On to the chapter! I may be releasing slower, because I wanna play Sims! XD Please read, enjoy, and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 5: Tis A Woodsy Morning**

Nami made her way onto the ship in an irritated huff. She made her way to her chair and plopped down.

"Ah, Nami-chan, welcome back!"

Ignoring Brook completely, Nami plopped her chin into her hand and stared off into the distance with an irritated frown. It was bad enough being stuck as a guy, but then to see that her male crew mates were really pretty as girls, was just a huge blow to her womanly pride. She hadn't really paid it much attention until after she'd been upset about the bathroom thing. Maybe it was that she really didn't _want_ to see it. Or rather, she didn't want to look too closely at them because it was weird.

However, when she did, she noticed just how beautiful they were. Not that she wasn't normally a beautiful woman herself, because she was, but to have her male crew mates to be just as beautiful, or in Sanji's case, even more beautiful than she was, was a little much. They didn't even have to try. However, she had to remind herself that they were just made that way. Who's to say they'd look like that had they been born female. She doubted they took care of their skin or figures or anything like that as males.

Although, it would be different _had_ they been females … Maybe they would be even more beautiful if they did take care of themselves.

"Bah!"

Brook blinked, or at least he would have, had he the eyes, at her outburst, having no idea what she was even doing there without the others.

"Ah, Nami-chan … where are they others?"

"In town …"

"Oh I see … Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to!"

With a heavy sigh, Nami slumped in her chair all the way until her chin touched her chest. "This sucks …"

"Ah, I take it you could not find the woman responsible?"

"She bailed …"

"Ah … That is most unfortunate!"

Nami's eyes narrowed at his less than convincing, attempted comfort. "Brook … you disgust me …"

"Yohohohoho!"

xxxx

After the others had eaten, they left the restaurant and stood outside of it.

"Nami was supposed to take us clothes shopping …"

Everyone turned to Usopp, who was scratching his head. "I guess we aren't going now …"

"Aa, I guess not … Not like I was looking forward to buying women's clothes anyways …" Zoro said as he began to walk back towards the ship.

"Mm … but I don't wanna owe Nami anything if I mess hers up …" Luffy said as he gently pulled the hem of his shirt and frowned.

"Ah, I guess that's true …"

"Should we go back to the ship and see if she still wants to go?" Chopper asked as he and the others began to follow Zoro.

"Mm, I guess so … but she might still be mad …"

Chopper nodded as he looked up at Luffy. "Aa, I guess she would be."

"There's always tomorrow."

Everyone turned to Robin in thought. Luffy scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess so …" He said as he looked up at the sky. "Was it really that bad, Robin?"

"Mm?"

"You know … going to the bathroom …"

"E-Ee … It was … a little awkward …"

"Mmm … I guess we're just used to it …"

"Ee."

"She seemed really mad though …"

"Mm?"

"What do you mean Luffy?"

Blinking, Luffy finally looked over at Robin and Chopper who were looking at him, as well as Usopp and Sanji. "She looked mad about something … I don't think it was because of the bathroom …"

"You think so?" Chopper asked as he tilted his head.

"Aa."

"What else could Nami-san be mad about? Well, other than wanting to be a woman again … Her anger did seem kind of sudden."

"Aa … that's what I thought too …but I don't know what she was mad about …"

"Do you think she will still be mad once we get back to the ship?"

Luffy shifted his gaze to Usopp with a shrug. "Most likely … You know Nami …"

"Aa …"

As soon as they made it back to the ship, they all climbed aboard and looked over at Nami who was sitting in her chair, Brook standing next to her. At seeing them, he hopped over to greet them.

"Ah! Welcome back everyone!"

"Hey, Brook!" Luffy replied with a grin before losing it and looking over at Nami, who was turned away from them. "Is she still upset?"

"Ah … aa …" Brook replied as he also turned to Nami. "You know why?"

"Nope … she was just angry all of a sudden …"

"Ah, I see …"

"Oi, Nami …" Luffy called as he walked over to her.

"What do you want?"

Luffy frowned at the lack of enthusiasm in her reply. "Why did you leave? Weren't you going to take us shopping?"

"We can do that tomorrow …"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Luffy … Don't worry about it …"

Keeping his frown, he stared down at her awhile as it deepened when she'd yet to look up at him. After awhile, he sighed and went back towards Usopp and Chopper to play. After about a few hours, and it began to grow darker, Nami remained where she was and just observed her crew mates.

"Nami-san ...?"

Blinking, Nami looked up at Sanji who was looking down at her with a blank expression. "What is it, Sanji-kun?"

"I was … wondering if … mmm …" He said as he shifted his eyes to the side.

Nami tilted her head as she looked up at him, wondering what he was trying to ask. "Wondering what, Sanji-kun?"

"I was wondering if you had something that … I could put my hair up with …"

Nami's lips parted slightly before she smiled. She realized he'd been embarrassed to ask. "Mm, I think I do. Come on." She said as she stood up and walked towards her room.

"Yes, of course, Nami-swan!"

Going inside, she walked over to a small box on her vanity that harbored all her hair accessories. Sanji waited by the door and just watched her. She sifted around through the box before finding a ribbon.

"Mm, this should do … Unfortunately, it's all I have right now. We could get you more, if you wanted."

"Ah, this will do! Thank you, Nami-san! Now I can fix you a snack without worrying there will be an added bonus!"

Nami found herself laughing softly. "Ah, that could be a problem. I don't think I would have found the added bonus very appealing."

"Ah, I do not think so …" He said as he smiled at her and then turned to leave with a bit of a chuckle.

As he made his way out and wrapped the ribbon around his hair, his smile widened. '_Nami-san has a pleasant laugh as a male …_'

Sighing after Sanji'd left, Nami sat down on her bed with a heavy plop. It was useless being jealous of them. It wasn't like they were staying the way they were for long. At that thought, she frowned exasperatedly. '_I really need to use the bathroom again …_'

With a groan, she stood up and made her way out. '_Hey … since I'm on the ship … I should be able to sit down this time_!' She chuckled to herself with a mischievous grin.

"Ah, what are you laughing about Nami?"

"Eh?" She questioned as she looked up at Luffy's wide eyed and curious gaze. However, she then grinned. "I'm on the ship!"

"You're just figurin' that after a few hours?" Zoro asked with one side of his nose crinkled up.

"No, you idiot! I just mean, I'm on the ship! It's not a public bathroom we have! So, I can sit down and not have to touch … it …" She explained with a bit of a frown, but then smiled once again. However, she watched as Luffy's face deflated into a frown. "Eh?"

"Ah … I forgot to mention that … not only did you not wanna sit in a public bathroom but … it's also useless even if you did …"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Nami asked Zoro as her bubble was slowly being deflated.

"You would still have to touch it. As a matter of fact, if you sit down, you will have to hold it down into the toilet. If you don't … again … you'd end up with a really big mess …"

"E-h?!" She exclaimed as her expression showed her complete disappointment.

"No matter how you go … you're always gonna have to touch it …" Zoro explained with a half a devious grin.

"That can't be … Oh … this really sucks …"

"I'm sorry Nami …"

"Eh?" She questioned as she perked in complete confusion before looking over at Luffy, who was frowning softly at her.

Everyone else also looked over at Luffy with interest. However, he only turned his head away after awhile and then scratched it. Blinking at him, her expression then softened before a small smile formed on her lips. Straightening up, she released a sigh before shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Luffy … It really wasn't your fault … You guys were just being the way you always are. She's the idiot imposing her standards on people. I really dislike people like that …"

Eyes widening, he looked over at Nami in a small gape. Then his face broke into a grin. "Shishishi!"

Her smile softened before she sighed and turned towards the bathhouse. "Well … I guess I should get over this if I'm gonna be stuck like this for awhile … It's disturbing … but it's gotta be done, right?"

"Right!"

"Haah …" She breathed with a slight droop before heading for the bathroom. Then she smiled to herself on the way there. '_It's a lot cuter right now when he laughs like that …_'

Luffy watched after her for awhile before he tilted his head to the side, which caused all of his hair to fall to one side. '_She sure is a lot nicer as a guy … Even her smile is nicer …_'

xxxx

After she'd gone to the bathroom and made her way back on deck, she had to admit to herself that it wasn't so bad the second time around. Disgusting and disturbing it still was, but she thought she might be getting used to it. Sanji had brought her a snack after a few minutes once she'd returned, with a happy smile on his face. She had to admit, he wasn't as annoying as he was as a male. His eager to please smile was cuter than his male version. When she had expressed how good the snack was, his pleased giggle was even cute as he whirled around and made his way back to the kitchen.

With a bit of a laugh, Nami shook her head. After she'd eaten the snack, she got up with a stretch and decided it was time for sleep.

"I'm headed to bed you guys. Night …"

"Good night, Nami!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said at the same time as they waved.

"Good night, Nami-san!"

Smiling, she then made her way to her room, but then frowned. Closing the door behind her, she realized she had nothing to sleep in. With a sigh, she slipped into bed with the clothes she'd borrowed from Sanji.

xxxx

The next morning, Nami blinked her eyes open before narrowing them. Then she furrowed her brows at clearly feeling the strange sensation. Blinking, her eyes slowly widened before lifting up her sheets.

xxxx

Luffy woke up, and then got out of his bunk to stretch. His hair was a mess, and some wild strands covered his face. He tried blowing it out of his face, but to no avail. Then he reached up and scratched his boob before making his way out.

"Oh, morning Luffy."

"Mm …?" He hummed before slowly and sleepily turning to Usopp, who was also just waking. "Oh, hey Usopp …"

"Would you guys shut up … I'm trying to sleep over here …"

"It's morning already, Zoro!" Usopp yelled over at him as he jumped off of his bunk.

"Ah! It is wonderful to wake up to beautiful women in the morning!"

"Shut up, Brook …"

"Is it just me … or is he worse than Sanji?"

"It's not just you … Even I find that disturbing … Kinda …"

Both Luffy and Usopp narrowed their eyes at Sanji. "Maybe you only find it slightly disturbing, because you were turned into a woman too, and his remark was regarded towards you as well?"

"Shut it, Usopp!"

"Shishishishi!"

"It's weird! Okay! You may be women, but you're still all the same shitty assholes that I have to live with!"

"Right, right …" Usopp replied with a slap of his hand to the side, not at all convinced.

"What was that about, 'Ladies should never use such horrible language?'"

"Shut your hole, willow!"

"Make me, One Whose Ass Bounces!"

"Really? It bounces?"

Zoro could only gape as he watched Sanji try and turn to see his own ass. "You sick freak!"

"I'm not a sick freak! I was just curious! And why the hell were you looking at my ass?!"

"It's kinda hard to miss! It's so damn huge that it takes up my whole periph!!"

However, their argument was cut short by a masculine scream from above.

"Eh?! That was Nami-san!"

Everyone then scampered out of the room to check on her.

xxxx

At hearing the many feet below, Nami quickly got up and pressed her back against the door to keep them out. When she felt the door push open, she shoved it back closed, but her eyes remained wide, and her face pale.

"Nami-san?! Are you alright?!"

"Nami! You okay?!"

"I-I-I-I'm fine!!" She stuttered out as she breathed heavily, before looking down and blanching.

"What is it then? Why'd you scream?!"

"I-I-It's nothing! It's nothing! Don't … Don't worry about it!! I just … was … I just forgot is all!! You know … that I was a guy … Just … um … surprised me!"

"Eh?" They all questioned before looking back and forth at each other.

"Then why are you blocking the door …?"

"I said don't worry about it! Now go away!!"

Shrugging, the guys all made their way back downstairs, Sanji heading for the kitchen to make breakfast. He walked across the deck as he wrapped the ribbon around his hair. Blinking, Zoro tilted his head before grinning, a thought occurring to him as he watched what Sanji was doing. '_That's a good idea …_'

"What the …?" Nami whispered out loud as she sank to the ground, still staring at '_it_'.

"This is ridiculous … We are finding that woman _today_ …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **I couldn't stop laughing after I'd thought up the title! XD –Is still giggling- Anyways, what'd you guys think?! I want a full report ASAP! X9


	6. Chapter 6: I Laugh At Thee

**Author's Note: **Hehe, so anyways. I was going to wait until it was complete, and until Mihase finished with the two girls, but I guess I will go ahead and post this now. I can understand how a lot of you are having a hard time picturing them as the different genders. So, now at least you have three of them you can see! XD Unfortunately, she said she had a hard time with Usopp, so he's kinda there, but isn't. The one's pictured are Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. Here's the link: http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) s245 ( . ) photobucket ( . ) com ( / ) albums ( / ) gg49 ( / ) Confession68 ( / ) ?action ( equals sign ) view & current ( equals sign ) Sketch ( underscore ) 023 ( . ) jpg Just make sure you get rid of all the spaces and brackets! Also the equals sign and underscore need to be replaced with the actual symbols. This website doesn't allow those symbols anymore … Let me know what you guys think of her sketch! X) Anyways, please read, enjoy, and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 6: I Laugh At Thee**

It had taken Nami thirty minutes before she'd been able to leave her room. Partly from having to wait for it to go down and partly because she had been so embarrassed. She quickly made her way to the bathroom after coming out of her room. She really didn't want to talk or even _see_ any of her crewmates at that moment. Once into the bathroom, she paused in the middle of it before blanching and beginning to strip away her clothes. She really needed to feel clean.

Everyone gathered into the dining room after they'd all gone to check up on Nami. Sanji was in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. Robin was already in the dining area, calmly sipping her coffee. She had been alarmed when she'd heard the scream and had even stepped out to see what had happened. However, after listening in, she'd figured it was nothing to worry over and had gone back in to finish her coffee.

"I wonder what the hell was wrong with, Nami …"

Everyone turned to Usopp before Zoro snorted. "She seemed pretty freaked out … _and_ she blocked the door … Can only mean one thing …"

"Eh? Really Zoro?!" Chopper asked, completely amazed Zoro'd figured out what was wrong with Nami.

"Don't you dare say it, kelp head!"

Zoro looked over at Sanji and chuckled. "So then you figured it out too?"

Sanji's lips seemed to thin out before he immediately went back to cooking.

"Figured out what?" Luffy asked as he blinked at the two.

"Come on. Don't tell me you didn't figure it out too? You're a guy, ain't you?"

"_Of course I am_-Ooh …" Luffy's eyes widened before he leaned back sheepishly with his lips curved downward.

"Eh?" Chopper and Usopp questioned as they tilted their heads to the side.

Franky burst out into laughter as he slammed his large hand onto the table. "Poor navigatin'-nee san!! That musta been some experience!"

"Shut up, you shit for brains! Stop talking about this! Nami-san wouldn't appreciate you laughing at her!"

"But it really is funny." Zoro said as he smirked at Sanji and chuckled low in his throat again.

"It's not funny! Poor Nami-san must have been traumatized to have seen such a vulgar display of what it is to be a man! She should never have to see or experience that! She's a lady! Also, Robin-chan doesn't need to be hearing such vulgar talk!"

"Well, Nami'd have to eventually once she has a man … right?"

Blinking, Sanji seemed to lean back and stare at Zoro wide eyed as if thinking to himself, 'Oh yeah …'

"Idiot …"

"Yohohoho! I'm always bony!"

"Shut up Brook …"

xxxx

After her very cold shower, Nami dried herself off, and then quickly changed, really not liking having to see … 'herself'. Putting her clothes back on, or rather Sanji's, which she also found weird still, she finally made her way to the dining room. She hesitated at the door as she heard laughter from inside. Groaning, she really didn't want to hide, because then they might figure it out. However, if they did figure it out, and she went inside, she would feel humiliated. Also, she would rather die than hide out. She can handle being a man, just as much as they could handle being women.

Opening the door, she stepped inside with her chest out and a look of confidence. However, as everyone turned to her, each either had a smirk or a knowing smile on his/her face. She immediately deflated and shied away, but had to harden her face with a huff and sat down at the table.

"It was nothing! Just … freaked me out a little bit!"

Her face reddened when the entire room erupted in laughter. "Shove it you jerks!"

"You bunch of assholes! Don't laugh at Nami-san!"

"Ugh! Men really are disgusting!" She said before getting up and storming out of the room.

Luffy stopped laughing and blinked at the now shut door, as everyone else continued to laugh.

"You shitty assholes! Now look what you've done! Now you all gotta wait on breakfast!"

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed in complete despair as he watched Sanji stomp off out of the kitchen, "But I'm hungry!"

"Nami-san!"

Nami stopped at the voice, but didn't turn as she stiffened and frowned angrily. Frowning, Sanji quickly made his way down the stairs and trotted over to her. "Nami-san … I'm really sorry about that … I mean … We figured it out pretty much right away … We _are_ guys … Nami-san …"

"They didn't need to laugh at me!"

"You're right … they didn't …"

With a sigh, she drooped forward before closing her eyes with a softer frown. "Thanks for not laughing at me … Sanji-kun …"

"Of course not, Nami-san, I would never laugh at you." He said as he also frowned softly. "If you'd like … I could bring you a plate to your room."

"That … That would be nice … Thank you …" She said in a small voice before walking away, but then stopped. "I guess not all men are disgusting … I'm sorry I said that. I … don't really … feel that way. I mean … I don't want to sound like that stupid woman."

Sanji released a small chuckle. "It's alright, Nami-san. I can understand why you'd feel that way."

She slowly turned and smiled at him before turning back and going to her room. Once she disappeared into her room, Sanji's one eye immediately turned into a heart as he cupped his hands to his face. "Ah! Nami-san's smile is so beautiful, even as a man!" Then his heart popped and he seemed to stay in place blinking. "Did I just say that …?"

xxxx

After everyone had eaten, and Sanji had ripped into them for laughing at Nami, they all made their way onto the deck.

"Mmm … We were supposed to do that shopping today, but now Nami's mad again …" Luffy said as he frowned towards her door.

"I still don't wanna do that anyways …" Zoro muttered as he let himself slide down the mast.

"But I don't wanna tear Nami's clothes …"

"Then you go talk to her."

"Nu uh! She's mad!"

"Then don't worry about the clothes …"

"I got mine dirty though … and I don't think Nami'd wanna loan me more …"

"Well, like I said … _you_ go talk to her."

Sighing, Sanji removed the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke. "Fine … you dip shits … I'll talk to Nami-san …"

"Some lady …"

"Shut it, you over grown bush!"

"Make me spaghetti and meat balls! You're all talk!"

"At least I have balls, you windblown weeping willow!"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?! You ain't got no balls right now!"

"I don't need to actually have them to know I got bigger ones than you!"

"Like hell! Your balls are so tiny only a rat would envy you!!"

Sighing, Luffy drowned out their argument as he turned to Nami's room again. Then he started off for it. Going up the stairs, he approached Nami's door before raising an arm. He hesitated for only a second before knocking, the two below still going at it, not even having noticed he had left.

"Who is it …?"

"It's … It's me Nami …"

"What do you want?"

He frowned at the sharp edge to her voice. "I-I was wondering if we were still going to go shopping … I … I didn't wanna ruin your clothes …"

Nami sighed and then slowly got off from her bed. She went to the door and threw it open, fixing him with a glare. He frowned nervously and took a step back from her.

"I should let you ruin them just so you'd have to pay for them for laughing at me."

He sighed then and looked downwards. "I'm sorry …"

Nami lost some of her glare and frown. Then she gave a huff and looked to the side. "Fine … we can go …"

Luffy looked up at her before smiling and releasing a chuckle. However, to Nami it sounded more like a giggle. He turned and jumped over the side of the rail.

"Hey you guys! We're going!"

Everyone perked, Zoro and Sanji stopping their fight to look over at him and then at Nami, who was frowning down at them.

"Eh …? You actually asked her …?"

"Aa!" Luffy replied as he grinned at Zoro.

"However …"

Everyone paused to look over at Nami. "I really think we should come up with different names … It's embarrassing enough that we're like this, but then to have people know about it … If they hear our names … they'll know, and I really don't want to be laughed at twice …"

"Change our names …?" Zoro asked as he quirked a brow.

"That's right … So instead of Zoro, we need to give you a more feminine name."

"I am not making my name feminine!"

"Fine, then they can laugh at you!"

Zoro grumbled to himself before crossing his arms and looking away.

"That's what I thought … Now, I figured we could just put our names together. I've come up with a few already. You guys can decide what you like. For Luffy, I've come up with Luna, Lusa, or Lumi."

"Oh! I like Luna! It's like the moon!"

"Alright, that's fine … Now for Sanji, I have Sana or Sami. Sorry, not many choices for you."

"Aah! That's okay, Nami-swan! I will go with Sana! It is both our names together! It's beautiful!"

"Mine has Nami's in it too …"

"Shut it!"

"Ok Zoro … for you I _had_ Zona … but we have too many 'na's now. So, I have Zosa, Zoffy, and Zomi."

"What the hell?! Why do my names gotta have those assholes' names in them too?!"

"Just pick one!"

Zoro continued to mumble, looking very displeased. "I don't care …"

"Fine then you're Zosa."

"I don't want that idiot's name in my name!"

"Fine … then Zoffy …"

"That sounds like a frickin' dog!"

"Oi!"

"Fine … then Zomi!"

"That sounds like some stupid little girl!"

Nami scowled at Zoro. "You're Zosa and that's finale …"

"Gaah!" He screeched as he stood up with a huff. "Whatever! I don't care!"

"Now Usopp … I came up with a few for you …"

Usopp looked extremely nervous as he gulped. "Okay …"

"I have Usosa, Usumi, or Usomi."

He sighed in relief. "Mmm … Usomi's fine …"

"Great! Now all that's left is Robin and me, but that's easy. I thought we would just call you Rob."

Robin smiled at Nami. "That's fine."

"Alright, and I will be known as … hmm … it's either out of Nalu or Nazo …"

"Ooh! If you pick Nalu, we'd be matching Nami! Shishshi!"

"No way are you going to be matching! Ah! But you can't use the shitty swordsman's name either! What about mine, Nami-san?!"

"Eh? Nanji?! That sounds stupid!"

"No it doesn't, you shitty rubberman!"

"It sounds stupid …"

"Shut it, chicken legs!"

"You wanna piece of me, string noodles?!"

Sighing, Nami seemed to droop as they argued back and forth. "I guess Nalu is fine …"

"E-h?! But Nami-san!!"

"Nalu is fine! It's not like its permanent or anything …"

"Woohoo! Me and Nami are matching! That's so cool!"

"Anyways … now that we have that out of the way, let's get going …"

xxxx

Only the six of them made their way into town, Franky, Brook and Chopper having remained on the ship. They walked around, looking for the specific shops they needed.

"Here's a men's store … I guess Robin and I could go first …"

"Ee."

Walking in, Nami looked around and spotted some shirts she already liked. After all, she was used to shopping for the guys anyway. Robin also looked around and found some clothes she liked as well. Then Nami went to find a pair of shoes to wear with her clothes. She also bought a pair of sleeping clothes and even a few pairs of comfortable looking underwear. '_Might as well …_' She thought to herself with a shrug.

After trying them all on, they took their things and paid for them. Then Nami turned to the guys who mostly, were impatiently waiting.

"Alright, now it you guy's turn."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with …"

Walking out, they all made their way down the road to find a shop for them.

"Ah! Here we go! This is the place Robin and I came to. They have some really great clothes at reasonably good prices!"

"I don't really care what the hell we get …"

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Nami went inside and began to look around.

"Alright guys … You can either look for yourselves, or I can help you find something."

"I'd rather not … thanks … Just do it for me."

"I don't know if I wanna, Na … uh, Nalu!"

"Ah! I don't mind looking myself!"

Nami blinked at Sanji, surprised he actually would rather do it himself. "Well, alright …" She said before turning to Usopp. "What about you Usomi?"

"I … I trust your judgment …"

"Alright, fair enough. Sana … uh … chan, you go ahead and look around while I find clothes for these incompetent idiots."

"Oi!"

"Yes, Nalu-swan! Ah, I love the sound of the chan you added to my name!" Sanji exclaimed as he pranced off to find his own clothes.

"Right, right …"

"These new names are kinda weird …" Usopp whispered to the others.

"Aa …"

"Oi, oi …" Nami whispered as she came up to them. "You can't reply like that either!"

"Eh?"

"It's either un or ee …"

"E-h?!"

"I am not replying like that!"

"Shhh!" Nami hissed at Zoro as she placed a finger to her lips. "It's one or the other!"

Sighing, Zoro seemed to deflated. "Fine … ee it is …"

Nami looked over at Usopp and Luffy, who both stared at her blankly. Luffy's lips curved down in an indecisive frown.

"Well?"

"I guess … un …"

Nami nodded to Usopp before looking over at Luffy. "Un … I guess …"

"Idiots …"

"Shut up!"

Sighing, Nami went back to pick out outfits for them. After choosing a few, she came back over to them.

"Here, I picked out a few nice ones. I need you guys to go try them on."

"Try them on? Why?"

"Well, I need to make sure they actually fit you guys. I kind of guessed your sizes …"

"Mm …" Luffy hummed as he walked up to her and took the clothes from her with a frown. "Alright …"

After taking some clothes, he went to try them on.

"Here, you guys choose whichever you want and then go try them on too."

"Fine …" Zoro muttered as he grabbed whatever she handed to him and headed for the dressing room, Usopp right behind him.

"Ah … Nalu-san?"

"What is it Sana … chan …?"

Sanji grinned happily before walking over with some clothes he found. "What do you think about these?"

Blinking, she walked over and looked over all the clothes he'd chosen, and then her eyes widened. "S-Skirts … Sana-chan?"

"Un! With these great legs, I have to show them off!" He replied with a bit of a chuckle and also having heard the discussion about how to reply.

"Ri-ght … Well, if you really want to wear skirts … that's fine with me … I think you picked out some great clothes Sana-chan … You have good taste."

"Ah, thank you, Nalu-swan!"

"Oi, Nalu! I can't do this right!"

Sighing, Nami drooped to the sound of Luffy's voice before making her way to the women's dressing room.

'_We really need to find that lady …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know this one was a bit on the slow side, but I can assure you more excitement is coming. It doesn't help that the chapters are smaller in this aspect! XP You gotta expect some slow chapters. So, what'd ja guys think of ma chapter? Oh, right, it was boring … Hahaha! No seriously, I want input … Thanks for reading! Ja! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Watch What Thy Wishes For

**Author's Note: **Alright kiddies! Chapter 7 has arrived! I couldn't help but to write this one right away, because I was pretty excited about it! I think interesting things are going to happen from here on out, but I can't promise no boring parts. Sometimes boring parts are just mandatory. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! X) Please read, enjoy and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 7: Watch What Thy Wishes For**

"Aah, I-I think … it's too tight …"

"I'll make it fit …"

"Aah! It's … It's too big!"

"Hold still while I stick it in!"

"Aah! But it hurts!

"Of course it hurts! It's something really big going through a really small hole!"

"Aah! It hurts! The opening is too small! Abort! Abort!"

"Damn it, Luna!"

The sales woman was standing outside of the fitting room, her entire jaw dropped in a gape at the noises and voices coming out of the dressing room. Then she turned to the three women standing outside of the fitting room. A blond woman was biting her thumbnail and looking very agitated. The brown haired girl looked to be a little nervous, while the green haired one looked completely indifferent to what was going on inside the dressing room.

The green haired woman eventually shifted her eyes to the sales woman and shrugged. "It's our turn next …"

The appalled woman quickly turned to the fitting room and approached it. "Um … excuse me?"

There was a noise of frustration from inside before an orange haired man stuck his head out of the curtain with a frown. "What?!"

The woman blinked in surprise before she took a step back, a blush forming across her nose. '_Wow … he's … very …_' She thought to herself before the blush deepened. "I … I … I, uh … You … You can't be in here … It's a women's d-dressing room … and you definitely can't be in there _with_ a woman …" The woman stuttered breathlessly. '_So handsome …_'

Nami's frown deepened at this woman before she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Listen hun … I'm gay and unfortunately these girls can't dress themselves even if their lives depended on it."

"Eh?!"

She quickly ducked her head back in to scowl at Luffy and mouth for him to shut up. Then she looked back out at the woman. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp's eyes were as wide as can be. The woman's jaw dropped in astonishment and disappointment.

"O-Oh … I see …" She said after awhile before turning to the other women.

Sanji was still pale, however Zoro only shrugged. "It's true …"

Nami glared at Zoro with the woman's back towards her. However, when the woman turned back, the glare was replaced with a look of, 'See what I mean?'

"I-I see …" The woman said with a frown before she turned to leave. '_Why do all the great looking guys have to be gay?_'

Nami watched the woman walk away before scowling at Zoro. He grinned before sticking out his tongue at her. "You said it …"

With a scoff, Nami went back into the dressing room to frown at Luffy, who had removed the shirt. She had to admit, it was a bit unsettling to see him bare-chested. He didn't care in the least, seeing as he was a woman, and not a man now. However, Nami was a little surprised that it bothered her. After all, she was used to seeing a woman's body, right? She had had to fight a major blush when she had first stepped in, when he had refused to come out. She hadn't been expecting it and had almost stepped right back out to her utter bafflement. She was also surprised that he didn't seem bothered by his own naked body either.

At the moment, he was pouting deeply at her. With a sigh, she went and picked up the shirt off the floor. "You weren't doing it right, Luffy …" She said in a quiet voice that only he'd hear.

"I don't care! I don't like it! If it's gonna be trouble for me to get it on by myself, I dun wan' it!"

"Fine! Then try this on instead. You should be able to do it by yourself …"

"These shorts are too short!"

"Well, unfortunately, women don't have shorts like you have Luffy … They are all this short …"

"Well, that's stupid!"

"No it isn't … You're just being stubborn … J-Just put them on, okay?" She said with a frown as she went to step out.

She really didn't want to be looking at him anymore. It made her feel weird. Closing the curtain behind her, she turned to the other three with a displeased frown. All three were looking at her strangely.

"What?!"

"Nothing …"

After Luffy'd tried on all the clothes she'd given him, Zoro then went in for his turn. The majority of the clothes he'd chosen from Nami had been pants. However, much to his disappointment, they were all much too tight fitting.

"Are they all this tight?!"

"Mm, depends. How tight are they?"

"_Really_ tight!"

"Let me see them …"

There was a long silence inside of the room before the curtain was finally pulled back. Zoro stared back at her with a very unhappy frown. Nami walked up to him, and then tugged at the waist. Zoro inhaled sharply before backing away from her.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to see how tight they are around your waist. They don't seem like the wrong size at all."

"But they're tight!"

"They're supposed to be Zoro." Nami said as she looked up at him with a frown.

"Are they all like this?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's just how women dress …"

"Yeah, and have really short shorts!"

"Oh come off it you guys!" Nami exclaimed as she frowned at them both. "It's not like you will have to dress like this for very long!"

"I still don't like it!"

"I don't care!" She yelled as she turned to Zoro. "Just pick a few things so we can go already! You're all getting on my nerves!"

"Eh? I didn't do anything …"

"You're annoyed with me, Nalu-san?"

Sighing quickly and heavily, Nami turned to Sanji and Usopp, who were both staring at her wide eyed. "No … just these two then …"

Sanji beamed cheerfully, glad she wasn't irritated with him. Nami found it a little funny, but wasn't in the mood to laugh about it. Usopp only seemed relieved. Then she turned her frown back at Zoro.

"Now hurry up and choose!" She said as she turned him around and shoved him back inside, closing the curtain behind him.

"Oi!" He exclaimed as he was shoved, and then turned to frown at the closed curtain.

Rubbing her temples, she turned and sat down on the only chair available.

"Are you alright, Nalu-san?"

Sighing, Nami looked up at Sanji, who was frowning down at her softly. "I'm fine … Just irritated … I knew this was going to be hard to do …"

Luffy pouted and shifted his eyes away from her. "But the clothes women wear is ridiculous."

"It's not!"

"It is!"

A man watched the group from a distance and had seen all four of the women surrounding the one man. He had thought there had been a second man. Looking around, he spotted him some distance away, looking through the clothes idly. However, the orange haired man seemed to draw the most attention from the beautiful women.

"Lucky bastard …"

"Did you say something, dear?"

The man twitched as he slowly turned to his wife's glare. "N-N-No, of course not!"

After Zoro had finally decided on some cargo pants and Capri's with a few shirts he was satisfied with, it was finally Usopp's turn. Going inside nervously, he closed the curtain and began to try them on. After awhile of silence from inside, he finally spoke up.

"Mm … Nalu …?"

Sighing, Nami stood up to go to the curtain. "What is it?"

"Mm … they don't fit me …"

"Are they too tight …?"

"Uh … no … They're … too loose …"

"Eh?" Blinking, Nami stared at the curtain in some confusion. "T-Too loose?"

"A-Un …"

After while, Usopp finally opened the curtain and frowned at her. Nami could only blink at him in astonishment. The clothes did indeed look baggy against his small frame.

"Uh … I'll see if I can find some other clothes for you …" Nami said as she frowned at him.

Not only did he lack a figure, but his breasts were also lacking. Nami went back to look for more clothes, wondering exactly what would fit his little girl frame. After awhile of looking, Nami finally found some she thought might fit him. Going back, she then went up to him and handed them to him.

"Here, try these instead."

Nodding, Usopp took them and then went back in to try them. After he'd tried on the first, he then smiled. "It fits!"

Sighing in relief, Nami then smiled. "Good …"

After finding out the rest fit as well, it was then Sanji's turn. Instead of sticking around to wait, Nami took the rest of the clothes and placed them onto the counter to prepare to pay. She had also figured out the rest of the guys' shoe size and had found reasonable shoes that wouldn't be hard for them to walk in, Luffy, of course, having chosen sandals to wear. Zoro had found some decent boots to wear, and Usopp being fine with some shoes Nami'd chosen for him.

After awhile, Sanji came out with a change of clothes. "Ah! What do you think, Nalu-san?!"

Turning, Nami then blinked at Sanji before a brow slowly quirked. He was just in the door way of the fitting room with his hands propped on his hips. He was wearing a mini skirt with a long sleeve buttoned up shirt with stripes down it and even a tie.

"A skirt?!"

Sanji chuckled at the guys' response. He leaned back against the door frame of the fitting room, and then propped his leg against the other side, running his hands over his smooth skin.

"A lady should never be afraid to show off her amazing legs!"

Some of the men in the store's jaws dropped to the floor as they gaped at Sanji, some having to cover their nose with their hands.

"What the _fuck_?!"

Nami's eyes widened before she quickly whirled around. '_What the __**fuck **__is right?!_'

"Oi, Sana! Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am!"

"You are going way too far with this!!"

"Shut it, chicken legs! You're just jealous you don't look half as good as I do!"

"I am not jealous!"

"Eh?" Sanji blinked at Nami's turned back. "You alright, Nalu-san?"

Nami raised a hand, but didn't turn. "I-I'm just f-fine! Can we just get out of here please?!"

"Eh?" Luffy also questioned as he turned to look at Nami.

"Ah, of course, Nalu-san!" Sanji exclaimed before quickly going back into the fitting room.

Once Sanji came back out with his clothes selection, Nami had finally regained her sanity from this crazy trip. With a sigh, she drooped a bit as she faced them all. "Okay, one last thing on the list we need to get you guys, and that's underwear."

"I am not wearing women's underwear!"

"But you can't wear men's underwear under such tight clothes!" She said in a loud whisper, and frowned at Zoro for speaking so loudly.

"I don't wanna wear women's underwear either! I don't wear underwear anyways!"

"Eh?!" Nami exclaimed as she gaped at Luffy, a slight blush forming over her nose.

"Ah, I have to agree. I do not wish to wear undergarments."

Nami turned to Sanji with furrowed brows. "Wha-What? Why?!"

"It has always been a dream of mine for all women everywhere to be free of such things!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Sanji turned to Zoro with a frown. "No woman should cover themselves with such things."

"Pervert …"

"Shut it! I just choose to be free is all!"

"A-Are you sure you wanna do that with a skirt though?" Nami asked as she frowned at Sanji.

"I'll be fine."

Sighing deeply, Nami then turned to Usopp. "What about you?"

Usopp held up both hands. "I … I don't f-feel comfortable wearing women's panties …"

Nami sighed again. "Fine … I guess that saves us some money then …"

Robin chuckled at them all, figuring they would have probably felt that way. "So then shall we pay and go?"

"Aa … we can go now …" Nami said as she turned to the same woman from earlier and smiled, causing her to blush.

xxxx

After paying for everything, each carried their own bags as they walked back to the ship.

"I think we did pretty good considering." Nami said as she looked over the receipts from their purchases.

"I agree … They actually had a lot of pants … even if they were tight … Shirts weren't that bad either …"

Nami turned to Zoro with a smile. "See?"

"Mm …"

"I guess the shorts aren't so bad … and I at least found some good shirts! This one I'm wearing with the weird hat that actually fits over my straw-hat is cool!"

"It's called a hood, Luffy."

They were just far enough away from anyone for them not to hear their conversation.

"Ah, whatever!"

"Puh …" Nami's eyes narrowed from his reply. "Well, in any case, I liked the clothes I got too."

"Ah, we never got to see them though, Nami-san."

"Mm … I guess not. I will put one on once we get back anyways."

"Ah! I would like to see you in them, Nami-swan! And you as well, Robin-chwan!"

Robin only smiled at Sanji. However, as they walked, Nami looked up with a hum. "Mm?"

Blinking, she tilted her head, hearing it before she saw it. However, then her eyes widened as she quickly turned to Sanji. "Sanji!"

"Eh?"

However, it was too late. A large gust of wind swept past them, lifting Sanji's skirt up with it. "Aah!"

Dropping his bags, he quickly lowered his skirt, his eyes as wide as can be, and his skin pale. Nami frowned deeply as she bit her lip. Robin only frowned as she brought a finger to her lips. The guys' eyes were huge, having turned at Nami's scream to him. Sanji seemed to finally be calming down, until the first one sounded. A high pitched whistle could be heard to the side. With a gasp, Sanji quickly looked over to see a man with a huge grin on his face.

"Woo! Nice!"

Sanji quickly looked to his other side to see a few more men grinning or leering at him. His eyes widened again as he inhaled and sweat began to bead down his face. Nami looked around at all the men and frowned deeply in a gape before looking back at Sanji, who looked completely mortified. Then suddenly, his face turned into a scowl and tears seemed to form in his eyes. Nami as well as the guys looked completely surprised by the tears.

"You shitty jerks!! How dare you!!"

However, this only seemed to stimulate the whistles and cat calls as well as many other profound calls. Sanji immediately lunged forward, but was stopped just in time as Nami grabbed for him.

"Shut up!! I oughta kick all your asses!!"

Nami frowned as she held Sanji to her tightly as he struggled against her and continued to scream angrily at them. "You assholes!!"

"Woo! She's got quite the mouth and temper!"

"I like her spirit!"

More tears formed in his eyes in his frustration as Nami began to pull him towards the ship. "Let me go, Nami-san! I'm going to tear them all apart!!"

They all began to laugh at this. "Aww! How cute! She wants to fight us!!"

"Haha, some lady!"

Sanji inhaled sharply as his eyes widened in horror by their words and his brows furrowed deep, which caused some of his bunched up tears to fall. "_You shitty assholes_!!" He screamed as he scowled deeply, his tears falling freely now.

The guys all frowned as they watched Sanji struggle against Nami as she tried to carry him back to the ship before they turned and gave the men deadly glares. Nami turned a frown to them as Sanji screeched in her arms.

"Guys don't … Let's just get back to the ship …"

The men were surprised by the deadly vibe two of the women in particular gave them before they obeyed the one man and followed him back towards the harbor along with the other man who'd been with them. It had even caused some to shiver in slight fear. Their glares had been extremely deadly.

After some distance, Sanji finally relaxed in Nami's arms, or rather drooped as he kept his head lowered.

After awhile, he finally spoke, but very quietly. "It's okay, Nami-san … You can put me down now …"

She looked down at him unsurely for awhile before setting him down on his feet. He straightened his clothes before pulling out a cigarette and placing it into his mouth. The dream he had, had just happened to him in the most unfortunate of ways. He had seen firsthand the humiliation and now wished it upon no woman. He had to think of the irony in this situation. He turned and began to walk ahead of them.

'_It's my own fault …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Woops! I guess it's not all fun and games! XD I guess he never thought it could happen to him, huh?! XP Sanji has now learned a lesson! Sanji, you poor soul! So, what did you guys think of this chapter?! TELL ME! TELL ME NAO!! Yes, I want reviews … X)


	8. Chapter 8: Dost Thou Know Thyself?

**Author's note: **Alright, I has a lot to say, so listen up! First of all! The long and anticipated wait is over! Mihase has sent me the sketch of 'the boys', formerly known as the girls! XP http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) i245 ( . ) photobucket ( . ) com( / ) albums ( / ) gg49 ( / ) Confession68 ( / ) Sketch ( underscore )026 ( . ) jpg I really think that Mihase is a magnificent artist! She really made them look male, but they still have the same faces! She did a brilliant job! I love both the guys and the two girls sketches! Thanks again Mihase! XD You're a lovely angel! But that's not all folks! I has another drawing for you! Mish1 has drawn a picture of Sanji/Sana for us! XD Here is a link to the sketch and then the colored version. Here is the sketch: http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) semielfamish ( . ) deviantart ( . ) com ( / ) art ( / ) Sanji ( dash ) girl ( dash ) 95467992 Here is the colored version: http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) semielfamish ( . ) deviantart ( . ) com ( / ) art ( / ) Sanji ( dash ) as ( dash ) Sana ( dash ) chan ( dash ) 95686714 Thanks Mish1! Your art is also quite wonderful! I really love it! She also said Luffy is her next goal! XD Also, I was told by both Mihase and Mish1 that Zosa actually means 'Stupid' in Spanish! XD Although … my mother in law told me they were wrong … but whatever … --; Anyways, with no further ado! Here is chapter 8! XP Is another slow-ish chapter, well not that slow, and not as funny. I promise the humor is not gone. They's must experience a lot from the different genders! Some of it is funny, some of it is not. Just like OP! Please read, enjoy, and review!

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 8: Dost Thou Know Thyself?**

After they had gotten back, Sanji'd immediately disappeared into the kitchen. Everyone else just gathered on deck with frowns. Luffy dropped his and Sanji's bags on the deck as he turned his frown to the kitchen.

"Ah! What happened, you guys?!"

Everyone turned to see Chopper trotting over to them. "You guys look upset."

"The idiot humiliated himself."

No one bothered to argue this, but only frowned deeper.

"Eh?" Chopper questioned as he looked around and noticed Sanji was missing. "Sanji?"

"Aa …" Zoro replied as he walked over and slid down the mast.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing … I'm sure he learned his lesson."

Zoro snorted at Nami. "I'm sure he did … It's his own damn fault …"

Nami sighed, not feeling it necessary to argue. Then she turned towards town. "I'll be right back …"

"Where ya goin'?"

Nami turned to frown at Luffy. "I'm sure he's changed his mind now … I won't be gone long …"

"Would you like me to come, Nami-chan?"

Nami smiled at Robin and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine by myself. Like I said, it won't take me that long."

"You know … that idiot really took this way too far. He let it all go to his head … He didn't even think about the fact that if we get into a fight … he uses his legs …"

Both Luffy and Nami blinked as if realizing this for the first time. "Oh yeah …"

Zoro only shook his head with a snort.

"Speaking of which …"

Everyone turned to Usopp, who was rubbing his chin and staring at Zoro. "You don't have your swords."

Zoro made a noise in his throat as his eyes widened, and then he looked away. "My haramaki doesn't fit anymore …"

"Eh?"

"My haramaki where I kept the swords … It doesn't fit …" Zoro repeated as he turned to frown at them, a slight blush present on his face.

Usopp and Luffy gaped for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Shove it! It ain't funny!"

Nami smiled then as she shook her head. "If you'd like, I can temporarily sew it for you, so it will fit."

Zoro's scowl disappeared as he turned to Nami. "You can do that?"

"Sure. I can just undo the stitches once we're turned back to normal. I will do that once I get back."

He nodded at her. "Alright."

She smiled wider before turning to leave the ship, all three watching as she left.

xxxx

Nami walked out from the store with a sigh. That same saleswoman had been surprised to see her again. She had hovered around her, seeing as she'd not brought the guys with her, and had thought she needed help. She had started to get annoyed with the woman after awhile, but then sighed to herself and allowed the women to help her. She plastered on a smile, which always seemed to cause the young woman to blush. It made her feel uncomfortable, but felt bad saying anything to her, so she kept her mouth shut.

With a sigh, she continued back to the ship with her purchases. However, on the way back, she heard someone call out to her.

"Oi, orange haired guy! Where's that fox of a woman who was with you earlier?"

Blinking, she turned around to see one of the same men that they'd past not but two hours before. Frowning, she looked around to see the same men. It seemed they owned shops down this particular street. She turned her whole body and then began to walk towards him. He seemed to be a little alarmed that she was approaching him, but kept his smirk.

'_Little twerp can't do anything against me …He's half my size!_'

With an expression lacking of anything, Nami dropped her bags and decked the guy across the face, but before he could fall back, she grabbed the front of his shirt, and used her leg to hook his, which caused him to go down and hard. She slammed the man's back into the ground using her weight, and then pushed him down with her arm to keep him down. She glared at him coldly before speaking.

"You think it amusing … to laugh and leer at my friend? I promise if you so much as look at any of my friends again with your face … I will let my _foxy_ friend cut off you precious jewels below and serve you up some pesketti and meat _balls_ if you catch my drift …?" She said in a cold and icy voice as her lips slowly curved into a smirk.

"Alright! Alright! I-I won't! I promise!!"

"Good …" She said as she pat his chest and dusted him off slightly with a scoff before getting up and grabbing her bags.

As she walked away, her eyes widened to large brown orbs before she mouthed, _'What the hell was that?!'_

The man got up on shaky and unsteady legs as he dusted himself off roughly. "Caught me off guard! … The … little twerp! Must … Must 've been their captain … or something …" He said as he looked around with false bravado.

xxxx

Once she'd made it back to the ship, Nami was a nervous mess. She took a few deep breaths as she placed a hand to her chest and stared down at the grassy deck. '_What the hell happened back there?! I just … I just reacted!_' One thing was for certain, she didn't think she'd have done that had she been herself. It was like … something inside had kicked in, and she had just let herself do what it had guided her to do.

"Oi, Nami, you okay?"

She quickly straightened as she looked over at Luffy and Usopp, who were both staring at her curiously. Then she shifted her eyes to Zoro, whose brow was quirked at her.

"Uh … Yeah … Yeah … I just … um …" She started, not able to come up with anything to say.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned again as he frowned at her.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I'm alright … I just … felt a little weird … a little while ago … It's nothing though …" She said as she grabbed her bags again and headed for the kitchen. "Is he still in there?"

"Aa, he hasn't come out since he went in …" Usopp replied as they all watched her.

Nodding, she continued up the stairs before frowning and immediately turning to the door. She could have sworn she heard something crash. Frowning deeper, she quickened her speed as she approached the kitchen at another sound. She quickly opened the door, only to have to close it again right away when a pan came flying her way.

"What the …?!" She exclaimed as she went in again. The entire kitchen and dining room was a completely mess. "S-Sanji-kun …?!"

Sanji was standing in the middle of the kitchen, breathing heavily. He turned to her, tears still in his eyes and his expression a deep and angry frown. When he saw her, he lost some of it and looked away from her.

"S-Sanji-kun … what … what are you doing?!" She asked as she attempted to step up and over the mess.

"They're heavy!"

She stopped to blink her wide eyes at him. "H-Heavy?!"

"The … The shitty pans are too damn heavy!!" He yelled without turning. "I was … I was trying to … make a meal, but … I … I couldn't lift them up very well … I … I was able to all right this morning … but right now … I can't! And it was just …"

Nami frowned softly as she continued to look at him. She understood what was wrong with him. She remembered becoming so angry and frustrated that she'd completely lost all of her strength. Because of the state he was in right now, he must not have had the strength to lift his pans.

"Sanji-kun … About … About what happened to –"

"I don't want to talk about that, or ever remember that ever again!!"

She closed her mouth tightly before frowning. However, Sanji suddenly turned to her with his wide eye. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Nami-san!!"

She bit her lip as she continued to stare at him wide eyed. "I-It's … okay …"

"No … No it's not! I should never raise my voice to a lady! Especially not to you, Nami-san!" He cried as he left the kitchen to approach her. Although, there had been a couple times when he'd yelled at her with the others for certain things she had done. When he reached her, he seemed to deflate. "I have no idea … what's going on anymore …"

"I-I think … I know exactly what you mean …" She said as she frowned down at him, thinking on what _she_ had just done not too long ago.

He looked up at her then as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Y-You do?"

She found herself smiling, and laughing breathily at the way he looked as her brows furrowed a bit. It was strange seeing Sanji like this. "Un, I think I do … A lot of things seem kind of confusing right now … I find myself thinking and doing things I would never normally do …"

Sanji blinked his one eye before looking back at the dining area. "Aa … I think I know what you mean …"

"You were just frustrated and angry … You know … I used to want to throw and break things when I was frustrated and angry … Mind you though … I never actually _did_ it …" She said with a bit of a chuckle as she knelt down to pick up a pan from at her feet.

"Oh, don't! I will … I will clean up my mess …" Sanji said as he began picking things up from off of the floor.

"Don't worry about it … We're friends and crewmates, aren't we?"

"Yes, but …" Sanji started as he frowned at her.

"But nothing … I'll help you clean it up …" She said as she smiled at him.

Sanji's one eye widened a bit as he watched her look back down to clean, a slight blush forming on his face. '_She really does have a nice smile … like that …_'

xxxx

Staring down at his cards, Luffy frowned curious as to what was taking Nami so long in the kitchen. One side of his lips quirked up in a bit of a frown, but then he jumped slightly and looked up at Usopp and Chopper, who'd joined the game later.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn …"

"Oh, right …" He said as he looked back down at his cards. He frowned when he realized he'd not been paying attention at all. "You know … I'ma go check on 'em …"

"Eh?" Both Usopp and Chopper looked up at Luffy in confusion as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

As he approached the door, he frowned and placed his ear on the door quickly.

"Ah … no, Nami-san! Let me put it in!"

"It's okay! I can handle it … I can put it in myself …"

"B-But … You should let me guide it in … just in case you do it wrong …"

"I won't do it wrong … Look, I'm the guy here right now! I said let me do it myself!"

"But … but it's really big … and …"

"More reason why you should just let me _guide_ it in myself! So you just sit still while I do it!"

"B-But … Nami … san … Ah!"

"See?! It hurts, doesn't it?!"

Luffy's eyes widened as he quickly opened the door and looked towards the kitchen. Both Sanji and Nami looked up at him with wide blinking eyes. Sanji was standing in front of Nami, bent over, with Nami just behind him.

Luffy blinked before walking towards them and looked down. Both Nami and Sanji had their hands on a really large pan filled with meat. However, Nami had one hand on Sanji's, his hand visibly red from where he'd burned himself. Clucking her tongue, she took the very heavy pan from Sanji and carefully placed it in the oven.

"You see? I could do it just fine Sanji-kun … It wasn't even heavy to me like it seemed to be to you!"

Sanji turned and frowned at her, "But still!"

"But still, nothing! Look, you burned yourself!" Nami said as she frowned at him and grabbed his hand.

Sanji gasped as she dragged him to the sink to run cold water over it. "N-Nami-san! I can do that!"

"Oh shut up already!"

Luffy just blinked as he watched the two, before he seemed to be sighing in relief. However, he perked when he realized he was sighing in relief. Sanji grit his teeth against the pain of the burn. He had felt bad as it was that Nami had helped him clean, and then for her to offer to also help him cook and lift the heavier pans. He had tried to tell her that he could do it, but she had refused and had helped anyways. However, because he'd been trying to stop her, he had burned himself.

"Wha-What are you guys doing?"

"Cooking …"

"Why are you helping Sanji cook …?"

Sanji's cheeks reddened before he turned his face away from Luffy's as Nami kept his hand under the water. "Because I wanted to!"

Luffy blinked as Nami frowned up at him. Sanji's eye widened as he looked up at Nami.

"But why …?"

"Why does it matter!? I already said it was because I wanted to!" She said as she looked back down at his hand. "Now if you don't mind, can you go and get Chopper please?"

Nodding, Luffy quickly turned and ran out. Sanji continued to stare up at Nami with his wide eye. She hadn't told him it was because he, himself, couldn't even lift up the pans. It was pretty embarrassing and humiliating to him, and she hadn't laughed once, nor did she tell Luffy anything.

After awhile, Chopper and Luffy came running back in, Chopper immediately going into the kitchen. "Let me see the burn!"

Sanji obeyed and lowered his hand to the little reindeer, who then immediately set to work putting ointment and bandaging it up. "You should be more careful Sanji … You've not burned yourself before. What happened?"

Sanji inhaled sharply at the little reindeer, already feeling embarrassed.

"It was my fault …"

Everyone blinked as they looked over at Nami. "I was trying to help … even though I know he didn't need it. When he tried to stop me, he burned himself. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push my help on you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji's eye widened as he shook his head and was about to speak, but then winced as Chopper finished bandaging his hand. He turned to frown down at Chopper before turning back to Nami, who was already leaving. He frowned as the door closed behind her. Luffy blinked at the door and then turned to look at Sanji, who was still frowning at the door. He tilted his head a bit before shifting his eyes to the side.

'_How'd that pan get under the table …?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **(Snickers) Yes, I know what you're thinking … and I'd have to say … SHUT UP AND BE PATIENT! HAHAHAHA! XD Another slow-ish chapter … Yes, yes … (nodsnods) But I still liked it … I must say … (Shouldn't be saying this since she wrote it) Anyways, what's important is how you guys felt about it! I want reviews! NAO! XO

**P.S.** Ah! And sorry Mihase! I promise to get to the 'boys' clothes next chapter! As you guys can see, the clothes in the pic is the clothes they are going to wear. I will describe it all next chapter and such. Or maybe I don't have to since you guys saw it … Well, anyways, either way, I will have the 'boys' change next chapter! X)

**P.S.S.** By the way … Al had said Robin and Nami looked a little bishounen, but to me it makes sense … seeing as they are originally female … --; Well, regardless … I still love it! XD


	9. Chapter 9: Dost I Envy Thee?

**Author's Note:** Yo! Back again with chapter 9! X9 You know … I honestly think that this story is going to have a lot of chapters to it … I still have so much I wanna do … Or maybe I'm overestimating? Meh … either way, I hope you guys enjoy it no matter how much or how little I write! Oh, I also forgot to explain the sudden change to the title Robin now uses for Nami. I just recently saw an episode, and in it, Robin had referred to Nami has Nami-chan. So, I will be using that from now on. I still have trouble as far as what people refer to the other, especially the newer people, like Brook. I'm sure I will get it all soon. Anyways, I won't hold ya up long! Please read, enjoy, and review! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 9: Dost I Envy Thee? Perhaps Tis Just Jealousy!**

After lunch and after he'd cleaned up, Sanji made his way to the men's quarters with the bag Nami'd given to him. Setting it down on the couch, he then opened it up to look inside and then blinked. He reached in and pulled out a plain pair of women's panties. A slight blush formed on his face as he frowned unevenly. Looking back into the bag, he also found a few more pairs of panties, women's pants and even some shorts. He smiled warmly down into the bag before releasing a small chuckle.

"Thanks … Nami-san …"

In her room, Nami dug around in her bags after she'd eaten lunch, figuring it was time to change into her own clothes. She carefully removed Sanji's clothes and then slipped into her new clothes. She turned and approached the mirror and then had to nod her head with a 'not bad' look on her face.

"I look pretty good as a guy …"

However, she perked and quickly turned when the door suddenly opened, smiling at Robin, who'd entered. Robin smiled back as she went to her bags.

"I thought I might change as well."

"Ah, I really wanted to try out my new clothes. What do you think?" Nami asked as she turned towards Robin.

"You look stunning, Nami-chan." Robin replied with a gentle and kind smile.

"You really think so?" Nami asked as she turned her head to look at herself from behind.

"Ee!"

Nami scrunched up her face in a silly grin as she laughed through it. "Hehe! Not bad for a guy, huh?!"

Robin also chuckled as she changed her clothes. "Not bad at all."

"You know, you don't look so bad yourself!" Nami said as she smiled at Robin.

The older woman laughed softly as she buttoned up her shirt. "Thank you, Nami-chan."

"Shall we go show off our new clothes?" Nami asked as she smiled and winked at Robin, who smiled wide in return.

"Ee!"

Both women made their way out and looked down at the rest of the crew. Sanji had already come back out and was standing above the others and watching as they played a card game. At the women having come out, everyone turned their attention to them. Franky lifted up his sunglasses as he looked up at them, both with smiles on their faces. He released a whistle and then grinned.

"Both you nee-san's look _Supa_!"

Nami laughed down at Franky. "Thanks Franky."

Usopp, Sanji and Luffy seemed to be staring up at them in a gape, Zoro only with some interest. However, Luffy recovered fast and grinned up at them. "That's a really cool shirt, Nami!"

"Thanks, Luffy!"

"Ah! You both look incredibly lovely!" Sanji exclaimed as he cupped his hands to his face.

"Hoo! Luffy's right! That is a cool shirt!"

"Thanks Usopp! I really liked it when I first saw it!"

"You look gay …"

"Oi! Don't talk to Nami-san that way!"

"But it's true .. She does look gay …"

"I said shut up, you over grown Zucchini!"

Nami snorted as she looked at Zoro. "Well, technically, right now you could say I was …" She said before bursting into laughter. "Besides! I would rather women thought I was, because it's too weird having them … you know …"

"Aa, I think we all know all too well …" Zoro said as he smirked up at Sanji, who turned to glare at him with a blush.

"Shut the fuck up, you sorry excuse for a human being, female or otherwise!"

"Yeah, I'ma go with the otherwise …"

"You're an idiot!"

"Look who's talking!"

Sanji let out a scream in frustration as he lunged for Zoro and kicked at him. However, Zoro with agility and quickness, got to his knees and lifted his arm to block him. Then he scoffed into a bit of laughter as he looked up.

"Nice panties … Ooo, and they're even pink!"

Turning red with embarrassment, Sanji began to growl before lifting up his leg and bringing it down onto Zoro's head. "Shut it, willow!"

"Haa …" Nami breathed out with a tired look as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

Usopp and Luffy ended up bursting into laughter at the two's banter and at the fact that Sanji now wore underwear. With an annoyed twitch of her brow, Nami lifted her head with a frown. "Okay! Both of you knock it off!"

However, neither listened or even paid her any mind as they continued to fight.

"Where's your swords, stick girl?! You gonna fight me with just your arms?!"

"I don't need my swords to kick your ass, noodles!"

Then she perked and smirked. "Oh … that's right … I won't sew your haramaki if you don't knock it off!"

Zoro tripped on his feet as he inhaled sharply and then fell onto his back when Sanji came down for another kick. "Eee!" Zoro screeched in a high pitched cry from having been distracted and from the fall.

"Eh?" Sanji questioned as he blinked down at him. Then his surprise turned into amusement. "So that's why you haven't been wearing you swords!! Ha!"

"Shut up, big ass!"

"Quit lookin' at my ass! It's weird!"

"Who said I was lookin'?!"

"I said knock it off! You guys are lucky I can't hit you! If this goes on, I refuse to sew your stupid haramaki!"

Zoro grumbled to himself, but sealed his mouth. Sanji only chuckled down at him before turning away.

"Mmoh! You guys are too much!"

"Shishishi! It's because you can't hit us right now …"

"Mm!" Nami's eyes widened as she blinked at Luffy and then gaped slightly as she looked at all of them. Each had a sparkle in his eye and a nasty smirk.

"Ooh, that's right … Nami's the guy now … and can't seem to bring herself to hit a girl … He-he …" Usopp added as each continued to look at her with the sparkle in their eyes.

"Hooo! Doesn't that suck … Looks like we get to get away with a lot for awhile boys …"

"Mmm, I can definitely see the plus side to this … My apologies … Nami-san … But I have to agree with the zucchini …"

"E-h …?" She questioned silently with a gape as each seemed to cackle and chuckle menacingly at her.

"E-h?! You guys are lucky!" Chopper exclaimed as he gaped at them with a frown. "But incredible!" He added as his eyes also sparkled, but for a different reason.

Nami sputtered for awhile before a blush crept up her cheeks. "I have other ways! And I can always get you back once you _do_ turn back!"

"It's worth it to get away with stuff right now, right guys …?"

Each nodded in agreement to Luffy with a cackle or chuckle. Nami pursed her lips with a deep frown until she turned to Zoro. "Then I won't sew your haramaki for you!"

"I could always get someone to do it for me in town … It would be worth it to have to pay for it …"

Her expression turned worried for a second before she frowned angrily at them. "Don't you dare misbehave! I told you … I-I-I can find ways!! And … and …"

Luffy released a chuckle before sauntering over to her. "Poor, poor Nami …"

Nami gasped as she stepped back from him, her eyes widening further. As he came closer, sweat then began to bead down her face. Sanji's smirk widened as he also approached her. "Aa, I agree, poor, poor Nami-san …"

Each grabbed a hold of her shoulders leaning into her, Sanji running a finger under her chin, which caused her to jump away, but was blocked by Luffy.

"You can't do anything to us right now … This could be fun …" Luffy said as he giggled, having said that close to her ear.

"That's right, poor Nami-san … All the things we could get away with … Aah, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it …" Sanji said next to her other ear.

"S-S-Stop that!" She exclaimed loudly as her cheeks flushed harder.

"Hmm …?" Sanji questioned as his one eye widened a bit.

Luffy also blinked as he tilted his head at her. "Mmm …?" Then he reached up and poked her cheek, running his finger down its redness.

Nami seemed to screech as she bolted away from the two. "I said, _don't do that_!!"

Everyone gaped at her, before Luffy's eyes shifted downward. "Ah …!"

Everyone followed Luffy's gaze and then gaped as well, most of their jaws about hitting the deck. Looking down, Nami's entire form erupted into a bright red before she released a scream. She quickly grabbed a hold of herself, turned, fell to her knees and doubled over.

"Don't look at me!!"

However, the guys continued to gape at her back, in it seemed, complete and utter shock. However, Chopper only seemed to be confused by their shock.

"Eh? What's wrong you guys?"

Robin's face also broke out into a slight blush from the entire situation, a hand going to her cheek. Nami clenched her eyes shut tight in utter humiliation. '_I can't believe this! What the hell was that anyways?! They're girls!_'

"Oh my …" Robin breathed. "Perhaps we're changing more than we thought we were …"

Despite her words, the guys still seemed to be in shock. Chopper blinked and then frowned. "Eh …? What's wrong with you guys?"

Each one seemed to be recovering as their jaws found their places back were they belonged. However, their expressions of shock seemed to be replaced with frowns of anger.

"Eh …?" Chopper questioned as he now gaped at them. "Guys?"

"_It's bigger than mine!!_"

Nami gasped as her eyes shot open. She had expected laughter. Blinking a bit, she dared to lift her head and turn to them, the blush still present on her cheeks. All the guys had yelled that same statement simultaneously. "What …?"

Each, including Franky, were glaring at her angrily. Then her expression turned into a nervous frown. She couldn't believe what had come out of their mouths. "I-Is it really the … the _time_ for this?!"

Luffy huffed as he turned his head away from her with an angry frown and his eyes closed. "That's okay … I still have gear third … _and_ I can stretch!"

Nami's frown turned more nervous as she inhaled sharply at Luffy. "W-What?!" She exclaimed as her face reddened further once again. '_I can't believe this!_'

"Oi! But that doesn't mean you're naturally that big!" Zoro yelled as he glared at Luffy.

"So what! I bet I'm still bigger than any of you!"

"Like hell, rubber boy!"

"Shut up Sanji! And I'm a man!"

"Says you!!" Both Zoro and Sanji yelled at him.

"You're all little boys compared to me!"

"Shut it Franky! You're a cyborg!" All three yelled at Franky, turning their angry frowns onto him.

"But I still got my twig and berries!! Nico Robin should know!"

Robin frowned as she clutched at her mouth, her cheeks reddening again.

"Oi, don't bring Robin-chwan into this!"

"Who's to say you didn't alter it somehow!"

"Yeah, what Zoro said!" Luffy yelled as he ground and bared his teeth.

"My boys are all natural! And what about you, Zoro?!"

"My dick is the perfect size!"

Sanji scoffed loudly and very inelegantly. "Perfect size for a small animal!"

"What did you say, dickless?!"

"You're just as dickless, chicken legs!!"

Nami finally frowned angrily, able to stand up now. "That's enough!!"

Each turned their angry frowns on her once again. "You stay out of this!"

She gasped and stepped back with some fear of them, her eyes widening as far as they could go. She blinked at them when they turned their attention on each other again.

"My penis is so huge, I once had a Goddess come to my bed!"

"Shut up, Usopp! You're always lying about shit. I bet you couldn't even see it looking down!"

"I can see it just fine, thank you!!" Usopp yelled as he got into Zoro's face.

Nami released a hard breath as she backed away further. "What the hell …?"

"My penis is bigger than any of yours … When I still had one! Yohohoho!"

"Shut up, Brook! You don't count anymore!" All four yelled at Brook, who only seemed to find the entire thing amusing.

Nami quickly stumbled up the stairs as the guys continued to bicker to each other. She approached Robin, looking on nervously and still very much embarrassed. "Th-This is ridiculous …"

"E-Ee …"

Then Nami's frown turned confused. "A-And what did you mean about us changing more than we thought?"

"I'm referring to just now … With you …"

Nami's entire face reddened again. "What … What about it …?"

"It would appear …… you are now attracted to your former sex …"

Everyone's eyes completely widened, having heard what Robin had said, and then immediately looked up at her. "E-h?!"

Nami could feel the heat coming from her face … She was sure at that moment, she looked exactly as Luffy did in gear second … steam and all.

"Wha-Wha-_What_?!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hahahaha! And she thought she was a gay man! XD I's interested myself to find out what happens next chapter! I bet you all hate me for cutting it off there … but cliffhangers are fun! Shishishishi!! XD I bet you guys weren't expecting another stiff, or penis envy! Hahaha! Yes … I had to go there. ALWAYS! Besides, you know it made you laugh your asses off. Anyways! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Ja ne! X9


	10. Chapter 10: What Dost Thee Speaketh Of?

**Author's Note: **You know … I really feel for Nami … I really do … I have to agree with Kaydreams that I would have died from the embarrassment if that'd happened to me … XP So, I had to put that in! I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter. I kinda got stuck after the first scene, but then finally figured out what to do! XD I also figured out just exactly where this story is headed! I really hope you all enjoy what I have in store! XD Anyways, won't keep ya! Please read, enjoy, and review! X9

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 10: What Dost Thee Speaketh Of Kindness?**

Everyone continued to gape at Robin in complete and utter shock at her words. At that moment, Nami just wanted to die. Her humiliation just took on a whole new level.

"Wha-Wha-What … What the hell are you talking about?! That-That's ridiculous!"

"I never said it was just you … Perhaps we should all sit down … and discuss this? I have been observing everyone for awhile now and would like to bring some things out."

"Mm-Maybe I could … make some coffee …" Sanji said as he quickly turned and headed for the kitchen.

Nami couldn't bring herself to even look down at the others. She noticed from the corner of her eyes as they also began to make their way towards the kitchen. Robin gave her an apologetic smile before following them. Nami's lips quivered, wondering if now would make the best time to make a run for it.

'_And hide from my humiliation?! I'd rather die!_' She thought to herself before drooping. Dying was something she definitely wanted to be _because_ of her humiliation. However, after awhile, she also turned and made her way to the kitchen, not meeting anyone's eyes as she sat down. Even so, she could almost feel all eyes boring into her. She refused to blush as she frowned deeply.

As Sanji set some cups of coffee down, he then turned to Robin. "So, what did you mean, Robin-chan?"

"It would appear that the longer we are this gender, the deeper the change becomes. It has been already almost twenty four hours, and the changes have already begun to manifest."

"Wha-What do you mean changes?"

Robin turned to look at Usopp and then to everyone else. "Well, for instance, Sanji-san …"

"Eh?" Sanji questioned as he stared at Robin.

"He let his beauty go to his head … This is mostly a feminine trait."

Sanji's cheeks reddened a bit as he looked away. Zoro scoffed at this. "That's for sure …"

"Shut it!"

"Also … before Nami-chan's unfortunate episode …"

Nami groaned and let her forehead fall and slam into the table as she became embarrassed again. "Sanji-san and Luffy both used femininity, but did not realize they were doing it. What they did to arouse Nami-chan … was something only a woman would do and not a man. They were using feminine sex appeal, without even realizing it."

Nami released another groan as her face reddened further from Robin's usage of the word, 'arouse'. '_Did you have to say it like that …?_'

"Ah!" Both Sanji and Luffy gaped at Robin.

Then suddenly, Luffy slammed his hands on the table and screeched in a high pitched voice, "Then I'm becoming more like a woman?!"

"Ee … That's not all … Neither one of you would have done what you did … if you, yourself, were not attracted to Nami-chan …"

"Heeh?!" Nami breathed as her eyes grew massive and immediately lifted her head to look at Robin in some horror. "_What_?!"

All three, as well as the rest of the crew, gaped at Robin as they let this all sink in. "W-W-Wait a minute!!" Luffy started, as it seemed he was pale and sweat was forming on his brow. "You can't be serious!! I-I-I-I c-can't be attracted … t-to a _man_!! Even, if it is Nami-Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, since I know her! I-Haa!" Luffy seemed to panic as he grew even paler, and he grabbed his face with his hands. He then began to take deep, quick breaths in his panic. "I can't breathe …"

"Oi, oi, oi! Calm down, Luffy!" Chopper cried as he went to Luffy's side.

"There's another theory …"

Everyone looked over at Robin, not really sure they wanted to hear more. "It's possible that it seems to be this way, or rather even more so … perhaps because … you were already attracted to each other to begin with …"

Only two now seemed to gape at Robin, Sanji only seemed to consider this possibility. It was no secret that he was attracted to Nami since the beginning. However, the other two seemed to still be in shock.

"At-t-t-tracted to each other to begin with?!"

"Th-That's ridiculous!"

"I can see it …"

"Yeah, but you're always fawning over women, you noodle headed, love-cook …"

"Shut it, stupid ass swordsmen!"

"At least I'm not big assed!"

"No, just stupid!"

"Enough!" Nami yelled loudly as she slammed her fists onto the table.

Everyone jolted in shock by her booming voice and her having slammed her fists onto the table. "This whole thing is just ridiculous! We should find that woman right now and make her turn us back! I've had enough of being … like … like _this_! And I definitely won't have you idiots running me over just because I can't _make_ you stop!"

Everyone blinked at her wide eyed in a long silence before Zoro tilted his head, it seemed in thought. Then he turned to Luffy. "You know … I thought gear third only enlarged your bones ……Wait … I didn't mean it like that …" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Luffy burst into laughter as he held his stomach. "That's so funny! Enlarge my bones!" He exclaimed as he laughed before calming down. "But, oh yeah! I guess that's true … I guess that could be why I couldn't get it to work …"

Nami's jaw dropped as she gaped at Luffy.

"Mah! At least I can still stretch it …" He continued with a shrug.

Then she let her head slam into the table again, her entire face reddening for some unknown reason. None of them were listening to her at all, and had _completely_ ignored her. They seemed to have even forgotten what they had been talking about. She quickly stood up and turned her back on them with a cry of frustration.

"Fine, forget it! Do whatever the hell you want!"

Then she heard Luffy's laugh again. "But, Nami, you did surprise me! Shishishishi! I can't believe that you actually got a-"

She quickly whirled around, baring her teeth in anger as her entire body reddened, yet again ... "Shut up, you idiot!"

More laughter followed from the other guys. "It _was_ surprising, wasn't it?!" Usopp exclaimed as he laughed.

"It was disturbing is what it was … but damn funny now that I think about it …" Zoro added as he also began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san … but it was a little funny …" Sanji said as he chuckled. "And it did surprise me …"

Franky was also laughing at her. "Ahhaha! Poor Navigatin'- nee-san! I feel sorrier that she could possibly be attracted to you idiots!"

"You humans really are pretty funny!" Chopper added as he laughed gaily.

"And here I thought _my_ bones protruded openly! Yohohoho!"

More laughter erupted at Brook's joke. "Good one Brook!!" Luffy exclaimed as he held onto his stomach with both hands.

She furrowed her brows further as she ground her teeth and bared them further. "You … are a bunch of _idiots_ …" She seethed quickly before turning back around and storming out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

She stomped around the corner, making her way to the observation room. She felt completely mortified, betrayed, and unbelievably angry. She stormed into the observation room, slamming that door behind her as well. She stood just in front of the door as she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down.

"The jerks …"

Walking in finally, she plopped down at her desk as she stared down at her maps. She lifted her pen and calmly began to sketch out an outline of an island. However, she quickly realized that her hands were a little more bulky, and she wasn't used to it. The lines were coming out wrong and misaligned. She bared her teeth again before throwing the pen. At the speed she threw it, and the strength behind it, the pen stuck into the wall like a dart.

Plopping her elbows onto the desk, she held her head and her shorter hair with a sigh. "This is so stupid …"

Why weren't they going out and finding that stupid feminist woman? Maybe they all figured it was probably hopeless. Until the woman felt they'd all learned their lessons, they might never find her. Groaning, she laid her head down onto the desk, circling her arms around it, and laying on them slightly. '_Did they really have to laugh at me…?_ _Even Sanji-kun … even though …_' She started as her lips pursed slightly in a sad frown.

Not only that, but the thought of even being anywhere near attracted to either of those idiots, was a ridiculous notion. She was _not_ attracted to them! She shook her head hard. What the hell had happened back there? She had felt a little embarrassed by what they did, because they were her crewmates. However, why had she reacted that way? When Luffy had started coming towards her, she had become incredibly nervous, and then Sanji had done the same, making her nervousness worse.

Thinking back on it now, they had their bodies pressed to hers, but they were _female_! Even thinking about some female pressing their body to hers made her slightly sick. So then, had it been because of what Robin had said? Was it because it was possible she was attracted to them, or at least, because she _had been _before the change? It wasn't that they were bad looking, because neither was, and both were incredible people. '_Ridiculous!_' She thought to herself as she shook her head a little bit.

And how could they have forgotten what they had been talking about so easily? Luffy was so easily distracted. He had even forgotten he was in mid panic. She was a bit surprised by his reaction. Sanji hadn't even seemed to react badly at being attracted to a man. However, perhaps they both thought about it differently. It only seemed that _Sanji_ hadremembered that it _was _still her and not just some man. But then, it seemed that _Luffy_ had only seen a _man_ and not her at all. Sighing, she then closed her eyes and hid them in her arms.

"Those assholes still didn't have to laugh at me …"

xxxx

After about three hours, Nami sighed before getting up and walking out of the observation room. She slowly made her way to the front, but stopped just at the corner. She peered out onto the deck and frowned softly. Zoro was leaning against the mast, but it seemed at the moment, he was the only one on deck. With another deep and quick sigh and her eyes closed, she finally opened them before going down the stairs. She approached him and then stopped just in front of him.

"Mm …?" He questioned before opening an eye to look up at her. At seeing her, he opened both eyes to regard her in some confusion.

With a bit of pursed lips, she reached out her hand with a huff. Blinking, he just stared up at her in wide eyed confusion. "Eh …?"

"Give it to me …"

"G-Give it … to you?"

"Your haramaki … give it to me …"

Zoro only continued to gape up at her in complete bafflement. She frowned deeper before placing her other hand on her hip, her other one still outstretched to him. "I said give it to me …"

"Why?"

"I'll … I'll fix it for you …"

Zoro quirked a brow at her and then frowned up at her. "Just so I'd owe you? I already said I would get someone else to do it …" He said as he turned his head away from her and frowned deeper.

She sighed softly as she closed her eyes. "Just give it to me …" She said softly and opening her eyes again, her arm still outstretched.

Blinking, Zoro looked back up at her wide eyed again. He stared up at her and her calm, somewhat soft expression. He turned his head slightly, never removing his eyes from hers before reaching behind him, pulling out his haramaki, and then handing it to her. She took it from him and then flipped up her hand.

"Stand up."

Still blinking, he did what was asked of him. She pulled the haramaki over his head, causing him to make a slight startled noise. He lifted his arms out from it, keeping them up and out of her way before staring down at her, his eyes having not gone back to normal size. Running her hands across the haramaki, she then sized his waist to a comfortable fit. Blinking more, Zoro blushed a bit at her closeness as his lips formed a thin frown.

"Mmm …" She hummed softly as she folded the haramaki behind him, memorizing the size, and how much of the haramaki was left.

Lifting his eyes to above her, he shifted a bit uncomfortably, the blush still present on his cheeks. "This isn't too bad …" She said quietly, more to herself before releasing her hold on the haramaki.

Once it was back to original size, she then lifted it up and back over his head. She ran her hands across the haramaki softly, reforming his new waist size into it. "I'll have it done in about an hour … There will be some access in the back … Hope you don't mind …"

"A-As long … as you can get it back to normal size when we get turned back … I don't care …"

She nodded, giving him a quick glance before turning and making her way up to her room.

Sliding back down the mast slowly, Zoro stared after her for a long while before slowly tilting his head curiously. At that moment, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper came running onto the deck loudly. However, Zoro's eyes were still glued to Nami's door. Luffy stopped to blink at Zoro before following his gaze. He gave a slight frown as he looked back down at Zoro.

"What's up Zoro?"

Zoro blinked slowly, still staring at the door before slowly looking away and closing his eyes. "Nothin' …" He replied softly as he seemed to be going back to his nap.

Luffy's frown deepened before he turned to look up at Nami's door again.

'_Is she in there …?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Wazzat'?! Omagosh, Zoro you surprise me! Isn't he just too cute when he blushes?! XD I know all you ladies like to see a Zoro blushin'! XP I know I's do! –Gasps- Can you believe it?! That bastard Sanji actually laughed at her! XO Wuz he thinkin'?! You know … I'm really beginning to love my Brook one liners … I dunno 'bout you guys … However, it was brought to my attention by Kyta Eternal that Brook seemed hated, and I had to agree. So, I needed to give Brook a little lovin' in this chappie! I hope you guys liked it and his joke! X) Anyways, please let me know how you felt about this chapter! Ja ne! X9


	11. Chapter 11: Dost Thou See Red?

**Author's Note: **I totally spazzed!! TT I am soooo sorry advisory177! You see, the joke with Zoro last chapter, about mentioning about Luffy's gear third only working with his bones, and no pun intended, was actually from him! I came up with that joke because of his review, and I told him I would give him credit for it! I totally spazzed out and forgot! So, I apologize advisory177 and give you proper credit for the joke! –Bows- Thanks, advisory177! XD Well, here is chapter 11, enjoy! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 11: Dost Thou See Red?**

The next day, Nami found herself back in the observation room. After she had pulled her pen from the wall, she tried again to sketch a map. The day before, after she had given Zoro his haramaki back, he had given her an odd look that she wasn't sure she had seen on him before. He had slipped it over his head and then looked down to admire it before grinning.

"_It fits!"_

"_Of course it fits!" She yelled indignantly. "Who do you think sewed it?!"_

_Zoro lost his grin as he looked over at her, and then down at her hands. He blinked when he noticed all the bandages on her fingers. Nami quickly inhaled her breath before hiding her hands behind her back. A slight blush blossomed on her cheeks as she shifted her eyes away from his._

"_It's … not as bad as it looks …"_

_He blinked again before looking back up to her face. She still had her gaze shifted away from his. He stared at her a long while before slowly looking down at his haramaki._

"_Thanks …" He muttered before walking off to the men's quarters to retrieve his swords._

_Nami turned to blink after him in some surprise. He had actually thanked her. Then she tilted her head, noticing he had pulled his hair up into a pony tail. "Hmm …"_

She played with her pen between her fingers as she stared down at her map with her head tilted. Then she looked up and leaned down on her elbows, laying her arms down across her map with a sigh. '_This whole thing is really weird_ …' She thought to herself as she slowly lay her head down on her arms. She hadn't been surprised when she woke up with another stiff that morning, trying to figure out how and why that happens. Then she furrowed her brows. '_I wonder if Robin has the same problem …_?' She thought before standing up to go find her.

Lounging out on the deck was where she found Robin as she made her way down the stairs. Walking up to her friend, she then sat down in the chair next to her as Robin continued to read her book.

"What can you do for you, Nami-chan?"

"Do you wake up with a hard on in the morning, Robin?" Nami asked without hesitation as she looked over to Robin.

Robin shifted her gaze to above her book before turning to Nami. "No, I do not."

"That's not fair … How come?"

Robin smiled and released a humored breath. "I'm twenty eight years old. I am far past puberty. Also … I'm older so, I guess I don't think about it as much …"

"Puberty … " Nami repeated in thought before leaning back in her chair and staring off ahead of her. "Well, that certainly explains it …" Then she pursed her lips at Robin. "I don't think about it …"

Robin only smiled as she looked back down at her book.

Blinking, Nami shifted her eyes ahead again. "So … when they were guys, you think …?"

"I'm certain that they did …"

Nami felt herself blush as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I see …"

"I'm sure it's also because you are not used to it, and can't control it."

"I guess that's true … It's weird …"

"I would imagine it is …"

With a sigh, Nami lifted her hands and brought them down onto the arm chair quickly and roughly. "Well … I guess I will get back to my maps …" She said as she also stood.

"Lunch time!"

Blinking, she turned to look up at Sanji, who was leaning over the rail with a hand cupped to his mouth. Nami narrowed her eyes at his breasts that almost fell out from his shirt. '_His breasts __**are**__ bigger than mine … Bastard …_' She thought with a sigh before heading up to the dining room.

Luffy came running from around back with Usopp and Chopper close behind him, his hand holding down his hat as he ran, at the call for lunch. Nami shifted her eyes to Luffy before blushing at his breasts that seemed to bounce gaily as he ran. '_At least his aren't …_' She thought to herself as she shifted her eyes away from him.

Everyone filed into the dining room and sat at the table. Sanji began to serve up the dishes with a bright smile. With a soft sigh, Nami began to fill her plate, feeling a little more hungry than usual as she kept filling it past her normal amount. Blinking, Sanji's eyes widened slightly as he watched her. Luffy also blinked as he watched her. Taking a big forkful, Nami stuffed it into a mouth.

"Haam!" She exclaimed before freezing with the fork still in her mouth. Blinking, she pulled the fork and out and began to chew. "What? I'm hungry …" She said with a full mouth.

Everyone continued to stare at her awhile before shrugging it off and digging into their own food. Even though Robin and Nami were now guys, Luffy still didn't try stealing their food, and instead kept stealing the guys' food. After the meal, everyone kind of gaped at how much Nami had eaten. It was double what she normally ate.

"Ah! That was good!"

Luffy blinked at Nami, still chewing on food, but slowly. His massive cheeks moved slowly as he chewed. She looked up at them again and then pursed her lips with narrowed eyes.

"What?! I said I was hungry!"

"Mm …"

Nami pursed her lips at Luffy, who was still chewing slowly. Suddenly, someone moved and even got up from their seat from the corner of their eyes. Usopp stood and began to walk out.

"Ah, you done, Usopp?"

Usopp turned to grin at Luffy. "Aa, gonna use the bathroom! I've been needing to go since we started playing, but I just kinda held it off."

"Shishi, okay!"

Sighing, Nami leaned back in her chair feeling satisfied. For once, she actually didn't care about how much she'd eaten or worried about her figure.

"You ate all the food …"

Nami's eyes narrowed again as she shifted them to Luffy. "I was hungry … You already eat all the food! Besides, you're a girl now! You shouldn't need to eat too much!"

"I'm still hungry, and now there's not a lot left!"

"You're an idiot!"

"What does that gotta do with anything?!"

"It has everything to do with it! … And you didn't even deny it!!"

" … I'm not an idiot!!"

"Slow …"

Luffy pursed his lips as he glared at everyone around the table. "I'm not slow either!"

"Agh!" Nami cried as she stood up from her chair, and then turned her back on him, as well as everyone else. "You're an idiot …"

"Yeah! … Well … At least I'm not turned on by the opposite gender!"

Nami sucked in her breath quickly as her eyes widened. Everyone else's eyes widened at Luffy's extremely bold … but stupid comment. Standing where she was for a long while, she finally slowly turned around to face him, her expression a very angry glare. Luffy's eyes widened in slight fear, but refused to back down from his comment as he forced them down into a glare of his own, his cheeks puffed out. After all, she wouldn't hit a girl … right?

Baring her teeth slightly, Nami quickly stormed over to him, pulled him out of his chair by the front of his shirt, and even pulled her arm back to hit him. He cried out in fear as he blocked his face and closed his eyes. However, nothing happened. Everyone else just watched with wide eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, Luffy blinked before slowly looking up at her. She wore a frown, but it had softened as she stared down at him. Her breath was coming deep, but slow and then she lowered her arm.

Swallowing, Luffy continued to stare up into her face, feeling his heart pounding. Then, she suddenly released him, letting him fall roughly into his chair with a slight yelp. He blinked up at her in disarray in his chair before releasing a chuckle. Her eyes narrowed to his chuckle.

"You see?! You can't do anything!"

Zoro also chuckled. That had been a seriously low blow Luffy had dealt, and yet, she still couldn't do anything to him. Nami then shifted her glare to Zoro. "I had definitely expected you to hit him that time … I'm surprised you didn't …"

There was another chuckle behind her, she turned her head and shifted her eyes to behind her, but not enough to see him. Sanji lit a cigarette in his mouth and then removed it to blow out the first smoke.

"Nami-san is just not that kinda guy. Right Nami-san?"

Nami's eyes narrowed further at his tone of voice. "I'm _not_ a guy …"

"Oh, but you are …"

Nami quickly looked over at Zoro with a deeper frown. "You can't even hit us anymore. You're also attracted to them, even though they're female." He said with a smirk as he leaned forward onto the table.

There was another very low chuckle to her right. She quickly turned her deep frown to Luffy and felt her blood freeze as well as her body going cold. She stiffened, trying hard not to let her reaction show. He was staring at her with his chin in his palm, his eyes lidded and lips in a small … smile …

"Poor Nami …"

She then swallowed hard as he leaned back into his chair with his arms resting on the armrests and crossed his legs. "She's having the worst time, isn't she?"

There was another chuckle behind her, but she was afraid to look towards him. Her eyes were glued to Luffy's.

"She is indeed …"

However, she gasped and jumped when she felt a presence close to her. Robin's brow quirked at the three's behavior and at Nami's reaction. The three seemed to enjoy ganging up on the poor defenseless navigator, and it seemed in part mostly because of all the times she had beaten them for their antics. Pay back's a bitch … or so they say …

Sanji harbored the exact same 'smile' as both Luffy and even Zoro, and it made her nervous. She backed away from Sanji in a bit of a panic.

"S-Stop it!" She cried as she looked at both Zoro and Luffy, who had the exact same expression.

Then she looked over at the others for help, but they only seemed to be observing with interest. She released a quick breath, not believing what the crew was doing to her as she shifted her eyes back to Sanji, who was still approaching her. Luffy got up from his chair, wanting to get a better look. She shifted her eyes to his and then back to Sanji's.

"What can you do, Nami?" Zoro asked as he also stood with an evil chuckle, him and Luffy rounded to table towards her.

Sweat beaded down her face, her eyes massive.

"Didn't you say you'd find ways?" Luffy asked as he and Zoro stopped just behind Sanji, who only continued to advance.

"I …I …!" She exclaimed, but had no answer.

Walking backwards away from Sanji, she found herself stumbling on something and falling back onto the floor. "Th-This isn't fair!"

"Fair?" Luffy asked as his brows rose up high.

Sanji chuckled as he looked down at Nami with a smirk. Then he removed the cigarette from his lips to blow out the smoke. "Maybe … maybe not … but it is fun to see you like this … Nami-san … I have to admit."

Her expression changed into a bit of a frown. "F-Fun?!"

"Aa … it is fun …" Luffy replied with a chuckle as he peeked down at her from around Sanji.

She shifted her frown over to him and huffed slightly. "It's not fun! And I am most definitely not attracted to the opposite sex! That's ridiculous!"

"Oh? Then you might want to explain that to your 'junk' …" Zoro said with a chuckle as he leaned against the table to look down at her.

"That isn't funny!!"

"It's plenty funny!" Luffy exclaimed with a low laugh.

She shifted a glare to him next before looking up at Sanji nervously, who had begun to advance on her again. She began to crawl away from him backwards, feeling nervous again. "Are you sure, Nami-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She exclaimed, and could have slapped herself from how her voice took on a high pitched, panicked tone.

His lips slowly curved up further as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and began to crawl towards her slowly. "Are you sure, you're sure?"

Her eyes widened further as her face paled and inhaled and exhaled very quickly. "Wha-Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Hoo!" Luffy and Zoro exclaimed with raised brows before grinning and chuckling.

Nami quickly dug her heels into the wooden floor as she scrambled away from Sanji in a huge panic. "Don't do that!"

"But you said you're not attracted to us, Nami-san …"

"I-I'm not!" She cried before slamming into the wall, and realizing she had nowhere else to go.

She pressed her back against it as Sanji only seemed to get closer. Robin made a slight noise in her throat as she perked suddenly, watching the entire scene, and Nami more closely.

Sanji crawled over her and came close to her face before narrowing his eyes. Nami felt her face flush a bit, but then offered him a deep frown. "I'm not!"

Suddenly, Sanji's face broke into a grin and he bolted to his feet. He then released a giggle and placed a knuckle to his lips. "Ah! Nami-san is so adorable when she blushes!" He exclaimed, but then suddenly released a squeal as his eyes widened. "Did I just giggle and place a knuckle to my lips?!" He exclaimed before his eyes widened further. "Did I just _squeal_?!"

Everyone blinked as they looked at him, waiting for what was to come after. He suddenly cupped his hands to his face with a bright smile. "Ah! The delicacies of women are purely delightful!!"

"You're a fuckin' idiot …"

Sanji whirled around to scowl at Zoro. "Ladies shouldn't speak with such shitty words!"

"What about you, noodle?!"

Sanji only narrowed his eyes at Zoro with slightly pursed lips. "Shouldn't you go mow your lawn … or something …?"

With a smirk, Zoro suddenly propped his leg onto the table, jarring it. "I don't _need_ to shave my legs, like _some _people …"

Sanji gave his own smirk then. "I wasn't referring to your legs …"

Nami sighed in relief, glad that they turned their attention on each other, rather than on her. Robin smiled with a chuckle as she got up to help Nami to her feet.

"Thanks Robin …" Nami mumbled.

"_My bush is neatly trimmed … thank you …"_

"No problem, Nami-chan …" Robin said as she smiled gently.

"_Bush … What bush?"_ Luffy asked as he tilted his head.

"This isn't fair … Why do they always have to pick on me?!"

"_You actually trim it?!"_

"Mm, perhaps they are just getting back at you for never allowing them to get away with anything?"

"_Of course not! It's just naturally that way!"_ Zorro yelled, the three just arguing in the background as Nami and Robin talked. Then he pursed his lips slightly at Sanji. _"At least it's not a wild, tangle of dried up and dead looking grass!"_

"Getting back at me?! I do that because they're annoying!!"

"_I'm blond, asshole!"_

Robin only shrugged. "The way they seem to do it, they enjoy being able to get away with stuff without you being able to tell them anything."

"_I thought ladies shouldn't use that language?! And didn't you just call a lady an asshole? Do you normally do that?!"_

Nami sighed and began to rub her temples. "Well … if they think they are getting back at me now … then just wait until we get turned back to normal …" She seethed to herself, trying hard to drown out the noise behind her.

Sanji ground his teeth as he scowled at Zoro before smirking. _"But you're not a lady … Alright … then how about something more feminine … __**bitch!**__"_

"Why me …?" Nami asked as she drooped.

"_Bitch?! How is that better?! … And did you just call me a bitch, you slut?!"_

"_Slut?!"_

Nami released a sigh. "Maybe I should let you take care of them for me …"

"_Did you just call me a slut, you whore?!"_

"_If the shoe fits! You were just crawling across the floor just no-__**Ow**__!! You … You bitch!!" _Zoro yelled at his hair being pulled by Sanji. He then lunged for Sanji, grabbing at his hair, who squealed in protest.

Nami's eye twitched, but really didn't want to draw their attention to her again. Robin chuckled. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know what to do either, Nami-chan.

Both Zoro and Sanji screamed and squealed as they fell onto the table, pulling and pushing at each other's hair and clothes.

"_Yohohohoho! This is excellent!"_

Nami winced, not wanting to look as she rubbed her temples harder. "This is a nightmare …"

"_Woo! Best damn fight the two ever had!!"_ Franky exclaimed as he leaned back from the table.

Robin only laughed as she looked over at the two, as both exposed quite a bit of flesh from the other, their hair now a tangled mess. "It is indeed!" She exclaimed, but seemed more amused than anything.

Luffy burst into laughter as he watched the two. _"This is awesome! You guys are so funny-Ow!"_

"How can I make them stop …?" Nami asked as she groaned, having realized they just brought Luffy into the fray.

"_Dude … did you just … pull __**my**__ hair?!"_

Both Sanji and Zoro had paused momentarily to each pull Luffy's hair and glare at him. Robin just continued to watch the three with an amused grin. "I couldn't tell you, Nami-chan."

"_Oh it's on now, bitches!!"_

More screams and squeals could be heard as Luffy joined the 'cat fight'. Nami let her head fall into her hand with a slap. "This is ridiculous …"

"It would seem they are becoming more and more like a female than they think …"

"Hmm?" Nami hummed without removing her face from her hand.

"Vindictive … vengeful …"

Nami let herself smile to that. "Well … they are going to find I am a very vindictive and vengeful female when I get turned back …" She seethed before turning to them. "Alright, that's it!!" She yelled in a booming voice before stomping over to them.

She grabbed a shirt from behind, pulling the clawing female from out of the tangled mess of limbs, finding that it just so happened to be Luffy, before grabbing for another one, who was also still grabbing and clawing, and then set a foot on Zoro's stomach who was still lying on the table. She yelled up Luffy and Sanji by their shirts as they dangled from the ground.

"This is ridiculous, you guys!! Knock it off!!"

"Oi! Why did you stop them?! They were about to start ripping off clothes!! Yohohohoho!"

"Shut up, Brook!" All four yelled at him.

However, the skeleton did not take offense and just continued to laugh. "Yohohoho!!"

Everyone was cut short when a shrill scream rang out into the air. Gasping, Nami quickly turned towards the closed door to the outside. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji managed to get out from Nami's grasp and rushed out on deck, not quite sure where the scream had come from.

"W-Was that Usopp?!" Luffy exclaimed with a worried frown.

"It kinda sounded like him!" Sanji replied as they all looked around.

"He was in the bathroom, right?!" Zoro replied as everyone turned towards the bathhouse.

At that, the three rushed towards the bathroom. The burst into the observation room and ran towards the bathroom door.

"Oi, Usopp, you okay?!" Luffy yelled through the door.

Nami and Robin, came in after the boys, both looking worried. They could hear panicked and loud breathing coming from inside.

"Usopp?!" Luffy cried as he pounded on the door. "Oi, Usopp!!"

Nami frowned as she approached the bathroom door, her frown turning thoughtful. "Usopp? Are you okay?"

The panicked breath was coming out louder, in almost a bit of cries.

"It's … It's … I'm bleeding!!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hahahaha! XD Yeah, I know you all know what this means! XD I know no bounds! RAWR!! XD Hahaha! Next chapter should definitely prove interesting! XP Pooooor Usopp! XD Haha, let me know what you guys thought, ne?! XD Oh, also, heather helped me out a bit with the scene between Nami and Robin at the beginning, as well as my husband. So thanks heather! X) Anyways, review! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12: Thou Art My Friend …?

**Author's Note: **Yo! I kinda like this chapter …. Mm … -Nods- I hope you guys like it too. This is for you Sacred! X) I have nothing else to say really … So just read, enjoy and review! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 12: Thou Art My Friend …?**

Everyone gasped and gaped at the bathroom door as Chopper pushed his way through at Usopp's words.

"Bleeding?! How bad?!"

"Wait! Usopp, let me in!!" Nami cried as her face paled slightly.

"Wha-What?!" Everyone exclaimed as they turned to Nami in shock.

"What …?" Usopp questioned from inside.

"Just open the door, Usopp! Let me in!"

"But …"

"Please, Usopp … Just trust me, let me in."

Everyone blinked at her in complete confusion, except for Robin, whose eyes had lit up in realization.

"But, Nami … if he's bleeding, shouldn't I go in there too?"

"It's … fine, Chopper. I can handle this …"

Chopper frowned up at Nami, but nodded. After awhile, the door slowly opened, but Usopp remained out of sight. Nami climbed the ladder and went inside, closing the door behind her. Turning, Nami frowned at Usopp, who was unnaturally pale.

"Why am I bleeding?!" He asked in a loud whisper.

Sighing, Nami walked over to him and took his hand as she headed for the toilet room. "It's natural for a girl to bleed once a month for a few days …"

"Wha-What?!"

"You've started your period, Usopp …"

His eyes bulged as he froze on the spot, causing Nami to stop and turn to him.

"I … I … I …… What …?"

Nami sighed again as she closed her eyes. "You're bleeding … down below, right?" He seemed to nod, but barely noticeable. "You're PMSing, Usopp …"

She watched as he swallowed hard, his face paling further. "That … That can't be …"

"Come on …" She said as she grabbed his hand again and continued to pull him.

Once inside the toilet room, she opened a cabinet and dug around before pulling out a small box. "Here … trying putting this … uh …" She started before turning to him and blinking.

"Pu-Putting it where …?"

Groaning, she rubbed her head as she tried to figure out how to explain this to him.

Everyone waited outside of the door, not having heard much but some muffled talking. Unfortunately for them, they were talking in low voices.

"I wonder what's going on …" Luffy asked, frowning up at the door deeply.

"Don't know … Can't hear anything …" Zoro replied as he crossed his arms.

"Usopp's okay, isn't he?!" Chopper asked as he fidgeted nervously.

"I'm sure Usopp will be just fine. Nami-san knows what she's doing."

Chopper looked up at Sanji and nodded. However, everyone perked when they heard voices from inside. Each ran to the door and attempted to press an ear to it.

"_Ow, it hurts!"_

"_Of course it's going to hurt for your first time! You're still a virgin …"_

"_But it really hurts, Nami!"_

"_Just glide it in, Usopp …"_

"_Are … Are you sure it goes in there …?"_

"_Of course, I'm sure! I'm a female remember … I know everything about a female body …"_

"_I-I don't know if I can do this …"_

There was a groan from Nami then._ "Do you … want me to put it in …?"_

"_N-No … I can … put it in myself …"_

"What the hell are they doing?!" Zoro exclaimed in a loud whisper with wide eyes.

"They … They aren't …?" Sanji started, his face paling.

"No way! Nami would never … would never do that …" Luffy said as his face also paled.

Each glanced at one another with an odd expression before Luffy quickly turned to pound on the door. "Oi, Nami! What's going on?! Is Usopp, okay?!"

"_For the love of …"_ They could hear from inside, _"He's just fine! Don't worry about him!"_

"B-But …" Luffy stuttered as he stared at the door in a deep frown.

"But what about the blood?!" Chopper called as he also frowned.

"_It's nothing!"_

Everyone frowned deeply and in confusion before looking at one another again.

"What the hell …? How is blood nothing? Why the hell did she want inside? What's going on?!" Zoro asked as he frowned deeply at the door.

"I-I don't know …" Sanji replied as his expression turned a bit concerned.

"Nami …" Luffy whispered as he swallowed hard and also stared at the door with a concerned frown.

"Everything will be just fine. Shall we leave them alone for now?"

Everyone turned their frowns on Robin, who was smiling at them gently.

"L-Leave them alone?!" Luffy asked as his frown turned almost pained. "How do you know it's fine?!" Luffy started before perking. "Wait, Robin! You can see inside, can't you?! What's going on?!"

Everyone immediately turned to Robin expectantly, having forgotten about this fact, but were surprised that Luffy had remembered.

Robin chuckled as she crossed her arms. "I do not need to see in order to understand what's going on."

Luffy seemed to deflate as he stared at Robin. Robin's eyes slightly narrowed as she watched Luffy closely. "Shall we?" She asked as she turned to leave the observation room.

However, everyone except for Luffy followed her. Robin stopped and turned to Luffy, who had already turned back to stare at the closed bathroom door.

"Luffy …?"

"I will just wait here and make sure everything is okay …" He said quietly without turning.

Robin smiled softly at his back as she tilted her head. Then she nodded slowly, sliding her eyes shut before turning to leave.

After about fifteen minutes, the bathroom door finally opened and Nami stepped out looking a little flushed. Luffy sucked in his breath as he stood up from the bench. Blinking, Nami quickly turned to see him there.

"Luffy …? What are you still doing here?"

"I was just … I wanted to know …" He stuttered quickly before dropping his arm that he'd been motioning to the bathroom with. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright …" He finally said quietly as he stared at her.

"Everything's fine …" She said as she started for the door.

Luffy perked and frowned as he watched her. "Wh-Where's Usopp …?"

"He's still inside … but I wouldn't bother him right now …" She said as she opened the door to leave.

"Oh …" He said before turning towards the bathroom with a frown before turning back to Nami, who was walking out of the door, and then ran after her to follow her.

Nami rounded the corner with Luffy behind her before realizing everyone had ended up back in the dining room. They both walked in, all eyes turning to her expectantly, some with odd expressions. She frowned at them.

"What?"

"What the hell do you mean, what?! What the hell was that back there?!"

"What was what? What are you talking about, Zoro?!"

"We're talking about what happened in the bathroom, Nami-san!"

"Nothing happened! What the hell are you guys even talking about?! It was nothing! Usopp is just fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Why did you tell Usopp to let you in?!"

Nami furrowed her brows deeply as she shifted her gaze to Zoro. "I said … _don't_ … worry about it … Usopp is fine … and that's all that matters …"

Everyone seemed to be frowning at her, but she wasn't sure why. She turned to look at Luffy, who had his gaze away from hers with a soft frown.

"What is wrong with you guys?!"

Both Zoro and Sanji looked as if they were about to speak, but were cut off.

"Nothing …"

Nami turned to look at Luffy, who had spoken in a low voice, but for some reason, it had silenced the entire room. "You're right … You said Usopp is fine, and that _is_ all that matters. We were just worried about him, is all …"

Continuing to just stare at him, she took note that he'd still yet to look at her. She turned to look at everyone else before her brows furrowed deep. '_What the hell is going on …_?' She thought to herself before narrowing her eyes and then turning to leave.

Usopp stayed out of sight for the rest of the night and didn't even join the others for dinner.

"Why isn't Usopp here?"

Everyone turned to Luffy, who was pouting at the closed door.

"He probably just wants to be left alone for awhile, Luffy …"

"But why?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"But _why_, Nami?!"

Nami released a deep breath as she stared at Luffy. Then she stood up and began to pile on a plate quickly.

"I'm going to take this to him …" She muttered before storming out of the room.

'_What's their problem anyways_?!" She thought to herself as she walked to the back to find Usopp. He was hiding out from the others, because he was too embarrassed. She finally managed to find him in a remote spot on the ship, fishing.

"Hey …"

Turning, Usopp regarded Nami with blank eyes before turning around again.

"They're worried about you …"

"Until they find out the truth and then laugh at me …"

Sighing, Nami walked over and sat down next to him. "I can't argue that statement …" She said quietly as she turned to him. Usopp only nodded. "I brought you dinner."

"Thanks …" He said as he turned slightly to look down at the plate. He reeled in his line before taking it from her. "Thanks for not telling them anything …"

"Of course I wouldn't tell them anything …" She said quietly as she stared off ahead of her. "Did you change when I told you to?"

"Aa …" He replied quietly as he ate. "It kinda hurts still …"

"It'll be a little sore for awhile, but then it will go away."

Usopp nodded as he ate slowly. "My stomach also hurts …"

"Mm, cramps …"

"Cramps?"

"Un … you get cramps … sometimes headaches, and a lot of other discomforts."

"This really sucks … and you deal with this every month?"

"Yup! You get used to it … but it still sucks each time."

"I would imagine … Just experiencing it once is enough for me …"

Nami released a chuckle as she held onto the rails to lean back a bit. "You can't hide forever, you know … They will begin to wonder where you are …"

"I know … I just …" He started before sighing and setting the plate down in his lap. "I guess I'm just delaying the inevitable …"

"You never know … maybe they won't laugh at you …"

Usopp dropped his head to the side to give her a glance of, 'Yeah right …' She only smiled and chuckled at him. "I guess you're right …" She said as she looked off ahead of her.

"We laughed at you …"

"You did …" She replied quietly with a small smile.

"I'm sorry …"

"Don't worry about it …"

"But I laughed at you … and you didn't laugh at me and tell me I got what I deserved …"

Her smile turned warm as she turned to look at him. "What happened to you isn't funny though … I wouldn't wish a period onto anyone …"

"Thanks …"

"Hmm?" She questioned as her eyebrows rose up.

"Thanks for not laughing at me …"

She tilted her head with a brighter smile. "I already said don't worry about it!"

Blinking, Usopp turned to look at her before flushing slightly. Then he looked back down at his plate. "I guess I should join everyone for breakfast tomorrow …"

"And you know, they might never figure it out anyway."

"Yeah … maybe …"

"As long as you don't give it away, or act nervous. Just be yourself."

"They're going to ask why I went missing …"

"You don't have to answer … Just say you weren't feeling good or something … I mean, they're guys … You think they will figure it out?" She asked as she turned to smile at him.

"Dunno …"

"Well, even if they do, and they do laugh at you, who cares …"

He nodded and finished his food before handing her back the plate. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said softly before patting his shoulder and then whirling around to get back on deck. She started to make her way back to the kitchen, but then paused. "And Usopp …?"

He turned to blink at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him warmly again. "Don't let it get to you … Okay?"

He blinked with a bit of a gape before smiling back. "Okay."

Chuckling, she then turned to go back to the dining room. Perking, she blinked ahead of her, surprised to see Luffy leaning against the outside of the dining area with a foot propped up against the wall as well. He quickly perked and turned to her when he noticed her coming, his expression seemed concerned.

"Luffy … What are you doing out here?"

"I was … um … worried …"

She blinked in surprise. "Worried? About Usopp?"

"… A-Aa … Is he … um okay? Where is he?" He asked as he shifted his eyes away from her.

As she approached him, she gaped at him slightly. '_Is he really this worried about, Usopp_?' She thought to herself before feeling some relief. '_Maybe he won't laugh at Usopp after all._' She continued to think before smiling. "Usopp's fine … but I've told you that already. He just wants to be left alone though …" She said as her smile turned warm.

Luffy's eyes seemed to light up at her smile, and he even straightened up some. "Y-You did … but …"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him." She said as she walked past him and patted his shoulder as she did. "Did you eat?"

"N-No …"

She inhaled a bit as she turned to him, her eyes wide. "You … You didn't?"

"I was …… worried …"

"I see …" She replied quietly before tilting her head a bit at how he kept saying that.

Then she shrugged it off, going back into the dining room. She set the plate down on the counter for Sanji to clean before sitting down to eat herself. Luffy also sat down to eat. Everyone else it seemed was already about done.

xxxx

The next morning, everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast. All eyes had fallen onto Usopp who had also gone in to join them. He kept his head lowered and remained quiet as he took his place at the table.

"Where've _you_ been?" Zoro asked as he quirked a brow at him.

"Yeah … and … you didn't even sleep with us last night …" Luffy said quietly as he frowned at his best friend.

The night before, Nami had given Usopp a pillow and blanket to sleep elsewhere for the night and had given him another change of underwear and other necessities to sleep in. She had given him a pair that she had stashed in the bathroom when she had first been in there with him. He still hadn't been ready to face them that night, and so had slept in the aquarium room.

"I wasn't feeling good …"

"So you slept elsewhere and completely avoided everyone?" Sanji asked, cigarette placed in his mouth.

"That's right …"

Everyone blinked at him, but decided to let it go. Nami smiled at Usopp before beginning to eat after Sanji placed the food onto the table. He remained quiet after everyone started eating and still hadn't lifted his head. However, as the meal went on, Luffy began to take food from the guys' plates like he normally did, but when he got to Usopp's plate, something unexpected happened. Usopp very quickly stabbed the table with his fork, _just_ between Luffy's fingers. Luffy let out a yelp in shock before snapping his hand back into place.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Whoa! Nice shot, Usopp!" Chopper cried in amazement.

Zoro let out a whistle. "That _was_ a pretty good shot …"

There was a slight chuckle from Usopp, his eyes shadowed before an almost demonic grin formed on his face. "What are you talking about …? I missed …"

"Eh ……?"

Luffy's face paled as he gaped at his best friend. His grin had been very intimidating. "U-Usopp …?"

Pulling the fork out of the table, Usopp then began to eat again, not saying another word.

"Wha … What the hell …?" Zoro questioned as he and the others gaped at Usopp.

Nami slapped her forehead with her palm. '_Yeah … that's a good way to keep a low profile, Usopp …_' She thought to herself as she shook her head. She could imagine the pain he was probably in, and how he would be moody and even crabby, but he was supposed to act like nothing happened.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Zoro made a loud, nervous noise as he dodged his head to the side as a fork flew past his head and embedded itself into his chair. Zoro's eyes bulged as he turned to look at the fork.

"Fuck off!!"

"O-Oi … Usopp … calm down …" Sanji said as he frowned at Usopp.

"O-Oi … Usopp … what's wrong …?" Chopper asked as everyone frowned at him deeply.

However, Nami was frowning at him in concern. "Usopp …" She said quietly.

"Wait a minute …"

Everyone turned to Zoro then. "Eh …?"

"This seems familiar …"

"Familiar?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

Usopp gasped as his eyes widened and sweat beaded down his face. Nami's frown turned more concern. '_Oh no_!'

"Wha-What are you talking about?!" Usopp exclaimed as he frowned deeply at Zoro.

"I've seen this before! Nami gets like this once every month! Gets real moody and shit!"

Sanji's eyes widened then when realization hit him. "Wait … don't tell me … Usopp … are you …?"

"Of course not!" Usopp exclaimed, but then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Nami let her head drop with a sound of defeat.

"You're PMSing?!" Both Sanji and Zoro yelled at the same time.

Usopp's face lost more color as he shook his head. "N-No! No, of course not!"

"Eh, PMSing?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head and then his eyes grew large. "Usopp, you're PMSing?!"

"_No_!!"

"E-h?! Usopp … you … you're on your period …?" Chopper asked quietly as he gaped at Usopp.

"_No_!!"

"That … That would explain the bleeding …" Chopper said quietly in thought.

"And the grouchiness …" Zoro added as everyone gaped at Usopp.

"No, no, I'm not!!"

Luffy's lips slowly curved into a smile as did Zoro's and Sanji's.

"Holy shit … Usopp's on his period!" Zoro exclaimed as he burst into laughter, the others right behind him.

"Oh no …" Nami whispered as her frown softened.

Usopp frowned at them in a gape, but his expression looked very upset, but not angry. "I-It's not funny!"

"It's totally funny!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed at his stomach.

"A guy on his rag! That's gotta suck!!" Zoro exclaimed as he also laughed.

"You shoulda seen your face, willow!! I never seen you so scared! Women in their period sure are scary, but you Usopp …!"

"Yohohoho! And here he had my bones rattling! Ah! But they're still rattling … Scary … Yohohohoho!"

"And I thought Navigatin'- neesan was scary! The sharpshooter is much scarier!" Franky exclaimed, but was still laughing.

Chopper was just laughing gaily with everyone else. Usopp's expression turned horrified as he paled further.

Nami's expression saddened before she frowned angrily at them all. "You guys, this isn't funny!!"

Nami was ignored as the crew continued to laugh. Usopp's expression then turned to anger as he stood up and ran out of the room.

"Usopp!" Nami cried as he passed, but he just bolted out of the door.

Her expression darkened as she turned and slammed a fist down onto the table, jarring it considerably. Everyone jumped and immediately looked over at her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone blinked before she started seeing lips twitch, which caused her to scowl.

"But, Nami! It's funny!"

Her scowl shifted to Luffy and bared her teeth. "I thought you were worried about him?!"

"I was! But it was just this! I thought something was really wrong! This is funny!"

"_No_, it's _not_ funny, Luffy!!"

Zoro chuckled. "What's the big deal? It turned out to be nothing! It _is _funny!"

"Come on, Nami! Lighten up! It's no big deal, like Zoro says!" Luffy added as he also chuckled.

Her scowl deepened as she felt her temper boiling over. "You've any idea that the reason he stayed away was because he was afraid you, people he trusted, would laugh at him?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before shifting her eyes to Zoro. "What ever happens to you … I will make sure to _laugh my ass off_!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before looking back down at Luffy as well and then turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Ah … Nami …?" Luffy questioned as he gaped at the now closed door.

"Usopp!" She cried as she looked around for him.

She turned the corner to the back and looked in the same spot he'd been in the day before. He was there, sitting against the rail in a slump and his head buried in his arms.

"Oh, Usopp … I'm sorry …" She said as she made her way to him and sat down.

"It's not your fault …" He said quietly with a sniffle.

"I … I honestly didn't think they'd laugh at you, Usopp …" She said before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay … I deserve it anyway … I would have laughed at them …"

"Hey … don't say that …" She said as she gave his shoulders a squeeze.

He sniffed again, wiping at his eyes. "But it's true!" He cried loudly as he leaned against her.

"Ne, ne … don't cry!" She said as she wrapped her other arm around him, giving him a hug.

"You're being so nice! And I laughed at you!"

"I already said not to worry about that … We're crewmates and friends, right?"

"But … But so is everyone else …"

Nami made a slight noise as her brows furrowed deeper. It was true, so was everyone else. She released her breath and closed her eyes as she pat his shoulder and let him cry on her shoulder. She was a bit surprised by the tears, but then again not so surprised. After all, he was now female, _and_ he was PMSing. He was probably an emotional bundle at that moment.

"It's alright Usopp …" She whispered as she rested her chin on his head with a soft frown, staring at the opposite wall.

Luffy stared down at the two, his expression a soft gape. He released a shaky breath before clenching his fists tightly and then quickly turning away.

As he walked away, a hand came up to grasp at his chest.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awww! Poor Usopp! I wanna hug 'im!! T.T What'd you guys think of a pissy Usopp? Pretty scary, ne?! XP THIS is why I chose Usopp for the PMS! XD I thought it would be funny to see a scary Usopp! XD Hmm, do I sense jealousy? Some feelings hurt …? Or possibly something else? X) Who knows …? What's going on?! XD The others seemed jealous too, ne?! X) Sorry … I couldn't come up with a Brook funny this chapter … You'll have to forgive me. Anyways, let me know what you thought! This chapter was long! XD Be grateful! I think I may be taking a bit of a break from writing for just a few days. I really want to play Sims! X) Anyways, thanks for reading! Now let me know what you thought! Gimme reviews! X)


	13. Chapter 13: Thou Art Not Thyself

**Author's Note: **So, I've made it a goal to end this story in two weeks. I really hope I can do it … because if I can't … I will have to put my story on hold … for I don't know how long. Something's come up, and unfortunately, I won't be able to use my laptop for awhile. I don't know how long this will be, but it could be anywhere between a month and maybe even a few months. So, here's hoping that I can finish this story by then! X) Also, sorry I took so long with this chapter. I was kinda stuck, and I also bought a new expansion pack for The Sims 2, Apartment Life! X) So, I've been playing it … So, sorry … Anyways, here's chapter 13! Read, enjoy, and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 13: Thou Art Not Thyself**

Nami frowned as she walked through the town. She had needed a break from the ship and from her crewmates for at least a few hours. She was pretty irritated when she had left, seeing as Luffy had disappeared after breakfast. The others said he had left a little after she did, but hadn't gone back. After she had comforted Usopp, he had told her he'd be fine by himself for awhile. So, she had left the ship. She'd just been shopping for little things and had already been gone for about two hours.

"I wonder where that idiot ran off to …"

With a slight huff, she decided to go back to the ship. However, she blinked and paused when she thought she heard singing.

"Mm …?" She hummed as she turned in the direction of the voice.

Narrowing her eyes, she continued to listen, seeing as it was relatively quiet on the streets. She also noticed other people trying to listen in on the voice. Suddenly, some men came running around the corner and knocked her back a bit.

"Oi!" She exclaimed as she turned to them.

"Excuse us!"

"Come on! We gotta hurry! We don't know how long she will be there!"

"Right, let's go!"

"Eh …?" Nami questioned as she blinked after them.

Curious, she decided to follow in the direction the men had disappeared in. She turned the corner and noticed more men running in the same direction, even some women following.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself with a frown, but noticed the singing voice was becoming louder.

Continuing on, she found herself at the edge of town, a few of the townspeople either sitting on rocks or looking out from behind the forest of trees. She frowned when noticing that the large majority of them were men. Looking up towards where they were facing, she frowned deeper when she didn't see anything. So, she decided to walk up the steep hill to look for herself. However, as she did, some turned and frowned at her.

"Oi, what are you doing?! We were here first!" One whispered loudly to her.

"Eh?" She questioned as she frowned at him in confusion.

"You gotta wait your turn!"

"Wait my turn ...? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"That's right! We're all taking turns getting close enough to see her! We don't wanna spook her, or she might stop singing!" A third man said.

"Or who will stop singing?" Nami asked as she quirked a brow.

"There's a really cute girl sitting on a rock up ahead. She's got a beautiful voice! Can't you hear it?"

Blinking, Nami looked up towards the hill. She could indeed hear the voice. "Of course I can hear it …"

"Well, that's why you gotta wait your turn!"

Her brows furrowed as her lips parted, really listening this time. Then her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "Luffy …"

"You say somethin'-Oi!"

"Hey! Get back here!!"

Nami began to push forward through the forest of men as she made her way up the hill, many of them complaining and calling for her not to go up there. Ignoring them, she continued up having to push some away from her who tried to stop her.

"Get off of me!" She said before finally making it to the clearing.

Sure enough, sitting on a rock with his knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them, was Luffy. He seemed to have no idea he even had an audience, and a rather large one at that.

"Hey! Come back! Don't disturb her!"

"Little punk! Thinks he can get to her, just 'cuz he's good lookin'!"

"You're gonna ruin it!"

Nami scoffed silently to the loud whispers behind her before slowly making her way towards Luffy. Her lips parted slightly in some awe of his voice. It was indeed pretty. She listened for a little longer before sighing with a frown and closing the distance.

"Luna …"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned as he jumped slightly from being called suddenly. He turned, staring at Nami blankly before his face suddenly broke into a grin. "Ah, Na …" He suddenly stopped when Nami shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Blinking, he looked behind her and to all the disappointed and angry faces behind her. "Eh?!"

"Aww! You ruined it!!"

"You made her stop!"

"You jerk, we were listening to her!"

"What'd ya go and do that for?!"

"Yeah, who do ya think ya are?!"

"Na … Nalu …? What …?" Luffy questioned as he gaped at the townspeople. "Oi, you were all watching?!" He exclaimed, a little upset that he'd been spied on.

With a sigh, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the rock. "Ah!" Luffy exclaimed as he straightened his knees to jump off from the rock as Nami pulled him along behind her. "Na-Nalu?" He questioned again.

Nami dragged him along behind her with a frown, ignoring all the ugly and angry glares the men gave her as well as the complaints for having stopped Luffy from singing.

"Oi, cute girl! Marry me!"

"Oi, no way! Don't listen to him! I could make you even happier!"

"Eh?!" Luffy exclaimed as he gaped at the men. "Are you out of her mind?! I'm not a-Mm …!"

Nami's frown turned more irritated as she wrapped the arm she'd been using to hold his hand, around Luffy's head to clap a hand over his mouth, and pulled him against her side to shut him up as they walked. She then used her opposite arm to grab his and kept pulling him along.

"Mm …!"

Once they were out of earshot of the townsmen, she released him and frowned down at him.

"Oi, Nami, what was that for?!"

"Are you an idiot?!"

He inhaled sharply as he moved his head back slightly away from her. Then he frowned at her upset. "I'm not an idiot!"

Brows twitching a bit, Nami stared down at him a bit curiously. This was the second time he got very defensive at being called an idiot. He had never cared before about her calling him an idiot. Why was now any different? However, she then had to remember he was female now.

"You can't go around telling people you're not really a girl, you idiot!"

"I said, I'm not an idiot! And you heard what he said! It was weird!"

"It doesn't matter! You just have to ignore it! Unless you _want_ them laughing at you?!"

Luffy pursed his lips at her before huffing and crossing his arms as he looked away from her. She shook her head at him. "That's what I thought! Why were you out here anyway?!" His face softened then, but he remained frowning and quiet. "Ugh!" She exclaimed in some disgust as she turned to walk off.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed before running after her.

He followed behind her quietly, frowning softly at her back. Then he sighed softly as he closed his eyes. "Are you still mad …?"

"Of course I'm still mad, Luffy! How could you do that to him?! You know, I really don't care if you guys laughed at me … but Usopp is your best friend, and he tried to trust you! He knew you were going to laugh at him! But he didn't want you to!"

"He would have laughed too!"

"He told me that … but …" She started quietly, but stopped. Luffy's brows furrowed further, but his face remained in a relaxed and soft frown. "You should apologize to him …"

Luffy released a breath as he stared at her before sighing and lowering his head. "Okay …"

Shifting her eyes to the back, she gave him a small glance before her face softened. He really did seem down. '_Maybe_ _he really does feel guilty about laughing at Usopp._' She thought as she shifted her eyes back to the front. '_Good …_'

As soon as they made it back to the ship, Nami climbed aboard immediately, but Luffy did not. Turning, she glanced down at him, but he just stood where he was with his head lowered.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Remaining quiet, Luffy brought up his hands, clutching them together a bit. Quirking a brow, she leaned against the rail to look down at him. After awhile, he looked up at her, his expression soft.

"Do you …?" He started, but stopped and frowned more.

"Do I what?"

"Do you …" He started again before sighing and closing his eyes. After awhile, he opened them again. "Do you think he'll forgive me …?"

Blinking down at him for awhile, she finally smiled down at him softly with a small breathy laugh. "Of course he'll forgive you, Luffy … You're best friends, right?"

His expression only softened further, which caused her to tilt her head curiously. "Yeah …" He whispered before climbing up finally.

She moved out of his way and let him pass. For some reason, that didn't seem to lighten his mood at all. Furrowing her brows, she watched him walk away in some confusion. Then she tilted her head further when she noticed he was heading straight for the back of the ship. Sighing, she headed for her room, wanting some peace and quiet.

xxxx

After having sat down on her bed and began to read a book, she lifted her head after about fifteen minutes when she heard noise coming from the deck. With a sigh, she set her book down and got up to check it out. When she left her room, she blinked as she approached the rail and looked down once she heard the voices. Both Luffy and Usopp were sitting on the deck and hugging one another.

"I'm so sorry! I promise to never laugh at you again!!" Luffy wailed as tears streamed down his face in a comical cry with even snot running out of his noise.

"It's okay! I forgive you, Luffy!!" Usopp also wailed, who was crying equally as bad.

"We'll be friends forever, right?!"

"Of course we will!!"

"You guys are idiots … You any idea how gay you look right now …"

Both turned to scowl at Zoro, and with tears still streaming down their faces. "Shut up! We're having a moment!!"

Zoro snorted at the two as he continued to lean on the mast. "Idiots …" He muttered as he closed his eyes again.

"You're so mean, Zoro!"

"Can't you understand?!"

Zoro only began to snore in response to the two. Nami laughed softly, smiling down at the two warmly before losing her smile and wincing slightly. "Mm …"

The two didn't even seem to notice her there as they remained embraced and crying. Giving another slight laugh, but with less enthusiasm, she then turned and went back into her room. Sighing in contentment, she then went and sat down to continue reading.

xxxx

Later that day, lunch was prepared and everyone ate together again. Luffy and Usopp laughed boisterously together as they ate everything it seemed was back to normal.

"Ah! Ow!"

"Eh, you okay, Usopp?" Luffy asked as he blinked at his friend, who laughed nervously.

"Ah … yeah … Just …"

"Just?"

"It hurts …"

"Really?! It does?!" Chopper exclaimed with wide eyes.

"My stomach … it hurts because of …" Usopp started, but then blushed in embarrassment.

"You have menstrual cramps?" Robin asked as she sipped her drink.

"Uh … yeah …" Usopp replied quietly as his blush deepened.

Luffy frowned. "That sucks … Does it really hurt?"

"Yeah … pretty badly too … I don't know how you guys do this every month …" Usopp said as he frowned at both Nami and Robin.

"We're used to it … but it does suck …" Nami replied as she smiled at Usopp.

"Ee." Robin agreed with a gentle smile.

Blinking, Luffy looked from the women and to Usopp. He seemed a little confused about something. Suddenly, there was a chuckle.

"Still, Usopp getting his rag …" Zoro said as he shook his head. "That's just funny …"

"It's not funny!!" Luffy, Nami and Usopp all yelled.

"You laughed too, you idiot!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Well … I don't think it's funny anymore!"

Robin's brows rose up as she listened in and watched. Nami sighed and shook her head. "You know_ Zoro_ … You forget you're a female right now …"

"I haven't forgotten!!"

"Oh, but I think you have …"

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?!"

Nami only chuckled at the irony of what he just said. "I mean … what happened to Usopp … could happen to you too …"

Zoro, as well as Sanji and Luffy sucked in their breath at this realization. Nami rose up her brows mockingly and smiled at his reaction. "What? You mean to tell me you never thought of this?" She asked, trying not to laugh at how considerably pale he became. She shook her head at him. "Now who's the idiot?"

"Che!" Zoro exclaimed as he turned away and crossed his arms.

Chuckling then, Nami went back to eating her lunch, a smile on her face.

xxxx

After lunch, everyone seemed to disperse onto the deck to their usual places. However, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky all decided to entertain themselves. After Brook explicitly explained that … no, you can_not_ use my head … or any part of my body for that matter … as a ball … they finally decided that a _real _ball would do nicely. They also decided that playing volleyball on the beach would be nice. So here they were, next to Nami.

"Please!!"

"No!"

"Aww, come on, Nami! Please!!"

"I said _no_, Luffy!"

Luffy's lips stuck out in a pout as he frowned down at Nami in annoyance. Usopp was also frowning down at Nami. "But why not?!"

Nami turned her frown on Usopp then. "Same reason you couldn't use my underwear! It's gross!"

Luffy looked appalled. "Gross?!"

"Yes, gross! I bet neither of you showers as much as you should!"

"Eh?! What do you mean?!"

"We're going to get wet anyways …"

"Luffy … that's just disgusting …"

"… I didn't mean it like that! I shower!"

Scoffing, Nami looked away from the two as she shook her head. "Take a shower … and I might consider it …"

"Aren't you … on your period?"

Usopp sucked in his breath before turning to glare at Zoro, who was giving him a small smirk. "I'm … wearing …"

"He's wearing a tampon … So, of course he can still swim." Nami interjected to answer for him as she glared at Zoro. "Don't you need to go pull out the one stuck up your ass?"

Zoro immediately frowned before looking away with his eyes closed. "Che!"

Everyone immediately burst into laughter, Sanji and Luffy being the loudest. Usopp only smiled before smiling down at Nami. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Now go shower … I'll let you guys borrow my swimsuits …"

"Woo hoo! Thanks Nami!" Luffy cried as he took off for the bath house.

"Thanks, Nami!" Usopp said as he took off after Luffy.

"But you both gotta wash them when you're done!" She called after them.

"Okay!"

Sighing, she gave a small smile before relaxing in her chair again. Then she tilted her head. It might be a nice idea to lounge out on the beach. Robin seemed to have the same idea, because she stood up and headed for their room. Getting up as well, Nami followed after her.

After everyone had shower and changed, they made their way down to the beach and away from the harbor. Sanji had offered to carry the chairs for them, but Nami didn't feel right letting him. So she and Robin carried their own chairs, while he followed behind them with a frown.

"It's not a problem if I do it … Nami-san …"

"Yeah, but if anyone sees, I could just see the looks on their faces if a woman was carrying chairs for two men …"

"I don't care … They don't know that you are the females, and I'm the male …"

"Well, I _do_ care …"

Sighing, he removed his cigarette to blow out the smoke as he looked out towards the sea. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had run out ahead of everyone and were in the process of finding a good spot. Franky walked just in front of the girls with Brook and Chopper, carrying the net, while Chopper carried the ball.

"Oi! This looks like a good spot you guys!" Luffy called as he waved his arm towards them.

"Ryokai!" Franky said as he and Chopper ran ahead.

Nami sighed as she shifted her eyes to the side and set her chair down some distance to watch the game, Robin joining her side. It was weird seeing Luffy in a swimsuit, and she wasn't sure she felt comfortable about it. Actually, it was weird seeing Usopp and Sanji in one too. Sanji had also asked politely for one. However, she didn't doubt his hygiene and so had agreed.

"Oi, you guys should play too!"

"No thanks, Luffy …"

"Aww, come on, Nami! It will be more fun with more people!"

"I just wanted to relax …"

"But you always relax …"

Sighing, Nami closed her eyes before opening them, and looking at him. "Alright … fine …"

"Woo hoo!"

"Awesome!"

"If Nami-san is playing, then I'm playing too …"

"Alright, Sanji!" Luffy cried as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"I guess I could play as well …"

"Uwah! Thanks Robin!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin before turning to Zoro, who was already asleep, and then he pursed his lips.

Usopp also pursed his lips, but shrugged. "At least the teams will be even this way."

Nami began to roll her shoulders to get ready for them game, as well as Luffy and Usopp who began to stretch. Then Nami hummed to herself. "Hmm …"

"What is it, Nami-chan?" Robin asked as she turned to face Nami.

"This shirt … It's much easier to play this with a swimsuit because it's not constricting." She said with a frown before shrugging, and then she reached down and pulled off the shirt.

"Ah!" The guys exclaimed as they gaped at her, a few cheeks flushing.

Looking up, Nami then blinked at their expressions before pursing her lips as she tossed her shirt aside. "What?"

Sanji then leaned towards Usopp and Luffy. "Nami-san's topless …"

"Aa … Nami's topless …" They both agreed with nods.

"You guys are idiots! I'm a guy now! It's not the same!" She yelled with flushed cheeks in embarrassment. "You guys go shirtless all the time!"

Sanji brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. "You're right, of course, Nami-san …" He said as he closed his eyes. '_But the mental image …_'

Frowning deeper, she then reached up to grab and squeeze her pecs. "I don't even have boobs!"

A few hands went up to slap over their noses and mouths. Nami scoffed at them in disbelief. Then she spread her arms out to her sides with her palms and fingers towards the sky as she glared at them in irritation. "I'm sorry … Is this too much of a distraction for you?"

They shook their heads vigorously, but kept their hands on their faces with their eyes massive. Even Zoro had opened an eye at the noise and was blinking at Nami.

She scoffed again and dropped her arms. "Can we play now, or not?!"

Finally after deciding the teams, they started the game. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Brook were on one team. Nami, Robin, Sanji, and Chopper were on the other. Brook started the first serve and then the game was on. The game seemed to go back and forth between the two teams. Zoro had even stayed awake to watch and had even deemed himself as score keeper.

"Alright … Luffy's team's got six points … and Noodle's team's got five points."

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin. "Come on guys! We can beat them!"

"Aa!!"

"Yohohoho! Beautiful bouncing jugs of happiness!"

"Brook … you disturb me …" Nami muttered as she glared at the skeleton.

"Yohohoho!"

Shaking her head, she then looked over at the other guys."And like hell are we gonna let you win!" Nami yelled with pursed lips as she got into position. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Luffy said as he turned to Franky and nodded.

"Ryokai!" Franky exclaimed as he lifted the ball to serve.

Then he pegged the ball hard to the other side, wanting a swift serve that the others couldn't hit. It flew towards the other side and fast.

"Ah!" Nami and Sanji exclaimed as they moved towards it.

However, its chosen path was straight for Robin. Before she could react, the ball hit her … right in between her legs.

The guys' eyes widened before hands went to their mouths. "Oooo …!" Each of their faces showed the pain they knew she must be feeling.

"Robin! Are you okay?!" Nami cried as she went to her.

"Robin-chan!"

However, Robin didn't answer and instead sunk to her knees, her face showing her obvious pain as sweat began to bead down her face. One side if Luffy's lips twitched as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Zoro's lips also quirked into a smirk, "Does no one else find this kind of ironic?" He asked as he began to chuckle.

More chuckles escaped Luffy's lips. "It is kinda ironic …"

Franky also began to chuckle. "I guess it is a little ironic."

Even Usopp released a nervous chuckle. "That is kinda weird …"

"Yohohoho! What's ironic?! I don't get it!"

"Don't you guys dare laugh!!" Nami yelled as she scowled at them before turning her attention back to Robin. "Robin, are you okay …?"

"Robin-chan!" Sanji cried as he went to her other side, his expression showing his concern for her.

However, she only leaned forward, still in pain. Nami then looked over at Franky, still frowning deeply. "Get over here and help carry her back to the ship!"

"Ryokai!" He said as he went over and lifted her up into his arms with no trouble and carried her back to the ship, Chopper right behind, looking concerned.

Nami whirled around to frown at them. "How can you laugh at _this_?! She got _hurt_!" She seethed as she scowled angrily at them.

Sanji was also frowning deeply at them.

"But Nami! You don't find it ironic that Franky was the one who did it?! After what she-"

"Yes! I get it! But, Luffy, it's not funny! I'm sure you know how much that hurts! I cannot believe you guys would stoop this low … What is _wrong_ with you guys?!" She yelled as she shook her head at them, her expression showing her disappointment. Then she looked at Usopp. "And you … Usopp … I'm really disappointed …"

Usopp immediately drooped, looking extremely guilty. Luffy pursed his lips at her as he propped his fists on his hips. "Robin will be just fine! The pain goes away after awhile!"

"That's not the point, Luffy!" Nami yelled as she took a step towards him.

Blinking, Luffy took a step back in surprise from the ferocity of her yell. It was deep, and it was angry. "Oi, Nami, calm down …"

"Do … _not_ tell me to calm down, Luffy … I'm not even sure you're the same person who would fight tooth and nail for his crew mates! Especially if he can laugh at the expense of them!"

Luffy's face turned into a scowl then. "Take that back! I would do anything for my crew mates!"

"Yeah … except not laugh at them …" She said quietly as she shook her head and turned her back on him as she made her way back to the ship, Sanji right behind her.

He gaped softly at her back, his brows creased as he watched her walk away. Tears came to Usopp's eyes, his hand coming up to wipe them away. He felt extremely guilty, and for some reason, it made him want to cry. Sighing, Zoro remained in his spot as he closed his eyes. Luffy's eyes shifted downward slowly before his brows furrowed deeper.

'_What is wrong with me …?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **So, what'd 'ja guys think! X) Sorry, but I do find this situation ironic … even if not funny … Although, I can laugh, seeing as I ain't a part of that crew! XD HAHA! –Nelson laugh- No, I'm kidding. Poor Robin … Anyways, let me know what ya guys think! X)


	14. Chapter 14: Holding Thy Grudge

**Author's Note: **First off, I must apologize for my utter and complete disappearance for the past two weeks. We had a hurricane come through our city, and it knocked out the city's power for a little over a week. After we got our power back … we still didn't get our cable and internet back … So I apologize. I'm actually at a friend's house, so we still don't have internet.

Alright, so it seems a few people are not understanding my story, or not paying attention, which one I'm not sure. It's pretty irritating when I got everything here already, but I won't say anything. I'm a little disappointed that after all I've written, some have, it seems, lost some faith in my ability to come up with an explanation for everything I write. I will say this. I have a reason for _everything_ I write. There is a reason for everything that has happened in this story, or rather, an explanation. Also, there is one more factor that you all who gave me those reviews seem to have forgotten … You're guys … So of course you don't understand … -.- Once you have an understanding of a woman's inner workings … then you can come back to me and tell me those things … I mean, come on you guys … The title of the last chapter was _Thou Art Not Thyself_ … Anyways … back to the story … Here is chapter 14. Read, enjoy, and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 14: Holding Thy Grudge**

Franky carried Robin into the infirmary and laid her down on the bed. She kept her knees raised and stared up at the ceiling. Chopper stopped just in the door way.

"I'm going to go get some ice. I'll be right back!" He said before going to do just that.

Franky watched Chopper leave before looking back down at Robin, and then scratched his head. "Ah … Sorry 'bout that, Nico Robin …"

Robin's cheeks flamed a bit as she kept her eyes shifted to the side now."It was an accident …"

"Aa, but I'm still sorry … I know it hurts …"

"It _is_ ironic …"

"Eh?" Franky questioned as he blinked at her.

"Because of … what I did …"

Franky stared at her for a while before giving a smile and a small chuckle. "Aa, I guess it is …"

"My apologies …"

"Eh?!" Franky questioned in surprise.

"It … really does hurt …"

Blinking some more, he gaped at her for awhile before shifting his eyes to the side. "Mm, but ya knew it would hurt … I was bein' stubborn 'bout the whole thing …"

"Ee …"

"Not sure if I'd 've come as easily … if ya hadn't done it …" He said as he looked away fully and scratched his head.

Robin just nodded, but kept her gaze towards the wall. "I see …" She finally replied quietly.

"So … I guess we call it even then?"

Blinking a bit, Robin finally turned to look at him before smiling a bit and nodding. "Ee …"

Franky grinned down at her with a chuckle as he lowered his shades. "Even we are then!"

"I got the ice!" Chopper cried as he ran inside and handed it to Robin. "Here … put it … um …" He said as he pointed towards her middle.

Robin flushed darkly again before taking the bag of ice from him and doing as instructed. Just then, Nami and Sanji walked in.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Nami asked as she frowned down at her friend softly.

Robin leaned her head back to smile at her. "Ee!"

Only looking a little confused, Nami's frown deepened. "I'm sorry they laughed at you."

Releasing a chuckle, Robin's smile widened. "It's alright. I don't mind. Isn't that what they always do?"

"Eh?" Both Nami and Sanji questioned. However, Robin only smiled wider.

xxxx

Both Luffy and Usopp sat on the shore with their knees drawn to the chest and their arms wrapped around them as the tide receded to drench their feet and bottoms.

"I'm a little confused …"

"Me too …"

"Why were you afraid to be laughed at?"

Usopp remained quiet for awhile as a frown slowly formed on his brow. "I don't know …"

Luffy looked over at his friend. "You don't know …?"

Shaking his head, Usopp remained looking forward. "I just … didn't … I normally don't care, but …"

After awhile, Luffy looked back ahead of him. Things seemed a lot different. His crew seemed different. Did changing genders really change them that much? However, even with all the change of the others, why was it that he seemed to remain the same? Sure, he got a little emotional easily, but he was, over all, the same man he always was. The other person who didn't seem to have changed much was Robin. However, did he really expect any different?

"I guess … we really are just different …"

"Aa …" Usopp replied with a slow nod.

"I don't think we're all that different …"

Blinking, both turned around to see Zoro staring at them both. "What do you mean?"

Zoro's eyes shifted to Usopp. "I think we're relatively the same, just … with a slight push?"

"A slight push …?" Usopp asked as he quirked a brow.

"Sure …"

Tilting his head, Luffy then turned back around. '_A slight push …?_'

xxxx

After they went back to the ship, washed Nami's swim suits and put them up to dry, Usopp and Luffy made their way back to the front of the ship. Robin and Nami were sitting in their usual chairs, only Robin had a pack of ice in between her legs. She didn't seem like she was in pain any longer. However, Chopper might have insisted. Nami glanced over, narrowed her eyes and then looked away from them slowly. Luffy's brows furrowed into a frown as he looked down at her, and Usopp frowned sadly before looking away.

"Don't worry about it, Usopp …" Luffy whispered over to Usopp as he kept his frown.

Blinking, Usopp looked over to Luffy in some confusion. "Huh?"

Ignoring his confusion, Luffy made his way down and towards Robin. Looking up, Robin then smiled up at him. "Hello."

"I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Robin released a soft chuckle as she smiled wider up at him. "Don't worry about it. I was not offended. It was just an accident."

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No, it does not." Robin replied as she removed the bag of ice and placed it on the table.

"I figured it didn't. The pain doesn't really last that long."

"Ee!" Robin replied as she grinned up at him.

Grinning in return, he then turned and walked away, all without even glancing at Nami. Narrowing her eyes further, she 'hmphed' before turning away. However, she felt herself wince again, but ignored it. Usopp watched Luffy all the while, and had slowly climbed down the stairs. Walking over to him, Luffy pat his shoulder before plopping down next to him. Frowning, but only slightly, Usopp sat down next to him.

After awhile, Sanji came out of the kitchen and made his way down. "I need a few things from town before I can fix dinner."

Turning to him, Nami then smiled slowly before standing up. "I'll come with you."

Frowning deeply, Luffy stood up as well. "I wanna go into town too!"

Also frowning, Nami turned to look at him. "No."

Deepening his frown, he ignored her as he turned and made his way to the railings. "Usopp, you coming?"

Biting his lip, he shifted his eyes from Luffy to Nami, and then back to Luffy nervously. Luffy turned to Usopp then with an angry frown. "Are you coming …?" He asked slowly, but it caused a shiver to run down Usopp's spine.

"A-Aa!" He replied quickly as he jumped to his feet.

For a moment, the look Luffy had just given him rivaled that of Nami's. Sanji only frowned as he watched the two, but then looked over at Nami, who was almost scowling at the two. Zoro stood then and also headed to the rail after the two had climbed down.

"I wouldn't mind a trip into town …" He said as he also began to climb down. '_And I wouldn't miss this for the world …_'

Robin also stood with a smile. "I would also like to come as well."

"Well, we might as well _all_ go!" Nami said as she made her way to the rail and began to climb down.

Still frowning, Sanji finally made his way to the rail with a sigh as Franky, Chopper and Brook followed behind him. Nami brushed past Luffy and Usopp, walking ahead of them, even though she had no idea where Sanji needed to go. With another sigh, Sanji also walked past them to catch up to her.

They all walked into town, Sanji and Nami in the front as everyone else looked around. However, Luffy kept his eyes on Nami's back. It was kind of irking him that she constantly seemed to lose her temper and blow up at him, but yet to everyone else, she seemed nice. Even though everyone else laughed, it always seemed her anger was directed towards him. Even though she had said that she was disappointed in Usopp, it was at him that she had yelled at, not Usopp.

'_What's her problem anyway …?_'

Zoro watched Luffy carefully. '_Is he finally tired of her? I wonder if he will do anything about it … Well, if he does, I wanna be there to see it …_' He said as he gave a small smirk to himself.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and two men came flying out of a bar from what seemed to be a gust of wind. They rolled across the ground for awhile before standing and looking back towards the bar in fear. After awhile, they screamed and took off running. In that second, a man stepped out of the bar and sheathed his katana as he turned to watch them run away.

"Cowards … First they start a fight and then don't finish it …"

The crew gaped at the tall man's back before he suddenly turned to look at them. His expression was completely apathetic as he then turned and went back into the bar. He had black hair that was long enough to come down over some of his face on each side, and it wasn't a bad looking face at all.

"Wow …" Usopp whispered as they all stared at the now empty bar doors.

"That must 've been a pretty powerful swing." Franky said as he lifted his sunglasses.

"He is indeed a very skilled swordsman." Brook whispered as he lifted a hand to clutch at his bony chest. "He makes the swordsman in me tremble with excitement."

However, everyone began to blink as they all turned to the sound of rattling and then gasped. Zoro was gripping his treasured sword, Wadō Ichimonji tightly, and it seemed he was trembling, but grinning at the door.

"Z-Zoro?" Usopp asked as everyone blinked at him.

"I'll be right back …" Zoro said as he began to walk towards the bar door.

"O-Oi!" Usopp called as they all watched him.

Throwing open the doors, Zoro looked around, ignoring the smirks and glances he received, and spotted the same tall man, sitting at a table alone. He had a jar of sake and a cup in front of him. Releasing the doors, Zoro then made his way over to the man and stopped just behind him.

"What do you want, woman?"

Eyes twitching, he tried to ignore that. "You seem pretty skilled with a sword."

"So?"

Eyes twitching further, Zoro walked around to face him. The man slowly glanced up at him before slowly shifting his eyes down to Zoro's swords. Zoro smirked, but then frowned when the man uncaringly looked away.

"Just because you wield two swords, doesn't mean you can go around challenging people, lady …"

Clenching his teeth, a stitch appeared just above Zoro's brow. He only carried two, because unfortunately, his newest sword, Shuusui had been far too heavy for him in the state he was in. "I wouldn't wield a sword if I didn't know how to use it …"

"That right …?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Sighing, the man looked back up at him, his expression bored. "Look toots …" He started, but the word 'toots' really irked Zoro as he quirked a brow and clenched his teeth tighter. "I don't fight women … Okay …?"

"What does gender matter in a duel?!"

"Everything …"

"As long as I've the experience and skill … gender should never matter …"

"Well, we're not going to find that out …" The man said before downing his sake and standing. "I told you … I don't fight women … Or at least, not if I don't have to. I definitely don't _duel_ them …" He said as he turned and walked out.

Zoro could only gape at his back and watch him leave. He had been rejected … because of his gender. He suddenly felt cold and shivered where he stood. His arms rose up and clutched at his arms as the memory of Kuina's sad face came to his mind. She had said she couldn't be a swordsman because of her gender. His face slowly broke into a scowl as he dropped his arms and stormed out. He looked around, but didn't see the man anywhere.

"Oi, Zoro …"

Turning, he saw the crew, still waiting outside for him. "If you're looking for that guy, he's gone already …" Usopp said as he frowned at Zoro's expression.

Furrowing his brows deeper, he clenched his fists and teeth tightly, baring them slightly before bolting back towards the ship, pushing Luffy and Usopp as he passed.

"Oi!" Usopp and Luffy cried as they turned and watched as he ran.

"What the hell …?" Sanji questioned as he scratched his head.

"He was rejected for a duel …"

"Eh?" Everyone questioned as they turned to Brook.

"Rejected?" Luffy asked as he blinked at the skeleton.

"Aa … probably because of his gender …"

Nami frowned deeply as she watched Zoro's back. "Mmm …" She hummed before she began to walk quickly in his direction.

"Oi, Nami-san?"

"I'll be right back! You go ahead and get what you needed!" She called over her shoulder before she broke into a run.

"Heh …" Sanji scoffed with a bit of a smirk before turning and continuing on his task.

Luffy remained where he was for awhile, just watching Nami run off with an apathetic expression himself, or so it looked to be. After she turned a corner, he turned and began to follow the others, who had already walked some distance.

Nami lost sight of him after he'd turned a corner, in the direction opposite the ship. She looked around and continued walking quickly, hoping she'd get lucky. She ended up at the harbor way on the other side and sighed. However, she could hear mumbling somewhere close by. She looked around and found him sitting next to a crate with his legs dangling over the side.

Walking over quietly, she blinked when she could hear some of what he was mumbling, and then eyes opened a little more when she noticed him wiping his hand across his face.

"Stupid … I hate this …! What the hell …?!"

"Zoro …"

Gasping, Zoro quickly looked up at her with large eyes with water definitely filling in them. Then his expression turned into a deep scowl. "What the hell do you want?!"

Sighing deeply and closing her eyes, Nami leaned against the crate he was sitting next to. "Brook said you were rejected for a duel …" She said as she opened her eyes to look down at him.

"Yeah, well what the fuck does he know?!"

"Is it true?"

"…"

She watched as he looked back towards the sea, not saying a thing. Instead of saying anything, she just waited until he was ready to say something and just watched the tide with him. She didn't have to wait long.

"He said he didn't duel women …"

Shifting her eyes back down to him, her frown deepened. "I see … Although, I don't see that alone making you of all people want to cry …" She said softly.

He pursed his lips and sniffed hard as he looked away. "Yeah … I got my reasons …"

"I see …"

"Gender shouldn't matter … If you're strong, you're strong …"

"I agree …"

Blinking, Zoro quickly looked up at Nami. Then he looked away again. He was silent for awhile before speaking. "Someone once told me that they couldn't be a master swordsman because of their gender …"

Nami's lips part in a bit of a gape, surprised he was reveal even just that much to her. "Oh?"

"I had said … that gender didn't matter … but … I don't know … I can see now … just how difficult it could have been …"

'_Could have been …?_' Nami tilted her head. "What happened to her?"

"Not important …" He replied quickly with her having barely finished her sentence.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, but not with malice, she regarded him seriously. "I see … I guess it could be hard for a swordsman, if she were a woman, not being taken seriously. I get that too … but I'm not a swordsman, who's trying to be great …"

Zoro nodded as he continued to stare of along with Nami. Then he tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. He actually felt a little better after talking about it. Then he seemed in thought.

"I thought you said you would laugh at me if something happened to me …"

"Oh yeah … Hahahahahaha!"

"Oi!" He exclaimed, scowling.

He quickly looked up at Nami, who was smiling down at him, but it wasn't a mocking smile. He lost his frown and just stared at her wide eyed. However, she then looked back out to sea.

"Look … it doesn't matter what gender you are now … Once you turn back, you can kick his ass, right?"

His expression turned into a bit of a gape, before he found himself smiling too. "Aa …" He said as he looked back ahead of him too. "But …"

Looking back down at him, she blinked a bit. "But?"

"I want to try again like this … Just so he can see that a woman _can_ kick his ass and be strong … He was strong and would be good exercise, but even like this and with only two swords, I can still beat him." He said as he smirked. '_And so that I know … Kuina could have done it too._'

Chuckling, Nami straightened up. "I don't doubt that."

He grinned broadly before standing up and facing her. Then he blinked and looked to the side, a slight blush crossing his nose. "Thanks …"

Her smile turned warm before she shook her head. "Don't worry about it …"

"Why?"

"Eh?" She asked as she stared at him in confusion.

"Why do you do this … even though …?"

Her expression turned serious as she looked away. "I don't know …"

Watching her for awhile, his expression also serious, Zoro then closed his eyes before turning to walk. He really didn't understand her right now. However, with them all being this way, he didn't understand much of anything.

Watching him now, she finally stepped up to lead the way back to the ship. "Guess we should go back, huh?"

"Mm …"

"I noticed you only carry two swords … Is the other one too heavy?"

"Shut up …"

She chuckled and smiled as she kept her gaze ahead of her. At her soft chuckle, he felt himself smile as well as he looked to his side.

'_Heavy or not … I will show that guy what I can do with just two swords …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I just finished reading all of Rurouni Kenshin, and the swordsman in this chapter, I kind of see him as Aoshi! XP Or similar to Aoshi … So, what did you all think? A little boring? Probably. More will happen next chapter for sure! X) I bet you are also confused again, aren't you? However, women are very confusing creatures, are they not? I confuse myself sometimes … No seriously, I do … o.o But I guess that's not very hard to do … x.X Like I said above, I have my reasons for everything that I write, and you will soon come to understand it all really soon. Anyways, leave me a review! XD


	15. Chapter 15:Thou Have Lost To A Swordsman

**Author's Note: **Aww … I noticed that my phone allowed me to log into my account for … and I thought it would let me post my chapter … but alas … it wouldn't even let me submit the document … It let me put the file on my phone, because I can link from my laptop, and my phone has MSOffice Word. It even let me select the file and name in on on my phone, but then when I hit submit document …. nothing happened! T.T Stupid, useless phone … I still have no internet … I'm still having to seek out internet to post. We won't even get a guy out here til the 11th, and who's to say he can fix it then … Also, to all those who asked in the reviews about what hurricane, yes, it was hurricane Ike that came through here. Anyways, here's chapter 15 for you guys … Please read, enjoy, and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 15: Thou Have Lost To A Swordsman**

As soon as Zoro and Nami boarded the ship, Sanji went into fit of laughter. He had been holding it in, just so he could throw it into Zoro's face.

"You got rejected because you're a woman!!" He cried as he seemed on the verge of guffawing himself to death.

"Shut it, you noodle headed bitch!"

"Man that must have been really embarrassing for you! Did you go run off to cry?!"

"I'm gonna beat your ass black and blue!!"

"I'm sure you've been looking for an excuse to touch it, asshole!!" Sanji yelled as he turned and rubbed his own ass as he smirked at Zoro, still laughing.

Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook were also chuckling a bit at the scene and at Zoro's rejection because he was a woman.

"Alright, alright! That's enough already." Nami said as she frowned at Sanji.

Zoro whirled around on his heel as he ground his teeth in anger before walking off. Nami turned her frown towards him, but then blinked.

"Ah, Zoro, a stitch came undone on your haramaki."

"Mm …" Zoro hummed as he turned to look down at it. "Oh yeah …"

This entire time, Luffy was only gaping at his crewmates. They were all laughing at Zoro, but not once did Nami yell at them. He slowly stood up and watched as both Zoro and Nami walked up the stairs. He clenched his teeth down and bared them slightly.

"Hahahahaha!"

Gasping, Nami's brows furrowed as she turned with a scowl on her face. "Luf …!"

Blinking, Nami only gaped down at Luffy. There wasn't an ounce of humor on his face as he glared up at her, even though he had just laughed. He 'humphed' before slowly closing his eyes, turning away from her and then walking away. Nami only gaped at his back in complete confusion before frowning a bit and turning away. The crew looked back and forth between the two in just as much confusion.

'_What was that about?_'She thought to herself as she climbed the remainder of the stairs.

'_I knew it …_'

xxxx

Usopp glanced up at the door. They had both been in there a long time already. Getting up, he walked up the stairs and placed his ear on the door.

"Just take it off …"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?! I put it on you before … Why is now any different?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Just take it off … It's not like I've never seen a female body … Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I-I don't know … It just feels weird!"

"Quit being stupid and take it off!"

"Aah! No! Stop!"

"Stop struggling!"

"Ow … Aah!"

"See? No big deal …"

"B-But … still …"

"Still nothing …"

"What the hell are they doing?!" Usopp yelled in a loud whisper.

"Eh?" The crew questioned as they looked over at Usopp. Luffy only turned a frown on him from his place on _Sunny's_ head.

"I think she's taking his clothes off!"

"_What_?!" Sanji yelled as they rest of the crew gaped at Usopp.

Then Sanji quickly ran over, jumped over the rail and pressed his ear to the door. Luffy's brows furrowed deeply before he jumped down and went to listen as well as the others.

"Look, see? It's not so bad … Now is it …?"

"I'm naked …"

"… Uh huh …"

"Eh?!" Sanji exclaimed as he looked horrified and his face paled, as well as Luffy's.

"What the hell are they doing in there?!" Usopp exclaimed as sweat beaded down his face.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Usopp turned to Luffy with his jaw dropped. "What?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Luffy's lips pursed before he huffed. "Nothing!" He said before turning and stomping off.

"Eh?" Usopp questioned in total confusion as he watched Luffy walk away. Sanji slowly turned and also walked away. However, Usopp just stood in front of it as he blinked at it for awhile. Climbing back on _Sunny's_ head, Luffy then turned to frown deeply at Usopp's back. Closing his eyes, he turned around back towards the sea.

'_I don't care …_'

After awhile, Zoro finally came out of Nami's room, with Nami right behind him. All eyes turned towards them in wide eyed question. Nami pursed her lips at them.

"What?"

Most only shook their heads vigorously and looked away, others just blinked at her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Zoro yelled as he scowled at them.

"Nothin'!"

"Ugh … Were you guys listening at the door?"

Some faces paled while others blushed, however, Robin only smiled.

"N-N-No! Of course not!" Usopp exclaimed as he waved his hands in front of him.

"You did …" Nami said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "So you heard that, huh?"

Luffy quickly turned towards Nami, his lips in a small gape.

"Na-Nami-san?"

Nami turned to glare at Zoro, who looked away with a slight blush. "The idiot didn't seem to want to part with his haramaki and wanted me to sew it right where it was around his waist. Ever since he couldn't wear it before I sewed it, he said he felt naked without it."

"Shut up!"

"I might have poked you with the needle!"

"And?!"

"Bah!" Nami exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air and walked over to her chair. Then she sat down. "What did you guys think, anyways? Good grief!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes with an annoyed expression.

Still with a soft frown, Luffy finally turned around back towards the sea, but not before Nami looked up at him. '_What's his deal, anyway?_'

Zoro walked over to the rails and looked over the side. Blinking, Nami looked back over at him. "Are you going?"

Without turning, Zoro nodded. "Yeah …"

Standing up, she then walked over to him. "Let me come with you. I can help."

Turning around to face her, he then frowned at her. "You can help?!"

She gave a smile and small laugh. "Help you find him. Otherwise, you will just get lost …"

"I would not get lost!"

"… Uh huh …"

"Fine! Do what you want!"

Nodding in satisfaction, she followed him off of the ship. "Where are you guys going?"

Smiling at Usopp over the rail, she paused in her decent. "We'll be right back." She said before climbing the rest of the way down.

"Eh? Where the hell are they going?" Usopp asked as he scratched his head.

"Don't know …" Sanji replied as he lit a new cigarette.

"Perhaps to find that swordsman from earlier?"

Everyone turned to blink at Brook. "The swordsman?" Usopp questioned as he scratched his chin.

"Ee, I believe so as well." Robin replied as she smiled in the now blank space Nami had been occupying moments before.

"You mean that idiot is actually going to try again?" Sanji asked as he thumbed to the now empty place.

"Why would he do that?" Usopp asked as he tilted his head at the empty place.

"Maybe to regain his dignity?" Sanji said as he began to chuckle.

"Perhaps … but I feel there is more to this than we might know …" Robin said as she turned to look at them.

They in turn, turned to her in confusion. "More to it? Like what?" Usopp asked as he frowned slightly.

"I do not know that …"

Only listening, Luffy then turned towards the town, only barely being able to make out Zoro and Nami now.

xxxx

"We can go back to the same bar, and start from there."

Nodding, Zoro looked around, keeping his eyes open for the swordsman.

"Maybe we can even ask the people inside the bar. They might know something about him, or where he might go." She continued as she also looked around. "I bet he was a bounty hunter … It's a good thing we don't look like ourselves, or he may have caused us trouble."

"He wouldn't have been able to take us …"

"True, but then we would have been exposed …"

"Then we would have had a good work out …"

"Of course you would think that way … I'm sure you all would have …" Nami replied sarcastically as she glared at Zoro's smirking face. Then she looked ahead. "Here we are … Let's ask around inside."

"Right …" Zoro replied with a nod as he followed her inside.

However, no one inside knew anything about a loner swordsman, or for that matter, even remembered him from just an hour before.

"Well, that was useless …"

Frowning, Zoro looked around outside. "Which way did he head in?"

"Mm, that way." Nami said as she pointed to the left.

Nodding, Zoro then headed in the opposite direction. Sighing, Nami snatched his arm as he passed, and then headed in the correct direction.

"Oi!"

"Seriously … you cannot be that bad at directions …"

Puffing out his cheeks, he then yanked his arm from her grasp and then began to follow her. They didn't have to go far. A few streets down, they could hear screaming and a lot of commotion. Breaking into a run, they rounded a corner and finally found the swordsman, in the middle of a fight with what looked to be bandits. However, the swordsman was a bit careless in his attacks.

Sprinting forward, Zoro headed for the forceful winds of the swordsman's attack that was headed straight for some terrified onlookers. Stopping in front of them, Zoro quickly unsheathed his swords and used them to deflect and redirect the attack upwards. Skidding back from the force, he succeeded in the redirection before furrowing his brows towards the swordsman.

"Ah, thanks!" One of the men yelled before he grabbed the woman's hand he was with and began to run, the others not far behind him.

Without turning, or replying, Zoro just continued to watch the swordsman finish up his fight and catch his bounty. Once he tied them up, he immediately turned to Zoro.

"Impressive … You actually deflected my attack …"

"Child's play …"

Scoffing, the man then slowly approached Zoro. "All right … I admit you have some skill lady …"

"Look, don't call me lady … or toots, or anything like that. I have a name. It's Zo …. Zosa …" He replied with a deep frown and with some disdain.

"What? Don't like the name your mother gave to you …?"

Zoro glanced towards Nami, but not directly at her as a small humorless smile touched his lips. "Yeah … something like that …" He said with a scoff before looking back at the hunter. Biting her lip, Nami smiled wide, knowing he was referring to her.

"All right … Zosa … Maybe just a small scuffle … I don't want to-"

"You won't hurt me …" Zoro said as he smirked. "Shall we …?" He asked as he motioned towards the outside of town.

Nodding, the hunter then headed in that direction, Zoro and Nami following. They entered the wilderness and came to a small clearing.

"I guess this is big enough …"

Zoro smirked then. "I'm sure it will be cleared up more soon …"

Chuckling, the swordsman then turned towards Zoro as he drew his sword. "Name's Akashi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Akashi." Zoro said before lunging into an attack.

Eyes widening, Akashi quickly dodged the superbly dealt and very quick attack, but just barely. The speed and force was not expected as he skidded back a few feet, their swords locked together.

"Not … bad …" He said through clenched teeth as he fought with Zoro in strength, pushing him back as best he could.

Chuckling, Zoro smirked up at him. "You'd be surprised …" He said before jumping back and sending another attack from afar.

Jumping out of the way, Akashi rolled to his feet before lunging towards Zoro. Swinging at his attack, he caused Akashi to back off to evaluate his foe. Already breathing heavily from the exertion, Akashi quirked a brow at Zoro, slightly confused and more than surprised.

"Okay … not bad at all … You're really good …"

"Mm, that's what I was trying to tell you …"

"All right … So I might have been wrong to doubt a woman's ability …"

Zoro quirked a brow. "Might …?"

"Heh … Okay, I _was_ wrong …"

"Now we determine a winner …" Zoro said as he lunged for him again.

Sitting on a rock nearby, Nami calmly watched the duel from a distance. It seemed that Zoro hadn't lost any of his strength or speed from being changed. In fact, his speed looked to have increased slightly from the lighter weight. Using that speed to his advantage, Zoro crossed and uncrossed both swords quickly, sending an incredibly powerful attack towards Akashi. Bringing his sword in front of him to block, it didn't seem to be enough as he was sent flying back into the tress behind him.

After awhile, he finally emerged from the rubble, a more than surprised expression on his face. "You got first hit …"

Zoro smirked at the obvious awe in his voice and eyes. "That's right … I did."

"Well done … but that doesn't decide the victor … It's whoever calls 'Uncle' first …"

"Right …" Zoro said as his smirked widened and he sprinted in for another attack. "Hah!" He cried as he swung his swords down gracefully.

Jumping back and landing on his hands and hind legs, Akashi ground his teeth, realizing he was just a tad bit slower. He was going to have to use his superior strength against his foe. Not taking the chance Zoro would attack first, he took off towards him swiping his sword hard, extending his arm as far out as he could. Ducking down low, Zoro flipped his sword down and thrust up the handle of his sword, catching Akashi's chin and sending him flying up.

He crashed down to the ground hard with a groan. Rubbing his chin, he glanced up at Zoro with one eye closed. "Nice move …"

"Thanks ..." Zoro replied with a smug smile.

"I haven't even gotten a hit off …"

"You're not going easy on me … are you? Because if you are … it's gonna be worse for you …"

"No … I stopped going easy on you the moment you first attacked … I have to admit … this is a little embarrassing for me to lose to a woman, and is one of the reasons I don't duel women …"

"Don't think of it as losing to a woman … Think of it as losing to someone who just had skill, to someone who knew how to use a sword." Zoro said as he approached him and reached out a hand to him.

Smiling, Akashi breathed out in a bit of a laugh as he finally took Zoro's offered hand. "Sounds good … I will." He said as Zoro pulled him to his feet. "You're very skilled with a sword. I've not met anyone with that kind of skill and speed."

"I made a promise to be the best … and I plan on fulfilling that promise …"

"Well, you're not too far off …"

"No … I am … I need to become a lot stronger if I plan on defeating that man …"

Akashi nodded, seeming to understand. "I'm sure you can accomplish your goal."

Zoro smiled. "Thanks."

Looking over to Nami, Akashi seemed to look thoughtful. "Your man over there took the duel in stride … He didn't even seem worried."

Both Nami and Zoro blinked at Akashi. "Your … man …?" Nami questioned before her lips twitched, and then she burst into laughter. "No, no … You've got it all wrong! We're just crewmates!" She exclaimed as she laughed.

"Crewmates?" Akashi asked as he looked over at Zoro. "You're pirates?"

"Yeah, we are." Zoro replied as he sheathed his sword. "And he had no reason to be worried about me. I can hold my own, as you saw."

"Indeed …" Akashi replied as he smiled. Then he shook his head as he looked away. "You really are somethin' else …" He said before sheathing his sword and walking away. "Maybe I'll see ya around …" He said over his shoulder as he continued back into town.

Grin on her face as she watched Akashi walk back into town, Nami slid off the ground before turning her grin onto Zoro. "I think you've got an admirer."

"Shut up …" Zoro muttered as he looked away from her, a small blush on his cheeks. "That's just disgusting …"

Chuckling, she then motioned her head back into town. "Come on. Let's get back to the ship." She said as she began to walk back towards the harbor. "So, feel better now?" She asked as they began to walk together.

"Mmm … and now I know she coulda done it …" He muttered more to himself.

Looking over at him, Nami watched him for a bit before looking ahead again. She had no idea who he was talking about, but she felt it was probably something very important to him. She wasn't gonna push the issue. As soon as they made it back to the ship, questioning eyes greeted them.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"No where … Doesn't matter …" Zoro replied to Usopp as he made his way to the men's quarters.

"Did you go back and find that swordsman? Did he reject you again?"

Pausing, Zoro turned a frown on Sanji, who was smirking back at him. "Yeah … I went back for him, and no, he didn't reject me … I won the duel …" Zoro replied with his own smirk.

"Awesome!" Usopp and Chopper replied with grins.

"That's great, Zoro-san!" Brook exclaimed as he lifted his arms to his sides.

"Ha! So the poor bastard got beat down by a girl? I feel for the man …" Franky exclaimed with a massive grin on his face.

"That's right! Even like this, I'm still strong!"

"So … you had to go and have a duel to reassure yourself?"

Making a noise in the back of his throat, Zoro looked back towards Sanji's smirking face with a frown. "I wouldn't be saying anything if I were you, Vanity Queen …"

Losing his smirk, Sanji ground his teeth as he stepped towards Zoro. "You wanna make somethin' of it, _weeping_ willow?!"

"Shut it, fettuccine!"

"Hoo, take you awhile to come up with that one?"

"All right, all right, that's enough!" Nami said as she approached both.

Huffing, Zoro turned his back on both as he went to lean against the ship's mast instead of going to the men's quarters. Snorting, Sanji turned to go back to his kitchen. Sighing, Nami rubbed her temple before turning and looking up. Pausing, she found her eyes meeting directly with black as coal orbs, staring down at her intently. Lowering her hand, her brows furrowed a bit as they stared at one another for a long while before Luffy finally closed his eyes and turned away from her. Huffing, Nami turned away with a look of irritation.

"Whatever …" She muttered as she went to sit down in her usually chair.

Having seen the exchange, Usopp sighed as he looked from Nami and then to Luffy. '_I wonder what's wrong with them … I wonder what happened …_' He thought to himself as he frowned sadly. '_Maybe I should talk to Luffy …_' He continued as he then looked over at Nami, who was glaring at Luffy's back.

'_I don't understand …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **So, what'cha think? I thought the fight was pretty cool, but I didn't want it to be too long, nor too detailed. So, I went with plain and simple. I hope you guys liked it. Ah, No.5 I did kinda feel that way, but ya know what, it's okay. I'm sorry for lashing. Ah, Hunter … I think the majority of women _are_ like that … even if you aren't. I think you're just an exception! X) I'm not really a typical girl either, but I do tend to get moody and impatient, especially during that time of the month. Nothing says, this sucks like hell, when starting your period … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know, by reviewing! Ja! X)


	16. Chapter 16: Why Dost Thee Cry?

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy! We got our internet back as well as our cable! XD However, the bad news is … for some reason my laptop can only connect locally and can't get to the internet … T.T Luckily, we have another PC in the house that can connect! X) So, that's how I'm able to post! XP Anyways, here's the next chapter! Read, enjoy and review! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 16: Why Dost Thee Cry?**

Sighing deeply, Usopp decided he really should talk to Luffy, and if he got nowhere with that, then he would have to talk to Nami. Walking over to _Sunny's_ head, he looked up with a frown.

"Luffy …?"

Turning around, Luffy looked down at Usopp with the frown, that Usopp was sure hadn't left his face since he first frowned at Nami.

"What?"

"Can we talk …?"

"What about?"

Usopp closed his eyes and looked down. "I just wanna know what's going on …" He said before frowning up at Luffy in concern.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Nami …" Usopp said in a low voice so the others couldn't hear him.

Luffy's lips pursed out. "Nothin' ta talk about …" He said before whirling back around.

Usopp's frown deepened. "Luffy …" He called in some reproach to Luffy's response.

Huffing deeply, Luffy looked down at him over his shoulder without turning. Usopp only kept a deep frown on him. Giving in with a sigh, Luffy finally turned back around and jumped down.

"Let's go fishing …"

Nodding, Usopp followed behind Luffy to the back of the ship after grabbing their poles. As soon as they were situated on the rail and both lines cast, Usopp turned to Luffy.

"So?"

The frown hadn't left Luffy's face at all. "So …?"

"What's going on with you and Nami? What's going on with _you_? You're not usually like this …"

"I'm not usually a girl either!"

"What does that have to do anything?"

"The same reason you were crying about being laughed at!" Luffy yelled in irritation.

Blinking, Usopp only gaped at Luffy. "Luffy … what the hell are you-?"

"Why the hell were you crying about being laughed at?!" Luffy yelled as he turned to Usopp.

Just gaping at him, he could not understand where Luffy's anger was coming from. Why was he so angry? "Luffy … I don't understand what you're-"

"I don't know! Okay?!"

Furrowing his brows, Usopp released a breath at the back of his throat as Luffy turned back towards the sea. After awhile, Usopp did the same. He wasn't sure why, but Luffy's unexplainable anger and outburst towards him made him feel sad as his frown deepened. He had never seen Luffy blow up or get angry for no reason at all. For that matter, no one really cared about being laughed at before either. This whole situation was just plain weird to him.

"Look … I don't really know why I'm so upset … but I just feel … angry! Also … why is she singling me out?! I mean … usually I wouldn't care … but … I don't know … Things are just so weird right now and … I just … I don't get it … and I feel … I feel like there's nothing I can do about it …Or rather … not sure if I can …… I'm always sure …"

As he stared at him, Usopp could only gape at Luffy in some surprise by his ramblings. "You're feeling insecure …?"

"What the hell is that?! No, I'm not feeling insecure!" Luffy yelled as he scowled at Usopp. "What the hell have I got to feel insecure for?! And what the hell was with all the hugging?!"

"The-The what?" Usopp asked as he quirked a brow.

"Nothing! Just forget it!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned back to the ocean.

"Luffy … What-?"

"Why is she always so nice to everyone else, except for me …?"

Usopp's lips parted in his gape at Luffy's soft question. Even Luffy's face had softened. "I … I-"

"She always goes off and talks to everyone … Makes them feel better … She probably wouldn't do that for me …"

Continuing to gape for awhile, Usopp finally closed his mouth before turning away. "I think she would …"

"Yeah, right …" Luffy said sarcastically with pursed lips.

"I really do …"

"I guess we will see …"

Turning to him, Usopp's frown turned confused. '_What does he mean …?_'

xxxx

They had managed to catch a few fish and had remained in relative silence. They placed their catches in the tank and then headed back towards the deck. Just as they did, Sanji came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner time, you pricks!" He called before turning to Nami and Robin. "Ah, it is dinner time my beautiful maidens of such pure and divine delight!"

Turning to look at him, Nami stood up from her chair and smiled at him. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Snorting quietly to himself, Luffy rounded the corner with Usopp behind him and headed for the kitchen, but stopped just before getting to it, knowing what Sanji would say. As if on queue, Sanji held up his hand.

"Ah, ah-"

"Yeah, yeah … we know …" Luffy interrupted in an irritated tone as he glared at Sanji, who frowned in a bit of confusion.

Passing by him, Nami released a puff of breath with her nose in the air and eyes closed. Glaring in turn, Luffy just watched her pass.

"Oi! Don't give Nami-san that look!"

Shifting his eyes to Sanji, Luffy's glare deepened even further. At hearing Sanji's outburst, Nami turned in time to see Luffy shift his angry glare to Sanji.

"Make me, balloon chest …"

"Ba-Ba-Ba …" Sanji sputtered as he gaped down at him.

"Ha! Balloon chest! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Shut it, overgrown weed!"

"Sanji-kun …"

"Ha-i, Nami-swan?!"

"Aren't you supposed to serve lunch …?"

"Yes, of course, Nami-swan!" Sanji sang in his husky voice as he twirled around and pranced towards the kitchen, brushing off both Luffy and Zoro for the time being.

Nami turned to frown at Luffy deeply before following Sanji and Robin into the dining room. Luffy only frowned back and then followed her along with everyone else. They all entered the dining area and then took a seat at the table. When Sanji began to serve their meals, he dropped Luffy's plate in front of him roughly. Brows twitching, Luffy stared down at the plate, deciding to let it go and began to eat with everyone else.

Then Sanji pranced over to Nami. "Is there anything else you need from your humble servant, Nami-san?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami replied as she smiled up at him.

Reaching over, Luffy snatched his cup, the water sloshing onto the table and took a drink. Then he slammed his cup down onto the table, and continued to eat. Everyone immediately turned to him and blinked in some confusion to his unexplained action.

"What is your problem …?"

Not bothering to look up, he only continued to shovel food into his mouth, but then paused for a moment. "What's yours …?"

"Wha-What's … mine?" Nami asked as she gaped at him in disbelief.

"Oi, just answer Nami-san's question!"

"Oh … and are you going to play lackey and make me answer, bubble butt?" Luffy asked as he shifted his eyes to Sanji, which oozed disdain.

"Bu-Bubble …?" Sanji sputtered as his jaw dropped.

Zoro burst into laughter as he slammed his hands onto the table. "Nice! Bubble butt!"

"Luffy, what is the matter with y-?"

"Nothing!" Luffy yelled as he slammed his fork down onto the table. "Nothing's wrong with me, Nami! The question is, what the hell is the matter with you?! With all of you?!" He continued to yell as he looked at everyone at the table.

"Luffy … what …?"

"Forget it!" He said as he shifted his gaze back to Nami. Lifting his fork back up, he began to shovel food back into his mouth as he looked down at his plate.

"The only person I see a problem with here is you!"

Pausing with the fork on the way to his mouth, Luffy took a deep, slow and calming breath before slowly shifting his eyes to Sanji in a glare.

"Why are you always giving Nami-san such a hard time?!"

"Oi, Sanji-kun …"

Luffy slowly stood up to meet Sanji eye to eye. "Well … maybe if you weren't such an ass kisser … you might actually see it yourself …" He seethed quietly into Sanji's face.

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami cried as her face took on a gaping frown in shock.

"What did you say, asshole?!"

"Get your head out of her ass, and then maybe you might hear me better!"

Grinding his teeth, Sanji lifted up his leg and pulled it towards his chest quickly before shoving it into Luffy's chest hard. The kick sent him flying back into his chair forcefully, which dislodged the chair from the floor and sent flying along with Luffy.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled as she and the others quickly stood up from their seats.

"Oi!"

Pushing the chair off from him, Luffy sat up with his hand immediately going to his chest and released a coughing fit from the air being knocked out of him. Then he lifted his chin to scowl at Sanji. Releasing a cry, Luffy leapt to his feet and lunged towards Sanji quickly. He rammed into his gut, tackling him onto the table.

"Oi, that's enough!" Nami yelled, but neither seemed inclined to stop fighting and struggling with one another on the table as they screamed and squawked loudly.

They rolled around on the table as Luffy threw a punch and Sanji tried to kick him off. Eventually, they rolled right off the table.

"Aaah!" Luffy screamed as he sat on top of Sanji and dealt a few punches before they rolled over again. Hair was pulled as well as scratches made on their skin as they struggled.

Grinding her teeth, Nami turned to the kitchen before hopping over the bar. Grabbing one of Sanji's big pots, she filled it with water and then carried it over to them. Once they rolled towards her feet, she tilted the pot, letting the water drench them. Both gasped and squealed from the cold water drenching them completely.

"I said that's enough!"

Sitting up on his knees, Luffy reached up to move his drenched hair out of his face as he panted from the fight and sudden chill from the cold water. Sanji also sat up as he waved his arms, trying to get the water out of his clothes. Nami frowned down at them, but then blinked before her eyes slowly widened and a slight blush crept across her nose.

"I-I …"

After awhile both stood up as they wrung the water from their hair.

"I apologize … Nami-san …" Sanji said as he turned toward her, but then blinked at her expression. "Eh? Nami-san?"

Slowly backing away from them, her eyes widened further as she shifted her eyes away from them and covered her mouth with her hand. "I just … You shouldn't have been … fighting …"

"Now what's the matter with you?!"

"Your shirts …"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned as he turned to Zoro, who was calmly pointing to his chest.

Both looked down and then blinked. Gasping, Sanji quickly crossed his arms across his chest as a slight blush crept over his face. Blinking, Luffy also found himself crossing his arms as well, but not as quickly as he looked over at Nami in some bewilderment. Nami could only stare down at the ground with her hand still over her mouth, completely embarrassed by her lack of composure.

"Yohohohoho!" Blissful, cold and perky nipples! Co-me to daddy!" Brook sang with hearts in his eyes as he leapt for both Luffy and Sanji.

Without looking, Sanji lifted a leg and Luffy lifted an arm. Sanji shoved his foot in Brook's boney face as Luffy smashed the back of his fist into it. He slid down with his skeletal face dented in, collapsing onto the ground.

"I … I apologize … Nami-san …" Sanji repeated as he tightened his arms across his chest.

"It's alright … Sanji-kun … Don't worry about it … I understand why you did it … Just go change-"

"What?!"

Releasing her breath with a click at the back of her throat, Nami furrowed her brows as she looked over at Luffy and lowered her hand. "You were the one being a jerk …"

Luffy clenched his teeth down tightly as he frowned deeply right back at her. "I'm the one …?"

"That's right …"

His lips slowly pursed in anger as he clenched his teeth down harder before a scowl slowly formed on his face and he revealed his tightly clenched teeth. Usopp and Chopper grabbed Brook and dragged him to the other side of the table where the others were.

Looking down at the skeleton, Zoro sneered at him. "Fuckin' weirdo …"

Lifting her chin into the air, Nami held her ground as she furrowed her brows deeper. Deciding to stay out of this one, Sanji backed away from the two and the severely thick atmosphere emitting from them.

"I'm the one …?" Luffy repeated in a much quieter voice as he finally closed his mouth, but kept his deep and angry frown.

"Yes … You've laughed at all of your friends … and now _this_?" She said as she motioned towards the mess in the dining room.

Luffy released a soft laugh that was completely devoid of any humor as he shook his head at her. Just as he thought, she had completely failed to notice that he had been the only one who hadn't laughed at Zoro. Only when he did make himself laugh, did she notice, and of course, it wasn't in a good way. He knew that she had been about to yell at him, something she didn't do to the others, even though they had laughed too.

Grinding his teeth further, he closed his eyes to slits as he glared at her. "Right …" He seethed before walking out, bumping his shoulder into her as he walked past with his head lowered.

Throwing the door open, he turned to walk towards the back of the ship. A hand immediately went up to grab at his chest as he quickly walked away. It felt heavy … just like the time with Usopp. It felt so incredibly heavy. His eyes began to sting as he rounded the corner to the back.

"Luffy!"

Grinding his teeth and baring them, he didn't stop, but quickened his pace. Nami rounded the corner and spotted him walking away quickly.

"Luffy, stop!"

"Why?!" He yelled over his shoulder, but didn't stop. "So you can yell at me some more?!"

She slowed to almost a stop as she gaped at the sound of his voice. Then she began to jog after him after awhile. "Luffy, wait!"

"Go away!"

"Luffy!"

Clenching his teeth down harder, he growled in frustration and irritation as he whirled around to face her. "What do you want, Nami?! What do you want, huh?!"

Stopping completely, her face softened as she gaped at him. His eyes were red, but they were dry. '_Is he …?_' Then she let herself frown. "Luffy … what is the matter with you …?"

His face scrunched up as he showed his frustration with that question as he released his breath loudly and shook his head. Then he turned to walk away again. There was something else in his expression that Nami couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't anger that she saw, but something else.

"Luffy, wait!"

"No!" He yelled as he whirled around again. "You wanna know what's wrong with me, Nami?! You wanna know what my problem is?!" He yelled as he took a few steps towards her. "You! You are my problem! That's what! You've been on my case since we first got turned! I let it go before, because I just figured you were being you, but this ain't you, Nami! Since when was it such a horrible thing to laugh at them, huh?! We've done it so many times before! Even _you_! I've even laughed at myself! But now suddenly, we all get our genders changed and that's all different now?! And why only me, huh?! You didn't even bother to notice that I was the only one who hadn't laughed at Zoro, but the moment you heard me laugh, you turned around and yelled at me! Nami … you didn't even yell at Sanji … at the others … _Why me, huh_?!"

Nami could only gape at him as she thought about what he was saying. It was true. She really hadn't noticed at all that he'd been the only one, who didn't laugh, but the moment he had …

After awhile, she allowed herself to frown at him again. "But … there's a difference to when it's okay to laugh, Luffy …."

"Is that right?!"

"Yes! There's a difference as to when they laugh with you, and then _don't_ want to be laughed at …"

"But why?! It's never bothered them before! Just because their girls now?! Well, if that's the case, then girls are stupid!"

"What?!" Nami yelled back as her expression turned into a scowl.

"I'm still who I am, and I wouldn't care if they laughed at me! I would just laugh right with them! What is the big deal with you girls that we can't all just laugh, huh?!"

"Because it's embarrassing! And girls are not stupid!"

"Yes they are!"

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she felt her anger growing.

"It's true! Look at that stupid woman who did this to us! She was stupid! Girls are stupid!"

"Luffy, that's enough!"

"Why?! Because you hate hearing the truth! Girls really are stupid, Nami! _You_ are stup-!"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. Nami whipped out her hand, and slapped him across the face. Gasping loudly, his eyes had widened to large black orbs as he stared into the direction her slap had directed him to. Then he slowly reached up to touch his stinging cheek. Blinking rapidly, he also felt his eyes stinging along with his cheek. He slowly turned back towards her as his vision began to blur and sway.

"You hit me …"

Blinking rapidly as if clearing her mind, Nami sucked in her breath at his soft whisper and the fact that his eyes were quickly filling with water. "I …"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence either, because Luffy quickly darted forward, bumping into her as he ran towards the deck. "Luffy, wait!" She cried as she began to run after him.

As soon as he made it to the deck, he immediately jump off of the ship and headed into town. Nami quickly ran up to the rail and looked down. "Luffy!!" She called one more time, but he didn't stop as he disappeared into the town.

"Nami-san …?"

Sighing and closing her eyes slowly, she gripped the railing tightly, feeling downright horrible. Without turning around, she jumped over the rail and landed on the dock below.

"Oi! Nami-san!" Sanji cried as he ran towards the rail and looked out. Nami was already running into town. "Nami-san!"

Ignoring him, she looked around, trying to find where he went. However, she didn't see him anywhere. Watching until she disappeared, Sanji frowned softly in confusion. What had happened?

Running through the crowd of people, Luffy wiped at the tears that kept falling from his eyes as he panted and sobbed loudly. "Stupid! Girls are so stupid! Why am I even crying?! Why do girls always gotta cry?! It's so stupid!" He yelled before his face contorted from the pain in his chest as he reached down to clutch at it.

"… I hate it … It's so heavy … It hurts …"

A few eyes watched as Luffy ran past before smirks spread across their lips and a few chuckles emanated from them.

"Well, ain't she a pretty little thing …? I think she needs some comfortin' …"

More chuckles sounded as they stepped out from the shadows.

"What do you think … boys?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Uh oh … X.x Waz that dude up to …? Anywho, whad'ya think? Luffy finally blew! X) You know, I think Luffy would sound super cute if he were trying to yell in anger. I think he would have a bit of a whine in his voice and a slight husk, but not like Sanji's sexy husk. I mean a cute little husk! XD Yeah … just ignore me … Let's see what happens in the next chapter, ne?! XP Thanks for reading! Now leave me a review! XD


	17. Chapter 17: Nothing Thee Shall Fear

**Author's Note: **I have a feeling this is gonna be a long chapter … Let's see. XP I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Please read, enjoy, and review! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 17: Nothing Thee Shall Fear**

Luffy weaved in and out of the town, not knowing where he was going. The tears continued to relentlessly fall without cease, and the pain was being just as stubborn. It hurt … It hurt a lot. Did that mean his feelings had been hurt? How girly and stupid was that? After awhile, he finally slowed to a walk, but continued to wipe away his tears. He sniffed up his snot before stopping at an alley and leaning against the wall inside it. Now that he'd cried himself into an official girl, he felt himself becoming angry again.

"Stupid … Stupid girls … Stupid … Meany … or … Manny … or whatever the hell her name was …" He muttered to himself as he scowled at the opposite wall. "She had better change us back soon, or I will go hunting for her myself! I'm not gonna wait around like Nami says!"

"Ah, well hello there, lil' chick."

Blinking, Luffy turned to see a man standing in the opening of the alleyway. "What do you want?"

"I just saw you cryin' an' thought you might need a shoulder."

Dipping his brows deeply, Luffy pushed himself off the wall, not liking this man at all. "Well, I don't! Now leave me alone!" He said as he turned to go deeper into the alley, to the other side.

"Ah, but we really think you need our company, lass …"

Stiffening up rigidly, Luffy felt a shiver run down his spine before he turned to glare at the man, but noticed there were now _men_. Each and every one was sneering and leering at him. His eyes slowly widened as he backed away from them, before realizing he backed down from no man. Narrowing his eyes into a glare, he stood his ground as he lifted his chin into the air.

"You'd better leave me alone old guy, if you know what's best for you …"

The older man burst into laughter as well as his men as he grabbed a hold of his surprisingly flat belly. "If we know what's best for us?!"

Baring his teeth into a scowl, Luffy clenched his fists shut tight as his glare deepened into a scowl. "Don't say I didn't warn you … I'm really not in the mood for this, old guy …" He seethed as he got into a fighting position.

"Oh, is the lil' chick gonna fight us now?"

"That's right!" Luffy exclaimed as he threw a punch, catching the older man in the face.

Crying out in surprise, the old man fell back to the ground as his men gaped down at him. Sitting up, he wiped the blood from his mouth before scowling at Luffy.

"Get her!"

Turning their own scowls on Luffy, the men cried out as they all ran towards him. Getting back into position, Luffy then threw himself into the fight, having needed to relieve some stress.

xxxx

Having slowed to a fast walk, Nami looked around the town, but couldn't find Luffy anywhere. Sighing and drooping a bit, she continued on, hoping she might find him soon, because it was getting dark out. If they stayed out for too long, the others might get worried. She wondered just how far he had gone, or perhaps she had already gone too far. Either way, she would try and find him.

xxxx

Back slamming into the wall, Luffy wiped the blood pouring from the corner of his mouth before tackling one of the men into the other wall with a cry. However, when said man slammed into the wall, he recovered quickly and rammed his fist into Luffy's gut.

"Guh!" He cried as blood spewed from his mouth.

"It's just one little girl, boys! Don't let her beat ya!" The older man cried as he grabbed Luffy's shoulders.

Wringing out of his grasp, Luffy quickly turned to deck the man before more arms grabbed him from behind. Crying out, he threw his head back, slamming it against an unsuspecting nose, feeling it crack against his hard skull. He broke free of their many hands and arms before using his Gattling Gun.

"Gomu Gomu no … Gattling Gun!" He yelled as he punched the men that had held him down.

However, only more hands grabbed a hold of him, stopping his attack. "Gah!" He cried as he turned his head to see scowling faces.

"You're almost too much trouble more than you're worth little girl! But you are one fine piece of meat …"

Horrified by his words, Luffy's eyes shot open wide as he gaped at the man. "Wa-Wait a minute! You don't …!"

Chuckling, the older man wiped away his blood as he approached Luffy. Gasping, Luffy's eyes managed to open twice as big as usually as he tried to back away, but was held down by a lot of hands.

"You're a real spitfire, you are lass …"

"Wait … You've got it all wrong!"

"Do I now?" He asked as he ran a finger down Luffy's face, which caused his eyes to open wider and show a little more fear.

Shaking his head, to move away from the hand and to chase away the fear, he then scowled at him. "You don't understand!" He exclaimed as he began to struggle. "You don't want me!"

"Oh, but I think we do. Don't we boys?" The older man asked as he looked around, which caused a few cheers and whistles from his men.

"No! You've got it wrong! I'm not a girl!"

The older man's brows rose up high as he regarded Luffy with utmost amusement. "Not a girl?!" He exclaimed loudly as he and his men burst into laughter.

"No, you don't understand! I'm not a girl! I look like one, but I'm not! There was a woman and she turned us like this!"

"A woman would say a lot of things when she doesn't want the attention! But this?! This is the best thing I've heard yet!"

Scowling deeper, but his fear rising when he couldn't break free, Luffy lifted his leg quickly to kick the man. "You're not … _listening_!!" He yelled as he caught the man's shin, which caused him to cry out from the pain.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he back handed Luffy across the face, which caused him to cry out slightly from the sudden sting.

However, he didn't give up. He turned to scowl back at him. "It's true! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm a pirate! See this scar?! It's on the bounty! So is my straw hat! It's on my back, hidden behind my hair! My navigator told me not to let anyone see it, or they might know it's me!"

Narrowing his eyes, the older man stared at Luffy for awhile before his eyes lowered down to his heaving chest. Smirking, he reached up and grabbed one roughly, which caused Luffy to cry out from the pain and shock of being touched in a place he knew he shouldn't be touched.

"No don't!" He cried as his eyes widened, no longer able to hide his fear.

"You feel like a woman to me. You're lying."

"No!" He cried as he shook his head, feeling panic begin to rise in his chest. "No, I'm not a woman! I'm not! I'm a man!"

"You're a strong woman. I'll give ya that. You managed to knock out quite a few of my men … But we're stronger, see? And we're starving …"

Gasping shakily, Luffy felt his body begin to shake as his fear built. "No …" He whispered as he shook his head. "You don't want me …"

"Take her to our hideout, boys. It's gonna be a fun night."

"_No_!! _No, stop_!!"

"Get that mouth covered!"

xxxx

Sighing, Nami looked around with a deep frown on her face. She couldn't find Luffy anywhere. How far off into town did he go? Maybe she really did pass him up already. Maybe he was on a rooftop somewhere.

"That idiot … Where the hell did he run off to?" She muttered to herself as she continued on walking.

She slowly made her way through the evening crowd, still looking around. She knew it wasn't going to be easy now that he was no longer wearing his straw hat, but she was going to try at least. '_Not that he deserves it …_' She thought as her frown deepened. However, she did hit him, and he seemed hurt by it. Taking in a deep sigh in defeat, she continued on, still looking around for him.

As she continued on, she found herself in a less crowded part of town. Shuddering from the shadiness of it, she was beginning to wish she hadn't come alone. Although, she had to remember she was a man now, and probably wouldn't be bothered. However, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she should have brought someone with her.

'_I should have asked Zoro or Sanji to come with me …_' She thought as her frown softened, but then it turned exasperated. '_Although, they're women now and probably would have attracted more attention than I would want … Then … maybe I should have brought either Brook or Franky with me … or even Chopper …_' She thought, but then had to shake her head. '_No, I don't need them. I can do this …_'

Taking a deep breath, she continued to walk with a more purposeful stride.

"You've got a real pretty mouth for a man …"

Inhaling sharply and eyes widening, a shiver ran up Nami's spine as she stiffened and stopped walking. However, she recovered her composure quickly, remembering she _was_ a man and turned to the man, who had spoken to her.

"Beat it, asshole. Or I will show you what the owner of this mouth can do to you …"

Brow twitching, the man mumbled to himself as he pushed himself off the wall and walked away in the opposite direction. Watching to make sure he kept going, Nami then slumped and gave a huge sigh in relief as she shuddered. '_This is just too much …_' She thought to herself as she turned and continued on.

xxxx

Throwing the doors open, the men dragged Luffy inside, who was tugging at his restrained arms and digging his feet into the ground and chewing on the gag in his mouth.

"Get 'er inside, dammit! Close them damn doors!"

Doing as they were told, they closed the doors to the abandoned warehouse they've inhabited for a few days now. Looking around with large black orbs, Luffy continued to attempt to pull his arms out of their grasp as he dug his heels into the ground.

"Mmm!!"

"Bring her over here!"

The men began to drag him over towards a stack of pallets. His eyes widened in horror as his struggles began anew with more fervor. He began to shake his head as he stared at the pallets continuing to dig his heels into the ground. Grinding his teeth, one of the men kicked Luffy in the back of his legs.

"Walk, dammit!"

Falling to his knees, he pulled on his arms, but he couldn't get free. Stretching them, he wrapped an arm around one of their necks and kicked at the other one.

"Get her!"

Getting up, he pulled the gag out of his mouth and scowled. "You sons of bitches!!" He cried as he began to fight them all off again.

"Get that bitch under control!"

He punched and kicked anyone in his way before he ran for the closed doors. However, he didn't make it far as he was tackled to the ground. He reached his hand towards the door, but was quickly pulled away from it. His hands immediately went down to the ground as he clawed at it, desperately trying to get to the door.

"_No_!!" He screamed as he felt his eyes beginning to sting. '_No! I will not let this happen! This will not happen! Not to me! Not to me!_'

He felt hands grab for his arms as he was roughly pulled up by his hair off of the ground, which caused him to scream in pain. "Aaah!"

"Get her to the damned pallets!"

"_No_!!" He screamed as he continued to struggle. '_No! How am I not stronger than them?! How am I not strong?! I should have beaten them!! I should have!_'

"She has a fuckin' ability!"

"It just means she'll be flexible!"

"No! N-o!" Luffy cried as his vision began to blur. '_Not me! Not like this!_'

"Get 'er up there!"

"_No_!!"

xxxx

Crying out in frustration, Nami turned around in a circle before she threw her hands up into the air. "Where _is_ he?!" She cried to no one but herself as she let her arms fall to her sides.

Huffing deeply, her brows dipped into a deep frown as she shook her head. Turning around, she stared down the empty street as the darkness engulfed it. The sun had already set and had darkened the sky. She was sure she'd been searching for close to an hour now, but she'd still yet to find him. Shaking her head, she turned in the opposite direction.

"Fine … whatever … If you wanna be alone … if you don't wanna be found … then so be it …" She muttered to herself as she began to walk back where she had come from.

"I'm going back to the ship …"

xxxx

Luffy cried out in a scream when his back was slammed onto the wooden pallets. He clawed and reached up with his hands, desperately trying to get away.

"_No_!! _No_!! Don't touch me!! I'm a man, dammit! I'm a man!"

A hand shot out to squeeze one of his breasts none too gently. "Yeah, you sure as hell feel like a man … Get these clothes off!!" The older man yelled before he began to chuckle.

"No please!" Luffy pleaded as tears began to stream down his temples as he fought to push away the hands that began to tear at his shirt. "_N-o_!!"

"Oooh! She's real soft, Cap'n …"

"That's right, boys … She's real soft …" The older man said as he pushed his way through and smirked down at Luffy. "I get first, of course."

"No …" Luffy whispered as he clenched his teeth down hard.

They're hands were like acid, making his skin burn in disgust. He cringed as he tried to move away from the touch.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued to struggle.

The older man grabbed his legs and spread them apart harshly. Panting heavily, Luffy's eyes shot open as he looked downward. Then he let his head drop back as he shook it.

"No …" He whispered before he threw his head back. "_N—o_!!"

"Shut her up, dammit!"

"Gah!!"

"What the …?" The older man muttered as he turned around to be greeted in the face with a hit.

"Get your hands off my captain, assholes …" Nami seethed as she bared her clenched teeth to them in a scowl.

Getting up in a daze, the older man wiped the blood and looked down at it before scowling at Nami. "Get him! I want him dead! Keep her held down!" He said as he turned to the men still holding Luffy.

"Yes'r!"

Lunging forward, men began to advance on Nami. However, she whipped her Perfect Clima Tact out, swiping at all of them and sent them flying. Then she twirled it and pointed it upward.

"Lightning Tempo!!"

Men screamed in pain as their bodies and skin were singed from the lightning attack. Anyone who wasn't struck by the lightning advanced on Nami. Taking a few hits, Nami fought as best she could, using her clima tact before it was taken from her. Clenching her teeth down, she used all she had left, her fists, as she fought them off. She felt as one of the men jumped on her back. Grunting, she whirled around before slamming him into another man standing nearby. Then she elbowed him in the gut.

Another man came toward her front and punched her gut, while another man wrapped his arm around her neck. Grinding her teeth, she grabbed the man's arm and then flipped him over her shoulder and sent him flying into the man in front of her. Another of the men came up and punched her across the face, crying out, but not giving in, she turned back around quickly and dealt her own punch and several more for the others that tried to attack her.

"Fuck this! Bitch ain't worth all this trouble! Let's get out of here!"

Panting heavily, Nami stumbled to catch her balance as she closed an eye and watched them all run out of the warehouse with her one good eye. She could feel the blood flowing down her face and from her mouth as well as feel all the sore places on her body. Blinking to clear her vision, she then turned around towards the pallets, but Luffy was nowhere in sight.

Blinking now in confusion, she began to turn her body and look around everywhere. "Luffy …"

Limping forward, she looked around, but still didn't see him. Feeling a bit of panic rising, she rushed towards the pallets and crates and looked around them. "Luffy!"

Heaving in her panic as it began to rise further, she stood still before finally hearing the heavy breathing from within the crates. Gasping, she quickly turned to them and then walked towards them. Looking through them, she finally found him hidden in between the crates with his knees drawn to his chest. His eyes were massively wide and terrified.

"Oh … Luffy …" She whispered as her expression saddened. "Luffy, it's all right … You can come out now …" She said softly as she got onto her hands and knees and reached her hand into the small opening.

Gasping, he quickly backed away from her as his eyes managed to widen further. Furrowing her brows as her lips parted, she gaped at him in complete surprise by his action. "Luffy … Luffy, it's me. It's Nami …"

Breathing shallowly, he only stared at her as tears began to stream down his face. She could see that he was shaking and badly. "Oh my God, Luffy …" She whispered as her face saddened further. "Luffy, it's okay now. They won't hurt you again …They're gone now …"

"They touched me, Nami …"

Releasing her breath quickly, she gaped at the quietness of his voice. However, her expression then saddened again. "I know they did, Luffy … but they're gone now … Please come out so we can go back to the ship. Let's get out of here."

"I didn't help you … I hid instead …"

"It's okay, Luffy … I don't blame you … and I'm not upset with you. I would have done the same thing …"

"I don't do that, Nami … I would never do this …"

"Luffy … we're not ourselves right now … It's okay …"

"_No_! _It's not okay, Nami_! _It's not okay_! _I'm a man, dammit_! _I'm a man_!!" He screamed as he began to cry more.

"No, Luffy, you're not! At least … not right now … It's okay to be afraid …"

"It's not okay to be afraid, Nami! I should have beaten them! I should have been stronger! Instead … you had to save me! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Well, then if you're not afraid of anything, come out of there!"

Sitting where he was for awhile, he finally uncrossed his arms and leaned forward to crawl out. Flushing slightly, she averted her eyes as he crawled out of the small cramped space. Standing up to get out of his way, she then took a few steps back. As soon as he was out of the small space, he then attempted to stand, but then ended up falling back down to his hands and knees. With his head lowered, he sat up on his knees as he began to shake again, but she was sure for a different reason.

"I can't even get my legs to work … Such an embarrassment …" He seethed quietly. "I feel so ashamed …"

"Luffy … don't think about it … I'll carry you back …"

"No! I will not be carried back!"

"Luffy, we can either wait here in this horrible place, chancing the fact that they might return, or I carry you back to the ship!" She yelled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Put this on first."

Blinking up at her, he blushed a bit at her exposed chest before quickly grabbing the shirt and pulling it on over his head. Once he had it on, she knelt down and lifted him into her arms quickly, which caused him to gasp and blush deeper in embarrassment. Turning around, Nami then walked towards the still open doors and peered out cautiously. When she didn't see anyone, she quickly made her way out and back towards the ship. Lowering his head, Luffy allowed his hair to cover his face from his shame.

Looking down at him, Nami let the corners of her lips tilt downward in a frown before looking ahead of her. "If it's any consolation … you were still really strong … Stronger than I am as a man … When I got there, I noticed they were all pretty beat to shit … I think that's the only reason I was able to chase them off, because they were already beat up pretty bad …"

"Yeah … but I wasn't strong enough to stop them …"

"You're not staying like this for much longer, Luffy … Soon you will be your strong self again, and you will never have to worry about anything like this happening to you ever again."

"What about you …?"

Blinking, she looked down at him, not having heard his soft whisper. "What?"

Not lifting his head, he only turned it away from her. "Nothing …"

Blinking down at him awhile longer, she finally looked back ahead of her and continued back towards the ship, ignoring the pain her body was in. Slowly turning his head back towards her, he could see the bruises already forming on her body. Looking up slightly and through his hair, he could also see the bruises on her face. One of her cheeks was swelling slightly as well as her lip having been busted open. One of her eyes was half closed and swollen, and blood was running down from her head and mouth.

Frowning sadly, he quickly looked down again in his shame. He had made her fight alone. He should have helped her. He should never have hidden himself. How were they supposed to explain to the others about both their injuries? It was far too shameful to mention to them about what almost happened to him. Especially since he had abandoned Nami like he'd done. She could have died because of his cowardice. Clenching his teeth down hard, he closed his eyes tightly and balled his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry …"

"Eh?" Nami questioned as she looked down at him.

"You're strong Nami … You're strong …"

"Luffy … what are you talking about?"

"You fought them all off by yourself … even though you knew you could have died … Even though you're a girl … you're still really strong …"

Gaping down at him, she then forced her mouth closed before looking ahead again. "I think I'm only strong because of you, Luffy …"

Expression turning surprised, Luffy then quickly looked up at her. However, then his expression saddened. "I wasn't very strong just awhile ago …"

"I already told you … Don't worry about what happened awhile ago … It wasn't your fault … You were just in shock, Luffy … You had no control of your body or mind …"

"I shouldn't have been afraid …"

"But you were …"

Face scrunching up a bit, he felt as tears bunched at the corners of his mouth before reaching up and touching the blood that spilled from her mouth. "I should have been the one to protect you …"

Gasping as she felt her heart leap into her throat, she quickly looked down at Luffy, who had quickly pulled his hand away, startled by her reaction. When she only stared down at him, his cheeks flushed slightly, but he didn't move his eyes away from hers. Vaguely noticing the flush in his cheeks, Nami felt herself being drawn in by the flush of his cheeks, as if they called to her. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed her leaning in, the flush deepening into a darker hue.

However, Nami's eyes shot open wide as she gasped and quickly leaned back up. However, in her shock from what she'd been about to do, she released her hold on Luffy, and he went crashing down to the hard ground below.

"Aah, ow!!" He screamed as he landed on the ground hard. "What the hell, Nami?! Why'd you do that?!" He yelled as he rubbed his sore backside after sitting up.

"Oh! I-I-I'm sorry!" She cried as she knelt down to pick him up again.

"No!" He said as he held up his hand. "I can walk now … Last thing I need is for you to carry me all the way back to the ship for the others to see …" He said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

However, he swayed a bit on his feet, his legs feeling week again, but perhaps for a different reason. "Ah!" Nami exclaimed as she reached out to catch him.

"Don't!" He yelled as he frowned at her and turned to walk on his own.

Sighing deeply as she looked down, she finally followed after him to the ship after awhile. As soon as they made it back, they climbed aboard the ship to be greeted with gasps.

"Nami-san! What happened to you?!" Sanji cried as he ran up to her and began to softly touch all of her bruises and injuries. Then he turned to scowl at Luffy. "What did you do to Nami-san?!"

"He didn't do anything, Sanji-kun." Nami said as she grabbed his hand and lowered it away from her face.

Frowning deeply at Sanji, Luffy turned his head away from them. Chopper immediately ran up to them. "You're both really injured! What happened?!"

"It was nothing. We ran into a bit of trouble with some guys, but don't worry, we held them off." Nami said as she smiled down at Chopper. "I took most of the damage because I was the guy, but we're fine."

Gasping softly, Luffy immediately turned to gape at Nami in utter disbelief. She was actually lying for his sake. "Eh, touble?!" Chopper exclaimed as he looked over the wounds on her torso.

"Yeah … thought we owed them some money or something …" She said as she chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face.

However, Sanji turned to scowl at Luffy again. "You should have protected her better!"

Gasping again, Luffy quickly turned to Sanji, his eyes wide at his words. _"You should have protect her …"_ He stared at Sanji wide eyed as his eyes began to fill with water.

"I-It's nothing, Sanji-kun, really!" She said in a bit of a panic. "I'm fine, really! It will heal! Right, Chopper?!" She continued as she smiled down at the little reindeer nervously.

"A-Aa … It will heal just fine …"

"See? No harm done, Sanji-kun." She said as she smiled at Sanji before turning to Chopper. "Shall we?"

Nodding with a smile, Chopper turned to begin leading them to his infirmary. Sanji watched after them with a deep frown on his face. Something wasn't right.

'_What really happened …?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note:** Just as I thought! It was a long one! X) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD I bet you weren't expecting that, ne?! XP I had you all worried … didn't I?! X) Anyways, let me know what you guys thought with a review! X)


	18. Chapter 18: More Than Thee Shall Know

**Author's Note: **All right, you guys wanted to know what happened next, well here it is. I wasn't sure I wanted to do the ending part of this, but heather said it made sense, so I did it. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read, enjoy and review! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 18: Understand More Than Thee Shall Know**

After getting patched up, Luffy slumped off to the men's quarters. He was extremely exhausted from the night's events. Opening the door, he was greeted with stares and a single glare.

"What really happened tonight, Luffy?"

Clenching his fists tightly, Luffy furrowed his brows and didn't look up at any of them, especially Sanji. "I'm tired …" He said quietly as he plopped down on his bed for sleep.

"How could you let something like that happen to Nami-san?! She looked in really bad shape!"

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he curled up into a ball and tried to drawn him out as he pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm going to sleep …"

"Oi, answer me!"

"Just let it go, noodles …"

"How can I let this go?! Look what happened to Nami-san!"

"She said it wasn't a big deal, right? So it probably wasn't. Just leave him alone …"

"Don't tell me what to do, grassy lawn!"

Rolling onto his back, Zoro turned away from Sanji. "Shut up and go to sleep …" He said in a quiet, but demanding voice.

Snorting, Sanji laid down in his bed as he stared at Luffy's back. Furrowing his brows, Zoro slowly turned around to also look down at Luffy. Something wasn't right, but if Luffy didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push the issue, or let anyone else push it either.

Lying in her bed, Nami stared up at her ceiling, not being able to get the image of how terrified Luffy had been out of her mind. Her face slowly saddened as she closed her eyes against the image, but only saw it more clearly in the darkness. It was her fault … all of it … It was entirely her fault. If she hadn't been so hard on him … and if she hadn't lost her temper … none of that would have happened to him. What happened tonight was one of her worst fears, and she let it happen. She was the reason it happened at all.

Bringing her arms up, she closed her hands around her face. Feeling incredibly guilty, she slowly ran her hands down her face before turning on her side. She really should try and get some sleep. Closing her eyes again, she attempted to go to sleep.

However, some time during the night, Nami woke with a start, sitting up quickly in the bed. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, as if sensing something was wrong. As if right on cue, she heard a blood curdling scream from below. Flying out of her bed after tossing the sheets aside, she ran out of her door and hopped over the rail, landing on the grassy deck below. Bursting into the men's quarters, she looked over and noticed all the guys huddled around Luffy's bed.

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Luffy, what's wrong?!"

"Don't! _Don't touch me_! _Don't touch me_! _No_!!"

"Oi, Luffy!"

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she ran towards his bed and began to shove them all aside. "Get away from him!" She screamed as she shoved them away from him before turning towards him.

Looking up at her, his horrified expression intensified. Everyone gaped at both of them in total bewilderment and complete concern. "No!! Don't come near me!! Don't touch me!!"

Leaning over, she grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake. "Luffy! It's just me, Luffy! It's Nami!"

"_No_!_ Don't touch me_!!"

"Luffy, it's me, dammit! Look at me!!"

Screaming and beginning to sob, he wrung out of her grasp and backed away further into the wall. "Luffy …" Nami said softly before climbing into the bed with him, and slowly and cautiously crawled towards him. "Luffy … it's only me, Luffy. It's Nami … I'm not going to hurt you, Luffy …" She said before stopping just in front of him.

Blinking a bit, but still looking completely terrified, his breathing began to calm down before really looking over her face. "Nami …?" He whispered softly.

"That's right, Luffy … It's me. It's Nami."

As soon as his vision focused on her, his eyes widened in complete horror as he looked behind her to the very worried faces of his crewmates. "Oh no …" He whispered as his tears still glided down his face.

Closing her eyes and lowering her head a bit, Nami then turned to the others and regarded them seriously. "Could you guys step outside for a moment …?"

"But … Nami-san …"

"It'll be all right … I just want to talk to him."

Closing his eyes, Zoro then turned towards the doorway. "Let's go." He said in a tone of command before holding it open and turning to them.

After giving Luffy one last look of concern, they all turned and left the room, Zoro closing the door behind them. After they left, Nami then turned a worried frown on Luffy, who had his head completely lowered and hidden from view.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked softly as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes …" He whispered very softly. "Their hands … were everywhere …"

Lifting her arm, Nami ran her hand through her hair before turning to look at him again. However, her frown turned sad when she noticed his shaking. "They saw me, Nami … They saw me like that … I didn't want them to know …"

"I know you didn't …"

"You lied for me … but … it was for nothing … I hate this!" He cried as he began to sob quietly.

Face scrunching up as her heart panged painfully, she lifted her legs onto the bed and crawled back over to him. Sitting beside him, she then pulled him into her arms, bringing his back to her front and leaning her back against the wall. Gasping from what she did and the feel of his back being pressed to her front, his entire body stiffened in surprise.

"Luffy, don't cry … It's going to be all right … You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed Luffy … Of all the things that has happened to us … Luffy they would never laugh at this, or think less of you … I also know … that this is definitely something you would never laugh about either …"

"Nami … but I wasn't strong enough … It's that, as a man, I couldn't protect myself … or even you …"

"You're not a man right now, Luffy … and most definitely not as strong as you once were … You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened …"

"How can I not blame myself …?"

"Because it was my fault … If you want to blame anyone … Luffy , blame me … It was my fault all of this happened to you … If I hadn't been so hard on you … and if I hadn't have lost my temper and hit you … you would have never run away from the ship, and that would have never happened. Luffy, I'm so sorry …" She said quietly as she leaned her forehead against the back of his head.

Staring wide eyed towards the opposite wall for a long while, he finally turned around in her arms to look into her face. However, she had her head lowered to where her eyes couldn't be seen. However, from what he could see of her face, he watched as a tear ran down her cheek to her chin, and then drip onto her chest. Gaping softly, his expression then turned sad before leaning against her.

"I don't blame you, Nami …"

"You should … Something so horrible … something that never should have happened to you, happened because I was stupid … You were right, Luffy … I am stupid … I'm so sorry …"

"No, Nami! You're not stupid! I was stupid for saying that!" He cried as he dipped his head to look up into her face.

However, she only turned away from him, her hair concealing her eyes still. "No … you spoke the truth …"

"No … I didn't … Nami, if I hadn't been such a coward … none of this would have happened …"

"Luffy … you are the last person in the world to ever be a coward … I already told you that what happened wasn't your fault …"

"I didn't mean about tonight …"

Blinking, Nami finally looked up at him in surprise as another tear rolled down her cheek. "What?"

"If I had just … said it sooner …" He whispered before looking down. "I didn't have the guts to do it … If I had just … If I had just apologized to you when I first wanted to … you would have never been so mad at me, right? That's why you were so mad … isn't it?"

It was now her turn to gape at him. "Luffy … what are you talking about?"

"At that time … when you first came to find me … after I had laughed at Usopp … and made him cry …" He whispered softly as his eyes softened.

"_Do you …?" He started, but stopped and frowned more._

"_Do I what?"_

"_Do you …" He started again before sighing and closing his eyes. __'Do you think you could forgive me …?' __After awhile, he opened them again. "Do you think he'll forgive me …?"_

"At that time … I had wanted to apologize …but I hadn't been sure … I was afraid … that you wouldn't have forgiven me …" He said as he looked towards the side at an imaginary spec on the bed. "I had apologized to Usopp … but didn't apologize to you … It … didn't scare me as much if Usopp couldn't forgive me … but it did if you couldn't … When I apologized to Robin … I did it because … I think deep down … I knew it would make you mad … and for some stupid reason … I think I was mad because you were mad … I don't … usually do that … I'm sorry, Nami …"

"_I'm so sorry! I promise to never laugh at you again!!" Luffy wailed as tears streamed down his face in a comical cry with even snot running out of his noise._

"_It's okay! I forgive you, Luffy!!" Usopp also wailed, who was crying equally as bad._

"_We'll be friends forever, right?!"_

"_Of course we will!!"_

"_You guys are idiots … You any idea how gay you look right now …"_

_Both turned to scowl at Zoro, and with tears still streaming down their faces. "Shut up! We're having a moment!!"_

_Zoro snorted at the two as he continued to lean on the mast. "Idiots …" He muttered as he closed his eyes again._

"_You're so mean, Zoro!"_

"_Can't you understand?!"_

_Zoro only began to snore in response to the two. Nami laughed softly, smiling down at the two warmly before losing her smile and wincing slightly. "Mm …"_

_The two didn't even seem to notice her there as they remained embraced and crying. Giving another slight laugh, but with less enthusiasm, she then turned and went back into her room. Sighing in contentment, she then went and sat down to continue reading._

Slowly lowering her eyes as they remained wide in thought, she then tilted her head slightly. She had felt pain … A slight ache in her chest. However, since she couldn't explain it, or knew what it was, she had just brushed it off.

"There was … something else that made me mad … but I'm not sure what it was …" Luffy said, not being able to look at her.

Smiling a bit, Nami slightly shook her head. This explained a lot … "Insecure …" She whispered very quietly.

"What?" Luffy asked as he finally looked over at her.

She shook her head and instead smiled up at him. "It's nothing …" She replied quietly, which caused his cheeks to flush a bit. It made her wonder if he even realized when he did that.

So, that's what it had all been … He had been feeling insecurity ever since he'd been changed. Sanji had had his vanity, Zoro was a lot bitchier than usual, Usopp was a lot more sensitive and Luffy had been insecure about himself. Although, now that she understood what had been Luffy's problem, everything suddenly made sense. His insecurity had been the cause of a lot of things he had done, and a lot of things he had not done. If she had to guess, he was probably feeling less of a man, thinking his strength was gone because of his now gender.

Mostly, he was probably second guessing himself, which caused him to become even weaker. She never really would have imagined just how hard it must be for him being female. He was always so confident, knowing he would win even though the situation seemed impossible, but now … he must believe, or think he's weaker, and in doing so, he really was weaker, because he believed he was.

As for her … it was hard to sum up in one word really, but looking back, she could kind of see it now. If she had to sum it up in one word, that word would be protective. Over protective of them is what she had been, the typical nice guy, always giving in to a pretty, crying face, and therefore wanted to comfort them. Blanching slightly, her expression turned exasperated as she slumped forward a bit.

"What is it?"

Sitting up straighter, she then smiled nervously. "It's nothing!"

Blinking at her confusedly for awhile, he then drooped again as he looked away from her. "Anyways … I'm really sorry I laughed at you, Nami … Do you think you could forgive me after all of this …?" He asked quietly as his cheeks puffed out a bit in his insecurity.

When she didn't answer, he slowly, but unsurely looked over at her. What greeted him was a surprise to say the least. Her smile was gentle, and it made him feel completely warm inside. He could feel his cheeks heat and respond to her smile.

"Of course I can forgive you, Luffy. As long as you can forgive me though …" She said as she lost her smile.

"There's nothing to forgive, Nami … I'm sorry that I made you mad … I shoulda said I was sorry earlier …"

She shook her head as she looked down. "It's okay …"

He smiled for a bit before losing it and looking down. "The others …" He whispered before bringing up and crossing his arms to rub them. "They are going to want to know what happened to me …"

"I already told you, Luffy … They would never think less of you, or make fun of you …"

"It doesn't matter … Just … knowing that I …" He started as tears began to blur his vision once again. "I can't even stop crying!" He said with a bit of a hiccup as he rubbed at his eyes. "Even after this talk … I still can't forget, Nami … I can't forget how it felt … how I felt … It was all so horrible … It's scary … so scary …"

"I would imagine it is, Luffy … It's a fear I've always had …" She whispered as she looked at him sadly.

Looking up quickly, he then pressed his palms into her chest as he looked up at her intently. "Never! I would _never_ let _anything_ like that, _ever_ happen to you, Nami! Don't ever be afraid of that, Nami … Don't ever be afraid …"

Blinking down at him, startled by the vehemence behind his words, she then smiled down at him as she reached up to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape. "Thanks, Luffy. That means a lot to me."

He managed a smile before sighing deeply and leaning away again. "But still … after all of this … I still feel less of a man … I've felt that way ever since we were changed …"

So, she had been right. "Luffy, you're not less of a man … You're not even a man at all." She said as she chuckled softly.

"That's not helping at all, Nami …"

Still laughing softly, she then shook her head at him. "Luffy … you're still the same person you always have been … female or not. You should never doubt who you are."

"Even after abandoning you …? I'm not so sure I can forgive such cowardice … How could I do that to you, Nami? How the hell could I do that? You could have died! And it would have been my fault!"

"Luffy … don't do that …"

"Do what?!"

"Luffy … you-were-in-shock! No one is ever in their right minds when in such traumatic shock, Luffy … I told you, you had absolutely no control … At some point, when you're mind is not functioning properly, instinct kicks in, and self preservation happens … I do not blame you, Luffy … You had no control. What matters is that we survived … and I made it in time to stop them. So, stop being so hard on yourself."

Slumping forward, he took in a deep and quiet sigh. Sighing right after him, Nami reached out and pulled him to her, letting him lean against her. She felt as he stiffened in her arms, but just held him against her chest and stomach.

"Luffy … it's okay. It is. Please don't feel so bad, or ashamed, or anything. Okay?"

He didn't respond at all and remained where he was for the longest time before nodding against her chest. "See? There we go. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

She felt as he shook his head. "Good!" She said as she smiled and leaned down against his head. "Everything is going to be fine, Luffy. You'll see." She said gently against his head as she stared off at the opposite wall.

After awhile, she felt him begin to relax, before hearing the even breathing of sleep take him. Smiling warmly, she carefully got up, and laid him down on his pillow. Then she covered him with his blanket before stepping outside. As she turned, she was greeted with deep frowns in concern.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Taking a deep sigh, she prepared herself for the explanation as she looked up at Zoro. "We didn't just run into some guys last night … I lied …"

"Yeah … I think we get that!"

"Zoro … calm down …" Nami said as she frowned at Zoro and held a hand out at him.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Nami-san?!"

Nami turned a sarcastic frown on him. "Of course not!" She exclaimed before calming herself down. "You know better than that, Sanji-kun … You know Luffy would never hurt me … and wouldn't he have reacted like he did awhile ago, if it had been that?!"

Releasing a breath, Sanji seemed to droop a bit as his expression calmed. "My apologizes …"

"So what _did_ happen? Start talkin' Nami!"

"Oi, don't talk to-!"

"Shut up! Tell me!" He said without removing his eyes from Nami, but tilted his head towards Sanji, and demanded for her to explain.

Drooping a bit and her expression saddening, she closed her eyes before finally saying anything. "We got into a fight right after we left the dining room last night …" She started before opening her eyes. "I … hit Luffy … which … upset him … He ran off, and I went after him. I searched the town … but couldn't find him … I was about to come back … when I heard … um …" She started before shuddering and then clutching at her own arms.

"Heard what?!" Zoro asked as he stepped closer to her.

Taking in a shaky breath, she finally looked back up at him. "I heard screaming …" She whispered as tears came to her eyes. " Horrible … Horrible screaming … I went to check it out before realizing … the voice was Luffy's … There were these men … and they were … they were …" She clutched tighter at her arms before a tear glided down her face.

She could tell by the looks on their faces, and color of their skin that they understood completely what had happened.

"Oh my God …" Usopp whispered as he also began to tear up.

"But please! Don't … Don't say anything to him! He … He already feels … ashamed, and …" She started before wiping the tears from her face and eyes. "He's embarrassed about it … He didn't want you guys to know about it …"

"That idiot! How could he not tell us what happened?!" Zoro yelled in irritation as he huffed.

"I told you! He was … ashamed! He … He was beyond terrified when I finally got to him … He …" She closed her eyes and shook her head. " I got to him just in time, so nothing happened, but the damage had already been done … He was in shock and … he hid when they finally let him go … I had to fight them off alone … so … he's also really ashamed about that. I told him it wasn't his fault … I know he feels guilty, but it wasn't his fault." She said as she looked at Sanji specifically.

However, she was surprised that he was just gaping at her, and water was completely filling his eyes before a tear finally escaped down his face. Then she turned to look back at Zoro, who was looking down with a shocked expression. Robin had a hand over her mouth, her eyes completely wide, where as Franky had a deep frown. She could hear Chopper crying quietly behind them all, and Brook looked like he always did.

Usopp was also crying quietly to himself. "That's so horrible … Luffy …" He whispered as he wiped away his tears.

"Please … tomorrow … don't … don't say anything, please?" Nami said as she looked at them all.

Everyone was quiet for a long time before Zoro finally looked up. "Mmm … We'll try our best not to make him feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you …" She said quietly before turning away, but then stopped. "He didn't want any of you to think that he was any less of a man … You don't … do you?" She asked without turning towards them.

"No … we don't … I knew from the get go that we weren't going to be as strong as we normally are … These men must have been stronger than the average pirate … and from the looks of you … a lot of them …"

Closing her eyes with a smile at Zoro's words, she then nodded her head as another tear rolled down her cheek. "If it hadn't been for how badly he'd already beaten them before I'd gotten there … I don't think either of us would be here now …"

Closing his eyes tightly, Zoro nodded before opening them again. "He doesn't have to worry … I understand completely …"

"Thank you … He's asleep right now … So, try not to wake him?" She said softly, but still didn't turn.

"I don't think … I can sleep after this …" Zoro said as he looked out across the deck.

"Me neither … How about I put a pot of coffee on for everyone?"

"That … sounds lovely, Sanji …" Robin said as she gave a forced smile, but her face was completely pale.

Nodding, Sanji as well as everyone else began to make their way to the kitchen. "What about you, Nami-san?"

Stopping just before going into her room, she turned her head a bit, but still didn't look at them. "Think I wanna be alone for a bit … I'll come join you guys in a little bit …" She said before walking into her room, and closing the door.

Sighing softly as his shoulders drooped a bit, Sanji finally turned towards the others, and they all went into the kitchen. After closing her door, Nami leaned against it with her head lowered and hair covering her eyes. After awhile, she began to shake before the sobs began to wrench at her body. Sliding down the door, she covered her mouth as the sobs became louder. She was so glad that they understood. She knew that Luffy would be appreciative of them. What great friends they had.

She hadn't really allowed herself to let what had happened sink in until now. She had not expected for Luffy to have reacted this way. The guilt was eating at her, even if he had said he didn't blame her. He had said he didn't think he could forgive himself for abandoning her, well she didn't think she could forgive herself for what had happened to him either. So many times she had thought she had wanted to cry, and not be able to, nothing was holding that back now as she sat against her door and allowed herself to cry.

xxxx

The next morning, Luffy woke up blinking his eyes at the above bunk. Clenching his fists tightly, he looked over slowly before realizing he was the only one in the room. Sitting up, he looked towards the door with a look of confusion. He swung his legs out of the bed and sat there for a moment, contemplating just remaining there. However, he was done being the coward, and wasn't going to hide anymore. Slowly standing up, he made his way to the door and opened it.

Looking out across the deck, he didn't see anyone anywhere. So, he stepped out and then made his way towards the kitchen. His stomach wasn't growling like it normally did, but he knew it needed nourishment. Once he reached the door to the dining room, he paused just before opening it and clenched his eyes shut tight. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally grabbed the knob and turned it. Opening the door slowly, he then peered inside unsurely.

When the door opened, everyone immediately turned to it. When Luffy peered inside with his worried frown, their expression then turned concerned. Clutching at the door tightly, he finally looked down a bit as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hey …"

Looking up towards Nami, his expression showed slight fear and worry. "Hey …" He finally replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come and sit down. Sanji was just about to serve breakfast." She said in a calm and soothing voice as she pat the place at the table beside her. "Did … Did you sleep all right?"

He seemed to retract into himself at the question, his brows furrowing deeply as if in pain. "Yes …" He whispered as he seemed to back more into the door.

"It's all right, Luffy. Come sit down."

"Yeah, Luffy, come sit." Usopp also said encouragingly as he tilted his head and soft expression at Luffy.

Looking up at Usopp, Luffy blinked a bit before looking at everyone else. They all mimicked Usopp and Nami's soft and relaxed expressions. There wasn't any derision, disdain, or disgust on their faces. Why he ever thought there might be, he wasn't sure. After awhile, he finally, but slowly made his way to sit beside Nami with his head still lowered.

Everyone remained quiet as they all looked at Luffy in their concern for him as well as in sympathy. They knew it must have taken a lot for him to come into the dining room with them.

Closing his eyes as his throat clicked, Zoro then lowered his head a bit. "Nami told us what happened …"

Sucking in his breath, Luffy stiffened rigidly as he stared down at the table. "Oi, Zoro …" Nami said quietly as she frowned softly at him. "You said-"

"I know what I said … I said we'd try our best not to make him feel uncomfortable … but I never said I wouldn't say anything …"

"Zoro!" Nami cried as she frowned deeper.

Looking up at Zoro and Nami, Luffy's lips parted a bit as he clenched his fists again.

Blinking his eyes, Zoro then shifted them over to Luffy. "Listen Luffy … what Nami told you is the truth. It couldn't be helped what happened. We all knew that being like this would diminish our strength. I actually didn't think it would diminish as much as it did … but Luffy, the most important thing is, we don't think less of you, Luffy. I couldn't … rather I'd rather not imagine … what it was like … So saying you must have been shocked … is a fucking understatement … Nami said she doesn't blame you … So nothin' to feel guilty about. Hell, I don't blame you either. I have no idea how I would have reacted either."

"Aa, I agree with the weeping willow, Luffy … I hope we can find those gutless assholes so we can beat the shit out of them again …" Sanji said as he cupped his hands in front of his face and lit his cigarette.

"That's right, Mugiwara! If we ever find them …" Franky said as he crackled his metal knuckles.

"Mm, those guys 're gonna pay for what they did to you, Luffy!" Usopp said as he frowned at Luffy.

Luffy gaped at his crewmates before slowly lowering his head. "You guys …" He whispered before he began to shake. Then he hiccupped and began to cry louder. "You guys … You guys are so great!" He said loudly as he wailed. "I have such great friends! Even though I laughed at you guys! I'm so sorry!" He said before rubbing his eyes. "Thank -- you!"

"Luffy!" Both Usopp and Chopper cried as they glomped their friend in a group hug and wailed loudly with him.

Zoro smiled at them with a chuckle as he closed his eyes. Sanji also chuckled, but found he had tears in his eyes. "Asshole!" He exclaimed in his cover from the tears.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper began to laugh and cry at the same time. Zoro also laughed softly at Sanji before blinking and looking confused. "Eh?"

Everyone looked over at him and then began to laugh at him. "What the hell?! Are you crying?!"

"No! I'm not crying!" He yelled at Sanji, who seemed really amused, even though his eyes were filled to the brim with water.

"Yes you are!"

"Stupid females and their emotions!" Zoro yelled as he wiped at his eyes. "Always so sensitive!"

Everyone laughed loudly as they too found tears come to their eyes. "You guys are so super!" Franky exclaimed as he wailed loudly as well, covering his eyes with his massive arm.

Nami laughed cheerfully as she also teared up. Her crewmates really were great. She watched as Zoro also began to laugh despite his teary eyes. They really were great.

"You assholes!" Zoro yelled, but still laughed with everyone else.

Tears spilled down Luffy's face nonstop as he laughed. His crewmates meant everything to him. They had managed to make him feel a lot better, so much so that he felt really happy, happy enough to make him cry. They weren't just his crewmates though. They were his friends …

They were his family …

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awww! T.T Such a happy moment! Everyone cheered Luffy up, and then they all cried at the end with each other! Leave it to a woman to get all sensitive and weepy! X) Easily moved to tears! I'm not saying all women are like this, but the majority of us are. If you haven't really figured it out yet, the guy's male personalities are clashing a lot with their now forming feminine sides. That's why they do a lot of weird things and even get all weepy and emotional. It's also not something they have a lot of control over since they aren't used to it! X) What they know … doesn't exactly match with how they feel and react. Anyways, what did you guys think? This was a super long one … Geez! I could have cut it in half … X.x Anyways, gimme reviews!


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hmm, let's see … Where do I even begin …? I received a few reviews for this latest chapter … and I have to say I was quite bothered by them. I like to think I'm a pretty advent fan of One Piece, and know the series very well. And actually, one of them replied back. So all is good with her! Thanks Angelfeatherwriter! X) So, anyways … there were a few misconceptions … and if one of them hadn't had to feel they needed to do this anonymously … I wouldn't feel I had to explain myself publically … No one likes an anonymous flame …

There were some misconceptions about their strength … and I'm going to say right off the bat that I _never_ said they were weak. See, there's this thing about men and women … and never thought I would have to say this to anyone … but see … women … women are weaker than men … Yeah … I know … I never meant to burst any bubbles … It's a total tragedy. Women are weaker than men. It's the absolute truth in modern studies, or ancient ones too, for that matter … Now, I realize that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are strong … because I do watch the series and read the manga and am completely up to date with both. I've also watched all of the movies except for, I think the last one. But only because I was told it wasn't that good. I will watch it someday, but I'm in no hurry.

Anyways, to the point … If you were reading the story, you would have noticed that … no … I never showed them being down right weak. As a matter of fact, Zoro won his duel without even getting hit … As for Sanji's weakness … those weren't lil bitty frying pans … Those were big ass woks and pots … I don't think Sanji uses lil bitty frying pans with the large amounts of food he has to cook, do you? Now, I think that if he had adrenaline pumping through his veins from his outrage … and then having it drain from his system, would leave him pretty drained and weak being a female. Because I know it does it to me … So lifting a huge ass pot, most likely filled with gallons of liquid … is going to weigh a _hell_ of a lot … Ah! Yes, and heather brought this out that, Sanji is leg strength … not arm strength … He doesn't use his strong legs to lift those pans. So as a female … he's gonna be a little lacking.

And then there's Luffy … the biggest complaint of them all … Now, where do I even begin with this one …? Let's start with what happened to him, shall we? You all complained about his lack of strength. Yes, you're right … he wasn't as strong … but he's also a girl now, so he's not going to be as strong. However, there was another reason that was explained in the story, insecurity. Insecurity is a very common human ailment … Insecurity can really bring a person down. Hell … I almost never submitted my fanfics because of this ailment … The thing about Luffy is that he's so confident in his abilities … as a _guy_. Luffy knows that women are generally weaker than a man … So him being one now, really threw off his confidence in himself and made him feel insecure. I agree, his willpower is great and incredible, but if his will is telling him he's weak … than weak he is going to be.

Also, he _wasn't_ weak … He beat the living shit out of those men … but what you all failed to notice, or realize, is that these are actually strong pirates. Oda forbid there should be other strong pirates in One Piece! The men he came across were actually strong … Not only that, but there was _a lot_ of them … See, well trained women are still not as strong as a well trained man … especially not a lot of them. Yes, Luffy is strong, but he's also a woman, an insecure woman. That's not all.

Seeing as Luffy _is_ a woman … and not supposed to be … in a circumstance like that, he panicked. He realized that he wasn't getting away, and his fear as well as his feminine side began to dominate his male personality and reason. A woman is not exactly the most collected person in the world when they're afraid. Not only that! Yes … there's more … When fear begins to take effect, your strength is basically flushed down the toilet. I've been terrified before … I won't get into detail, but I won't ever forget what it was like … I could barely walk being that scared … So, seeing that he was in this situation, you can forget fighting, much less walking. Not only that, he _was_ still fighting, but being that scared and weak from fear, panic, and insecurity, he ain't gonna be able to do jack …

Then, it was also mentioned in someone else's review that Luffy was unfazable. That is completely untrue. Luffy is _not_ unfazable … If Luffy was unfazable … then I guess Movie 6 was all wrong … If Luffy was unfazable … then I guess episodes 236-237 were also wrong … If Luffy was unfazable … then I guess Merry's death didn't faze him either … If Luffy was unfazable, then chapters 512 and 513 were also mistakes … Luffy is not unfazable. Then it was mentioned that in a situation like that … he'd be serious … Hmm … I'm pretty sure him fighting tooth and nail was serious … I'm pretty sure his growing fear that he wasn't strong enough was serious …

Hmm, now we come to all the weeping … Because, oh em gee, the men of One Piece never cry … Oh no … So … when Usopp and Luffy fought … Luffy never cried, nope! Because he's a real man! It must have been a mistake … When Merry died … Luffy never cried … It was just a fluke! Because Luffy never cries. When he thought he'd lost them all to Bartholomew Kuma … he never cried! He took it like a real man! Because real men never cry! It must have been a mistake on Oda's part! When Zoro lost to Hawkeyes … that was definitely a misplaced reel, because Zoro never cries! When Sanji left the Baratie and said good-bye to Zeff … he was men of all men and never cried … because he's a real One Piece man … I'm sorry … but complaining about the weeping was total bullshit …

Also, if you just got a total 180 pulled on you and turned into a female … do you honestly think you're going to be able to control all those hormones right away …? Especially if those emotions just keep getting stronger and stronger? Hell no … See, there's this thing about women … We cry … about _everything_ … There are some exceptions out there … Don't get me wrong … But women in general are gonna be easily moved, hurt and will cry … If they've got no control … they are going to be the woman they are and cry … If you hadn't noticed, Luffy's the only one who's cried more than the others, just like in the series. Well, except for Usopp … He's an exception because he always cries …

Alright … now to the complaint about their changed names and clothes. Oh, and to the reason why Zoro only has two swords. Let's start with Zoro's sword … That I will give you guys as a weak excuse … See, Zoro's pretty damn stubborn … and even if Nami told him to leave one behind so that no one recognized him as being a three katana swordsman … he would tell her to go to hell. So, I had to come up with a way that Zoro _would_ leave it behind, and that's if he couldn't really use it anyways. Also, with his small frame, it might be too awkward for him to walk around with all three swords.

Now, about the changed names and clothes … I already gave my reasons for that, and really don't see why I need to explain myself again. Now, as for the clothes, the reason they weren't adjusted is because of common sense really. They weren't adjusted because, number one, the size was way too big a difference. The material would need to be cut in order for there not to be so much excess material. If they _were _cut, how they hell were they gonna wear them later. Also, their sizes _are_ that different … So don't say they aren't.

I really hope you guys understand this time … because in all honesty, I never realized I would have to explain myself this many times during the course of this story … My husband told me, sometimes people want you to hold their hands and explain every detail in full … I guess he's right … I don't know if it's just laziness or lack of paying attention or what … but in any case, I hope I don't have to do it again. It also seems that a lot of you don't bother to read A/N's … Well, you really should … because those might be important … and there for a reason … Thanks so much to you all who enjoy my story and understand! And in no way was this directed towards you! I'll be posting the next chapter in place of this A/N when I feel like it … I'm afraid I'm a bit put off now … Thanks again, and see ya when I see ya!


	20. Chapter 19: Thou Shall Not Do For Thee

**Author's Note: **I received a few more anonymous reviews, but I'm not going to waste the space to reply to them … I honestly don't care anymore. I write these stories to have fun and to entertain you guys. Also, this is fanfiction. I will write my damn stories the way _**I**_see fit … the way _**I**_ want to write them. If I want to change their names or have them wear female clothes, then oh em gee, that's my decision, and my decision alone to make. I do what I want. You don't like it … (Shrugs) Can't please 'em all. AND HELL YEAH I WRITE FOR REVIEWS! But that doesn't mean I put crap on here … People review because they like something … It ain't my fault they like my story enough to review … (Head grows three times its size) I can't make them do it, yo! X) Naw, I jest! XP In any case, sorry I took so long. I guess I was a bit put off, because I hit a major writer's block. I think I'm okay now, but unfortunately, this chapter paid the price … It's a bit lacking, and not as long, so I apologize. I promise next chapter will be good! Thanks so much you guys for the awesome support! Now, with no further ado, here is chapter 19! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 19: Thou Shall Not Do For Thee**

With a frown glued to his face, his lips protruding a bit in a frown, Luffy climbed up the stairs and made his way to the door as he scratched his head. Knocking on the door, he let his fingers tangle in his hair with a huff. As the door opened, his lips curved down on one side.

"What is it, Luffy?"

"Nami … can I borrow a brush?"

"A … A brush …?"

"Yeah … I just tried to wash my hair in the bath, but it has so many tangles in it, I couldn't really wash it really good …"

"You mean you haven't combed it since you first got turned …?"

"Nope …"

Releasing a dissatisfied sigh, Nami turned and began to walk inside. Following her in, Luffy looked around as he combed his fingers through his hair and tried to untangle it that way. Grabbing her brush, she then turned and then held out a hand.

"No, don't do that! You'll damage your hair!" She said as she snatched his hand away from his hair, which caused him to pull on it.

"Ow! Nami that hurt!"

"Well, don't do that! Here … but give it back, okay?"

Taking the brush, Luffy brought it to the top of his head and combed down, but only managed to get the brush stuck.

"Not like that! You'll break my brush and still damage your hair!" She yelled as she went over and began to gently remove the brush. Once she finally managed to get it out, she then sighed deeply again as she frowned at him. "Come and sit down … I'll show you how to do it …"

Staring at her blankly, he then shifted his eyes to the chair she motioned to, and then went to go sit down. Following after him and once he'd sat down, she then began to gently pull all of his hair to his back, which caused him to shiver.

"Ah! That felt weird!"

"What felt weird?"

"I dunno … It was like … it tickled … Or made me shiver or something."

Pursing her lips as she exhaled loudly, she then straightened out his hair as best she could. "Okay … Anyways, this is how you do it, okay? You gotta get it all together, and then you hold it like this. Once you got it all in your hand, you start combing your hair at the very bottom first."

"The very bottom?"

"That's right. You brush from the bottom first to make it easier. Then, you slowly work your way up carefully and slowly, once you get the tangles out from the bottom. You also gotta keep a hold of your hair, so it doesn't get pulled and hurt. Once all of the tangles are out, you can start brushing from the very top down until it shines." She said with a smile and worked on the end of his hair and began to work her way up.

Luffy watched her through her vanity's mirror, shuddering every now and then from the weird feelings from his head. He watched as she started combing from the bottom, and worked her way up slowly and carefully. He noticed that not once had it hurt like he'd expected it to. He also had to admit that it felt really good to get his hair combed by someone else. Slowly closing his eyes, he just enjoyed the feeling of the soothing sensation and the feel of her hands on his head and through his hair as it was combed.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Nami through the mirror before frowning softly. He could still see the swell in her eye and massive bruise on her cheek. Looking down at his hands, he watched as he wrung them around each other. Then he shuddered hard when she reached the top of his head. Looking up into the mirror at the soft chuckle, he saw Nami smiling at him through the mirror.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I told you! It feels weird! Like a tickle!"

"A tickle …?"

"Yeah … you should try having someone else comb your hair." He said before flushing slightly and looking down again. "It feels good though …"

"I see …" She said with a raised brow as she looked back down at his hair. Then she furrowed her brows. "Luffy …?"

"Yeah?"

"How …?" She started before closing her eyes tightly and quickly before opening them again. "How did you get caught …?"

Exhaling quickly, but softly, Luffy looked up at her through the mirror with a deep frown and some surprise by her question. His frown softened as he looked back down and seemed to give it some thought.

"I … I don't really know for sure … I can't really explain what happened. It was as if … I don't know …" He repeated as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

Frowning softly down at him, she paused in combing his hair, waiting to see if he would continue.

"It was like … all thought … all … logic … and reason … all of it … was just gone … I think back on it now … and I think to myself … why didn't I just go Gear Second …? I could have taken them out, but Nami … it was as if I didn't even remember I could do it at the time … I don't understand it …" He said softly as he looked down into his lap.

She watched him through the mirror before sighing softly. "I think I understand …"

Looking up at her quickly through the mirror, he actually seemed shocked that she did. "Really?! Nami, what happened to me?!"

Smiling softly, she then looked down at the brush in her hands. "I'm gonna be honest … we're not exactly the most put together gender …" She said before shaking her head. "There are things about us that not even I understand … I told you before … that you had panicked … Sometimes when I panic, I can't even remember the simplest of things. Fear takes over, and it's all over … I think the only thing you can really remember to do, which is instinctive … is to run … Your only thought, your one and only thought … was to get away, but nothing of how to do that was coming to mind … right?"

"Yeah …" He replied softly as he looked down.

"It's a curse of ours …" She said softly before laughing quietly, but humorously. "All we can think to do, is scream our heads off too … Not all of us are like that, but that's a rare bunch … I usually panic when I get scared … I hope … being with you … will help me to overcome that …" She said softly as she shifted her eyes back to the mirror quickly, and greeting his eyes at the same time as he shifted his eyes to hers.

They stared at one another before both of their cheeks flushed a bit. Looking down at the brush, she then brought it up to comb his hair a bit more. Looking at himself in the mirror, he then felt himself smiling slowly, which caused Nami to look up at him in the mirror.

"I won't let that happen again, Nami … Not again. I won't ever be afraid again."

She continued to look at him through the mirror as she brushed his hair before looking down again. "Good …"

"You don't have to ever be afraid either, Nami, because I'll protect you. I'll protect all of you."

She nodded her head a bit as she continued to brush, mindlessly now. "Thanks, Luffy. That means a lot to me …"

"And … thanks for protecting me too, Nami …"

Looking back up at him quickly, she seemed surprised by his thanks. She stared at him for awhile before nodding again. "You're welcome, Luffy …"

"I think you're a lot braver 'n you think …"

Blinking, her cheeks flushed darker at the intensity of his stare.

"You didn't even think twice before going in there after me … even though there were so much more of them … I know they were strong …"

She looked down, remembering for a split second that she thought she might die, but she had set her fear aside to do what she knew she had to do. They had been very strong, and some of the times they had hit her, she had almost blacked out, but had kept going. Smiling a bit, she then looked back up at him.

"You know what irks me …?"

Blinking, he tilted his head at her. "What?"

"The fact that … even as a woman … you're still stronger than I am as a man …"

Staring at her with his blank and wide eyed stare, he tilted his head even further. "I am …?"

"Yes … you are … You were still very strong, even though you'd been caught … I almost blacked out a few times, and had to fight it … So … you're still strong, Luffy … even as a girl …"

He let his eyes drop down to the desk slowly as he thought about this. Not once had he felt like he was going to black out during his fighting. She was right … Looking back up at her, he felt himself smile.

"Thanks Nami …"

"Don't mention it …" She said as she brushed over his hair a bit more. "There … I'm done …" Then she smiled and gave his hair a bit of a tug. "Now get out of here …"

Smiling with a bit of a chuckle, he stood up and started to walk out. "Thanks Nami!"

"Yeah, yeah …" She said as she placed her brush down. When he left, she turned toward the door. "A tickle …" She whispered to herself as she seemed in thought.

There was once a time she might have remembered 'the tickle'. After all, she hadn't been the one to brush her hair when she was little.

xxxx

At noon, everyone gathered in the dining room for the lunch meal. Zoro sat in his chair, but seemed too preoccupied to eat anything.

"Stupid thing …"

Looking up, Nami as well as everyone else blinked at him. "What are you doing …?"

Looking up at Nami, Zoro frowned profusely. "I can't get it back into a ponytail …"

Tilting her head to see his hair better, she then smiled and laughed a bit. "That's because it's all tangled … Haven't you been brushing it?"

"Brush it?! I never had to brush it before! Why the hell would I start now?!"

"Well, that's why it's tangled … and that's why you can't put it in a pony tail anymore … You gotta brush it …"

"I don't wanna brush it!"

"Then it stays tangled …"

" … Well, show me how …"

Frowning, she pursed her lips at him. "Figure out how to brush your own damn hair!" She said before gasping quickly right after it.

Looking at Nami, Luffy blinked his eyes as he tilted his head at her. Shifting her eyes to Luffy for a split second, she then quickly shifted them back towards Zoro. "I mean …" She started before looking down at the table. "Whatever … after we eat … I'll tell you how to do it … but I'm not gonna do it for you …" She said as she tried her best not to let her cheeks flush any more deeply than they already were.

Quirking a brow, Zoro regarded Nami confusedly, wondering why she was blushing before looking at everyone else. However, when he got to Luffy, he seemed to be regarding Nami in some confusion and even surprise, and on a second glance … noticed his shiny and perfectly combed hair. Both brows rising, he then turned to look back at Nami, who wasn't looking anyone in the eye.

'_Did she brush his hair …?_' Zoro thought as he let a brow slowly rise as the other lowered down again. '_Was it because she felt bad for him …? I guess I can understand … because of what happened to him, but still …_' He thought to himself as he glanced back at Luffy, who was now eating instead. She hadn't even been willing to show him how to do it, but yet, it seems she had brushed Luffy's for him. '_There's no way the idiot could do it himself …_'

After everyone ate, Nami went back to grab her brush, and then showed Zoro how to do it, but didn't do it for him. "You got it now …?"

"Yeah, I got it …" He said as he brushed his hair the way she'd instructed, but looked very unhappy having to do it. "This is so stupid …" He muttered with a blush.

Laughing softly, Nami shook her head at him. "It's only temporary."

"This is still stupid …"

Still shaking her head, she just smiled at him and watched his progress before smirking slightly. "You gotta clean it out once you're done. I don't want your hair in my brush …"

Looking up at her, he pursed his lips in annoyance before sucking his teeth. "Fine … whatever …"

Grinning in satisfaction, she then turned and walked away. "Just put it back in my room when you're done."

"Right, right …"

When he was done combing his hair, he went to the railing and began to clean out the brush of hair. However, when he got past his green hair, he began to see black strands. Blinking, he lifted the strands up to look at them before furrowing his brows. '_That's what I thought … Looks like she did comb his hair …_' He thought as he glanced to the side. '_Even so … she might have had no choice, but then why would she have been embarrassed about it …?_'

Shrugging his shoulders in indifference, he headed for her room to put her brush back like she'd asked. Opening the door and looking around, he spotted her vanity before walking over to it. Before setting her brush down, he paused a moment and looked down at the vanity. On its top, were a few black strands. '_So then … it really is true._' "Hmm …" He hummed loudly to himself in thought as he finally set the brush down.

"It's definitely gotta be because she felt sorry for him …"

**Author's Note: **Someone said this line to me in a review or a PM, and I can't remember who it was! _"… we're not exactly the most put together gender …"_ And I even tried looking through all the reviews, but I couldn't find it! T.T So, whoever you are, you know who you are, tell me, so I can give you proper credit! XD Also, thanks, because I couldn't have said it better myself! And whoever says that they wouldn't have been like Luffy was, too scared to think, you're probably a liar … or don't know because you've never been that scared … Only so much thought goes through your head when you're that scared … Trust me … That's why most women die in horror flicks, yo! XD No, seriously … I haven't just been scared before … I've actually been downright terrified. I won't get into detail or anything … but I will say it's one of the worst feelings in the world, because the one thing you feel … is completely helpless … You're shakin' so bad you can barely walk, much less fight strongly … In any case, ya can't say he wouldn't be that weak, or scared, because you don't know.


	21. Chapter 20: Thou Will Have Thy Revenge

**Author's Note: **Okay, there was one other thing I forgot to mention as to why I was taking so long with chapters, and that's because I was playing Saints Row 2, and then Fable 2! XP But now it seems I have another reason to why I will be going slow. I seem to have developed a health problem and can't get myself too stressed out. I need to get myself better before I write on a regular basis. I need to rest! XP Anyways, here is the next chapter, which is more interesting as promised. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**P.S. **I just wanna take a minute to thank Ryo Hoshi for the help she's given me with this story. If there was someone who knows a ton about neurochemistry, it's her! So, thanks Ryo! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 20: Thou Will Have Thy Revenge**

"Someone in this town has to know where she is …"

Everyone looked displeased as they looked around, Nami looking the more irritable. "I mean … a person just can't up and disappear like that!" She continued as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe we're asking the wrong people …"

Looking over at Usopp, Nami's frown intensified. "But we can only ask certain people! I'm surprised not many people know this woman! Didn't you say she owned that bar?!"

"Yeah … it's what she said …"

Huffing and turning away from Usopp, she glanced into the town with a confused frown. "So then how come no one knows her? Although … the bar _has_ been closed since you guys were last there …"

"That's a good question … You would think people were used to what she does … or at least known she was the owner of the bar …" Robin said as she looked to be in deep thought.

"Maybe she doesn't do it often? Perhaps you guys just caught her on a bad day …" Franky said as he looked at the guys.

"Or maybe you were all just a bunch of idiots like you normally are and pissed her off!" Nami said as she turned to scowl at them.

"We weren't anything!" Zoro yelled as he crossed his arms with a huff.

Nami leaned back again as she gaped at Zoro. "Are you getting huffy with me?!"

"No! Look, we didn't do anything to that stupid woman!"

Pursing her lips are Zoro, she frowned before shifting her eyes to Sanji. "Then I bet it was you! You're always throwing yourself at women!"

"But I wasn't disrespectful! Women are to be treated kindly and gently, Nami-san! I didn't do it! I promise! Please don't be angry!" Sanji exclaimed with a slight pout.

Pursing her lips further, she then turned to Usopp and blinked. "Usopp …?"

He was rubbing his eye with a sniffle. "You yelled at me … and called me an idiot …"

"Ah, Usopp! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She said as she went to him to wipe away his tears. "Don't cr- ……"

She stopped short, blanching and took a step back with a blush. Then she cleared her throat. "Um …"

"Hmph!"

Shifting them to Luffy, he had his arms crossed and was frowning at her. "You made Usopp cry …"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "We are getting worse and worse …" She whispered as she brought a hand to her head. "I'm feeling more different by the day … We need to get changed back …"

"I agree …" Zoro said as he also blanched and turned towards the town.

Sighing in some distress, Nami turned and continued walking. "There has to be _someone_ here we can talk to …"

"Usomi-chan, please allow me to comfort you!"

"Kya-a! Get away from me!" Usopp screeched as he ran away from Brook to hide behind Luffy. "And don't call me chan! It's creepy!"

"Oi, oi! Luffy cried as he glanced back at Usopp and then at Brook nervously.

Turning around with a huff, Nami frowned at them all. "Would you knock it off!" She yelled before turning to Usopp with a raised brow. "Did you just scream like a girl?"

"No!" Usopp yelled as he frowned at her.

"Agh! Whatever, let's just go, please?" She said as she threw up her hands and turned to move on.

"You totally screamed like a girl, dude …"

"I did not …! Shut up, Luffy …!"

Nami rolled her eyes at the loud whispers behind her as she continued forward.

"You screamed like a girl …" Both Sanji and Zoro chimed in quietly as they walked.

Snorting, Usopp turned his head away from them all as he pursed his lips. "Hmmph!"

Looking around at everyone, Nami spotted a girl behind a stand, who seemed to be unloading some crates. Sighing to herself, she decided to take a chance. Walking over to her, she brought a fist to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Um … excuse me?"

Gasping softly, the girl quickly stood and looked towards her. "Oh!" She exclaimed as a hand flew to her heart. "You scared me …"

"Oh, I'm sorry …" Nami said as she frowned at the girl.

"Oh …" The girl exclaimed again as she looked up at Nami and blushed. "Oh!" She said again as she frowned. "What happened to your face?! It looks horrible! Did someone hit you?! You poor thing!" She said as she gently touched her fingertips to Nami's face.

Gasping, Nami quickly stepped away from the girl as if she'd been burned. Then a hand flew to cover the bruise on her face. "I'm fine!"

The girl then touched her fingertips to her lips as she looked at Nami in some concern. "Such a beautiful face too …" She said quietly before gasping and blushing deeply. "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to …!"

Blinking and deciding this was a very bad idea, Nami felt her cheeks flushing slightly as she cleared her throat again. "Um … It's okay, never mind … Sorry to have bothered you …" She said as she turned quickly, just wanting to get away from this girl.

Everyone else looked on curiously from a distance, having given Nami the space she needed to ask for information. They didn't want to seem too intimidating if they'd approached people in a large group.

"What is she doing?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head at Nami.

"I don't know …" Usopp replied as he watched as the girl chased after Nami and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I just …!" The girl started as she frowned and looked down. "I didn't mean to say that out loud … I was just nervous and … you are so … Oh, I'm doing it again!"

Biting her lip painfully, Nami turned to look down at her. "Look, it's okay … I wasn't offended. I'm sorry I bothered you …" She said, really wanting to get away from the uncomfortable situation.

"No, please! Don't go! You needed something, right?!"

"No, it's really fine … I can ask someone-"

"No, it's okay! You can ask me! I will help with whatever you might need!" The girl said as she blushed deeper. Then she seemed to calm and take a deep breath. "My name is Tsura. Please, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable …"

Luffy then tilted his head to the other side as his brows began to furrow slowly. "What is that girl doing …?"

"I don't know …" Usopp replied again as he shrugged.

"Ah, she looks like a beautiful princess …"

Everyone turned to give Sanji annoyed frowns, Luffy's being the deepest. Turning back to them, Luffy's frown seemed to want to go deeper, but wasn't able to. "Nami looked like she wanted to come back … Why did that girl stop her?"

"How the hell should we know, Luffy?!" Zoro said in annoyance at all of Luffy's dumb and unanswerable questions.

"Why not go find-Ah!"

Not having to hear the rest of Franky's suggestion, Luffy took off for them.

"Oi, Luffy! Where's he …?" Usopp said as he took a small step forward.

"To go get his answers, I guess …" Zoro muttered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with one leg propped against it.

Sanji also started to walk off towards them. "What the …?" Usopp said as he walked past. "Oi, now where are _you_ going?!"

Chuckling softly, Robin also began to follow after them. "O-i!" Usopp said as he pouted at their backs, but remained with Chopper, Franky, Zoro, and Brook.

Seeing a person walking up towards them, Tsura then shifted her eyes to them before frowning and stepping a bit closer to Nami. Making a slight noise, Nami took a step back from her before looking where she had her frown focused. As soon as she turned, she looked into the face of a displeased Luffy.

"O-Oi, Luf-Luna … What are you doing? I told you to wait with the others."

"What's going on?" He asked, not removing his eyes from the girl, who was slightly inching closer to Nami.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he felt his chest puff a bit as his frown turned more displeased. "Nalu-sa-n!" Sanji cried before looking over at the girl, who was now frowning at him. "Ah, such a beautiful girl with skin so fair and eyes that resemble a fresh field of emerald grass blowing through the breeze on a warm summer day."

Jaw dropping slightly, Tsura gaped at Sanji in some confusion. Slapping a hand to her forehead, Nami grit her teeth, ready to pummel Sanji. '_You idiot …_'

"Are you gay …?"

"I shall be whatever you want me to be, wondrous wood nymph!" Sanji exclaimed with his one eye resembling a heart as he cupped his hands.

"Ahem! I'm so sorry to have bothered you, but we really should go!" Nami said in a hurry as she grabbed both Luffy and Sanji's arms and began to drag them away.

"Wait, Nalu-san!" Tsura cried as she held out a hand toward her retreating back.

Luffy turned his head to glare at the girl. Stopping, Nami frowned at the girl a bit. "We really should go …"

"At least let me help! You seem to need something. Maybe I can help. You don't seem to be from around here. I've lived here my whole life. If it's something you need …?" She stopped her question as she seemed to frown a bit sadly and looked down.

Frown softening, Nami sighed quietly as she released both Luffy and Sanji and turned to the girl. If this girl really had lived here her whole life, she might be able to help them.

Snorting loudly and none to elegantly, Luffy crossed his arms as he pursed his lips at the girl. "I say we just go, _Na_lu-_san_ …" He said, mocking the way the girl had said Nami's male name.

Furrowing her brows, Nami looked down at Luffy in a bewildered, but slightly reprimanding frown. Then she looked back up at Tsura, who was now also glaring at Luffy. "You say you've lived here your whole life … Does that mean that you would know a lot of people?"

"Oh, yes! I know a lot of people! Are you looking for someone?"

"Hmmph!"

Clenching her teeth down, Nami closed her eyes for a split second as she tried to ignore Luffy beside her. Then she offered Tsura a forced smile. "Well, yes, actually …"

"I will do my best to help you find them then!"

Next came another snort before Nami bared her teeth. "Thank you, Tsura. We could definitely use your help." She said before lifting up a finger. "Could you please excuse me?" She said before turning and roughly grabbing Luffy's arm and dragging him some distance.

"Ow! That hurts!"

After they walked some distance, Nami turned to frown down at him deeply. "What the hell is your problem …?!" She asked in a loud whisper.

"Nothing's my problem! I don't like her!"

Nami's jaw dropped as she gaped and frowned down at him at the same time before she closed her mouth to clench her teeth. "What the hell are you talking about …?! We just met her…! How can you say you don't like her …?! And keep your voice down …!"

"I just don't …! There's something about her I don't like … She seems fake …!"

"Fake …?! Luffy, what the hell …!"

"I don't trust her …! I think she's lying …!"

"Why would she lie …?!"

Bunching his lips upward towards his noise as they curved down a bit, he then snorted and crossed his arms. "I don't know …!"

"Luffy, this is the first lead we've had in a long time to find this woman … and I am _not_ passing this up because _you_ say you _think_ she's _lying_ …!" Nami said through clenched teeth before turning away from him and going back to the others and Tsura, who were all looking at them.

Frowning at her back, Luffy remained where he was as he crossed his arms. Smiling at Tsura, who was now smiling up at her, Nami scratched her head and looked a bit nervous. "I'm sorry about that …"

"It's okay. I don't mind." Tsura said as she smiled up at Nami sweetly.

"Anyways, we could really use the help."

"Of course! I would be more than happy to help you, Nalu-san!" Tsura said as she took a step closer to Nami, and clasped her hands together.

Frowning a bit, Nami took a step back, not liking the close proximity. Frowning as well, Sanji placed his hands on his hips, not liking the girl's behavior towards Nami, while Luffy narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"R-Right … Thank you … We're, uh … looking for a woman named Manny. Do you know her?"

"Manny?" Tsura asked as she leaned back with wide blank eyes. '_Oh no! I have no idea who that is! But I have to try and help them anyways, or I may never get to talk to Nalu-san again! He's so handsome … No, that's not the right word … He's … so beautiful._' "I-I will find Manny for you. It might take me awhile, but I will find her for you, Nalu-san!"

"Do you know her?" Nami asked as her frowned deepened a bit more.

"Of course! I mean, I know a lot of people! I'll find her! So, don't you worry! Just give me a few days!" She said a bit nervously, but had a wide smile.

One side of her lips quirking, Nami then turned and headed back to the harbor. "All right, I will entrust you with this. Thanks, Tsura."

"Of course, Nalu-san!" She said as she waved them goodbye.

Watching Nami and the others pass with a frown, Luffy then shifted his eyes back to Tsura with a glare. The girl glared back at him before pulling her eye down and sticking her tongue out at Luffy. Snorting, he dug a pinky finger up his nose before turning to follow them.

"Yuck!" Tsura exclaimed as she let her tongue hang in disgust before turning around. "What a pig of a girl …"

As soon as they reached the others, Zoro was the first to speak. "So?"

"Looks like we might have found someone who knows something about Manny." Nami said as she smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"She was lying …"

Blinking, the others all looked at Luffy in confusion while Nami frowned. "You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"What is your problem?! You really are a pain in the ass like this!"

"Oh yeah, well so are you!"

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro asked as he frowned at both Luffy and Nami.

"I'm telling you, that girl was lying!"

"And how the hell would you know that?!"

"I just do, okay?!"

"No, it's not okay, Luffy! I already told you, I'm not chancing this opportunity because you seem to _think _she's lying!" She yelled as she turned and began to walk back towards the ship.

Scoffing as he clenched his fists, he and the others followed her back to the ship. Robin looked after him with a smile before shifting her eyes to Nami, who was frowning at his retreating back. They walked for awhile and were half way there before, Nami suddenly stopped. "Damn!"

"What is it, Nami-san?"

"I forgot to tell her how to get into contact with us once she does find out …" She said as she turned back around. "You guys go ahead back to the ship. I'll go back and tell her …"

"I'm coming with you …"

"No … you're not … Go back to the ship, Luffy." Nami said as she frowned at him deeply.

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not! I'm not letting you go alone …" He said as his frown softened a bit.

Gasping softly, she gaped down at him a bit before she also frowned softly. He was just worried about her. "All right … Fine …" She said as she turned to go back to where Tsura was.

Everyone else but Sanji turned to head back to the ship. Watching after them, he frowned slowly before finally turning to follow the others. Nami walked in silence, not bothering to say a word to him, and he seemed inclined to do the same.

"Well, what 'ave we 'ere …"

Gasping, Luffy froze where he stood and felt as if his blood were freezing, chilling him to the bone. Gasping as well, Nami turned to the voice and looked into the face of the same pirate who had taken Luffy.

"If it ain't the whore and 'er tramp …"

Scowling at the man and his insults, Nami reached to beside her leg and quickly pulled out her clima tact. Shifting her eyes to Luffy, she could see his fear was taking over again at hearing that man's voice again.

"Come on, Luffy …" She whispered as she frowned softly. Hadn't he said he wouldn't let his fear get the better of him again?

After awhile, he blinked before slowly turning to scowl at the man. '_This fear is __**not**__ getting the better of me this time!_' He thought as he began to fight new found fear. '_I'm a __**man**__, dammit!_'

"It's okay, Nami … Let me handle this …" He said quietly as he glared at the men.

Looking at him quickly, Nami gaped at him in completely disbelief. "What …?!"

"I'll take care of them …"

"But, Luffy-"

"I can do this!"

Releasing her breath, she frowned a bit sadly and in concern before lowering her staff. "All right …"

"I wan' that boy alive! 'E will pay fer getting' away with our prey!" The man said as he pointed at Nami, who looked back at him in some worry.

However, Luffy immediately stepped forward, blocking Nami from their path. "You won't touch her …"

All the men paused to gape at him as if he'd lost his marbles. "Her …?"

"I already told you I'm not who I appear to be … I let my guard down the first time. You won't be so lucky this time …" Luffy said as he crouched down and steam immediately began to flow from his body, his skin turning a bright red. "Gear … second …"

"What the …?!"

"Get back, Nami!" Luffy yelled before he suddenly disappeared.

Not having to be told twice, Nami turned and began to run.

"What the _fuck_?! Where'd she go?!"

"I don't know!"

Looking around, the pirate captain could only seem to see steam everywhere before spotting Nami running off. "Forget about 'er! Get 'im! I want 'im alive!" He yelled and pointed as he took off running, his men following.

However, they were suddenly hit by something and sent flying back. "Gah!"

"What the …?" The man said as he sat up, but still saw nothing.

However, Luffy suddenly appeared before them again. "You're not going anywhere …"

Growling, the man scowled at Luffy deeply. "Get 'er!"

The men stood up and went after him again, but Luffy only disappeared again. Looking around in confusion, the pirate captain scowled deeper as he turned to see Nami watching from a distance. There was some screams from the back of the group, and everyone turned to see what was going on. Lips forming into a tight line, the man quickly and quietly stood up and went after Nami. Stopping at the front, Luffy then gasped when he noticed he was no longer there, and then turned to see him running after Nami.

"Nami!"

Since his back was turned, the men took their chance and jumped Luffy from behind. "Gaah! Get off me!" He yelled as he quickly whirled around and knocked them off.

Not having any other choice, he had to deal with all of them quickly, and then get to Nami. Seeing the man coming her way, Nami's eyes widened, and then she turned to run.

"Where 're ya goin'?! You gonna let the lass fight fer ya, lad?! That's embarrassin'!"

Twitching, Nami stopped and turned to the man with a scowl. Her inner judgment was telling her to run, but something else was telling her that her pride had just been dealt a very nasty blow, and that she had to make it right.

"That's be'er, lad … We wou'n't want no woman fightin' fer us … now would we …?"

Nami swallowed hard, not sure why she couldn't allow herself to keep going as her mouth seemed to open on its own.

"No … we wouldn't …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Oooh! Nami's got manly pride?! XO Eh?! So, what'd you guys think of this chapter? X) That whole thing with Tsura was pretty catty, huh?! XD I wonder what will come of all of that! XP I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP, but I need to take it slow. Anyways, see ya guys next chapter! X)


	22. Chapter 21: Fight Thee Like A Man

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 21. Sorry, but I'm kinda taking my time typing out my chapters. I'm really into Fable 2 right now, and I kinda just need a rest. I hope to finish this story pretty soon. It's pretty much nearing it's end. So, please enjoy it while you can. I did forget to mention last chapter, that not only has Ryo been helping with the gender thing, but Tsura was her idea. She thought it'd be cute to make Luffy jealous, and I had to agree. So, thanks Ryo! XD I actually got the name Tsura from Fable! XP There was a gypsy girl by that name, and I really liked it! X) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 21: Fight Thee Like A Man**

"Where the hell'd she go now?!"

"I don't know! I don't see he-Gah!"

"What the … Oof!"

"She's too damn fast!"

"What the hell?! Is this the same bitch as before?!"

Stopping at those words, Luffy then scowled at them. "Who's the bitch?!" He yelled before rushing the men and sending them flying back.

"Gaah!"

"Gomu Gomu no … Jet Gattling Gun!"

"Aah!"

"Hgh!"

"What the hell?! She's too strong!"

"Doesn't matter! We're takin' the bitch down!"

Panting after his attack, Luffy quickly glanced over to where Nami was and scowled before his attention was drawn back to the men. Gripping her clima tact tightly, Nami's expression turned serious as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"So then, laddie. Are ya ready ta fight me now?"

"That's right …"

"That's great then." The man said as he began to circle her. Following him with her eyes, she got into position, just waiting for him to make a move. "Name's Archie … Cap'n Archie …"

"I going to be honest, Captain Archie, I don't really give a damn …"

"Mm, touchy, lad …" Archie said as he chuckled at Nami and grinned, showing surprisingly nice teeth. "Ya know … you're a bit pretty fer a lad …"

"Yeah … I get that a lot …"

"She called ya a 'er … Any particular reason why? Or is the lass just daft?"

"I don't think it really matters, now does it?"

"No … I guess it doesn't!" Archie said before lunging for Nami.

Baring her teeth, she dropped her shoulder down a bit with her clima tact in front. Catching Archie into it, she then used her strength to lift him up with it and throw him over her shoulder to slam him into the building wall behind her.

"Guh!" Archie exclaimed as he slid to the ground hard. Growling, he got to his feet quickly, throwing a punch towards Nami. "You son of a bitch!"

Using her lighter weight to her advantage, she quickly dodged before slamming her clima tact into his face and sending him flying again. Then she twirled it around, catching it behind her back before smirking down at the man. Chuckling, she then brought her hand in front of her, curving it to beckon him.

"Come on …"

Baring his teeth into a deeper angrier growl, Archie jumped to his feet before swinging his leg around for a kick. Using her speed, Nami blocked his kick with her clima tact before quickly twirling around to his back and hitting his back with it again. He fell face first into the ground.

"You're not so tough without all your men behind you … Now are you …?"

"Don't go gettin' too cocky, lad!" Archie exclaimed as he got up before turning to Nami. "How about puttin' that weapon away, seein' as I'm an unarmed man? Let us fight man ta man, lad …"

Narrowing her eyes, Nami took in a breath before twirling her clima tact and then ramming one end into the ground to let it stick out. "All right …" She said before getting into position.

"That's much be'er, laddie …" Archie said as he grinned mischievously towards her.

Looking back over to check on Nami in some worry, Luffy then gaped a bit when he saw her ram her clima tact into the ground, and then take position to continue fighting. '_What the hell is she doing?!_' He thought, but was cut short by a few men lunging for him.

"Damn it! You bastards!" He yelled as he rammed them up against a nearby wall, knocking them off.

Archie lunged for Nami, only for her to side step, grab him, and then throw him against the wall she'd been standing near. He hit it hard and then slid down it before getting up on his elbows to scowl at her.

"You asshole …"

"Trying backing up those insults …"

Crying out in anger, Archie got to his feet and rushed at Nami quickly, catching her off guard. Grunting, she hit the ground with him on top and then was punched in the face. Crying out a bit, she lifted her leg to kick him off and got back up to her feet. However, Archie swiped out his leg, tripping her, and causing her to crash back down onto her back with a grunt and thud. Instead of being jumped on, Nami lifted her feet, flipped them over her head, and then quickly got up again.

Archie kept coming, ramming his shoulder into her gut and slamming her into the wall behind her. "Aah!" She cried before gritting her teeth and bringing her elbow down on his head.

At hearing Nami's cry, Luffy quickly turned to see her ram her elbow into Archie's head. '_Why didn't you keep going, Nami?!_' He thought before he was punched in the face.

"Aah!"

"Let's keep your attention over here, girly! Or you're going to get hit!"

Bringing the back of his hand to his lip, he looked down at the blood there before baring his teeth in a scowl. He needed to end this and help Nami. Crying out, he brought his arms back behind him.

"Jet Bazooka!"

Many screams followed as the men were blown away by the impact and sheer force of the attack. However, Luffy didn't stop there, and continued his assault on them.

"Jet Gattling Gun!"

Not releasing his hold on Nami, Archie continued to push her against the wall as he rammed his fist into her ribs. Crying out and coughing up a bit of blood, she continued to ram her elbow into his head and back as she tried to push him off.

"Now who's not so tough, laddie?!"

"Shut up!" Nami cried as she felt the blood drip down her chin.

Trying her hardest, she managed to push him away from her and then punch him. Even though she'd hit him with everything she had, it didn't seem to do much damage as he came at her again. Using her superior speed, she jumped and rolled away from him. Quickly getting to her feet, she lunged for him and tried to kick him, but he whirled around and caught her leg, shoving her away. Crying out, she hit the ground again before finding a body on top of hers.

Panicking a bit and not liking the body over her at all, she began to squirm and grunt as she tried to get him off. "Get off of me!"

"Is that fear I hear?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Get off!"

Leaning up a bit, Archie then came back down as he slammed his fist into Nami's face. Crying out only slightly, she ground her teeth as she struggled underneath him.

"Get off!"

"Ya thought ya were so clever, lad! Now you see you're no match fer me!"

As soon as Archie went up for another hit, a blur of a leg quickly swiped and Archie seemed to disappear, but then a loud crash was heard. Quickly sitting up, Nami looked to see Archie embedded into the brick wall ahead. Looking over, she saw Luffy crouched down on his hands and feet after dealing his kick and was scowling at Archie.

"Bastard … I told you not to touch her …"

Falling out of the crater he'd created, Archie landed on his hands and knees before looking up to scowl at Luffy. "What the fuck 're ya on about, ya daft lass!"

Slowly rising up to stand, he kept his glare on Archie before slowly making his way to him. "I already told you … I'm not a girl … I'm a man … and you are never touching my navigator again …"

"It ain't the lad I wan', ya daft bitch …"

Luffy's scowl turned more menacing. "And you're never touching me again either …"

Turning his head towards his men, Archie gaped as most of his men were laid out cold and the rest missing. "What the …?"

Quickly looking back up at Luffy, his expression showed his complete shock. Luffy stopped in front of him, and glared down the length of his nose at the man. "I told you, you wouldn't catch me off guard again …"

"What the hell are ya …?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy …" He said quietly as he squatted down in front of the man. "And I'm going to kick your ass …" He seethed before grabbing the front of his shirt.

"W-W-Wait a minute!"

xxxx

As they walked, Nami lifted her shirt to dab at her again busted lips with a wince, trying to clean off most of the blood. "Damn …"

"Are you okay …?"

"I'm fine …"

"He didn't hurt you too badly?"

"I said I was fine, Luffy …"

"Why didn't you keep going …?"

"…"

"Nami …?"

"I don't know …… I just … couldn't …"

"Couldn't what?"

"I'm not really sure …"

Tilting his head, he arched a brow in confusion to her confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It was … what he said that made me stop …"

"What did he say …?"

"…"

"Mm … Nami …?"

"He said it was embarrassing that a woman was fighting for me …" She said as her cheeks flared up a bit.

"… Eh ……?"

She shifted only her eyes to him before quickly shifting them back to the ground in front of her as her cheeks flared darker. "I don't know, okay!"

"Nami … you were embarrassed that I was fighting for you …?"

"I said I don't know!!"

"…"

At his silence, she dared to look over at him. His expression was completely blank, other than the fact that his eyes were massive and staring right at her. However, she was surprised when his face suddenly broke into a grin.

"Shishishishi! Welcome to my world!!"

"E-h?! What are you talking about?!"

"That's manly pride, Nami! Gotta protect our honor!"

"What the …?! What the hell are you talking about, '_manly pride_'?!"

He only laughed as he patted her back. Pursing her lips, she then turned away from him in a brooding manner. "Why the hell is that so funny …?"

"It just is, Nami!"

"It is not!" She yelled before turning at the sight of the same stand that they had met Tsura just a half an hour before. "Wait here …"

"No way! I'm coming!"

Sucking her teeth, she frowned at him before going over towards it. However, looking around, she didn't see Tsura anywhere. '_I wonder if she already went off to find Manny …?_' She thought with a frown as she continued to look around.

"Oh, Nalu-san!"

Jumping slightly, Nami quickly turned to see Tsura walking up the street. "Ah, Tsura …"

Luffy pursed his lips with a deep frown at seeing the unpleasant girl again. He was greeted in turn with a frown from her as well. Then just as quickly, she gave Nami her sunniest smile.

"You came back!"

"A-Aa … I forgot to tell you where you could meet us once you found out …"

"O-Oh! How silly of me to forget that!" Tsura cried as a hand went to cover her mouth.

"It's fine … I forgot too."

"Oh, no! I should have remembered that!"

"Look, you both forgot, can we get on with it!" Luffy exclaimed irritably as he glared at Tsura.

Nami shifted her eyes to frown down at him before smiling nervously at Tsura, who was in turn blushing up at her. "Right … There's a hotel near the harbor … It's called The Silver Tear. Do you know of it?"

"Oh, yes! Is that where you're staying, Nalu-san?"

"Um, yeah …" Nami replied with a nervous chuckle as she scratched her head.

Blinking, Luffy looked up at her in some confusion, seeing as they weren't staying in any hotel. "When you find out, just come there and ask for me, okay?" Nami said as she offered her a smile.

"Of course, Nalu-san! I will come there straight away once I find this Manny person!" She exclaimed before blinking a bit and tilting her head. "Nalu-san …?"

Also blinking, Nami's eyes widened in some confusion. "Yes …?"

"Is that … a new bruise?"

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed as a hand flew to her cheek.

"Ah! And your lip is busted! What happened?!"

Luffy's lips pursed even further, because he knew he didn't look that much better from Nami, but she didn't even seem to notice or care. "I-It's nothing! Just meet us there once you find out, okay?" Nami exclaimed nervously.

"Oh no! Please! Allow me to treat your wounds, Nalu-san!"

"We can have our doctor do it!" Luffy said as his lips bunched out on the bottom as his irritation escalated. "Let's go, Nam-lu …" He continued as he grabbed Nami's hand and began to storm off back towards the ship.

"Ah, wait!" Tsura cried, but Luffy didn't bother to stop or turn to reply. Watching after them with a frown, she then furrowed her brows deeper. '_Namlu …?_'

When they were some distance away, Nami pulled her hand out of his and frowned down at him deeply. "That was really rude, Luffy. Why are you being such a jerk?"

"I don't care … and I already told you why …"

"Just because you don't trust her?!"

"Yes!"

"Luffy, since when have you ever acted like that to someone you didn't trust?! She hasn't even proven to you she can't be trusted! You don't usually do this …"

"I'm not usually a girl either!"

"What …? Luffy … what does _that _have to do with anything?!"

"_Everything_! Don't you see?! It has _everything_ to do with it! You keep asking me all these things and why this, why that?! Well that's why, Nami! Why are you acting the way you act?! Why did you act on manly pride?! Because you're a guy right now, Nami!"

"Mm …" She hummed in the back of her throat as she frowned down at him. He was right.

"Now I see why you're always so angry all the time … It's annoying being a girl …"

Snorting, Nami couldn't help but to smile as she looked down at his pouty face and crossed arms. "That's not really why … but I guess we can be pretty impatient and short with our tempers …"

"Mmm …" He hummed in agreement, still sounding annoyed.

"I guess not all of us are like that though … I mean, look at Robin …"

"Well, why can't you be more like her-Ow!" He exclaimed as he looked up and blinked at her.

She was pouting down at him with her fist above his head. She hadn't bonked him hard, but enough to get her point across. With a huff, she then looked away from him. Pouting his lower lip out with a frown as well, he then turned away from her.

"I thought you couldn't hit girls …"

"Well, you're not really a girl, now are you …? And from what I see, you can take a small hit like that …"

Still pouting, he then found himself smiling slowly before he chuckled. Blinking in bewilderment, she then looked down at him in confusion. Tilting her head at his smile, she then smiled herself and looked away. Once they made it back to the ship and boarded, everyone seemed to be off in the ship doing their own things, for no one was on deck.

"Mm, we should probably go and see Chopper …" Nami said with a frown as she lifted her shirt to reveal a massive bruise on her ribs. Reaching down to touch it, she then winced from the pain. "I hope they're not broken …"

Frowning, Luffy walked over to get a look. "He really got ya, huh …?"

"Mm …" Nami agreed as she frowned further at the size. "What about you …?"

"I'm okay. I didn't take too many hits." He said as he turned to make his way to Chopper's infirmary, Nami following as she lowered her shirt.

Walking towards the back, they then knocked on the infirmary door. After awhile, Chopper finally answered and blinked up at them. "Ah! You're back!"

"Aa, we're back, Chopper, but we need a little treatment …" Luffy said as he frowned and walked in as Chopper stepped aside.

"Treatment?! Why, what happened?!"

"We ran into those same pirates that took Luffy …"

"Eh?! Come and sit then! Let me look! Where does it hurt?!"

"Look at Nami first. I'm not as hurt …"

"Okay!" Chopper said as he immediately went to Nami's side as she raised her shirt to reveal her bruised ribs.

"Ouch!" Chopper exclaimed before examining it. "I need to put an ice pack together. They don't seem broken, but maybe fractured. I will have to bandage you up, but ice should help. I'll be right back." He said as he hopped off his stool and ran out.

Sighing to herself, Nami slumped where she sat before wincing at her ribs coming together. "Mm …!"

"Sorry …"

"Eh?" She questioned as she looked over at Luffy, whose head was lowered.

"I should have made sure he stayed with the rest …"

Staring at him for a bit in some wonder, she then smiled and shook her head. "It's all right, Luffy. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I didn't do so bad."

He blinked a bit before slowly grinning. "Shishishi, you were pretty cool, Nami!"

She chuckled and grinned bigger. "You really think so?!"

"Yup! You were really kickin' his ass!"

She laughed softly before tilting her head at him, still smiling. "Feel better?"

Taking a deep and quick breath, he chuckled with his big grin. "Yup! I feel a _lot_ better! I really _was_ still strong!"

"Of course you were. I told you that you were still stronger than me. He barely got one hit off on you."

"Mm!" He happily hummed in agreement as he nodded his head once.

"I was a little worried for a bit there though …"

Losing his smile, he drooped a bit as he lowered his gaze. "A-Aa … Sorry about that … I just never thought I would …"

"I know … I'm just glad you came through."

"It was because of you though … Just hearing your voice made me remember who I was …"

Lips parting a bit, she stared at him in some surprise for awhile before smiling warmly. "I think you would have been just fine, even without me …"

Sucking in his breath softly, he then slowly turned to look at her. It wasn't what she said really, but how she had said it that had made his heart jump in his chest and begin to race. Her voice had been so soft and smooth, which made him feel completely warm. What he didn't notice, but she did, was the rosy hue his cheeks took on before he quickly looked away from her. Smiling wider and slowly, she then leisurely tilted her head at him curiously.

"Maybe …" He finally said quickly, but still didn't look back at her.

"I've got the ice!" Chopper cried as he came barging into the room.

Nami looked over to smile at him cheerfully, which caused him to pause in his tracks. "Ah …?" He questioned in confusion as he glanced over at Luffy's averted face before finally making his way to Nami. "Here you go …"

"Thanks!"

Only shifting his eyes to look at Nami, Luffy's cheeks seemed to darken a bit at her sudden cheerfulness.

'_What is she so happy about …?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Haha, I actually got the name Archie from Fable as well! XP He was some bald dude that kept asking my character for sex … XP Yeah, real nice, right?! X) Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD


	23. Chapter 22: How Dost Thee Feel About Me?

**Author's Note: **All right, here it is, Chapter 22. Sorry that I'm kinda just taking my time. I know it can be frustrating, but I'm just enjoying playing games again. It really has been awhile since I could just play without feeling obligated to do anything else. It's really nice. So, again, I do apologize, but I wanna have fun, yo! XP It kinda sucks … because I keep getting story ideas … I really can't be writing any more new stories … I have two on the back burner right now. I need to finish up _Forbidden Love_, _From The Darkness_,and _The Transcending_ before even considering starting a new one. Oh yeah, and I also have Mini Phoenix Drabbles to conclude … Bah! So much to do … So little time to do it … Anyways, enjoy you guys! X)

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 22: How Dost Thee Feel About Me?**

Later that day for dinner, everyone gathered like they normally did and ate like they normally do. Everything seemed fine, the boys fought as usual, and it was quite loud, but then suddenly someone spoke up.

"I was wrong …"

"Eh?" The boys questioned as they paused mid-fight to look over at Robin.

"Wrong, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked as he blinked at her.

"Ee, I was wrong …"

"What were you wrong about, Robin?" Luffy asked as he lowered his hand from out of Usopp's face.

"I had said that you were all attracted to your original sex. I was wrong …"

"Eh …?" Everyone questioned as they stared at her in confusion.

"You're not attracted to your original sex …"

Gaping a bit at Robin, Nami had stopped her fork's accent to her mouth. Everyone else just seemed a bit confused at the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked as he quirked a brow at her.

"You don't remember when I had said this?" She asked as she raised her brows at them.

"Yeah, I remember …" Luffy said as he blinked owlish eyes at her.

"Ah, you mean when we were picking on Nami-san?"

"Ee."

Nami slowly lowered the fork as she waited for Robin to explain herself. "Today has proven that you are _not_ attracted to your original sex." Robin continued as she smiled at them.

"Aah, that's wonderful news, Robin-chan!"

"You're attracted to each other."

There was a bit of clatter as everyone seemed to react to this in some surprise. "Eh?!" Everyone exclaimed, except for Nami, whose eyes only widened a bit.

"No, it's more specific than that …" Robin said as she looked back at them.

"Okay, hold it right there!"

Blinking, Robin looked over at Nami, who had her hand held out and her cheeks a bit on the rosy side. Everyone else also looked over at Nami in some confusion by her outburst.

"Just … stop … right there before you say any more … I am _not_ attracted to … _anyone_ here! So before you start … pairing people, or whatever … just … just don't!"

Eye forming into a heart, Sanji cupped his hands together as he grinned at Nami. "Ah! Are you attracted to me, Nami-sa-?!"

"No …"

Heart popping, Sanji then pouted at Nami's quick response and interruption. Robin only chuckled lightly at them both before shifting her eyes to Luffy, who was only staring at the two with wide, blank eyes.

"I know she ain't talkin' 'bout me … So it's just gotta be you three …" Zoro said as he frowned and crossed his arms, referring to Luffy, Sanji, and Nami.

"Okay, enough!" Nami yelled as she slammed her palms down onto the table and stood up quickly. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed with a darker blush as she turned and began to walk out. "I'm going into town. There are some things I need to do."

Sucking in his breath a bit, Luffy quickly stood and opened his mouth before Robin beat him to it. "I shall come with you." She said as she followed Nami out.

"Ah, I will come as well, ladies!" Sanji exclaimed as he ran out after them.

Pursing his lips deeply, Luffy quickly ran out after them. "O-Oi, Luffy …?!" Usopp started, but Luffy had quickly run out after the three.

Pouting and not wanting to be left out, Usopp quickly stood and ran after them as well. "Wait for me!" Chopper cried, also not wanting to be left out.

Perking a brow, Zoro got up and casually went out too. Franky and Brook remained where they were, just staring at the now closed door. They blinked a bit, or would be in Brook's case, had he the eyelids and eyeballs. Then suddenly, they turned to one another.

"So, cards?"

"Yohohoho! Just the two of us?"

"We can play Go Fish …"

"Ah, I would love to!"

Nami turned and frowned at the entourage that followed her and Robin before turning with a sigh. "What the hell was that back there …?" She asked Robin quietly so the others couldn't hear.

Chuckling quietly with a knuckle to her lips, Robin then turned at something having gained her interest, not bothering to answer. Pursing her lips and frowning at her back deeply, Nami then followed after her. Robin stopped in front of a gardener to admire the flowers there.

"Oh, these are beautiful." She said quietly as she admired some lotus flowers.

The woman behind the stand blushed prettily at her soft voice and words. "Th-Thank you …"

Nami stopped just beside her and looked at what she was looking at. "Oh, those _are_ quite beautiful."

"Aren't they?" Robin said softly as she reached out to gently touch their pedals.

Another woman in a produce stand also flushed as she looked at them, and then at the woman gardener in some envy. '_Such beautiful men …_' Both thought to themselves as they just watched them. After admiring them for a bit, Robin finally looked up at the woman and smiled gently.

"You have done a remarkable job with these."

Blushing deeper, the woman then clutched at her apron nervously. "Oh! Th-Thank you so much, sir!"

Robin closed her eyes and tilted her head as her smile widened slightly and chuckled softly. The woman's breath caught in her throat as her cheeks heated further, and her heart jumped to her throat and began to pound.

"How much are they?"

"Th-They're on sale, sir …"

"Ah, a sale? That's wonderful."

"That's great, Rob. Are you going to get them for your garden?" Nami asked as she leaned down to smell them.

"Ee, I was considering it."

"Mm, they smell really nice."

"Ee, they smell beautiful. Perhaps I could get them on the way back."

"Mm, that sounds good."

Looking up to the still flustered woman, Robin offered her another smile. "Would you mind holding them for me? I shall return for them after our trip into town."

"O-Oh! Of course!" The woman exclaimed hurriedly before smiling. "I-I wanted to say … you both have … v-very beautiful eyes …"

Both smiled at the woman, which caused her entire face to turn red. "Thank you very much." Robin said gently as she smiled kinder.

"Thanks …" Nami said a bit more reserved.

"Oh my …" The woman whispered as she looked down and began to fan her face.

Chuckling, Robin then turned and started to move on, Nami right behind her. Luffy and Sanji were frowning as they followed a long behind them, giving the women glances before looking back forward.

"What's so great about a buncha flowers …?" Luffy muttered quietly, but loud enough for the woman to hear, which confused her a bit. Wasn't it usually the women who were interested in the flowers, and the men who asked that question …?

After they had walked some distance away, the woman from the other stand rushed over to the gardener.

"Lucky! Those men were gorgeous!"

"I know! I was so nervous! Did you see their eyes?! So beautiful!"

"Oh, yes! Such beautiful eyes! And the younger ones hair! Such a beautiful, bright orange!"

"And did you see those beautiful girls that were following them?! I wonder what they were to them?!"

"Maybe they just liked following them around because of how gorgeous they are!"

"I can't believe they were actually interested in flowers!"

"I know! So romantic!"

"And did you hear the younger one's voice?! So soft and smooth! It sounded really sexy!"

"Oh, yes! So was the other one!"

More women that had been watching also rushed over to talk more about the two gorgeous men.

Sanji's lips pursed a bit as he crossed his arms. "How do they do it …?!"

"Eh?" Usopp and Luffy questioned as they looked over at him.

"I can never seem to get women to fawn over me like that …!"

"That's because you're an idiot, who fawns all over them instead …"

"Shut it, Willow!"

"Make me, Swirly Kitchen Maid!"

"M-Maid?! That's it!"

Groaning, Nami turned in time to see Sanji throw a kick at Zoro, who had quickly pulled out his blade to block it. Then Sanji got down on his hands to throw his legs at Zoro, who was already ready for him.

"Ow! _Shh-it_!"

"Eh …?" Luffy and Usopp questioned as they blinked at Sanji, who it seemed had completely lost his balance and fallen onto his hip.

However, he stood back up, to lung at Zoro, kicking the unprepared swordsman in the chest. "O-w! F-uck! Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he collapsed to the ground, Sanji right beside him.

"What the hell …?" Nami questioned quietly as she walked up to them. "What the hell do you keep ow-ing about?"

"Our breasts keep getting in the way!" Both yelled with red, pouty faces.

"Mine slapped me in my face when I got down on my hands!"

"He kicked mine and it fucking hurt!"

"Hagh …" Nami groaned and drooped before just turning and kept going.

Both Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper just chuckled at them as they followed after Nami.

"We'll settle this later, stick chick …"

"You said it, noodle noggin …"

Then both got up, dusted themselves off and followed after the others. The last stop was the hotel Nami had told Tsura about, The Silver Tear. Robin blinked up at it before turning to Nami.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told Tsura that this is where she could meet me once she found out about Manny … I couldn't very well have her come to our ship, now could I? As we look now, we're not the Strawhats …"

"Aah …" They all seemed to reply as if saying … Oh yeah …

Going inside, she walked up to the man and checked in using the name Nalu. She also gave specific instructions that if Tsura came, to call for her. "You guys can stay at the ship. I'll remain here."

"Not alone, you're not!"

Everyone turned to look at Luffy and his pursed lips. Nami just blinked at him before sighing. "Then Robin can stay with me …"

"I wanna stay too …" He said as his lips pursed even further.

"Luffy … just go back to the ship …" Nami said as she frowned at him.

"No way … I don't like that girl …"

"Luffy!" Nami said as she gaped at him.

"Mm, I will stay with Luffy …"

Gasping softly, Nami then turned her now wide eyes to a frowning Sanji. "Sanji-kun …?"

He didn't offer an explanation, but only crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh! I wanna stay with Luffy too!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Nami looked at both Usopp and Chopper before her lips formed a thin lipped frown. "Fine … I'll get another room …" She said quietly as she turned and rented out another room for them.

"Woohoo! We get to stay in a hotel room!" Usopp and Chopper chanted as they danced around in a circle.

Luffy kept his eyes on Nami's back with a slight frown as she asked for another room. However, he then turned to Sanji. "Why'd you wanna stay …?"

Sanji pursed his lips a bit as he shifted his eyes to Nami. "Just wanna keep an eye on Nami-san …?"

"Why?"

"Why do you?" Sanji countered as he shifted his eyes back to Luffy, frowning deeper.

Luffy also frowned deeper before slowly blinking and shifting his eyes back to Nami, not bothering to reply. Sanji kept his frown on Luffy for a long while before looking back at Nami as well. Nami got the second key, and then turned to go back to the others.

"Here!" She said as she shoved the key at Sanji, knowing he was the responsible one. "Happy now?!"

"Yes …" Both replied as they walked past her.

Blinking, she stared ahead of her in bewilderment before turning to watch them walk away. "What was that …?"

Robin only chuckled beside her as she also watched them walk away before following after them. Nami turned to frown at her friend in confusion. '_And what is that supposed to mean …_?'

After checking over both rooms, they then headed back to the ship to pick up a few things and to tell Brook and Franky what they were going to do. When Robin and Nami were alone in the women's quarters, Nami paused in folding a spare shirt to take before looking up at Robin in thought.

"Robin …?"

"Yes?" Robin questioned as she looked up at Nami.

"I … have a question …"

"All right." Robin said as she stopped what she was doing to give Nami her full attention and smiled gently.

"About … earlier …"

"What about it?"

"You had said about … us not being attracted to our original sex …"

Her smile widened a bit, and Nami could have sworn she saw a twinkle in her eye. "Yes."

"And that … we were attracted to each other … but you had said it was more specific than that …"

"That's right."

"H-How specific …?"

"Very specific."

Nami bobbed her head downward to this news as she continued to look at her. "Y-You mean like … y-you …?" She started as she flushed a bit.

"I know who is attracted to whom."

Nami swallowed hard, having feared this as her cheeks took on a bit of a darker hue. "I-I see …" She said quietly before biting her lip. "S-So … um … d-do you know who … is to me?"

"They both are."

"B-Both?" Nami asked as she blinked at Robin. "Wait, who both?"

"Luffy and Sanji-san."

Nami's eyes widened as she stared at her. Sanji she knew about, which is why it confused her about what Robin had said, but … Luffy …? "I …" She stuttered as she gaped at Robin.

Robin's smile widened further as she watched Nami carefully. "Would you like to know who it is you are attracted to, Nami-chan?"

Nami's eyes widened even further as she inhaled almost too sharply. "Wha-What?!" She exclaimed loudly before frowning. "N-Now wait a minute! I'm not attract-!"

"Yes … you are …"

Beginning to take deep shaky breaths, Nami could only just stare at Robin in complete shock. "I-I …" Then she tilted her head with an even deeper and confused frown. "N-Now wait a minute Robin … I think I would know if I was attracted to someone!"

Robin chuckled merrily. "You would think …"

Nami's jaw dropped along with the crease in her brows. "No way! There's no way! I'm not attracted to any one of those idiots!" She exclaimed as her cheeks began to flame up.

Robin's smile only widened further as she watched her. Nami's fists went to her hips as she tilted her head to the other side, still frowning deeply at Robin with a slight huff. Robin seemed completely convinced that she was attracted to one of them, and she just refused to believe that. Then she began to shake her head slowly at first.

"No … I'm not … I'm no-" She cut herself short as her eyes slowly began to widen until their maximum width. "Oh … my God …"

Robin chuckled merrily, knowing it had finally hit Nami. "You see?"

Nami's entire face flared up in a deep blush as she slowly sat down onto the bed. A hand slowly ascended until it found its place over her mouth. Robin was right. She _was_ attracted to one of them. How could she have completely forgotten about what she had almost done on that walk back to the ship?

"I … I don't believe this …" She whispered as she stared off ahead of her. However, after awhile, she then frowned and turned back to Robin. "Wait a minute. How did you figure this out?"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I do!"

"Your public display on deck …"

Nami's cheeks flared up again as sweat beaded down her face, but then she frowned again. "Wait, they were both …"

"Yes, they were … However, when they teased you the second time … _'it'_ was not present …"

Blinking, Nami just stared at her before she thought about when Sanji had come at her they way he had in the dining room. Then her eyes widened. Robin was right again. She hadn't gotten a stiff from it.

"But, he was still teasing me …"

"Yes, but he never touched you …"

Nami's lips then began to part as she processed this. Then suddenly she frowned and quickly stood, but had her back to Robin. "No! This is ridiculous! I never … got … turned on before!"

"But you're a man now … It's … slightly different."

Nami bit her lip as her face heated up completely to that. It was true that it was most definitely different … in that area. She found herself thinking … differently about certain things, and even her dreams seemed to suffer because of it. Clearing her throat, she then frowned and quickly turned to Robin.

"What about him? How?"

"Can you not see it?"

Nami spread her arms out beside her and looked around. "Does it _look_ like I can see it?!"

"He's jealous …"

"Of?"

"Everyone … You couldn't see it before, because as a man, he was good at hiding his emotions and feelings. But now that he is a woman …"

Only able to gape at Robin, Nami felt her cheeks flushing again at all of this knowledge. Straightening up a bit, she began to think about everything. Then she slowly closed her eyes as she finally saw it. Robin was right yet again. Ever since he'd become a woman, he seemed to be mad at everyone around him, Tsura being the most obvious. It also explained all the fights he'd gotten into with her and with Sanji. It _definitely_ explained his behavior towards Sanji.

"Oh my God …" She whispered as she finally opened her eyes. Luffy … of all people. Then she brought a hand to her forehead. "This is just crazy …"

How could she have been so blind and stupid? Now that it was all laid out before her, it was so blatantly obvious that it was embarrassing. She was actually surprised he hadn't said anything since the time she'd almost kissed him. Blinking and frowning slowly, she then looked up at Robin.

"Does he know …?"

"Not a clue … Not about how he feels or about you …"

Nami nodded in satisfaction. "Good … Let's keep it that way …"

Robin only smiled at her before continuing what she was doing. Nami also continued to pack her few things, deep in thought about everything. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

'_How the hell could I be attracted to that idiot …_?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hahahaha! The whole boob slap to the face and boobs getting in the way was Araucaria's idea! XP I had to agree, it would have been pretty damn funny! XP So, thanks Ara! So, finally! One of them has realized their attraction for the other! XP Now it's, when will Luffy figure it out, ne?! XP I bet you guys never even noticed she hadn't gotten a stiff that second time when Sanji'd come onto her, now did'ja?! XP Hahahaha! She was still nervous and still kinda reacted to it, but since she wasn't attracted to him, it more freaked her out and made her nervous more than anything. Anyways, I hope you all understand all that stuff. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XP


	24. Chapter 23: Thou Art Jealous!

**Author's Note: **Ah, sorry I took so long with this one. I was actually suffering from another block. I hope this all meets all of your standards. I also kinda took a break to write that club one shot! XP And then there are the games I play … I just picked up Fallout 3 yesterday too … Well, not picked it up. We've had it for awhile, but my husband was playing it, so …! X) In any case, here is chapter 23. I hope you guys enjoy! X3

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 23: Thou Art Jealous!**

The next evening, Tsura rushed down the streets, a massive grin on her face as she bumped into people and swerved in and out of them. She looked up at the names of the buildings before spotting the one she wanted. Grin managing to widen further, she ran inside and up to the desk.

"Excuse me!"

Looking up at the young girl, the man behind the counter blinked at her massive grin. "Can I help you …?"

"Yes, I really need to speak to Nalu-san!"

"Nalu-san …" The man repeated as his brows furrowed. "I believe I had instructions from a Nalu-san about a visitor …" He said as he began to look through his books.

"Really?! Nalu-san said to expect me?!" Tsura cried, more than pleased.

"I believe he did tell me to expect a visit from a young lady. One moment, please."

"Oh, of course!" She said as she began to rock on her heels, feeling excited.

"Ah, here it is." The man said as he turned the pages of his book. "Ah, yes. I'm to inform Nalu-san right away of your arrival. However, Nalu-san and his friends have gone out to run some errands."

At hearing this, Tsura drooped considerable. "Oh …"

"You are welcome to wait for their return in the lobby."

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much." She said quietly as she turned to the lobby to wait, disappointed she wouldn't get to see Nalu right away.

xxxx

"Please?"

"No …"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!!"

"I said no! Now stop asking me!"

"Come on, Nami! I'm hungry!"

"I don't care …"

"Didn't we just have dinner, you shit for brains? It's not like I don't cook enough, ungrateful worm!"

"Yeah, but that was an hour ago! I'm hungry again already!"

Rubbing her temples, Nami groaned quietly to herself and managed not to bump into people despite her closed eyes. '_How the hell am I attracted to this idiot …_?'

"Come on, Nami … I'm really hungry …"

Stopping abruptly, Nami just remained that way as her teeth gritted. Gasping, Luffy also quickly stopped, worried he may have crossed the line with her and feeling slightly afraid. It was the way he'd said it … and the sound of his voice that had made her stop. It had been said in kind of a whine, but since his voice is feminine … it had actually sounded … cute … She began to bare her teeth angrily, because it was making her want to give him whatever the hell he wanted. '_Stupid … male … Gah_!' She cursed in her head before releasing her breath and drooping.

"Fine …" She said in a weak voice, letting her male side win over. Then she continued walking with her shoulders drooped.

Luffy could only gape at her back in shock before a grin erupted onto his face. "Woohoo! Thanks Nami!" He exclaimed with a happy laugh as he ran forward, passing her up.

Blinking at Nami's back, everyone else's eyes were huge and completely shocked that she had actually given in and agreed to feed him. Following his nose, Luffy found a place where he thought would be a great place to eat.

"Here, Nami! Here!" He said as he bounced up and down, pointing to the building.

Flushing a bit, Nami quickly turned away with a bit of a groan. "Please don't do that …"

"Eh?" He questioned as he stopped and blinked at her in confusion. "Do what …?"

"Nothing … Just hurry up and go … get what you want … so we can leave …" She said as she felt herself becoming even more annoyed.

Brows raised in confusion and in curiosity, the others just watched the two as they tried to figure out Nami's behavior. Blinking still and then tilting his head, Luffy walked up to her and leaned down so that he could look directly up into her lowered face. Scowling a bit, she lifted her head and took a step back as her cheeks darkened a bit more.

"What are you doing?! Don't get so close to me!"

He continued to blink at her, his eyes wide and blank from his confusion. "Why not …?"

"Luffy, just shut up and go and get your food, please!" She yelled at him as she pointed towards the building.

Leaning back slightly, Luffy's expression slowly formed into a soft frown before he just turned and walked into the building without saying a word. Sighing, Nami pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Nami-san … are you all right?"

"I'm fine!"

"You sure about that …?"

"Look you guys … I said I was fine …" She said as she turned to frown at both Sanji and Zoro.

To greater peeve her off, Robin just chuckled next to them. Baring her teeth slightly, she closed her eyes and just turned around, trying to ignore the older woman's amusement. Blinking in serious confusion, Sanji and Zoro exchanged looks, not understanding her anger in the least.

After walking inside, Luffy just stood on the inside of the building right at the entrance. He stared ahead of him with his soft frown, not really seeing the man in front of him.

"Um, excuse me, young lady? Can I help you with something?" Luffy only continued to stare ahead of him, his expression never faltering. "Young lady …?"

"I'm not hungry anymore …" He whispered so softly, that the man had to lean forward to hear what he said.

xxxx

Tsura began to fidget as she started to lose her patience. '_Where is Nalu-san? It's been over an hour already._' She thought to herself as she sighed for the hundredth time as she laid her head in her palm.

"Oh, so you thought taking your sweet time was a great idea?!"

"I didn't say that …"

"Okay, so then what _did_ take you so long?!"

"Nothing …"

Blinking, Tsura sat up at hearing the familiar voice. "Nalu-san!"

"Eh?" Nami questioned as she looked up, forgetting her annoyance and argument with Luffy at call. "Tsura …?"

"You're back!" She cried as she got up and ran up to her.

Shifting her eyes to Luffy, Tsura intended to greet him with a glare, but was instead surprised at the expression he had. He wasn't pouting at her, or glaring really, or even pursing his lips. His expression was hard and his eyes almost cold with slightly furrowed brows. If she had to guess, the other girl wasn't in the best of moods. '_Wonder what's got her panties in a bunch …?_'

"So, did you find anything on Manny?"

"Ah, Manny? Oh! Yes!" Tsura exclaimed as she began to laugh.

Luffy's eyes narrowed further at her reply before crossing his arms. "Well, that's good news." Nami said as she smiled down at the girl, which caused her to blush and smile happily. "So, what did you find out? Did you find her?"

"F-Find her? Ah … well … no, but …"

"No?" Luffy asked as his eyes narrowed even further. "Then why are you even here?"

"Luf-" Nami started before she cleared her throat. "Luna …" She said before giving Luffy a look to silence him. Turning back to Tsura, she then tried to force a smile and laughed. "What did you find out then?" She asked, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Well, there's this woman that I found … Well, I mean everyone knows who she is … She's kinda like the town crazy, just showed up one day."

"T-Town crazy?" Nami asked as she frowned a bit.

"Yeah, I was told that a few years back, she rambled on about a woman named Manny, but of course no one believed her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she kept telling everyone that she used to be a man. Isn't that crazy?"

Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped a bit as they looked at one another. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy!" Tsura said, misunderstanding their reaction. "I do think it a little strange that you're looking for this same Manny person this crazy lady was rambling on about."

"Where is this woman?" Nami asked as she stepped a bit closer to her.

"You said you knew her …"

Throat clicking, Nami as well as everyone else turned to look at Luffy, his expression a deep and slightly formidable frown. "I-I what …?" Tsura asked as she looked at Luffy nervously.

"You said you knew who Manny was! You lied! I knew she was lying!" He exclaimed as he turned his frown on Nami.

"L-Luna, this isn't the time for this!"

"She didn't know what we were talking about from the beginning! She just _happened_ to remember some crazy lady who mentioned about her!"

"Yeah?! Well so we got lucky?!"

"Lucky?! She lied to us! Just like I thought!"

"That doesn't matter! We still found some kind of lead!" Then she leaned in closer. "You heard what she said …!" She whispered for only him to hear. "There's no mistaking its truth …!"

He knew she was right, but for some reason, logic was once again fleeing his mind. He couldn't accept being lied to, not by someone like her. "S-So what?!"

"So what …?" Nami breathed out as she gaped down at Luffy with a deep frown.

"We can't trust her!"

"C-Can't trust her …? L-Lu-What the hell are you talking about?!"

Sanji stepped forward with a deep frown as well. "Luffy … what the hell _are_ you talking about …?!" He whispered so that only Luffy and Nami could hear him. "She actually managed to find someone who'd been turned too, just like us. Nami-san is right. This is the best lead we've got. What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing! I just don't like her!"

Gasping, Tsura's eyes grew large as her jaw dropped. "Lu … That's enough!" Nami yelled, becoming angry and afraid they would lose their lead if Luffy kept going like this.

"No, it's _not_ enough! She's a liar, and I don't like her!"

Nami bared her teeth as she loomed over him. "_Shut up_!! _You're_ just an idiot! You have no idea what the hell you're saying, and I already told you, I'm not risking this over your stupidity!"

"O-Oi, Nalu-san …" Sanji whispered as he and the others shifted their eyes to the people, who were now watching.

Luffy breathed in softly as he stared up at Nami wide eyed. Then his brows slowly furrowed deeply into a soft frown. "I'm not an idiot …" He whispered softly. "And I'm not stupid …" He continued just as softly as tears began to form in his eyes. Then he suddenly bolted from the hotel lobby. Throwing the doors open roughly, he turned and was gone, the doors slowly closing behind him.

Nami just gaped after him before she clenched and bared her teeth in irritation. "Nalu-san?" Tsura asked as she took a step forward.

Swallowing hard, she knew if she left at that moment, there was a small chance Tsura might do the same. However, she had lost her temper and hurt a friend … and that was unforgivable. They had all been friends for a long time and even trusted one another. However, when Nami heard that there was a chance of finding this woman, she took it and disregarded Luffy's feelings. One thing was right, Tsura had lied to them. He'd been right about that. Luffy had always been good at his instincts, and they hadn't failed him yet.

"I'm sorry …" She said softly as she just as quickly broke into a run, all those thoughts having run through her mind within two seconds, which hadn't even given the doors enough time to close before she rushed through them.

Now gaping at Nami's back, the others then quickly ran towards the door, surprised by both of their behavior. "Ah!" Tsura exclaimed as she reached out a hand before following behind them.

Nami turned in the direction Luffy had gone in, her eyes twitching when she spotted his long black hair in the crowd as he ran. Picking up her pace, she began to gain on him quickly. When she was close enough, she reached out an arm towards him.

"Luffy, wait!" She said as she grabbed a hold of his arm, and yanked him to a stop.

His hair whipped out towards the front from the suddenly stop, covering up his face completely. He seemed to droop in her hold, all of his hair having draped to the front. Gasping softly, Nami reached out her other arm to encircle his waist to keep him standing.

"L-Luffy?" She questioned in confusion.

He didn't say anything as he remained drooped over her arm, but then finally, he lifted his head slightly. "It's embarrassing …" He whispered almost too softly.

Releasing her breath in a bit of a sigh, she then forced him to stand, but he refused to lift his head. "Come on … We … need to talk anyways …" She said as she took his hand and led him away from curious eyes.

The others saw everything, and then blinked when the two continued on together, but away from them.

"Where are they …?" Usopp started before just frowning.

Walking through the town, Nami looked around for an ideal place to sit and talk. Blinking, she spotted a small park and even a bench. Looking through it, she could barely see anyone, and the bench was pretty secluded with trees all around it.

"Come on …" She said as she gave his hand a tug and then walked over to it. Sitting down, she then tugged for him to do the same. "Sit …"

He did so, but reluctantly, still not having lifted his head at all. Leaning back into the bench, she looked up through a surprisingly wide clearing in the trees at the darkening blue sky and sighed.

"Luffy … I'm sorry …" She said as she shifted her eyes towards him. She noticed his head lifting a bit more before shifting her eyes back up again. "I've been … really losing my temper lately …" She admitted as she continued to stare up.

From the corner of her eye, she could see him look up at her. Blinking slowly, she turned her head to look down at him, and her heart almost froze. He was looking up at her with an expression she couldn't quite pinpoint. However, it made her heart begin to slam inside of her chest and her limbs feel weak. It was almost soft, yet … sad … and maybe even something else, and then there were still tears in his eyes, making them appear glassy. Swallowing hard, she turned her head to look back up. She saw again from the corner of her eye as he did the same.

"There's … s-something else …" She started as she sighed deeply. "I also realized … I haven't been treating you … like I should …"

"What do you mean …?"

Blinking, she quickly looked over at his actually speaking instead of remaining quiet like she had expected him to. However, it still came out a soft whisper.

"I mean … I usually tend to … push my opinions on you … and usually get mad at you when you still decide to do the opposite …"

He looked up at her then, blinking a bit in confusion. "Yeah …?"

Shifting her eyes away, she then looked back up through the clearing. "See … that's just it … I _usually_ just get mad at your decision …" She said as her frown softened. "I've kinda been … overriding you … haven't I?" She almost whispered as she watched the first star appear in the sky.

He continued to stare up at her as his lips began to part in a partial gape. "I'm really sorry about that …" She continued as she sighed again and closed her eyes. "I'm not really sure … why … Well, I mean, I'm sure it has something to do with my male side, because I normally just do what you say, whether I like it or not … because … you're the captain, and that's what we're supposed to do …" She explained as she opened her eyes again. "Somewhere along the way of being like this … I somehow forgot that … So, I'm sorry …"

Gaping at her awhile longer, he then slowly turned his head to look in front of him. "I haven't really been acting like a captain though …"

"Maybe not, but you still are. Being changed into a female never changed that fact …"

"Yeah but … it wasn't right of me to almost ruin everyone's chance to get changed back either … just because … I didn't like her …"

"Yeah, about that …"

Blinking, Luffy looked up at her again after his head had lowered once more. "Yeah …?"

"Why did you dislike her so much, when we had just met her …?"

Blinking up at her, his cheeks started to flush as he looked away from her. "I dunno …"

Tilting her head, Nami felt herself smiling. '_So, Robin was right …_' She thought to herself, and as she did her heart seemed to skip a beat. Gasping softly and quietly in surprise, her hand went to her chest to clutch at it a bit. Why did this confirmation seem to get this kind of reaction out of her?

"You _are_ jealous …."

Eyes growing a bit, he sucked in his breath softly before sitting up straighter and then turning to her. "I'm what?"

"Jealous … You're jealous." She said as a slow smile formed on her lips and a small amused chuckle escaped her lips.

His brows slowly began to furrow, which only seemed to amuse her further. "I am not!"

"Are too …" She said quietly, completely convinced.

"I am not!"

She burst into laughter, which only seemed to irritate him further. "You are so jealous!"

"What's so funny?! Aren't you the one saying you shouldn't laugh at your friends?!" He yelled as his lips stuck out in a pout and his cheeks deepening in color.

However, she only continued to laugh. Growling in irritation as his anger began to rise, his hands then clenched into fist before he launched himself on her and tackled her down to the ground. Nami cried out in a bit of surprise as they hit the ground. However, for some reason, this didn't seem to damper her laughter, but only fuel it as she erupted into another fit of laughter.

"It's not like I'm laughing at you in front of the others, like you did! It's just us!"

His lips pursed out again as he sat over her. "Why's it so funny to you?!"

Her laughter died down to little chuckles, that one may even consider giggles. "I dunno …!" She said as she grinned up at him. "So, then do you admit it's true?!"

"Of course not! I don't know what the hell you're talkin' 'bout! And what about you?!"

"What about me?! I'm not jealous!" She exclaimed as she began to laugh again.

"I'm talking about what Robin said!"

She felt herself calming a bit, but her grin remained. "What about it?"

"She said somethin' about being attracted to each other! Then you didn't want her to finish, why?!"

Her smile slowly began to fade. "B-Because …"

"Because what?!"

"Just because …"

"That's not an answer! You attracted to Sanji?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You gonna be jealous?!"

"What for?!"

"Then why are you asking?!"

"B … Because …"

"Ooh! Because what, Luffy?!" She asked as her amusement began to return as well as her grin. "I thought because wasn't an answer!"

His lips stuck out in a further pout as he frowned down at her. He didn't have an answer for her. Because of this, she decided to continue.

"So, she said we were all attracted to each other … right?"

"And?" He asked, still very irritated by her laughter.

"Well, there's only one of me … Are you attracted to me, Luffy?" She asked, becoming more and more amused by the second.

His eyes widened as he stared down at her before huffing and turning his head away. "Don't you wish?"

"You know, you really suck at lying." She said with a bit of a smirk. "You have no clue who I'm attracted to, but I know who you are attracted to, and I know that's why you're jealous of just about everyone."

"Yeah, well, so what?!" He yelled as he turned to pout down at her in his irritation.

Not expecting that reply, Nami gasped as her eyes jerked open wider. "Wha-What …?"

"I said so what?! … Besides … I don't think I like you right now … You're mean …" He said with a huff as he looked away again.

She released another small bark of chuckles. "Mean?"

"Yes … mean!"

"Get a room …"

"Eh?" They both question before looking up at a man, who was frowning down at them with a quirked brow.

"I said get a room … A public park is no place for that kinda shit …"

Blinking in some confusion, both turned to look at each other before gasping. Luffy immediately stood up from his straddled position. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Clearing her throat, Nami brought a fist to her face as her cheeks matched Luffy's color as well, a nice dark, and rosy hue. "I-It's okay …"

The man's brow rose further. "Dude … you had a hot chic straddling your lap and you didn't even seem to notice?!"

"Yeah, well mind your own business!" Nami yelled as she scowled at the man.

"Weirdo …" The man muttered as he continued on.

"You're just jealous you couldn't get that far!" Luffy yelled as he pulled down his eye and stuck out his tongue. "Mleh! Jerk …"

Nami released a soft chuckle as she watched her captain huff and turn back around with his eyes closed. However, at her chuckle, Luffy opened his eyes to look at her before scratching his head and looking off to the side. Chuckling again, she walked past him and sat back down on the bench. After awhile, he turned and joined her. They sat in silence for a long time, neither sure how to continue. Then Luffy sighed as he closed his eyes.

'_Now what _…?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Fufufufu! X3 Lovely! Lovely! Cute little play! X3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot longer than I thought it would be … I couldn't fit all that I had originally wanted to into it … So,

I'm going to save it for next chapter! XD


	25. Chapter 24: Dost Thou Realize?

**Author's Note: **I finished this one fast, ne? X3 It's because I'm over my writer's block. I've decided to go ahead and finish this one before moving over to _Forbidden Love_. After all, I'm almost done with this one. It has _maybe_ 5 chapters max left to it. Let's see if I will make it to 30 … XP Anyways, enjoy! XD

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 24: Dost Thou Realize That Thee Belongs To Me …?**

Looking down to the ground, Luffy then sighed. Then he leaned back to stare up as more stars began to appear in the sky. Then he tilted his head as he watched them sparkle.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

"Mm hmm …" He agreed quietly as they both seemed to be staring up at them. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay … so maybe I am …"

"Ah?" Nami questioned as she rolled her head to the side to look over at him, her head still leaned back.

"Jealous … maybe I am …"

Blinking down at him for a bit, her lips then curved up into a smile. However, she then chuckled. "I had no idea until Robin told me …"

"E-h?!" He exclaimed angrily as he turned to look at her. "That's not fair!"

She continued to smile at him before turning her head to look back up. "But I guess I should have known you were attracted to me … I mean, you did show that you were back with my Happiness Punch." Throat clicking, Luffy blinked up at her as his face flushed a bit in memory. "I didn't really think anything of it though, since the others had the same reaction as you did …" She continued, the smile still there.

Face relaxing, he then turned his head and tilted it back to look up as more and more stars appeared as the sky darkened further. "A star …"

"Mm?" She hummed as she looked down at him.

"You're like a star …"

"Ha?"

"You … sparkle … just like a star, so pretty and bright …" He started in a soft and quiet voice before his arm slowly rose up to join his gaze. "But … no matter how much I reach … or even how far I stretch … I can never reach that bright and pretty star …" He said as his expression softened further before he slowly lowered his arm. "You always seem out of reach … just like that bright and beautiful star … You _are_ that bright and beautiful … out of reach star …"

Nami gaped down at him, her face slowly staining a bright red from his words. Then she sucked in her breath softly. "Wow …" She breathed as she released that breath shakily.

Eyes widening slightly and then going back to normal just as quickly, he then shifted just his eyes to look at her. However, as he did, his cheeks then proceeded to match hers in color as he looked away again.

"Sorry …"

"No … It's okay …" She said softly as she continued to stare at him. "That was … really sweet, Luffy …"

His eyes shifted down to the ground quickly, the stain on his cheeks being just that … a stain. Slowly leaning down, she let her elbows rest on her knees as she continued to watch him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Mm hmm … Guess I always have …" He replied quietly.

"It isn't true …"

Furrowing his brows, he then looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I'm not a star that's out of reach …"

He only blinked up at her. "Y-You're not …?"

"No … I'm not … because … even if I am up high … you _can_ still stretch … There's nothing that you can't reach …" She said softly as she smiled and then held out her hand. "See? I'm right here. I'm not out of reach."

Lips parting a bit as he stared into her eyes, he then shifted his eyes down to her hand. However, the way he looked, he almost looked afraid the hand would be pulled away and out of reach once more.

"I'm not out of reach, Luffy. I'm right here … It's not Sanji … It's not Sanji that I was attracted to. It was you …" She whispered as she kept her hand extended. "Sometimes you seem like that star to me too, Luffy …" She continued as her smile warmed. "Are you out of reach? I can't stretch though … like you can …"

He continued to stare at her hand as he took a shaky breath. "I'm not out of reach, Nami … Not for you, never for you …" He whispered back as he took her hand, and as he did, she pulled him to her in a hug. "I would come down … if you'd just ask me too …" He said as he hugged her back.

She laughed softly as she buried her face into his hair. He smiled too as they remained that way for awhile before he pulled back, the blush still occupying his cheeks. Then, for some reason, at the same time, they both looked back up to the stars.

"They don't seem so far away anymore, do they?"

"Nu uh … They sure don't … Nami …"

Shifting her eyes down, Nami just smiled as she kept her head leaned back. The way he looked at the moment, he almost looked like himself again. His smile … his eyes, and his scar … Closing her eyes, she then turned her body to lean back against the bench's back. Looking down at her, he smiled wider at seeing her smile before turning as well to sit back. However, he then let himself slide down to lean against her, still holding her hand.

"Thanks …" He whispered as they continued to stargaze together.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Luffy."

"I still want to …" He whispered back as he let his head rest on her shoulder.

Turning to look down at him, her smile warmed considerably. "Then you're welcome … Thanks too …"

He released a really cute giggle, or so it was to Nami. "Nothin' ta thank me for, Nami … but you're welcome too …"

Then she turned to look back up again. They were silent for a long while, until Luffy finally broke the silence. "Ne … Nami …?"

She blinked a bit, for his voice was incredibly soft and almost inaudible. "Hmm?"

"Do you think … we would still feel this way … when we get turned back?"

Taking in a soft gasp, her eyes widened a bit, not having thought about this. Maybe they did only feel this way because of their genders being switched. She certainly hadn't felt this way before, right?

"I-I … I don't know …"

"Mm …" He hummed softly. "I really hope … that we do …" He whispered very softly now.

Blinking again, she finally looked down at him to see that his eyes were closed … He had fallen asleep. Eyes softening, she then reached up to cup the side of his face gently, letting her hand run down his hair and face.

"I do too, Luffy …" She whispered before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

xxxx

Having sat at the bench for a long while, Nami had then decided it had been time to head back to the others. Not wanting to have to wake Luffy, she had instead shifted around until she could lift him into her arms. As soon as she had, he had cradled his head into the dip of her arm and chest. Now, on the walk back, she received curious stares, but didn't really care. She even received envious stares, but tried her best to ignore those. She was really glad Luffy wasn't heavy at all to her, or she might have had a problem.

As the hotel came into view, she continued towards it and walked inside. As she had figured, the crew and Tsura were nowhere in sight. Going up the stairs, with only a little trouble, she made her way down the hall until she came up to a door. Reaching up as best she could, she then knocked on it. It didn't take long before it was answered.

"Took you long enough you … Ah! Nami-sa-"

"Shh! He's asleep." She said quietly as she pushed past him to get inside, Luffy cuddling more into her.

"Ah …? N-Nami-san … Wha-What happened?"

"Nothing happened … We talked … and then he fell asleep." She said, fighting a massive blush as she approached one of the beds.

Usopp pulled the covers aside for her, and then she laid him down carefully, pulling them back over him. Her eyes softened for a split second before she walked away from him to leave.

"Eh …?" Usopp whispered softly to himself, having seen in that brief second her soft eyes.

"He wasn't too much trouble for you, was he, Nami-san?"

"Of course not …" She replied as she approached him again. Then she stopped to look back over at Luffy. "We just needed to talk …"

"What about?" Zoro asked from his place on the floor.

"About … my behavior …" She said as her cheeks flushed to that.

"Your behavior, Nami-san?"

"Mm … I've been … losing my temper a lot with him … and … for some reason … overriding his authority … I just … wanted to apologize for it …"

"Overriding his authority?" Usopp asked as he scratched the side of his face.

"Mm … I don't really know why either … I normally just do what he says, or go along with what he decides, but lately … it's like …"

"Male dominance."

"Eh?" She questioned as she turned to gape at Sanji, who was smiling at her.

"Is that right? You were feeling as if … you should be in charge."

"I … I guess … so … Now that I think about it …"

"Aa, it's your male side … wanting dominance. I think we all have to fight that sometimes. It is hard … at times … to remember that Luffy is the captain, because of how he can be sometimes. But he _is_ the captain, and subordinance is what we promised him and something we live by."

"It _is _hard sometimes …" She started to agree as she looked over at Luffy. "But … I respect that he's captain, and his decisions, even if I hate the decisions he makes, and am sometimes mad at him for making them … I seemed to have forgotten that since being changed, and apologized for it. Even though Tsura has given us this lead … he was right about her from the beginning. She _did_ lie about knowing Manny. He always was good at judging people upon first meeting them. Though, he did apologize for possibly ruining our chance to find her." She said before looking back at Sanji. "Speaking of which … what happened to Tsura?"

"She went home …"

"Did she tell you where to find this woman?"

"No … I'm afraid not, Nami-san … She said she only wanted to tell you …"

Nami groaned as she rubbed her forehead with her eyes closed. "I was afraid of that … What a pain …" She said before looking back up at Sanji again. "Did she say she would come back?"

"Tomorrow morning … She said she would show you where this woman was."

Nodding, she then turned to give Luffy one last glance. "All right … I'll see you guys in the morning then …" She said before turning and leaving.

xxxx

The next morning, Luffy was in a great mood, much to the crew's bewilderment.

"What the hell are you so happy for …?" Zoro muttered to him.

"What are you talking about? I'm always happy!" He said as he pointed to himself, his expression turning blank.

"You've been pretty moody lately though …"

"Mm …" He hummed as he looked away from Zoro. "I guess because we talked …"

"Mm …" Zoro hummed back as he kept a quirked brow on his captain.

"Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

"Can't …"

"E-h?! Why?!"

"We gotta wait for Tsura-chan …" Sanji continued as he stared out of the window from where he sat.

Blowing raspberries in disapproval, Luffy then huffed as he crossed his arms. "I wanna eat … Can't we just stop somewhere to get something …?"

"That's up to Nami-san …"

Blinking, everyone realized Sanji's quiet mood. "You okay, Sanji?" Chopper asked as he waddled over to him. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No …"

"Then, what's wrong, chicken legs?"

"Nothing, why …?" He muttered as he continued to stare out of the window.

"You're quiet … You're never quiet … You always have something to yell about, or complain about …"

"No I don't …"

"Eh …?" They questioned when Sanji didn't turn to fight with Zoro's comments.

"Okay, something's definitely wrong with you!" Usopp exclaimed as he pointed a finger at him.

Blinking slowly with a click of his throat, Sanji furrowed his brows into a frown as he turned to look at them. "There's nothing wrong with me, you dipshits …"

"Ah … that's a little better …" Usopp said as he drooped in relief.

"Well, then what the hell are you so quiet about?"

"That's none of you damned business, overgrown lawn!" Sanji yelled in return before sighing and standing. "Let's just go down and meet with Nami-san since the shit for brains has woken up …" He continued as he proceeded to the door.

Blinking at his back, the others then got up to follow him. They made their way downstairs, where Nami and Robin were already waiting.

"Morning!" Luffy called as he waved at them.

Turning, a smile formed on Nami's lips. "Morning." She replied before turning back towards the door. "I hope she comes soon … or if at all …"

"I'm sure she will come." Robin reassured as she smiled.

Just as she did, the door opened and Tsura stepped inside. "Ah, Nalu-san! Good morning!" She said as she trotted up to Nami. "I-Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, no! It's okay! It wasn't your fault!" Tsura said as she gave Luffy a displeasing and accusing glance, who only smirked back to the girl's surprise.

"It _was_ my fault …"

"Eh?!" Tsura exclaimed as she stared up at Nami wide eyed.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that …" She said as she rubbed her head and shifted her eyes away.

"Oh … I-I see …" Tsura said before smiling. "Are you ready to find this crazy woman?"

"Mm, that's up to Luna …" She said as she turned to smile at Luffy.

"Eh? Up to her? Why?!" Tsura exclaimed as the two smiled at one another, feeling a heat rise inside of her as she frowned at them both.

Chuckling, Luffy smiled as he grinned at Nami. "Yosh! Let's find this crazy lady!" He exclaimed, before losing his grin and looking thoughtful. "Ah, but … can we eat first?" He asked with a bit of a pout.

Laughing softly, Nami then nodded as she turned towards Tsura. "Do you mind? We haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Oh! Not at all!" Tsura replied with a forced smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed with a pump of his fist as he began to walk out.

Smiling to herself, Nami followed him out as well as everyone else. Tsura took it upon herself to walk beside Nami. "What are your favorite foods, Nalu-san?"

"Mikan!"

"Eh?" Tsura muttered as she looked ahead of her towards Luffy, who had answered for Nami. Pursing her lips, she then huffed as she looked away. "I didn't ask you!"

"In any case … she's right …" Nami replied nervously with a small smile. "I love mikan."

"Oh …" Tsura replied as a small flush appeared on her cheeks. '_Such a delicate fruit._' "I-I like mikan as well!"

"I love meat!"

"Yet again … I didn't ask you …"

The others trailed behind, Zoro snickering at Luffy's attempted to annoy the girl. Sanji only watched, his expression devoid of any emotion.

"Oi, Na-uh-lu! Can we go back to that place I got some food from last night?! It was really good!"

Tsura frowned in confusion, as it seemed the raven haired girl had forgotten his friend's name. "Whatever you want, I don't really care." Nami replied as she smiled at his back.

"Woohoo!"

Frowning further, Tsura turned to look back at Nami. Suddenly, she was being extremely compliant and nice to the scarred girl. Then she leaned over towards her.

"Why did you have to ask her if we could find this crazy lady?" She whispered quietly, so only Nami could hear.

"Because, it's his decision to make … I seemed to have forgotten that … over the past few days, and that's what I had to apologize for."

"His?"

"Ah! I mean hers! Haha!" Nami replied quickly as she laughed nervously. "Imagine that!"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned as he turned to look at them.

Tsura only blinked up at Nami before joining her laughter. Blinking as well, Luffy just turned back around. The others cleared their throats, glad she seemed to accept Nami's slip up. Tsura glanced at the others before looking back up at Nami. Something was definitely weird about the bunch.

"Why would it be her decision?" Tsura finally asked after awhile.

"Ah, well … maybe that's better left unanswered." Nami replied with another nervous smile.

"Here it is, Nalu!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran inside.

The man inside greeted them, and then proceeded to seat them. Luffy immediately sat next to Nami, and Tsura quickly took the opposite seat from her. Leaning over a bit with a smile, Nami then shifted her eyes to Luffy.

"You know … you're starting to get under her skin."

"Shishi, I know …!" He replied just as quietly with a snicker. "I realized there's nothing to be jealous about, because she's a girl …!"

Chuckling quietly, she then sat up straight with a smile. Next to her, Tsura fumed as she watched the two whisper and laugh with each other. What was their relationship? Did they already have something between them? Did that mean she didn't have a chance with Nalu? No! She would make Nalu notice her, and forget about this girl.

She wasn't going to lose to a disgusting girl, who picked her nose.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Fufufu! X3 So, what'd you guys think? Haha! Luffy's a smooth talker, yo! X3 Or at least I make him out to be … XP I hope you guys enjoyed this! But probably hate me for the lack of lovin'! X3 I has my reasons. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! XD


	26. Chapter 25: Thou Shall Not Lose To Thee

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I have something extra for you all! I actually took a few hours out of one of my days and drew a picture of Luffy! XD Here's the link to the sketch~! http ( : ) ( / ) ( / )confession68 ( . ) deviantart ( . ) com ( / ) art( / ) Luffy ( - ) Smexiness ( - ) 104271351 … Just remove all the spaces and ()! X) If it still doesn't work, then just hit refresh a few times, because I will be working on it right away to make sure it works. Anyways, let me know what you think of it? X) Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the chapter! X3

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 25: Thou Shall Not Lose To Thee**

"Is that her?"

"I think so …"

"You … think so?"

Sighing, Tsura stepped away from the door to glare at Luffy. "Look, I was only told what she looks like! I'm sure we could ask someone!"

Nami sighed as well, having been hoping for a positive answer to her question. However, they had to take what they could get. As a woman was passing by, Nami quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. The woman gasped and was about to complain until she saw Nami's face.

"Oh …!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but, do you know if that's the crazy woman everyone talks about?" Nami asked as she pointed towards the woman sitting at a table inside the bar, drinking by herself.

"I …" The woman started as she stared up at Nami with a blush before finally tearing her eyes away to look inside. "Oh! Yes, that's her … Real creepy lady …"

"Creepy?" Nami asked as she quirked a brow.

"Mm, she … only likes … other women …"

"Eh …?" Nami questioned as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know! She's always coming on to the women who work around here. It's kind of creepy …"

"I-I see …" Nami said as she turned to look back at the lone woman. "That's … useful information. Thank you."

"Oh, it was no problem …" She said breathlessly as she smiled up at Nami, who turned to raise a brow at her.

"All right, thanks lady. You can go now …" Tsura said as she frowned at the gawking woman. There was a snicker, which caused Tsura to turn and glare at the culprit, as the lady scurried off. "Got somethin' to say?!"

"Nope! Shishishi!"

"You know, that's a really creepy laugh!"

"Not as creepy as your fa-"

"Come on you guys! That's enough!" Nami said as she gave Luffy a pointed look.

He only gave an indifferent expression as he shifted his eyes to the side. "So, how are we going to do this …?" Zoro asked as he looked at Nami.

"Mm, well …" Nami said as she raised her brows and then turned to look at them. "One of us … is going to go in there and coax the answer out of her …"

"One of us? You got someone in mind?" He asked as he quirked a brow.

"As a matter of fact …" She said as she shifted her eyes towards Sanji. "I do …"

Eyes widening, Sanji then took a step back as he shook his head. "Y-You can't be serious, Nalu-san …!"

"Please?! You're the only one who I can trust to do this!"

"There's no way!"

"I thought you were gay …"

"I-!" Sanji started before his throat clicked loudly, and he quickly looked over at Tsura, whose brow was raised at him.

"Yeah, Sa-na. We thought you were gay …" Zoro teased as he smirked at Sanji, who scowled back with bared teeth.

"Please … Sana-chwan …"

Gasping loudly, Sanji's eye widened, but his brow furrowed deeply before he swallowed hard and slowly turned to look at Nami. Tsura gasped softly as well as she gaped at Nami. It was as if the person in front of hers demeanor had completely changed. Like as if … they were a completely different person. Nami had hooded her eyes and a small seductive smile had formed onto her lips. She then slowly made her way over to Sanji, who took a step back.

Blinking, Luffy's eyes had widened as he watched them before his brows furrowed a bit. As soon as Nami was in front of Sanji, she stopped, but not before she had invaded his, what some might call personal space. Reaching up, she then traced a finger softly down his face. His eye widened further as he sucked in his breath, jerking back a bit in surprise, but Nami's hand only followed.

"Please? Will you talk to the lady? You're the only one here with enough sex appeal to attract her attention, and the most beautiful too." She said in a low, deep, and very seductive voice.

Taking deep breaths, Sanji stared up at her wide eyed for a long time, before after awhile, his eyes slowly returned to normal size, but his brows furrowed into a soft frown. Nami blinked once in surprise by his expression, her eyes widening with the blink.

"Fine …" He replied softly, but Nami could tell in displeasure. "I'll talk to her … For _you_ …" He said, but then paused for only a moment, "… Nami-san …" He whispered for only her to hear before his eyes slid shut, and he turned around.

There was a collective choir of gasps and clicks of the throat as they all gaped at Sanji's back while he went into the bar. Tsura looked around at everyone in confusion, not really seeing a big deal about what just happened, other than Nalu having seduced the woman into doing something she didn't want to do.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she frowned softly.

Everyone continued to gape at the now closing door for a long while before Nami finally started to turn, but her eyes seemed to want to stay glued to the door. "Um … no … n-nothing's wrong …" She replied quietly.

Tsura's confusion only worsened when they continued to stare at the closed door, each with a shocked look on their face. '_I don't understand_ …'

Sanji remained at the door for a long time as he stared at the woman sitting alone at the table. He watched as she clumsily lifted the bottle to pour herself another drink. Slowly shutting his eyes tightly, he then opened them again and then stepped forward. He swallowed hard as he clenched his fists before forcing his body to relax. It would do him no good if he was stiff. His body needed to move fluidly, to attract the attention.

'_Just pretend it really is a woman … Just pretend it really is a woman …_' He repeated over and over again in his mind as he forced his body to move fluidly. He then closed his eyes to relax his face, letting his lips part a bit as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he was completely relaxed, face and body. It was time to put to use everything he knew about women. The sway of their hips, the way they jut out their breasts, the look on their faces when interested, the motion as one. '_I can do this … For Nami-san …_' He thought as he then reached up and undid the first few buttons of his blouse.

Taking one last deep breath, he continued towards the woman slowly, his hips swaying in one fluid motion as he did. As if seeing him in her periph, the woman looked up at him and then her eyes narrowed, perhaps in suspicion or for other reasons.

"Hi." Sanji said in a low voice deep in his throat. "You look like you could use a little company." He continued as he let his one eye droop slightly and his lips curve up in an inviting smile.

The woman rose up a brow, but a small smile formed on her lips. "You offerin'?"

"Pour your drink?" Sanji offered as he walked over and refilled the woman's glass, and then he sat down across from her. '_Shit, this is going to suck …_'

"Wow, he's actually sitting with her … Now, let's see if he can get her to talk." Nami whispered as they watched from a small window.

"So, what brings you to my table, beautiful?"

Eye wanting to twitch, Sanji stomped down the urge and instead smiled and then slowly crossed his legs. "I told you already. You looked liked you needed the company. Care to talk with me?"

"Talk?" The woman asked as she quirked her brow higher, but lips sported a smile.

"That's right. Talk." Sanji replied as his smile widened. "I'm new around here. I thought maybe you could tell me a little about this place."

She leaned back into her chair with a sigh as she looked to the side. "What's to tell? Place is as backwater as it comes."

"Oh, come now. It can't be all that bad. You know anyone?" He said as he leaned forward, exposing his cleavage. '_Aah, I hate this_!'

Her eyes shifted downward, just as he'd expect her to, and he almost shuddered in disgusting. "Yeah, I know a few people … but they don't like me much." She replied as her eyes shifted back up to Sanji's.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Sanji asked as he forced his best smile, leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand.

The woman leaned forward then as her lips curved up into a smirk. "Because I prefer my own gender." She said before her smirk widened. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Sanji smiled wider as he allowed his eye to hood slightly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

The woman burst into laughter as she threw her head back. "It's okay if you wanna go now, darlin'. I'm used to it."

Sanji's smile changed into a small smirk as he leaned back into his chair slightly. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it." He said before pouring the woman another glass.

"That you are, sweetheart …" The woman said as her eyes again shifted downward, and Sanji nearly cringed, but instead smiled.

Instead, he placed his arms on the table and then interlocked his fingers to press his breasts closer together. Then he hooded his eye a bit more and let his lips part invitingly. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't mean me as a person?"

The woman's face broke into a bigger smile as she chuckled. "I like you, girl. What's your name?"

"Sana."

"It's nice to meet you Sana. Name's Femmie."

"F-Femmie?" Sanji asked as his brow quirked a bit.

"Ah, yeah. It used to be a nickname …"

"You've got a real name?"

"I used to …"

Blinking and tilting his head, Sanji watched her curiously as her eyes lowered to the table and even saddened a bit. "Why don't you go by it anymore?"

"Because … I can't …"

"Why not?"

"Look, Sana. You look like a really nice girl … You don't want to get mixed up with me …"

"I'm here of my own free will. Like I said … I'm a big girl." He said as he rested his cheek into the palm of his hand again and smiled at her.

Femmie seemed to stare at him for a long time before she gave a quiet laugh and shook her head, her eyes trailing to the table. "You know, they say I'm crazy … I'm not …" She said as she looked back up at him.

Looking at her carefully, he could tell she was actually a very attractive woman, which meant, he used to be a very attractive man. However, she seemed to not care at all about her appearance anymore and had let herself or himself go. He had to wonder what he did to piss off Manny. After a moment, she suddenly leaned forward into the light, and Sanji's eye widened slightly, for in one of her eyes was a glimmer or sparkle, rather, of a deep shimmering blue. It almost looked like water reflecting light.

"Are you contemplating how to get away from me nicely?"

Sanji breathed out a bit of laughter as he shook his head. "No, I'm not. I was actually thinking, you have really nice blue eyes, like the sea …"

Lips parting a bit, Femmie just blinked up at Sanji a bit before leaning back quickly. Then suddenly, her smile softened before she looked away again. "Thanks … It's been a really long time since anyone was close enough to me to even see my eye color …" She whispered as her smile then turned sad.

Sanji's brow furrowed into a frown as he watched her, suddenly feeling sorry for the person. "How long …?"

"Really long …" Femmie whispered as her head tilted to the side a bit, her expression still sad. Then suddenly, the frown disappeared and she shifted her eyes to Sanji. Then she looked away again as she closed her eyes. "You should go … You really shouldn't get mixed up with me."

"Hey …" Sanji started as he leaned over the table a bit. "I already said I was a big girl … You really seem like you could use a friend. I don't really give a shit about what anyone thinks."

Femmie laughed a bit at his words. "You know, a lady really shouldn't talk like that …"

Gasping, Sanji's one eye enlarged as he gaped at her. "Wha …?"

She chuckled as she poured herself another glass and then took a sip. "Nothin' …"

Sanji continued to gape her for a long while before finally opening his mouth to speak. "What happened to you to make you so sad, Femmie? Why can't you use your real name?" Sanji asked softly, knowing the answer, but he knew this was the only way to get Femmie to talk about Manny.

Leaning back into her chair, Femmie leaned her head back and sighed before closing her eyes. "I could really go for a smoke right about now …" She said before opening her eyes and then blinked at the cigarette that was being held up to her. "Ah …?"

Sanji offered a smile with the cigarette he held out to her. A slow smile formed onto Femmie's lips before she reached up to take the cigarette from him. Digging into his skirt pocket, he pulled out the lighter and lit the cigarette for her before lighting one for himself.

"Thanks …" Femmie said as she leaned back in her chair once more. "All right Sana … You really want to know?"

"I do."

She leaned forward as she plucked the cigarette from her lips. "All right, I'll tell you, but then you're going to be just like them, and think I'm crazy."

"Try me." Sanji said as he also leaned forward.

"I used to be a man."

Sanji only tilted his head and smiled a bit wider. "I believe you."

"What?" Femmie said quietly as she gaped at Sanji.

"With all the Akuma no Mi abilities I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone with the ability to switch someone's gender."

Femmie just slowly leaned back as she continued to gape at Sanji. "Y-You … believe me …?"

"So, what'd you do to piss this person off, huh?" Sanji asked as he chuckled.

"I …" Femmie stuttered, never having expected anyone to believe him. Then suddenly, his lips quirked up before he began to laugh. "That's never happened before …" He said before shaking his head and running his hands over his face, the cigarette still between his fingers.

"There's a first time for everything."

Femmie finally peeked at Sanji over the hands he still had on his face before lowering them. "What did I do, you ask?" He said before shaking his head. "That's a long damned story …"

"I've got time …" Sanji said as he leaned forward.

"Sana, you're really a nice girl. You don't need to be wasting your time with someone like me. You should be off, trying to find a decent man to make you happy."

Sanji chuckled as he looked down while shaking his head. "I'm going to be honest with you, Femmie. I'm actually attracted to ladies myself, but now that I know you're really a man …" He said as he looked up with a shrug, his lips curving up into a smile.

"Well, I'll be damned …" Femmie said as he plopped towards the back his chair and then burst into laughter. "You know, you're really somethin', Sana!"

"I am, however, still willing to be your friend, and listen to what you have to say."

Calming down, Femmie then wiped the tears from his eyes as he grinned at Sanji. "All right, Sana. I'll tell you my story … How about a drink?" He offered as he raised his half full glass.

"I would love a drink." Sanji replied with a bigger smile.

xxxx

After about an hour, Sanji walked out of the bar as the others rounded the corner to greet him. "Well?" Nami asked as they approached him.

Sanji grinned broadly as he bowed to Nami. "I've found out everything we need to know about Manny, including a few of her hideout locations."

"Ah! That's great, Sana-chan!" Nami cried excitedly as she grinned.

"Of course, Nalu-san …" Sanji said softly as his eyes also mimicked his voice in softness. "I would do anything for you …" He said before stepping up beside Nami. "Nami-san …" He whispered next to her ear, for only her to hear.

Losing her smile completely, Nami's eyes slowly slid shut before a soft frown formed on her brow. Sanji continued on, walking past the crew, who gaped at him. After awhile, Nami opened her eyes, but the soft frown remained as she turned her head slightly to behind her. Luffy frowned deeply at Sanji's back, who walked away some distance and then stopped.

"W-Wait a minute! I thought she was gay! Wha-What is she like bi-sexual now?!" Tsura exclaimed with a deep frown, completely unhappy at the added competition.

Frown softening only slightly, Luffy then turned to look at Nami, who still had her back to everyone. "Tsura …"

Tsura brightened as she smiled widely and took a step towards Nami. "Yes, Nalu-san?"

"You should go home now … Thank you so much for helping us, but you really shouldn't come with us to find this woman …"

Losing her smile now, Tsura's expression then took on a deep frown. "W-Wait a minute … Go home?! I can't go home now! I want to come with you, Nalu-san!"

"Nalu's right … You can't come with us. This woman is much too dangerous. Go home." Luffy said as he focused his frown on Tsura.

"Well, then why do you get to go?! It's because I'm a girl, right?! Well, you're a girl too! Why do you get to go?!" Tsura exclaimed as she bared her teeth at Luffy.

Baring his as well, Luffy took a few steps to come face to face with her. "Because unlike you … we actually know how to take care of ourselves … Unlike you, we're all crewmates. Go home, Tsura! We can take it from here. Thanks and all, but you would just get in the way from here on out."

Gaping at his words, her eyes looked him over before shifting to the others. "Crewmates …?" She whispered, but then frowned. Clamping her mouth shut, she then turned to Nami as her frown turned more pleading. "But I want to come … I-I can help …"

"No, you can't. We can't allow what happened to us … to happen to you too, Tsura. Please go home …" Nami said as she finally turned to frown softly at the girl.

"Wa-Wait, what happened to you? Wha-What are you talking about? What happened to you?" She asked as she looked at them all.

"Go home, Tsura!" Luffy said again as his frown deepened.

"Please?" Nami said as she walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just go home. We don't want you to get hurt."

Tears came to Tsura's eyes as she swallowed hard. "W-Will I get to see you again?"

Nami let out a breathy laugh as she looked down. "I don't know, Tsura. I am glad I talked to you though. You really pulled through for us. Thanks again." She said as she looked up again to smile at the girl.

"Of course, Nalu-san …" She said as she wiped at her eyes before offering her own smile.

Then she leaned up to give Nami a quick kiss on the cheek. Gasping quickly, Nami leaned back as a blush formed on her cheeks. However, a scowl formed on Luffy's brows at the action, a small inaudible growl exiting his mouth.

"I'm glad you talked to me too, Nalu-san …" Tsura said as her smile brightened and a blush also formed on her cheeks.

Then she turned to offer Luffy a smug smile. Luffy continued to scowl at her for awhile before slowly losing it to smirk instead as he scoffed. Then he shook his head, knowing the girl wasn't getting anywhere with Nami. However, he did have to worry about Sanji. At that thought, he turned to frown at him, who was in turn frowning at Tsura for kissing Nami's cheek as well. At Luffy's turning to frown at him, Sanji then shifted his eyes to Luffy's and the two stared at one another for a long while. As Luffy seemed to brush her off, Tsura then huffed before turning to Nami once again.

"I-Yeah … It was nice meeting you …" Nami said as she laughed nervously and then turned to leave.

"Bye, Nalu-san …" Tsura said as she watched them walk away.

Luffy stared at Sanji's back as they walked, his frown deep and very displeased. Then he turned to look at Nami, who was also frowning at Sanji's back, but softly. His frown in turn softened, wondering what she was thinking. He was going to have to talk to her about it as soon as they made it back to the ship.

Walking ahead of the others, Sanji's heart was pounding. He had basically admitted his feelings aloud to the crew. He really wasn't sure how far Luffy had gotten with her, or even if they are together or not. However, he wasn't about to give up, no not by a long shot. He was going to fight Luffy for her if he had to. He hadn't cared for her this long just to lose her.

'_I refuse to lose Nami-san to that, shit for brains, idiot …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Bahahaha! And another angle forms! XD The love triangle as now added a corner! XP Man, that sucks, ne? XP Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD It seems the story is coming to an end, huh? Hmm, I wonder how many chapters I got left up my sleeves! X3 Anyways, again, I hope you all enjoyed it! XD

**P.S. **By the way, I'm too damned sleepy to read over this after I posted it to check for mistakes. So, if you spot any, oh well. I'm just going to make sure my link works above, and then sleep! XP Just be happy I chose to post it now instead of later! XP


	27. Chapter26:Mutual Understanding with Thee

**Author's Note: **Meh, not so sorry I took so long … I was busy … mmkay? -_- -picks nose- Being able to play games and spend time with my family is my own right, yo … XP So, I just took my time … I will do so with the next two chapters or so too … I think that's about as many chapters as I got left anyways. So, enjoy … while you can … Stories a pain in my ass … -_- Not even one of my favorites and it's caused me so much trouble … I can't wait until it's done … X( Then there was all the complaining and crap … Hmm … if you guys don't like my ending, TOUGH! XP Yeah … I'm in a bad mood, so bleh … I don't feels good … Anyways, here ya go …

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 26: Mutual Understanding with Thee**

"So, here … here, and here …right?"

"That's what he said, Nami-san …"

Looking over the local map, Nami looked in thought as she nodded. "All right … and which did he say she would most likely be at?"

"This one here …" Sanji replied as he pointed to the location.

"Good, that's actually here in the harbor." She said as she rubbed her chin.

"So let's go already!"

"We can't just go bursting in there, Luffy …" Nami said as she turned to frown at him.

"Why not?! Let's just make her turn us back!"

"Yeah … like that will work!" She yelled back as she scowled at him. "She isn't just going to turn us back …"

He pulled a fist up with a deep frown. "Sure she will!"

"We're not going to go beating her up, you shit for brains idiot!" Sanji yelled as he scowled at Luffy.

Luffy's eyes narrowed into a glare as he shifted them to Sanji. "I didn't say we were … We just need to scare her …" He said in a low and steely voice.

"We will do no such thing!"

"We will if I say we will …" Luffy said as his expression began to form into a scowl slowly.

"That's enough you two! We have to go about this smartly … We have to figure out a way to get her to do it without using force _or_ scaring her!" She said as she gave Luffy a pointed frown, who was frowning back at her. "We have to somehow convince her that … we've learned our lessons or … _something_!"

Luffy just huffed as he crossed his arms. "Whatever …"

"In any case …" Nami started, still frowning at Luffy before sighing and looking back down at the map, " … we need to figure out how to get close without alerting her. Somehow get in there to talk to her without her bailing on us."

"We could just try going there …" Zoro said from his place against the wall. "As long as we don't come off as a threat … it should be okay."

"I guess so …" Nami said as she stood up straighter. "It's worth a shot …" She continued as she rolled her neck. "I'm tired …" She said as she started to leave the room. "We can try tomorrow."

Everyone else seemed to disperse as well. Tilting his head, Luffy walked out after she had to go looking for her. He spotted her heading to the back. Looking behind him, he noticed Sanji had remained in the kitchen. Smiling to himself, he quickly went off after her as she turned the corner.

"Nami!" He called, but quiet enough that the others didn't hear him.

Furrowing her brows a bit, Nami turned to look at him. "What?"

His brows furrowed softly at the tone of her reply. She actually sounded annoyed. "I …" He started before blinking slowly and looking down. "Never mind …" He said quietly before turning to leave.

Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, she then took a deep breath to force herself to relax. "No, wait …" She said before approaching him.

Remaining turned around, he stared ahead of him before turning, still frowning. "I'm sorry …"

"No, it's okay … I'm sorry … I know that you're … probably annoyed with Sanji right now, but you don't have to worry about that, okay?" She said as she also frowned.

"A-Are you going to … talk to him, or …?" He asked a little nervously as he fiddled with his fingers while looking at them.

"I don't know yet …" She said as she looked to the side.

Quickly looking up, Luffy just blinked at her reply. "D-Don't know yet …?"

"Mm …" She hummed in reply before sighing. "I don't really know what to say to him …"

"Oh …" He replied as he looked down.

Stepping forward, Nami enveloped him with her arms in an embrace. "I'm sure things will work out …"

Gasping and not having expected it, Luffy stiffened in his surprise as his eyes widened. Then he blinked a bit as he felt himself relaxing. "I-I guess so …" He replied before a thought occurred to him. "I …" He started before he frowned softly. "I … don't want him to get hurt though …"

Staring off ahead of her, Nami's lips parted before she stepped away from him. "What?"

"I don't want him to get hurt …" Luffy repeated, his expression still soft.

Nami stared down at him for awhile before she smiled warmly. "Like I said … I'm sure things will work out."

He gaped up at her for awhile before a grin slowly formed on his lips and he chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm sure Sanji will pop back up as soon as he's himself again … For all we know, he's only doing this because he's a woman right now …" She continued.

"Yeah, I guess that's true too … At least, I hope so …" Luffy replied as he scratched his head and looked down.

"He'll be fine …" Nami reassured as she tapped her knuckle under his chin.

Looking up at her, he chuckled again. "Yeah, he will. Thanks, Nami."

Tilting her head a bit, she then formed a smaller smile. "Were you worried about what I would think or say about his declaring his feelings for me?"

His cheeks flushed as he shifted his eyes away, still scratching his head. "I-Well-I mean-No … Um … N-Not really … I was just …"

Nami just chuckled as she shook her head, but then stepped up closer to him. "Only you can reach my star, remember?"

Eyes widening a bit, he then shifted them back to her, the blush deepening just slightly. Chuckling again, Nami cupped one of his cheeks, running a thumb over the flush there, causing the red to deepen even more in color. "I wonder … would you still blush like this if you weren't a female? It's kind of cute …"

"I-I-I …" He stuttered as he took a step back.

"I might have to give it a try once you turn back …" She said as she let her hand caress down his face, causing it all to redden completely.

"I … I …" He continued to stutter as he stumbled back and ramming against the ship's wall.

She chuckled again before turning. "I'm gonna go sketch some maps now. See you later!" She called as she smiled at him over her shoulder.

Heart pounding, all he could do was watch her walk away. Then he blinked a few more times before letting himself slide down the wall slowly as he released a shaky breath. His legs felt weak and were even tingling. It was as if all the blood had rushed to his head, so they no longer had blood in them to support his weight. After awhile, he finally stood up, albeit a bit shaky, but he stood none the less and then turned and headed back to the deck.

xxxx

A man walked down the harbor, stopping at a particular warehouse. With a chuckle, he then walked inside. The men inside immediately went alert at the lone man entering the warehouse with a smirk on his face.

"Who're ya and what the 'ell are ya doing 'ere?!"

"Now, now, captain … There's no need for such hostilities. I promise I won't cause you or your men trouble …"

"I still wanna know what the 'ell you're doin' here, lad …"

"I've been hearing … you've been having … 'girl' troubles …"

"Aye … ya heard right …"

"And trouble … with an orange haired man …"

A scowl appeared on the captain's face. "That's right …"

"What if I told you … I'm willing to help you get what you want …?"

"Why …?"

"Mmm … you see … a lesson needs to be taught … and unfortunately ... they're looking for me … I can't have that just yet …"

"Lookin' fer ya … Why would they be lookin' fer ya, laddie?"

"That information is for me to know … What does it matter as long as you get what you want. I'll also throw in a bonus … There are three other girls that will most likely be with them …"

Captain Archie's face lit up as he and his men straightened, obviously interested. "And 'ow do ya suggest we go about this? 'Ow are you gonna help us? The little lass by 'erself is stronger than we thought …"

"She's weakened by seastone … However, her other friends are strong … I can get you the seastone … and even … something else … I also have others willing to fight as well …"

Archie seemed to be in deep thought as he stared down at the man. "And if we're unsuccessful …?"

"I don't think we can fail with the things we have planned … I believe a few of their crewmates are Akuma no Mi users … I'm sure we can come up with ways to cripple the others as well … One of them for sure I know is actually weak against other women … As long as you promise not to touch my women … she will be crippled …"

"As long as I get that scarred bitch and 'er orange 'aired body guard … ya 'ave my word …"

"Good …Then we have a mutual understanding."

"This be'er work, laddie …"

"I'm sure it will …" The man said as he smiled. "I will have everything sent here to you …"

"I'll be lookin' forward to it then …"

"Me too …" The man said before he turned and exited the building.

Just outside were his followers. "So, how'd it go?"

"It went according to plan … He's in …"

"That's great, Manny-san!"

The man roamed an arm in front of him, just out of reach and as his arm past, he was suddenly a woman. "Yes, of course it is." Manny said as she smiled. "Ugh, it's great to be back as a woman. It's so disgusting and defiling taking on that form …" She said as her face took on a look of disgust. "Let's get back. We have a lot to plan for …"

"Yes, Manny-san!"

xxxx

Nami slowly made her way to the kitchen, wringing her fingers as she did. Opening the door, she then slipped inside, keeping her eyes on Sanji, who was inside the kitchen, cleaning. Biting her lip, she then took a deep breath and walked around the bar to go inside as well.

Jolting a bit, Sanji immediately turned to her. "Ah, Nami-san! I-I didn't even hear you come in."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you …"

Turning his back on her for a second, he dried his hands on a towel before turning back to her. "Is there something I can do for you, Nami-san?"

"Actually, I was … sort of … hoping we could talk …"

"Mm …" Sanji hummed quietly as he turned to the side.

"I … I think it's flattering about … what you said, but-"

"Don't worry about it … I know …"

"What?" She questioned as she looked up and blinked a few times.

"You … misunderstood me … I didn't really mean it like that … I mean … I did, but I didn't … Nami-san … I meant what I said that I'd do anything for you … You're … important to me, I'm sure just as much as you are …… to him …" He said quietly as he kept his gaze fixed onto the counter.

Nami just gaped at him, not really knowing what to say to him. So, she just waited to see if he'd continue.

Seeing and hearing him sigh, she then frowned a bit. "I knew it was too late the moment I saw him …" He paused for a long while as he tapped a nail on the counter. "… in your arms … When you brought him back from your … talk …" He finally finished before looking up at her. "What Robin was saying … about it being more specific … She was talking about you, wasn't she …? Of course, it was obvious about me and Luffy being attracted to you … but … she knew … who you were attracted to, and after really thinking about it … I knew it was him … and not me."

Her frown deepened, but softened as she continued to look at him. "I guess I always knew it …" He said as he shifted his eyes away. "Even so … I just wanted you to know … that I'd do anything for you … and if you need anything … please, don't hesitate to ask, Nami-san. I'll be there for you …"

Nami blinked softly as she continued to watch and listen before her expression completely softened. Then she stepped up to him and hugged him. Gasping in surprise, Sanji's cheeks then took on a pink hue as his one eye grew wide

"Thank you, Sanji-kun … You may not have thought so, but that actually means a lot to me. If I ever do need anything … I'll ask, okay?"

Expression softening, Sanji then drooped against her before hugging her back. "Thank you, Nami-san …"

She chuckled. "What are you thanking me for?"

"I don't know … I just felt that I needed to …" He said as his eyes softened. In actuality, he was thankful that she _would_ come to him if she ever needed to.

Suddenly, there was a slight noise in the dining area. Both pulled away to look, just to see Luffy staring at them wide eyed. Sanji opened his mouth to speak and even took in a breath, but then Luffy just turned around and started to walk out.

"Sorry …"

"Ah!" Sanji started before looking up at Nami in concern. She was frowning in just as much concern at Luffy's back. Then she looked down at Sanji, and he knew she was asking him now for help. Furrowing his brows a bit, he then ran past her to go after him. "Wait!" He called once he'd run out of the door.

However, Luffy just kept walking. "Luffy, wait!" Suddenly, Luffy turned on his heel and shoved Sanji hard. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he hit the floor. Blinking in surprise, he looked up into Luffy's angry face.

"Are you happy now?!"

"Wha …? W-Wait, no, Luffy-"

"You succeeded! You got what you wanted!"

"No-No-No! It's not what you think! You misunderstand!"

"I didn't misunderstand anything!"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't what it looked like!"

Nami slowly stepped just out of the doorway, leaning against it as she watched with a deep frown, not sure at all what to do.

"Look, I didn't mean what you thought when I said what I did to, Nami-san! I already knew it was too late! I already knew it was you she was attracted to! Y-You misunderstood me … both of you did. I wasn't trying to take Nami-san away from you …"

Blinking as he lost his frown, Luffy just started down at Sanji with a look of some bewilderment. "What?"

"That … back there … was just a mutual understanding … It wasn't what you thought …" Sanji said softly, still remaining on the ground. "I mean … I just care about Nami-san … and always will, but … I wasn't trying to take her … Just … to let her know that if she needed anything … she could come to me."

Luffy's brows slowly furrowed. "N-Not …." Sanji started as he held up his hand to Luffy's frown. "… as anything else, but a friend …" He finished as he lowered his hand again. "I understand that it's your job to … see to her needs a-and all that … I just mean … if … she needed to talk, or … whatever …"

Luffy was still frowning down at him as he shifted his eyes up to Nami's worried frown. Then he shifted them back down to Sanji. Staring down at him for a long while, he then lost his frown as his expression turned a little more relieved and vulnerable, showing just how worried and even scared that he'd been. After awhile, he sank to his knees, joining Sanji on the floor.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …" Sanji started as he sat up a bit.

"It's okay … Thanks, Sanji …"

Sanji blinked at him. "For …?"

"For … still wanting to be there for her … you know … if she …"

Sanji smiled at him gently. "Of course … we're friends … and ya know … you could talk to me too, you shit head …"

Luffy chuckled, but kept his gaze to the ground. "Thanks …"

Sighing in relief as she slid her eyes shut for a moment, Nami then stepped away from the door and walked over to them and knelt down next to Luffy. "I'm sorry, Luffy …"

"It's all right … I'm sorry for being stupid …"

"No … No, you weren't being stupid …" She said as she reached out and pulled him to her.

Blinking with wide eyes, he flushed a bit, seeing as Sanji was still right there. Sanji just smiled and shook his head. "No, he's just stupid …" He said, but it was said with a hint of affection.

Both turned pursed lips on him. However, his smile only widened, and he laughed. Then they both smiled and started laughing with him, Nami finally releasing her hold. Usopp rounded the corner and blinked at the three just sitting there and laughing.

"Eh? What're you guys doing?"

Everyone turned to look at Usopp, Luffy leaning his head all the way back with a grin.

"Having a mutual understanding …"

Blinking at all three having said the exact same thing, Usopp just stared down at them with a confused gape.

"Eh …?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **So help me … if anything is mentioned in a review about Sanji being gay because he happened to show affection towards Luffy … I will virtually pummel you into many teeny-tiny megabits of nothingness that will be forever lost in cyberspace … ya got me? -_- Yes, that includes you, heather … --; And yes … I'm still in a bad mood … I didn't feel like editing this … so if you saw any typos, grammar mistakes, or anything else … keep it to yourself … -picks ear- Anyways, ja …


	28. Chapter 27: Thou Art Not A Man

**Author's Note: **Yay! It's finally done! The next chapter to GC! XD Man, I had a hard time with it … Sorry that I had put it on hold too. I actually need to post the next chapter to that short story too … I can do that later. Anyways, I won't keep you guys any longer. Read and enjoy! ^^

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 27: Thou Art Not A Man**

"Do we really gotta wear these?"

"Well, you can go ahead and wear your girl clothes, and then once you change back, look really stupid. It's up to you, of course."

"Yes, Luffy … You've gotta wear it …" Nami said as she gave Zoro a quick glare. "Zoro's right … If we do get changed back, we'll look pretty stupid in these clothes. Now go change, all of you."

The guys took their robes and then went to change. Sighing once the door was closed, Nami then made her way up to do the same, as did Robin.

"I really hope we can convince her."Nami said quietly as she removed her clothes.

"As do I."

Nami pulled the robe on before she got any lower, and then removed the rest. "Ugh … I still feel naked under here …" She said before turning to look at herself in her mirror. "Not too bad …" She said as she pulled the hood on over her head and chuckled, but then lost her smile as she threw it off.

Shaking her head, she then turned around. "We should take a change of clothes."

"Ee, that is what I was thinking."

"I'll tell the guys to do the same." She said as she began to look through her clothes for an outfit to take. Once Robin was done, she did the same. "We ready?"

"Ee."

Smiling and nodding, Nami then made her way out, Robin right behind her. Just as she made her way out, the boys were coming out from below. "Did you guys pack extra clothes just in case we get changed?"

"Of course, Nami-san! I made sure the other meat bags packed something as well!"

"Mm, okay." She said, a little surprised Sanji had thought of that. "Anyways, are we ready to go?"

"Yes, of course, Nami-swan!"

"Mm, I still can't get used to how weird that sounds …" Nami muttered next to Robin.

"Mm …" She hummed in agreement.

"Let's go then." Nami said as she headed down the stairs.

The boys then headed to the rail and began to make the climb down.

"Just don't look up …"

Nami rolled her eyes to Zoro's comment, waiting for them to get down before going down herself. Both Luffy and Sanji paled at even thinking about looking up on Nami, and then they shuddered. Once everyone was down, they all made their way towards the warehouses.

"I really hope we can find her … and if we do … I hope she's willing to turn us back now …" Nami said as she frowned, which everyone agreed.

"I'm tired of being a girl … I just want my kintama back …"

"Ha! You're so full of shit …" Sanji exclaimed as he pursed his lips at Luffy. Nami's cheeks flushed as she turned to look to the side. "Balls of gold my ass …" Sanji muttered as he also turned to look to the side.

As soon as they neared the warehouse, they slowed to a stop and looked up at it. "Think she's really in there?" Usopp asked as he frowned.

"Only one way to find out." Zoro said as his brows furrowed.

"We should be careful." Nami said as she looked down to the door leading inside.

Furrowing his brows, Luffy then stepped forward to open the door, but found it to be locked. "It's locked …"

"Damn it … What if she isn't here …?" Nami muttered as she looked up at the building.

"Then we check the other places." Sanji said as he turned to look at her.

"Let me see if I can pick the lock …" She said as she stepped forward, pulling a hidden pin from her hair.

Kneeling down, she bent the pin to a more useful way and then started trying to pick the lock. Everyone gathered around her to watch her work. She fiddled with the thing, turning it here and there before a click sounded.

"Aha!" She exclaimed with a big grin as she turned the knob and the door opened.

Looking up at the others, she then stood and began to walk in, but Luffy stopped her. "I'll go first …" He said as he grabbed the knob from her and carefully stepped inside.

Looking around, he crept in slowly and cautiously since it was dark. "Nami-san, stay behind us with Robin-chan." Sanji whispered quietly next to her as he and Zoro went in after Luffy, being just as cautiously. Usopp was shivering as he held his sling shot in hand, going in after Sanji and Zoro and staying close to both.

Both Nami and Robin hung back a bit before stepping inside. However, just as they did, the door slammed shut and it sounded like a lock was placed over it again. Nami blinked and looked down at the lock she'd kept in her hand.

"What the …?!" Zoro exclaimed as he quickly turned towards the door.

"Welcome."

Inhaling loudly, everyone quickly turned to the masculine voice that came through the darkness of the building. Then suddenly, the lights were turned on and a man was standing on top of a pile of crates.

"It's so good to see you all again, but I must say, I wasn't ready to see you just yet."

"Who're you?!" Luffy asked with a frown.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

Nami gasped softly as her pupils grew larger. "Manny …"

"Bingo …"

"Eh?!" Usopp exclaimed as he stared up at the man.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you another lesson is seems. I told you I would come find you, not the other way around."

"Listen you! We're tired of being this way! Change us back!" Luffy yelled as he bared his teeth in anger.

"No, I don't think so …"

Luffy began to growl as he clenched his teeth down hard, baring them further. "Change us back!"

"No." Manny said as she smiled down at Luffy. "And to make sure you never come back to me again, I've invited a friend of yours here." She said as she turned to look down behind the crates she was standing on.

Suddenly, Archie and his men came out from around the crates. Both Luffy and Nami gasped loudly as their eyes grew larger. The crew turned to look at them in confusion. Both gaped at the men for awhile before Luffy expression changed into a dangerous scowl.

"You …" He seethed in a chilling tone from deep within his throat.

"Archie, you bastard. Didn't you learn your lesson the first two times?" Nami said as she frowned angrily.

"Oi, who are these guys?" Zoro asked as he frowned at the two.

"That's the sick son of a bitch that hurt Luffy …" Nami said quietly as her eyes narrowed.

The crew's eyes widened as they sucked in their breath and turned to Archie before their expressions mimicked the dangerous one Luffy was sporting. "Is that so …?" Zoro said in just as cold a voice. "That's really good to know."

"It most certainly is." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "I'm been wanting to ram my foot so far up his ass since you first told us about him."

"Ooh, aren't you a sexy li'le thing." Archie said as he sneered at Sanji. "You be'er be good on yer deal, laddie … Because these 'ores are just our thing."

The guys visibly shuddered in disgust. "You know what? Stop talking like that, or I'm gonna ram your teeth down your throat." Sanji said as he frowned deeply at the man.

"Ya're not goin' ta do any such thin', lass …"

"Yeah, we'll see about that …" Sanji said before he, Luffy, and Zoro, suddenly disappeared.

"What the …?!" Archie exclaimed as they were suddenly attacked by three quite powerful forces.

Robin quickly stepped forward to help as she crossed her arms. "Seis Fleur!"

Quickly pulling out her Clima Tact, Nami also got ready to fight, but then suddenly more people came out of nowhere, mostly women. A group of them immediately went for Sanji, who gasped and jumped back.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he had to jump back to dodge another attack.

"The seastone!" Someone cried as Robin was attacked from behind, as a collar was immediately snapped onto her neck.

"Aah!" Robin cried out as she dropped to her knees.

"Robin!" Nami cried as she went to her, but was suddenly blocked off by a group of women where rubber suits.

"What the …?!" Nami cried as she halted and gaped.

A loud boom sound in everyone's ears and someone cried out with the sound of a loud clank. Everyone turned to see Zoro get harpooned with a chain net and slammed into a wall due to the force of it.

"What the … fuck?!" He yelled as he began to struggle, but then screamed. "Aaah!"

"Zoro!" Usopp cried as he went to him. "What's wrong?!"

"I-It's getting tighter!" He replied as he stopped moving.

"That's right. The more you struggle, the tighter they become." Manny said as she grinned at Zoro nastily.

Archie grinned as he wiped his mouth and stood up straighter. "Now only one more ta worry 'bout." He said as he smirked at Luffy. "An' just so ya know … I 'ave an ability now … Thanks to Manny 'ere." He said as his smirk widened.

Then bringing up his hands, he quickly clapped them together towards Luffy. "Ah?" Luffy questioned before there was suddenly a loud explosion right over him and it sent him flying. "Aah!" He cried as he hit the ground rolling.

"Luffy!"

Groaning and shaking his head, Luffy shakily leaned up on his elbows, looking back up at Archie as he closed one eye and panted heavily. Scowling deeply, he then stood back up, wobbling a bit on his feet.

"Ya see, lass. I now 'ave the Onpa Onpa no Mi." He said as he smirked and tilted his head. "It causes a soundwave when I clap my 'ands that c'n lead to … an explosive outcome." He explained as he chuckled. "Usin' sound as a weapon. It's lovely, isn' it?" He asked as his smirk turned nasty. "I use the vibrations of sound, makin' them vibrate so fast that once they come into contact … it actually causes such a catastrophic result. Or so the lad told me …"

xxxx

Tsura curiously walked up to the door that she'd seen Nalu and the others go into. She had hidden herself and frowned when she noticed some women lock the door after them and run off behind the building. She had happened to see Nalu and them walking and had run after them, but they had gone inside before she could say anything. Smiling as she neared the door, she saw that it wasn't a lock at all, but just a stake holding the latch in place.

Running up to it quickly, she pulled it out, but then jumped at the sound of an explosion. "What's going on in there …?" She whispered to herself as she blinked at the door, however, her brows furrowed in determination as she nodded. "Nalu-san might be in trouble …!" She exclaimed quietly to herself before taking a deep breath and opening the door quietly.

Quickly stepping in, she then closed the door and hid behind a crate, looking over the side. "Are you out of your mind, giving a man like him an ability?!" She heard Nalu yell. Blinking, she shifted her eyes to him and smiled.

"Out of my mind? Hardly. I knew Captain Archie here would be more than willing to help me out as long as he got what he wanted. However, seeing as he'd already lost to you before, he just needed a little help. I couldn't very well have you coming to me and begging me all the time." Manny said as she smiled down at them, still in her male form.

"Have you any idea what we've gone through? You know what happened to Luffy, don't you?"

"Luffy?" Tsura whispered in confusion as she listened to Nalu. "Who's Luffy?"

"Luffy …" Archie said as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"That's me, asshole!" Luffy yelled as he scowled at Archie.

"Luffy …?! I thought her name was Luna …!" Tsura whispered to herself as her eyes widened.

"That's right … I know what happened. That's why Archie is here. You think you've all learned your lesson, but you haven't! You haven't learned anything!"

"How do you know?!"

Tsura shifted her eyes between the man on the crates and Nalu as the two argued between the other, completely confused. "What's going on …?"

"There somethin' yer not tellin' me, laddie?"

"Of course not, Captain Archie. Once you fulfill your end of the deal … you get your … whores …" Manny replied as she smirked down at them.

Suddenly, Tsura was grabbed from behind and cried out. Everyone quickly turned to the new voice as one of Manny's women dragged her out of her hiding place by her hair. "Look what I found, Manny-san!"

"Aah! Let me go!"

"Tsura!" Nami cried as she blinked at the girl, who was being pulled by her hair towards them.

The woman then tossed her with the rest of the Straw-hats. She grunted as she hit the ground, and then quickly looked up in some fear. "Nalu-san … what's going on?"

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing here?!" Luffy yelled at her with pursed lips.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go!" Nami said as she frowned up at Manny.

"Oh, but she does. Isn't she the one who helped you find me?"

"Eh?" Tsura questioned as she stared up at the man. '_Is that_ _Manny_?_ I thought Manny was a woman …_'

"It looks like you've got yourself another whore, Archie …" Manny said as her smirk widened.

"No way! She's got nothin' to do with this! Ain't none of us gonna be anyone's whore!" Luffy yelled as he bared his teeth up at Manny.

Tsura gasped, becoming even more afraid as she really looked around. What was going on? "It's going to be okay, Tsura …" Nami said quietly, keeping her eyes on Manny. "Don't worry …"

Tsura nodded as she looked up at Nami wide eyed. "Okay …"

"Another 'ore, eh? Sounds good to me …" Archie said as he suddenly clapped his hands towards Luffy. "Let's get this over with then! The boy's 'n I 're starvin'!"

Gasping, Luffy looked behind him to Nami and Tsura before clenching his teeth, knowing he couldn't dodge it, because if he did, they would be the target. Instead, he held out his arms to make sure he took it all.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, but then cried out and ducked down at the explosion.

Tsura also cried out as she held her hands over her head. "Luffy!" The crew cried as they clenched their teeth.

"Damn it!" Zoro yelled in anger as he began to struggle again, but then cried out as the chains tightened more.

"Don't move!" Usopp yelled before running forward. "Rokuren Mamushi Boshi!" He cried as he fired of six weak explosives towards Archie, who quickly clapped to counter it.

"Ha! Nice try!" He exclaimed as he smirked at Usopp.

"Damn …!" Usopp exclaimed as he clenched his teeth.

"Luffy!" Nami cried again as she watched him struggle to get up.

"Damn it …" He muttered as he lifted his head to glare at Archie.

Tsura looked up in shock, wondering why she was the only one who really seemed to be fighting. Grinding her teeth, Nami then ran forward to attack. However, Luffy quickly looked over and held out a hand to her.

"Don't!"

"B-But …" Nami started as she stopped running and frowned softly at him.

"Just watch her …" He said as he pointed to Tsura. "I got this …"

"Eh …?" Tsura questioned in confusion as she gaped at Luffy.

"I've got a bone ta pick with ya as well, laddie …" Archie said as he smirked at Nami. "Don't think I'm gonna just leave ya alone."

"What?" Luffy whispered as he gaped up at Archie. Then his eyes widened more when Archie went to clap towards Nami. "No!" He yelled as he quickly got up and ran to her just as Archie clapped.

Gasping, Nami took a few steps back, Tsura gasping and also moving away. Luffy reached them just in time, throwing his body over theirs to take most of the damage. Tsura gasped at the body laying over her before there was a loud explosion and everything went black.

Groaning and coughing, Nami blinked her eyes open, feeling pain all across her body before looking up at the body laying over hers. "Luffy!" She cried with a gasp and reached up to grab him.

Sighing in relief at hearing his groan as well, Nami then smiled and chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah …"

"What the 'ell are you on, lass?!" Archie yelled as he scowled at them. "Why're ya always pertectin' that lad?!"

"I already told you why! You're not hurting her!"

Archie clenched his teeth down hard, getting upset about this crazy lass saying that. "What the 'ell are ya always on about?!"

Looking down at Tsura, Nami frowned as she grabbed her and turned her over. She was still breathing and even seemed fine. Sighing in relief, she then looked over at Archie. "I already told you!" Luffy yelled, getting angry. "This woman changed us into this!" He yelled as he pointed to Manny.

"I don't see a woman, lass!"

"She looks like a man, but she's not!"

"Crazy, aren't they? I'm clearly not a woman."

"Don't fuck with me!" Luffy yelled as he scowled up at Manny, getting angrier and angrier. "You're changing us back!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Manny said as she smirked.

However, Luffy inhaled sharply when something ran passed him quickly, blowing his hair to the front. He quickly turned and looked as a figure leapt up the crates, and Manny was suddenly tackled.

"Aah!" Manny cried as her back slammed into the crates below her.

"Manny-san!" Her followers cried as they frowned up at her.

Gasping up at the body that held her down, Manny then blinked as the face came into view, and then her eyes widened.

"Femmy …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hahaha, so what'd you guys think? ^^ I know that was a lame Devil's Fruit, but I don't really care. He's just cannon fodder anyways. Femmy to the rescue! XD I wonder what their history is … hmm … -Already knows, but knows that you guys don't- That will be interesting to find out next chapter, ne? ^^ By the way, this is the second to the last chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last chapter. Anyways, until then! Ja ne!


	29. Chapter 28: Revenge Is A Bitch

**Author's Note: **Here it is folks, the last chapter to _Genderly Challenged_. I want to thank you guys for the support and reviews to this story. It was hard for me to write the damn thing, that's for sure. Anyways, I won't keep you from the final chapter. Enjoy!

**Genderly Challenged**

**Chapter 28: Revenge Is A Bitch**

"F-Femmy … wha-what are you doing here?!" Manny exclaimed as she struggled to get up. "Get off of me!"

"Stop this, Manny!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Manny yelled loudly as she scowled up at Femmy. "Get off of me!"

"Manny-san!" Her followers cried again in concern.

"Manny … don't do this …" Femmy said as he frowned down at her softly.

"I told you not to tell me what to do! You … of all people! Get off of me, Femmy!" Manny yelled as she struggled, but he kept her in place firmly.

"Manny, don't do this! Change them all back!"

"You asshole! I won't tell you again! I will not change any of you back! Especially not you, so don't even try it!"

"I never told you to change me back! I said to change them back! Look at them, Manny!" He yelled as he pointed to them, but held her down with his other arm. "They're just kids! Don't make them pay for a mistake that was never theirs … Don't make them pay for my mistake, Manny …" He said as his frown saddened.

The Straw-hats blinked up at them a little confused. "Sanji-kun … what's going on?"

"I-I don't know … I-I didn't even know he knew about us …" Sanji replied as he gaped up at Femmy.

Manny's expression also saddened as she stared up at him. Then suddenly her expression contorted painfully as she leaned her head back and covered her face, and as she did, she reverted back into a woman. She then dropped her hands as tears began to stream down her temples.

"Damn it, Femmy …" She whispered as a soft sob escaped her lips. "I loved you …!"

Blinking his eyes rapidly as tears came to them, Femmy then clenched his eyes shut as he swallowed hard. "I know you did, Manny … I'm so sorry …" He whispered before opening them again.

"Ah?" The crew questioned as they blinked up at the two.

"What the 'ell is this …?" Archie muttered as he frowned greatly. "Yer a woman?!"

Everyone ignored Archie as they continued to gape up at the two.

"Why?! Why did you do it?!"

"I was young … I was drunk … and I was stupid … Manny … I never meant to hurt you … I swear …" He said as the tears finally bubbled over, each one landing on her chest. "I loved you, and I'm so sorry …"

"Of course you're sorry! Because I changed you into a woman! You couldn't sleep with another woman ever again!"

"No, Manny … It wasn't because of that … It wasn't because I lost my gender … It was because I lost you …" He said as more tears dripped down to her chest. "I've regretted hurting you all these years." He said before shaking his head. "Not loved, Manny … I still do … I'm so sorry for hurting you."

She brought her fists to her forehead as she clenched her teeth shut and began to cry more. "That's a lie! You're just saying that so I will change you back into a man so you can go whoring around again!"

"No, Manny! Listen to me, damn it!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrists and moved them away from her face. "I don't care about that! I don't care if you never change me back! It's more than I deserve for what I did to you! I only want you to know that I'm sorry … and that I still love you, Manny … I … I-I also want you to change these kids back. Don't ruin their lives like this. Not because of me … Please …"

Rolling her eyes shut, more tears glided down her temples as she groaned a bit and sniffled. "Damn it, Femmy …" She whispered again before she opened her eyes again and stared up at the ceiling.

"Please, Manny … and then I will go. You will never have to see me again …" He whispered as he searched her face, tears still in his eyes. "Please …"

Her eyes quivered as she stared up at the ceiling as more tears began to form to replace the fallen ones. Then her face contorted again as she cried out in frustration. She then pulled an arm from his grasp, waving it down as she let it drop to the crates below.

The crew gasped and cried out a bit as they dropped to their knees. "Aah!"

"What the …?" Archie exclaimed as he looked over to them.

While everyone had been focused on Manny and Femmy, Usopp had managed to get Zoro out of the chains, and so, he too dropped to his knees. Dropping her hands to the floor, Nami began to breathe heavily as that awful feeling watched over her again. Blinking her eyes rapidly, her vision then began to clear after awhile. Breathing heavily, she looked down to her much smaller hands and slowly began to smile and laugh softly.

Luffy blinked as he quickly reached up and grabbed his chest, finding nothing there as he slowly grinned and began to laugh. The rest of the crew also began to laugh as they found they had changed back to their original genders. Femmy stared down with wide eyes as he slowly sat up and looked down at himself, and then he slowly looked down at her.

"Why?" He whispered as his brows furrowed.

Everyone then looked back up once they quietly celebrated their change back and then gaped. Manny had even changed Femmy back to his male gender. "Just go …" She said through clenched teeth as she glared up at him.

He gaped down at her before his brows furrowed even deeper. "No … No, I'm not going anywhere, Manny …" He said softly as he leaned back down to cup her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere …"

"Don't touch me …!" She cried softly as she moved her head away. "Just go!" She cried out louder as she kept her head turned away.

"I'm not going … I'm not leaving you, Manny … I love you … always have … I've kicked myself for so long because of that stupid mistake. I need you, Manny … I never stopped thinking about you." He said in a soft whisper as he cupped her cheek again gently to turn her to look at him. "Please … Please forgive me, Manny …" He said as the tears still remained in his deep blue eyes, even after being changed back into a male. "Give me one more chance, and I promise I will never hurt you again."

Manny stared up into his eyes, the tears only seeming to enhance the glisten to the blue and making them look even more like the waves of an ocean. She rolled her eyes up so she didn't have to gaze into their deep depths, because they really did show what he was feeling.

"I can't … I can't do this … I won't be able to …" She started as she shook her head and her face contorted again. "I can't …"

"I swear, sweetheart. I will never be so stupid again … I will never betray you again. I promise you that. Do you really think I would be here still … asking this of you … when you could change me back into a female at any time, if I didn't mean what I said? I would take that risk if it meant being able to be with you again." He whispered as he caressed her cheek softly. "Please …" He pleaded softly as he closed his eyes, causing more tears to fall and land on her cheeks.

She breathed in and out softly as she stared into his handsome face, having thought she would never see it again. She felt as his tears mixed with hers, rolling off from her cheeks. She knew he was telling the truth. There was no other reason for his being there. If he really didn't want this, he would have run away from her to keep his gender without a second glance. That's what any other man would have done, run with his tail between his legs, but yet, here he was. Her expression saddened, not being able to help herself as she slowly lifted her arm and touched his face.

Gasping softly, his eyes shot open as he stared down at her wide eyed before his eyes saddened and more tears formed again. Then he shut them tight as he reached over to cover her hand over his face.

"I'm so sorry …" He whispered softly as he hugged her hand to his cheek.

She bit her lip hard as she stared up at him. She loved him so much that it hurt. She had thought that she would be able to put this whole thing behind her, but she hadn't, and now she had done a lot of horrible things because of it.

"Felix … I'm sorry …" She whispered as her face contorted again as a soft sob escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry …!"

His eyes flew open as he frowned down at her. "No-no-no-no, sweetheart." He said softly as he used his thumb, his hand still cupped to her cheek, to wipe away her tears. "There is nothing that you should ever apologize to me for. What I did to you was unforgivable. In only two months … two months we were going to get married, and I betrayed you. Don't apologize to me … I don't deserve that. What kind of a man does that to his betrothed?"

"I did such horrible things …"

"Because of me … let me take all of the blame, okay? Don't blame yourself for anything."

"I forgive you, Felix … I love you so much … even … even after … all of that …"

"I love you too, Mandira." He whispered softly before leaning down to kiss her.

She continued to cry as she reached up to cup the back of his head and add pressure on her end.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous!" Archie cried as he looked over to the Straw-hats.

They all looked over to him, finally remembering he was there. Luffy's lips slowly curved up into a smirk. "You see …? I told you I was really a man …" He said as he slowly stood up. Then he began to walk over to him, taking his time and cracked his knuckles. "Now that I'm myself again … I'm going to seriously kick your ass …" He said as his body suddenly began to steam and turn red.

"That goes for us too …" Sanji said as he smirked, glancing to the other men as well.

"Mmmm hmmm …" Zoro agreed as he smirked just as nastily, already unsheathing his swords.

"Boss … I recognize them now …" One of Archie's cronies whispered. "They're the Straw-hat pirates …! The captain alone has a bounty of three hundred million …! He did say his name was Monkey D. Luffy, and that's Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro …! He has three swords …!" The man said in a panic.

"What?!" Archie exclaimed as he looked over to the man with wide eyes before looking back at the three ominous figures almost looming over them.

"Shit …"

xxxx

Robin and Nami waited outside with the unconscious Tsura as the boys had their revenge on Archie and his men. Both girls had changed while wearing the robes, and so were now dressed. After the screams and cries finally silenced, the boys came outside, along with Femmy and Manny. Nami frowned a bit as she laid her eyes on Manny, but kept quiet.

"We owe all of you an apology." Femmy said as he smiled at them a bit sheepishly. "You got mixed up in our … quarrel …"

"Shishishi, it's okay!"

"No, not really …" Nami said as she frowned, still staring at Manny. "I want _her_ … to apologize to our captain …"

Femmy's brows furrowed a bit as he looked over to her. "Why?"

"No … she's right …" Manny said softly as she finally lifted her eyes to Luffy's. "I'm so sorry … I was … so consumed by my anger … that I really lost sight of things … What happened to you was … really horrible, and I could never really imagine the … the horror of it. I was about to put you through it again … and I'm so sorry …" She said as tears came to her eyes.

Luffy lost his grin as he stared at her. "Just promise you won't use your abilities on others without permission again, and we're good."

"I promise." She said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Manny?" Femmy questioned as he looked down at her.

"We can … talk about it later … Y-You might not want to stay with me anymore once I tell you …" She whispered as her expression saddened.

His expression softened as he took her hands in his. "We'll talk about it later."

Nodding softly, she then looked up at them again. "I'm also sorry to you all too …"

"You apologized to Luffy … I think that's good enough for us." Zoro said as he crossed his arms, and the others nodded in agreement.

"You all seem to have a lot of respect for him, and from what I got to see … he and all of you … are good people and didn't deserve what I did. So … I'm still sorry."

They all nodded, accepting her apology. "Then apology accepted." Nami said as she still frowned a bit at her.

"We'll make sure the captain and his crew are taken care of. It's the least we can do for you." Femmy said as he smiled at them and nodded towards the warehouse.

"I have a question …" Sanji said as he frowned at Femmy. "How did you know?"

Femmy chuckled a bit as he smiled at Sanji. "I knew the moment you said you believed me … and was confirmed when you said you preferred your own gender. I was kinda surprised to know that she'd changed someone else too, and I just wanted to help out."

Sanji blinked at him in a gape before clearing his throat and looking down in a bit of embarrassment.

"For the record … you make a really good female …"

"Right …" Sanji replied as he scratched the back of his head, a mortified flush forming over his cheeks.

Zoro snickered as he smirked over at Sanji. He would have to rub that in his face later. Nami smiled at Sanji nervously before turning to Femmy. "Thanks for the help, Femmy. It means a lot to us."

"You can call me Felix. Femmy is a name Manny gave me to … kinda go with hers." He said as he chuckled a bit. "I only went by it while I was a female, because I couldn't really go by Felix, now could I? Anyways, Femmy is just my name for her."

"Ah, well, thank you, Felix."

"Anytime."

"Thank you for changing us back." Nami said quietly as she watched Manny.

Lifting her head a bit, Manny frowned softly before nodding. "Of course …" She muttered softly as she gave a bit of a shrug and looked back down.

"Hope everything works out for ya!" Luffy said as he snickered and grinned.

"Thanks." Felix said as he grinned back and then looked down at Manny before turning her and leading her away. "Bye!" He said over his shoulder.

"Bye!" Luffy said as he waved.

Looking over, Sanji then made his way over to the girl resting against the warehouse's wall. "We should take her home." He said as he carefully lifted her into his arms.

"Aa." Luffy agreed as he turned to them, his expression blank.

The others then began to walk away back to the ship. Nami suddenly stopped when she realized Luffy hadn't joined them. Turning around, she blinked when she didn't see him.

"Eh?" She questioned as she looked around. Turning back around, she watched as the others kept going, rounding a corner and disappearing. Turning back to where Luffy had been, she then began to walk back. "O-Oi, Luffy!" She called as she frowned and looked around.

When she didn't hear anything, and still didn't see him, she began to really worry. "Luffy!" She called again before rounding a corner, and when she did, she was suddenly scooped up. "Aah!" She cried in surprise as she stiffened, but then realized it was just Luffy. "Luffy! Y-You idiot! What is the matter with you, scaring me like that?!" She exclaimed as she smacked the back of his head.

However, the boy only snickered as he began to walk with her in his arms. "Shishishi, sorry!"

"What are you doing anyways?!" She asked as she looked over at the ground below her before looking up at him.

His expression suddenly softened as he stared down at her. "I wanted to finish what you started …"

"Eh …? F-Finish what I … started …?" She said, already becoming breathless from his expression as her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Yup …" He said softly as he suddenly leaned down and took her lips with his.

Sucking in her breath, her eyes widened as her body immediately began to tingle from the soft touch to her lips. Finish what she started. She suddenly remembered what he was talking about. When she had been carrying him back to the ship after his ordeal, she had almost kissed him. Eyes softening a bit, she then wrapped her arms around him, closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After awhile, he pulled back and smiled down at her softly. "Looks like we do …"

"Looks like we do what …?" She asked breathlessly.

"Looks like we still do feel the same, even after being turned back."

"Oh …" She said as she looked over his face. "It's so good to see you again …"

"Likewise … so beautiful …" He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again as they walked.

xxxx

Tsura opened her eyes, her vision blurry, and it felt as if she was moving. She blinked to try and clear it, but couldn't seem to. "Aah …"

"Ah, Tsura-chan, you're awake." A deep, unfamiliar voice said, although, it was a pleasant and safe voice.

"Wha …?" She whispered as she furrowed her brows a bit in confusion. Blinking a bit more, her vision began to clear a bit, and a handsome face was looking down at her in a bit of concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he frowned down at her.

"I …"

"Oi, Sanji, is she awake?" Another male, nasally voice asked.

"Aa, she's awake." The blond man holding her replied.

"You might scare her with your ugly mug though, love-cook." Another deeper voice said, and she really began to frown, becoming a little afraid.

"Ah, it'll be all right, Tsura-chan. You're safe. We're taking you home." The man holding her said as he smiled down at her softly.

She frowned, but then her head really began to ache, and she lost consciousness again. "Ah … she passed out again …" Sanji said as she frowned down at her.

"Well, we're almost to that shop. I'm sure we will be able to find out where she lives …" Zoro said as he looked around. "Then we won't gotta worry about her anymore."

"I wonder what happened to Luffy and Nami?"

"Don't worry about them … I'm sure they're fine."

Usopp and Zoro both blinked as they turned to look at him. "What?" He asked as he blinked his one eye at them.

"Nothin' …" They both muttered before turning back around, and Robin just chuckled and smiled as she walked with them.

xxxx

The next day, Tsura had woken up in her own bed and had been extremely confused. She had remembered dreaming about a handsome blonde man with a really nice voice and wondered about it. She also wondered what had happened to Nalu and everyone else. So, she had taken off towards the harbor to find them. They had to have had a ship around their somewhere. As she walked down it, she noticed a rather large ship with a pirate Jolly Roger on it.

Gasping softly, she halted, feeling a little afraid as she stared up at the ship. "Ah? Tsura …?"

Gasping again, she quickly turned to the feminine voice coming from the pirate ship. "H-How do you know my …?" She started, but then her eyes widened as she stared up at a beautiful orange haired woman. "Ah …?"

"What are you doing here?" The beautiful woman asked as she blinked down at her.

"D-Do I know you …?"

"Oh! … Right …" Nami said as she chuckled nervously. "Of course you wouldn't recognize me …"

"Ah, who are you talking to, Nami?" A high pitched, male sounding voice asked as another person suddenly looked over the side. However, he then pursed his lips as his eyes drooped. "Oh … it's just you …"

"Ha?! How do you people know m-?!" She started before her brows furrowed deeply and her jaw dropped a bit. Just under his eyes was a very familiar scar.

"What are you doing here anyways …?" He asked rudely as he suddenly plugged a nostril with his pinky.

"Luffy, don't be rude." Nami said as she frowned up at him.

"Oh my God!!" Tsura cried as she quickly pointed a finger at him. "It's you!!" She yelled, remembering Nalu having said the name Luffy.

"Mm, it's me …" Luffy said as he dug further.

"You're Luna!!" She cried before shifting her eyes to Nami, and then sucked in her breath softly as her frown also softened. "And … and you're …" She said as she drooped considerably. Nami's cheeks flushed a bit as she frowned down at her. "You're Nalu …" She finally managed to whisper.

"Yes … I am …"

"I don't understand …"

"Ah, who are you talking to, Nami-swan!" Sanji exclaimed as he also looked down and smiled gently. "Ah! It's Tsura-chan!"

Gasping softly at the familiar voice and face, her eyes widened as she gaped up at him. "I-It's you … I thought … it was just a dream … Y-You were carrying me …"

"Aa, we took you home." Sanji said as he chuckled.

"Y-You're Sana … aren't you?"

"Aa, I am."

"I … I don't understand …" She whispered again as she frowned.

"Why don't you come on up, and we'll explain everything to you." Nami suggested as she smiled down at her a bit.

"B-But you're … you're pirates …" She said as she frowned in concern and took a step back.

"Ah, we would never hurt you, Tsura-chan. If we were, we would have done so by now." Sanji said in a soothing voice as his smile softened.

This was true. "I-I guess so …" She said and as she did, Sanji tossed down a rope ladder for her.

xxxx

As everyone sat in silence, they all had their eyes on Tsura, who was staring down at the table after everything had been explained to her.

"S-So she … turned you all into the other gender …"

"Yup, that's about right. It was hell …" Usopp said as he drooped just remembering.

"I … would imagine so …" Tsura said softly before she blushed. "I-I'm really sorry, Nal … Nami … about …"

"I-It's okay … Don't worry about it …" Nami said as she laughed nervously.

"I'm really sorry for what happened … but I'm glad I was able to help at least."

"Aa, you were. If it hadn't been for you … we would have never found Felix." Sanji said as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette.

"To think he really was a man …" Tsura said as she chuckled softly. Then she looked at the other three. "I don't remember seeing you."

"Ah, yeah. They stayed and guarded the ship. Plus, we didn't want to take the chance that Manny might have change them too." Nami explained as she looked over at Franky, Brook and Chopper.

"I must say … I was extremely surprised to see a walking skeleton and a talking reindeer …"

"Yeah, we get that a lot …"

"You're a very interesting crew …"

"Yeah, we get that too …"

She chuckled at them all for saying the exact same thing. "Well … I've taken up so much of your time. Thank you for explaining everything to me, but I really should go now. My father may already be wondering where I ran off to." She said as she looked up and smiled at them.

"Of course." Nami said as she and the others stood up.

As they all walked her to the railings, she then suddenly stopped. "Oh … one more thing …" Tsura said as she finally turned and looked at Luffy. "Thank you … for saving me … You protected me yesterday, so thank you."

Luffy shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Blinking a bit, her cheeks suddenly flushed as she looked at him. He really wasn't bad to look at, and he really was a good person. He had, after all, used his own body to protect her.

"Mm …?" Nami hummed as she blinked at Tsura, who was still staring at Luffy. However, she then pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Oi, oi! Will you go home already?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsura exclaimed as she flushed further and looked over at Nami's expression. Then she tilted her head and then laughed. "Oh, I see! I understand now! The two of you … you're together, aren't you? No wonder you're both so jealous!" She said as she waved and then turned to leave.

"Bye!" Usopp and Chopper said as they waved her good-bye with smiles.

"Good-bye! Thank you!" She said as she waved back up at them while she walked back into town.

Sighing and drooping, Nami then rubbed her head as the others dispersed into the ship. Turning to look at her, Luffy snickered as he walked over to her. "Jealous?"

"Not anymore!" She said as she looked up to purse her lips at him, but then she smiled. "So, you really were jealous of her when we first met her, huh?"

"Mm, I guess I was. I definitely didn't like her." He said as he seemed in thought.

"Did you really have no idea that you were attracted to me?"

"Mm, no, I knew I was, but I just didn't realize that …" He started before he shrugged.

"Didn't realize what?" She asked as she leaned her arms on his shoulders, locking her fingers together behind his head and smiled.

"Well, I've always thought you were beautiful, and I never really liked when other guys looked at you. I didn't really care about Sanji … at first … because he did that to all the girls, and so I didn't take him seriously. However, when I was a girl … and with Tsura … it was like ten times worse. I hated it and wanted it to stop." He explained as he frowned.

"That so?" She asked as she smiled wider, enjoying his words.

"Mm …" He hummed in reply. "I guess … I did kinda start to realize that … I wanted you for myself …" He said as he also wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what about you?"

"I didn't realize I was so attracted to you until I was a male … I mean I cared about you and all … but I never realized I was attracted to you. It's kind of embarrassing that it took a hard on and Robin to realize that." She said as she chuckled.

Snickering, he then pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers. "Do I make you horny, baby?"

She grinned up at him with her own snicker. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and what about you, hmm?"

"Oh yeah …" He said as he pulled her closer.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she flushed darkly. "I-I see …" She said as she began to breathe a little harder. "Then we need to fix that …"

"Mm hmm …"

Smirking suddenly with a snicker, she then pulled away from him and then turned him around. Then she leaned against his back, all the while looking at the men's quarters' door. "Well, there's the door. Have fun."

Luffy's throat croaked as he blinked at the men's quarters' door before drooping. "Cock blocked …" He muttered under his breath.

Then she leaned up closer to his ear and whispered, "Don't ever tease a woman … She comes back in a most vengeful way."

"Revenge is a bitch …"

**The End …**

**Author's Note: **I know! XD You totally hate me, don't you?! XD Hahahaha! XD He did tease her when he was a female, twice! XD Revenge is a bitch! And that's what this whole damned story was about! XD In any case, I assure you she was only teasing him. She didn't really make him take care of his own problem. X) Man! I'm so glad I am done with this story! Damn! XO Gave me so much trouble too … Bleh! I hope you all enjoyed it! Because I sure as hell didn't really enjoy writing it! XD I just don't understand how this story did better than Denial … Yeesh … Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support anyways! X9 Ja ne!


End file.
